Tom Vs The Forces Of Evil
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (Tomco Au) Marco's life was perfectly normal, until a new exchange student moved in, an unusual boy with anger issues and a magic wand. If Tom learns to control his emotions and magic he'll be the king of Mewni he wants to be, but if he can't then maybe Marco should wonder who the real forces of evil are in Mewni, and if Tom can be saved from his inner demons.
1. Tom Comes To Earth

**Guess whose starting a brand new multichapter fic!?**

 **Not sure how many chapter it will have or how long it'll take to update but i'll try and keep up with it.**

 **This is an au of mine where Tom is the Mewman Royal living with Marco, and Star is the Underworld Royal.**

 **Personalities are still the same, species and positions have been flipped.**

 **Hopefully this will work out. ^^;**

 **Feel free to give me ideas and suggestions.**

Marco still remembered the day he first met Tom.

I mean, it's kinda hard to forget the first day you got to meet your new roommate, especially when he's an alien prince.

He was called to meet the principle, just some normal boring day, when Principle Skeeves took him outside to introduce him to someone. Marco couldn't help but feel a bit angry, hoping more that it would've been him being seen as more of a "Bad-Boy" or at most being praised for his effort in class.

No, he got called up to meet a new kid.

He was grumpily dragged to the Principle's office door and was told to wait outside, Marco sighed and leaned against the wall...what was he? A Tour guide? He knew he was considered the Safekid of the school, but that didn't mean he had to drag every new student around these halls to tell them where everything was.

As he wondered where this kid would be from the door opened and the Principle walked out with a boy behind him, and the first thing Marco noticed is that he didn't quite seem normal. For one, he had these marks on his cheeks...upside down triangles, and his wardrobe was weird, he was wearing a roundish pale purple hat with horns on it's sides and an eye on it, a red shirt with a star in the center, one single armband on his right arm, a spiked belt, and some plain jeans and boots.

Marco wasn't sure to call him edgy, or just plain weird.

The new kid looked at him oddly, he had pink hair and red eyes that went along well with his strange color scheme, his eyes were even the same color as the eye on his hat! Marco could feel him judging him, but the boy didn't say anything and continued to examine him.

Principle Skeeves spoke up, " This is...Tom..Tom..Butterfly?"

Tom nodded.

The man continued, " He's from some kingdom called Mewni, and he's our newest student...I hear he's a bit of a trouble maker, so i figured who better to look after him than our very own safe kid!". The principle smiled proudly, pushing Marco towards Tom.

Marco grumbled some more, muttering to himself as to not make a fool of himself in front of the new kid, " I'm a misunderstood badboy.."

"Aww come now...you're adorable..." The Principle said, overhearing him, "Just give him a tour of the school and keep him out of trouble..". And with that he walked of leaving Marco with he newest addition to their school, or at least he thought he did, because when Marco turned around Tom was gone.

"Tom?"

Them he heard some angry noises coming from down another hallway, and it didn't take him long to find the boy angry trying to attack the water fountain, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUPID THING?!". In his rage he pulled out what looked like a toy wand and pointed it at the fountain.

Marco at first thought, just assumed he might be crazy, until he saw the wand light up, a green aura that could only mean trouble.

"HEY!", Marco ran up to the boy and pulled him away, the wand dimmed down immediately, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Tom looked at the human curiously, "This device was trying to shoot water at me! I was standing my ground..."

Marco gave him a look, "That's a water fountain, it's harmless...". Marco looked at the wand Tom was holding, it was purple and red all over, it had bat wings, small horns, and a be-jeweled pentagram star in the center.

"Look...I don't know where Mewni is...but that's not how you handle things here in echo creek..." Marco placed a hand on Tom's back and lead him down the hall, " Just stay with me, and you won't have to worry about a thing..."

"Is that why they call you the Safekid?", Tom asked, he seemed to be much calmer now, making Marco wonder if the strange device only turned green when he was angry.

Marco grumbled, "I don't understand why they keep calling me that...". Then he reacted quickly, moving Tom out of the way of glass on the floor and some dangerously open lockers. "Look i get it, i wore a helmet once in the shower...but that was one time..", He sighed, "I'm tough, that title doesn't fit me at all.."

"So everyone here kinds calls you that then?" Tom asked as a girl winked and made a sign at him that said "Call Me".

Earth was super weird so far, and he didn't hesitate to get a bit closer to Marco out of safety.

Marco grumbled, "Yeah, I wish they would stop calling me that...I'm not safe...frankly I'd be happy to have a little danger in my life..."

"Really?" Tom asked, he thought for a moment before pointing his wand and shooting some magic out of it, conjuring a rather large bat-wolf creature in front of Marco. Marco, surprised, jumped back behind Tom as the creature scurried off and chased some kids.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He screamed, but Tom look confused.

"What? You wanted danger, so I did what you asked...Earth is weird man..."

Marco stepped away from Tom, "Who... _ **what**_ are you?".

Tom looked at him and sighed, holding out his magic wand, backing up, he magically conjured a multiple array of colorful flames and creatures surrounding him. He smirked at the human, enjoying his reaction that was a mix of amazement and slight fear.

"I'm Tom, a magical prince...from another dimension...", he playfully bowed at Marco, the fire dimmed down behind him, " But honestly that title sounds really corny and kinda lame so just know that I've never been to earth before...your magic seems weird.."

Marco was still looking at the boy in shock, not even replying to him and denying the existence of magic, he backed up, "You know what?...forget the tour, _**you**_ show yourself around...I'm going home.". Tom looked at Marco, almost a bit sad.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Marco pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, backing up and away from the new boy, "What? No no...I just think..someone like you, doesn't need someone like me...". Marco didn't try to hide the sarcasm and cruelness behind his voice, between the magic, and the water fountain, this kid was far from the person he wanted to spend the rest of his time with.

He'd be lucky to make it home alive.

Marco turned to leave, not even facing the strange boy who looked almost as if his world blew up.

"Oh well...see you around I suppose?" Tom called after him as Marco kept going.

Marco didn't turn around and kept on going.

If he was lucky, he wouldn't see that kid again..

Marco arrived home rather late, he tried to wash Tom out of his mind as best he could by visiting a local Mexican restaurant and meeting up with Alfonso and Ferguson. They weren't exactly "Cool", but at least they were normal, and they weren't likely to blow up the entire school.

And he could rant about his day and allow himself to let all that stress out, which he was thankful for.

He sighed, at least he was finally home so he could relax.

That was, until he opened the door to find his parents talking to a very familiar boy with a horned hat.

"MARCO!", His mother excitably called out to him, "Come meet your new roommate Tom! He's the new foreign exchange student whose going to be living with us!". Tom awkwardly waved to him from between the couple on the couch, "Didn't the principle guy tell you? I kinda need a place to stay while I'm here and since I guess you guys take in all kinds of kids...they figured you'd be perfect.".

Marco was still in shock, his brows folded and he crossed his arms.

Angie pulled Tom up off the couch and practically presented him to Marco, "Won't it be nice having Tom's feisty personality around the house?"

Marco grumbled, "We don't _**need**_ Tom's feisty personality, this house is crazy enough..."

Angie crossed her arms, "Marco, stop being rude, why don't you go help bring Tom's things up to his new room? He should start getting settled in, and i'm sure you two are going to going to be great friends once you get used to each other...".

Tom smiled gently at Marco, almost as if he was trying to apologize for earlier.

Marco gave him a look, he wasn't eager to have this kid as his friend, not at all.

Marco found Tom's bags at the end of the stairs and picked them up, Tom followed after him as they went upstairs.

This day was only getting better and better.

"I-I'm really excited to be living here with you...Marco." Tom said, as they reached his bedroom door, "I mean, I'm familiar with earth culture and stuff but I've never really _**been**_ here before, Mewni kinda used to keep me from doing much traveling..."

He laughed awkwardly, "But honestly anything is better then home so I hope this'll be cool and stuff..."

Marco finished dragging Tom's things to his door, panting, just how much did this kid need? These bags might as well have been filled with rocks they were so heavy.

Tom noticed his pain and picked up one of his bags with ease much to Marco's surprise, "Thanks for helping, i'll take them from here...". He opened the door to the plain old guest room and bit his lip, this was far from a room suited for him.

He put his bag down.

"Eh, this room is too plain and boring..." He pulled out his wand, making Marco slightly worried, "But I think I might be able to work with this...RADIENT ROOM TRANSFORM!". Marco watched in awe as the room expanded into a slight tower sticking out of his house, it had weapons on the walls, band posters all over, strange magic devices, videos games, a ping pong table, and even a nice double bed with flamed sheets.

Marco could've sworn he also saw a small cage with a bunny in the corner as well.

An edgy room, perfect for Tom, it matched him all too well.

Tom smiled to himself, "I've been working on that spell for awhile, good thing it worked this time...otherwise you guys might not have had a roof anymore..." .He smiled bashfully at Marco, "Sorry bout weirding you out with my magic stuff earlier...I didn't know it'd freak you out so much...although I'll admit it was kinda funny.."

Marco gave him a look, before pushing him aside to enter the boy's new room, he looked at it in awe.

He couldn't deny, he was really impressed.

"Man, I wish my room could look like this...", He said aloud.

"Really?" Tom asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?", Marco said, suddenly embarrassed.

Tom grinned, maybe _**this**_ would impress Marco.

Marco felt his stomach drop when he saw Tom start running down the hall towards Marco's bedroom, he chased after him, "Hey, wait-! Don't do anything-".

He caught up to Tom, who stopped in his tracks before he did anything to Marco's bedroom, it was like he was frozen in place and unable to move. Marco looked at him like he was crazy, until he realized it looked as if Tom was about to cry.

"Tom? Is everything ok?"

That's when he noticed the wand lighting up, a green aura taking over and before Marco knew what was happening a green hole erupted inside the boy's room and started to suck everything inside of it, Tom snapped out of his stance immediately and started to panic and hold the door frame.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!", Marco shouted, clinging onto Tom for support.

Tom used all his strength to get back into the hallway and close the door, which bizarrely kept the portal from sucking anything else in.

Then they saw the green light from under the doorway fade, the portal must have vanished.

A panicked Tom turned towards a terrified Marco, "Marco i'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I ju-"

"Save it..", He interrupted.

He didn't mean to sound so mean, but he didn't want this, he had enough today.

"Look, I don't know where you're from, but I can't live like this...I've gone through countless exchange students in my home and I'm tired of this, my room is gone, and i'm not interested in babysitting another troubled kid who could kill me in an instant...look if you're moving in, i'm moving out..." Marco lashed out before angrily turning away and heading down the stairs.

But not before a heartbroken Tom's wand turned green and set a rain cloud upon the human on his way out.

Tom looked out the window to see him leave down the street.

"Great job Tom...you did it again.."

Marco was wet, no he was _**soaked**_.

Standing outside of a store, at night, scaring away customers with his enragement. He wasn't even allowed back in to even get a refill on his drink because of the cloud. Ugh, he had to get a new foreign exchange student didn't he? A _**magic**_ one.

It was just his luck to get a dangerous magic child in his home.

He sighed, maybe he'd been too cruel to Tom, but between how many times he could've gotten him killed today...Marco tried to tell himself his anger was justified. But then again Tom was the new kid and this was all probably strange to him, he needed to make friends and feel welcomed in this new environment and neither happened since he got here.

He felt guilt welt up inside him for yelling at Tom, sigh, maybe he took it too far judging him so soon, he tried to deny his guilt but it was hard not picturing Tom's sad face.

He muttered to himself until he heard a voice behind him.

"Marco?"

Marco turned around to find a familiar pink-haired boy shyly staring at him, Marco was originally going to turn around in anger at him, but his face softened at the sight of how sad he was. Man, now he really felt bad about lashing out at him.

"I-I'm sorry Marco.." Tom said, sighing, "Earth was supposed to help me, help me control my emotions so my magic didn't hurt anyone... and I've already hurt you within one day of being here...". He looked miserable, he took out his wand and got rid of Marco's cloud in an instant, " I'm sorry about your room, I already fixed it and got everything back when you wanna go back home..."

Marco wanted to reach out to him, but Tom kept on going.

"And...If you really don't want me there it's fine, I understand, It's not exactly the first time..." He awkwardly laughed to himself, "But it's ok, I can just...find another family to take me in I suppose...if you really don't want me there."

"Tom..I-" Marco started, before his eyes grew wide.

"T-Tom?"

"Yeah?" Tom said, expecting Marco to be angry with him, but instead feeling a presence behind him and turned around.

Monsters, a good few of them too, in many shapes and sizes.

All angry.

Tom grumbled, "What? You guys think just because i'm off mewni you can just waltz in here and take my stinking wand?".

They got into fighting positions, ready to take out the mewni prince.

"Marco stay back I-", Tom said before being cut off by a defensive Marco, who through a few kicks and hits took down one of the monsters.

Tom was speechless, "Y-You can fight?"

"What? You don't have karate back on your home planet?" , Marco said, smirking and continuing to fight against the group. A Smirking Tom held out his wand, "I've never had anyone fight with me before, this should be fun...just watch yourself safekid.."

Tom was also pretty good at fighting on his own, with some hits and kicks, but he was strong with his magic. Shouting out spells that sounded rather silly to Marco, but caused a whole lot of damage to the monsters, giant fiery bats, raining bears, venomous wolfs that came in hoards.

Marco couldn't hide his amazement, he was pretty good at magic when he could control himself. Marco helped push some more guys down and soon enough they were starting to retreat, fearing the angry prince and his new sidekick, they escaped through a portal, bruised and terrified.

Tom panted, smiling at the human.

"Marco, that was amazing, _**you**_ were amazing..." Tom said in glee.

" _ **We**_ were amazing.." Marco corrected, "That was a lot of fun...does this happen to you a lot? Being attacked by monsters and stuff?"

Tom shrugged, " Sometimes...it's a long story involving my family and junk, but I should get ready to pack up and head out...".

Before he could leave, Marco stood in front of him, "No Tom, look I was being stupid, I Judged you too hard and I should've never lashed out at you...you're in a new environment and you're still learning and I really should've considered your own feelings..."

"Yeah but I screwed up, I ruined your room and I scared you.." Tom sighed, " You don't have to-"

"Yeah, but i'm still here right?" ,Marco said, "And you managed to fix my room...so, it's ok. You didn't mean to...no hard feelings..ok?". He walked up closer to the boy and smiled, " I know I don't have to, but if you're having trouble with your emotions...maybe i can help? I mean, I know what's like to have trouble making friends and handling things...so maybe I can help make things easier for you around here?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do if you're going to be my new roommate..", Marco sighed, "Just... be careful using magic around the house ok?"

Tom smiled and pulled Marco in for a hug, "Thank you...you won't regret this, I promise..."

It took Marco a second to register that Tom was hugging him, then he hugged him back, smiling. Y'know, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he could go on exciting adventures, fight monsters, and he could even help someone handle their problems like a psychologist.

The separated and Tom grinned, "Sorry, back home I really don't get hugs..."

But Marco smiled just as wide, "C'mon...it's been a long day for both of us and we better get back home..."

Tom agreed happily.

The started walked along the sidewalk, Marco making sure Tom didn't step on anything dangerous or heading into the street.

Tomorrow was a new day.


	2. Settling In

"UGH TOM CAN YOU GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY I HAVE TO GOOOOOOO..." Marco shouted through the door, knocking on it to reach his roomate. Tom had been living here about a week now, and although he was a pain sometimes, he seemed alright...

Well, for the most part.

"I'M BUSY!" Tom called from inside.

"TOM I SWEAR IF YOU'RE FLUSHING OBJECTS DOWN OUR TOILET AGAIN-" Marco started, before he heard a groan.

"I'M PUTTING ON MAKE-UP THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Tom shouted back, interrupting the human, "USE THE DOWNSTAIRS BATHROOM!"

Marco grumbled, Tom liked to put on eyeliner , why he needed an entire bathroom for that he didn't know but he sure liked to hog the bathroom they shared.

"YOU CLOGGED THAT YESTERDAY!" Marco shouted back.

Then the door swung open and the prince stepped out, he gave his roommate a look and left the bathroom so Marco could use it. Tom didn't put on his eyeliner quite correctly, seemed like Marco's shouting screwed him up but right now Marco didn't care.

He made a beeline for the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Tom leaned against the wall next to the door, flipping open his contact mirror to look at himself, he grumbled at how his eyeliner was sloppy after trying to be so careful. He used to use magic to put on makeup...but using wands on your face was typically a bad idea...

Marco re-emerged minutes later, relieved.

Tom went back inside the bathroom to fix his face but this time Marco turned around to watch him, leaning against the sink.

"You don't have to lock the door for this y'know...I don't know how long you'll be staying here but we gotta really start to get used to sharing stuff y'know?", Marco watched him wipe off his face, was he even listening to him at all?

Ugh sometimes Tom could be a bit of a pain.

When Tom got fully settled in, he let Marco and his parents know about one of his conditions.

His anger issues.

Apparently he was partially here to cure them since they..."Ruined" his magic skills and caused utter chaos.

He seemed to be resisting blowing anything up so far, but Marco was careful about his choice of words around the alien. He'd seen what emotional Tom could do, he'd rather not see what he could accomplish in any fit of rage.

Tom seemed too focused on fixing his make-up to listen to Marco, so Marco grabbed his hand and made Tom look at him.

"Need some help with that?" He offered, nodding towards the eyeliner.

Tom's pout told him he did.

Smirking, Marco took the eyeliner from Tom and carefully applied it on his friend's face. He thought it was super edgy to wear make-up like this and it make Marco laugh, but honestly it really looked good on Tom. His clothes, piercings, and make-up just worked for him somehow.

Even his oddly colored hair worked with his look despite him being apparently born with it.

Because Marco, only a few days ago, realized Tom's pink hair was natural, not dyed.

Guess Mewman Dna has some weird effects, cheek markings, eye colors, but the hair color _**did**_ suit him.

Even if Tom kept telling him it wasn't pink, it was _**salmon**_.

"Don't poke out my eye Marco..." Tom muttered, staying perfectly still.

"I promise I won't poke out your eyes..." he playfully replied, finishing up his handiwork and holding up a mirror for Tom. Tom felt his cheek and smiled, "Wow you actually did a really good job with that, thanks a lot Marco..."

"Anytime..."

Tom pulled in Marco for a fast hug, and Marco hugged Tom back.

Tom told him he didn't get many hugs back home, so this treatment was especially nice for him.

Marco wondered what exactly Tom's family was like, being royalty and all that, but the last time he brought it up Tom fell silent, leaving the impression that it was a private topic for him. Marco hadn't asked since , he didn't want to hurt Tom or trigger him if this was too private to talk about.

Marco reached up and fluffed Tom's hair, he wasn't wearing his hat today because according to Tom: on important days he preferred to gel up his hair. Tom pushed his hands away, "Hey don't you dare mess that up! I need to look nice today..."

"How come?" Marco asked, "Is this some important Mewni holiday or something?"

Tom sighed, "No...my Mom and Dad are both going to call in and check on me today...and if they see me look like some loser they might think i'm not taking my studies seriously...y'know...to be the next king?". Marco smiled meekly, "Oh don't worry, i'm sure you'll be fine...it's only been a week..."

"Yeah but it was only a few days ago Lilacia showed up and we got attacked by the St Olga 's crew!" Tom said, "What if King Ponyhead totally tells on us and our scissors get taken away, and I get sent to the prince reformation school and-"

Marco patted his shoulder, "Dude, Ponyhead will be fine...i'm _**sure.**_.". It wasn't too much of a surprise to Tom that Marco didn't like his one friend very much, in comparison to Tom she was loud and obnoxious, Marco wondered how Tom ever managed to become friends with someone like that.

But then again, maybe she wanted him to be her partner in crime and this was why Tom was such a troublemaker back home.

Either way, Marco was glad she was gone for awhile, last time she tried to kill him and Tom almost burst into anger at her in response. At least having her dad and the St Olga crew show up kept him out of any more danger from her.

Marco's answer wasn't making Tom feel any better.

"Look I know we apologized and we're still friends but that school is _**awful**_..." He cringed a bit, "I just hope I won't end up there myself...I can't imagine what torture they use there..". Tom sighed and left the bathroom, "I better wait in my room for them to call, I'll see you in a bit Marco.."

"Wait!" Marco called after him, "Can I join you? Y'know...to help?"

"Help?"

"For support y'know? You don't have to face them alone, and besides they should meet the kid rooming with their son...well, techinally not "Rooming" but you know what I mean..", Marco walked up to him, smiling shyly. Tom seemed to think it over just a bit, "Marco, I just don't know...are you really sure?"

"Yeah...what are friends for?" He replied, leaving the bathroom with him, "You don't have to face them alone..."

Tom bit his lip, and asked again, "I-You...are you sure?"

Marco grabbed is hand and dragged him to his new room, "C'mon, just relax...you look great."

Tom took some deep breaths and took his rabbit out of his cage, Marshmallow helped him calm down at stressful times, and here Tom was, petting him aggressively. "I'm just nervous Marco, when you have parents like mine...you just don't wanna screw up..", He paced with his rabbit in his arms as Marco sat on the boy's bed.

"Tom...it's only been a week..."

Tom looked at him, "You'd be surprised how much I can screw up in a week...my parents always were so angry with me...". The prince trailed off a bit, looking off into the distance, and stopping in his tracks. Although upon noticing Marco's concerned expression, he went to sit down next to him.

"If they disown me, can I live here instead?" He asked, half-jokingly.

Marco gave him a small smile and patted his back, "I'm sure they won't disown you even If they do know about the ponyhead incident, as long as you're getting better and handling you studies I think everything'll be fine..."

Then he raised en eyebrow, "You _have_ been keeping up with your magic and studies right?"

"Yeah.." Tom replied, "I'm doing the best I can anyways..."

Marco carefully placed his hand on Marshmallow's head and pet him, "Then don't let this ruin your entire day, we both have an entire day's worth of things to do together...I still need to show you some of my favorite movies and show you what a mall looks like.."

Tom was about to reply, when he heard his mirror ringing, startling him.

He looked at it for a little bit, before handing marshmallow over to Marco and standing up.

He took a deep breath, he needed to remain calm, he stood in front of the mirror looked back at Marco as a way of saying to be prepared and answered his ringing mirror.

Marco's eyes widened at the sight of a stiff couple appearing in the mirror, he wasn't sure what he was expecting...he just thought they'd be more...cheerful maybe? Instead they looked as if they were going to bite Tom's head off if he so much as moved his head in another direction.

Marco noticed the familiar pink hair presented on the woman , but it was clear many of Tom's features came from his dad. The long nose, the red eyes, the pointed face, Tom was almost a spitting image of his father...except Tom's features were probably much softer.

His father also had cheek marks similar to Tom's.

"Hi Mom...Hi Dad.." Tom managed to say, "So yeah, i'm settled in pretty well here for my first week...". He motioned to his bedroom, "I-I uh, managed to magic up myself a place to stay, cool right? I'm in my new school...and the Diaz's are cool..."

He was trying hard not to sound pathetic or nervous in front of them, but their expressions hadn't changed.

Then the father spoke, "Well...the room seems impressive.."

"Y-you think so?"

Tom's father ignored his question and noticed Marco sitting on the bed, Marco waved awkwardly at him. Tom rushed over to Marco, yanking him off the bed and putting him towards the mirror, Marshmallow hid under the bed in response to being dropped.

"This is Marco Diaz, he's my new roommate.." Tom said, "He's the kid whose family is letting me stay with them...". The King and Queen looked Marco up and down, making him feel like prey, no wonder Tom was so freaked out by these two...he'd be scared as well.

"Hello?" Marco said, "Uhhh...it's nice to meet you guys..".

Tom and Marco both expressed uncomfortable smiles at the royals, who honestly didn't really seem to care about what they were saying very much.

In fact, they seemed to ignore Marco's presence completely now.

"Keeping up with your magic?", the Queen asked, "Glossaryck better be doing his job..."

"I'm doing fine, I told you i'd keep up on my studies..." Tom added, Everything is fine, Earth is great...I think i'm going to be just fine living here for awhile...". He put his hands on Marco's shoulders from behind him, "I haven't destroyed a single thing with my anger...", he sounded so proud of himself.

He wasn't wrong either.

Destroyed Marco's room in a burst of sadness on the first day? Yes.

Destroyed anything in a burst of anger? No.

Tom's dad seemed maybe a bit impressed, but it was hard to tell, he judged Tom's surroundings one last time, "Well you seem to be in order, we'll call or write every once in awhile to talk to you and keep tabs on your work..."

Tom smiled, "Awesome...I'm glad you guy-"

"Oh and fix your posture and keep from mumbling... it's not becoming of a prince." The king said again, Tom silenced himself and tried to stand straight. Marco couldn't help but feel a bit angry at his father for interrupting him, Tom's smile faded completely.

"I'm sorry dad.." He said.

"We'll contact you soon..." And that was the last thing he said before the mirror shut off and Tom sighed, "Bye..."

Marco looked at his friend, Tom wasn't hiding his sad expression very well and it didn't take much for Marco to put a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Hey, don't let it get to you..." Marco told him, then he smiled shyly, "How about we head out and go shopping for some new clothes at that mall I mentioned? You could find some cool earth stuff to wear and I could show you more around Echo Creek?"

Tom managed a smile, "Yeah, that sounds nice.."

"Dude, I can't believe you did that?!" Marco said, opening the door to his home hours later, laughing his head off, "You know magicking up a bunch of fireworks inside of a shop is not something you do right? You could've really hurt someone.."

Tom laughed back, "They produced _**candy**_ Marco, and c'mon now...that lady provoked me into doing it, and besides...like i'd ever go nuts enough to do something _**that**_ dangerous.."

Tom put his shopping bags on the couch, "Thanks for taking me out Marco...that was kinda fun, we don't have stuff like this on mewni..". He was eager to wear some of this new earth garb and make-up, no matter what anyone at school said.

"That's sad, well who knows..maybe when you become king you can totally build stuff like this there!" Marco noted cheerfully.

"Yeah...king.." Tom said, tone saddening a bit.

"Tom?"

Tom tossed himself onto the couch, "Don't worry about it Marco..."

Marco bit his lip and sat next to him, "Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you've only been living here a week but...you can always talk to me...about anything ok?" He said, " You're not on Mewni anymore...you don't have to keep secrets.."

"Ok.." Tom said simply, fiddling with his wand, he wasn't looking at Marco.

Marco dropped it and changed the topic, maybe he needed some space and time to open up.

"So do you make your spells up?" the boy asked, Tom seemed happy to drop the topic of his sadness and move on.

"Oh, well some of my spells I make myself, but many others are existing ones made by my ancestors..." He smiled proudly, "We have had a long reign of magic, and our family history has always been kinda cool...my wand's been around for generations.."

"That's pretty cool.." Marco pointed out, looking at the magical object Tom held, such a powerful device for something so kiddy-like.

"My dad had it before me.." He said, "It got passed to me on my fourteenth birthday, and now i'm training with it..."

Marco wanted to ask about his Father and his magic experience but maybe Tom's father wasn't the best thing to bring up right now.

"Could you show me some cool spells?" Marco asked politely, "I mean, nothing extreme..but some of your favorites so you can practice?"

Tom smiled brightly, grabbing Marco's arm, "I'd LOVE to, c'mon we should head up to my room for this..."

He dragged Marco upstairs, laughing all the way together.

It was hard to believe only a week ago Marco wanted this kid out of his life for good.

Yeah Tom wasn't perfect , he could be rude, he could screw up, and sometimes his magic could get out of hand. But as Marco watched him produce powerful spells of fiery bats, blasts of candy canes, and spider flurries in glee Marco knew one thing about Tom for sure.

He was cool.

When you got past his temper and strangeappearance, he was actually really fun to be around.

Tom seemed a lot better after moving on from the topic of his parents and role as being king, and Marco for now was fine with it for his roommate's mental health.

After Tom showed off his spells, Marco asked him if he wanted to go watch the movies he promised to show in the living room together.

Tom couldn't wipe his smile off his face.

Tom clearly wasn't really into the Mackie Hand movies, but Marco was glad to have his company nonetheless.

"Why is he not blasting him with his magic stick?" Tom asked, frustrated.

"Tom..." Marco sighed, "That's a fighting pole, it's not a wand..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive..."

"Well, the greatest warrior on earth should have a wand..." Tom mumbled, crunching on popcorn from the bowl next to him, "I could take out those bad guys In a second.."

Marco laughed, "Oh, I have no doubt Tom...", he scratched behind Marshmallow's ears as the small rabbit made himself comfortable between the boys. Marco had never really had a movie night like this before, it was kinda cool spending time with another guy like this.

"I've never seen fighting movies, at home they have things like plays but never TV and stuff..." Tom explained, "Earth is just so...different then what i'm used to, but it's a good kind of different...". He gave Marco a toothy smile, "Thanks for going out of the way to cheer me up, you really didn't have to y'know...most people kinda just leave me be.."

"I wasn't gonna let you feel bad, I know how it feels sometimes...to be ignored..to not feel good enough", the Latin boy sighed to himself, he hadn't really told people this before but it seemed appropriate to tell Tom, "But hey, at least now we have someone we can talk to about this kinda stuff right?"

"Yeah..." Tom said to himself, "I guess that is true..."

On screen Mackie started to fight a bad guy with a fist behind his back and the two boys watched in silence for a bit.

Until Tom interrupted, "He's cool, but how is fighting with one arm a good idea at all?"

Marco groaned.

After some arguing and mess-making as the movie marathon went on, Marco felt something fall on him.

Tom.

Tom fell asleep and fell on Marco's shoulder, he was snoring softly and messing up his perfectly gelled hair.

Marco tried his hardest not to laugh.

He could get used to this.

And although he couldn't tell.

So could Tom.


	3. School Freak

One of the most unusual things about earth for Tom, was school.

Mewni didn't have schools, or classes, or tests.

So being introduced to Math, science, and earth history was a huge struggle combined with the fact that he didn't know how schools worked or how to even succeed in class. Tom honestly didn't know why he should care, why did all of this matter when he'd be going back home someday?

Well according to Marco, him not going to school and being educated would look bad or something.

When Monday came back round, Tom wasn't eager to start his second week of school, if it wasn't for Marco he was sure he'd have either blown up the school already, or been lost forever.

Despite him being mildly popular for being foreign and for catching the attention by quite a few girls in the school, Tom also didn't feel too comfortable around a lot of the students. Between his pink-bunny backpack, his hat, and his clothing style he seemed to be an easy target for some students to pick on.

Marco usually stepped in before Tom did something he'd regret with his magic wand.

Thank god for Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

"-So how is your dad gonna do magic without a wand now anyway?" Marco asked Tom, as they wandered around the halls on their way to class. Marco munched on an apple, and Tom snaked on a fruit bar so they could get some more energy before class.

"Oh, he doesn't need it..."Tom explained, "By the time you've passed the wand to your child you should be magically skilled enough to not require a wand to do any spells...". He kept droning on and on, "I guess he can do them through his hands and junk? I don't really know...i've never seen him in-"

ACK

Tom crashed into Marco, who had stopped in his tracks.

Marco wasn't looking at Tom, he was staring down the hall in fact.

"Marco? What the heck?" Tom grumbled, before waving his hand in front of his friend's face, "Are you like? Under a spell or something?"

Then Tom felt someone skate past them, a girl with short blonde hair and wearing a seashell necklace..

It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

She waved at Tom as she rode by, "Hey Tom!"

He waved back and elbowed Marco to wake him from his trance and say something, but instead Marco stumbled where he stood and turned bright red.

Jackie lynn Thomas, Marco's crush.

She didn't seem to have seen him stumble, and she turned the corner.

Marco sorted himself out, he dropped his apple, and threw it into the trash can in his embarrassed state. Only to turn around to a smirking alien, Tom's knowing grin only make Marco more and more embarrassed, Marco stumbled over his words.

"Uh...I-I Uh..."

"You think she's cute? Don't you Marco.." Tom laughed, "It's cool, Jackie seems nice, she's like one of the only girls here who isn't bothered by my style or isn't trying to ask me out..". If Marco wasn't so red, he might've laughed, a lot of the girls at their school seemed to be crushing on Tom, guess being an alien didn't bother them.

Tom was wearing new earth clothes today along with his usual horned hat, a loose purple shirt on top of a black tank top, wearing a cross necklace, jeans, and dark boots. He seemed to think this blended him in a bit more but Marco honestly thought he looked pretty similar even in mewni clothes.

"I think your style is cool..." Marco said, trying to calm down, "A-and um...well, I've liked her since we were kids..."

Tom took note of Marco's tone.

"You've never asked her out..have you?"

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Well no, but we also haven't really talked before...or-"

He thought Tom would laugh, but he didn't and bit his lip.

"t's ok, my love life hasn't been any better.." Tom laughed to himself, "But that's totally cool, I Can use my experience in love to maybe help you get a date..". He patted Marco on the back, "And don't worry, I won't use magic and stuff...just my dating skills.."

Marco didn't think that'd be any better.

"Tom, it's fine...you don't have to-" Marco started, assuring his friend.

"Yeah, but don't you want to...y'know, date her?" Tom asked, "I mean you can't wait here forever for her to say something, you have to go and get her...".

"I-I Don't know..." Marco didn't want to sound weak in front of Tom, but he wasn't sure if Tom was the best person to be a matchmaker. Tom, the guy who thought the best way to settle a despute was simply battle to the death.

Tom took his arm gently, "Marco, Jackie seems cool, what are you afraid of?"

"Rejection...humiliation.." Marco mumbled, feeling sick to his stomach.

Tom bit his lip, he'd dated before, he understood what this felt like...although then again his circumstances were very different.

"Well, she seems to think i'm cool, I could be your wing-man!" He suggested, making Marco's eye widen in panic. Marco steeped in front of Tom before he could move and put his hands out in front of him, "T-Tom, that's very sweet of you...but I really don't need your help."

But Tom was stubborn, and walked past Marco, "C'mon Marco, I've dated before and Lilacia's used me as a wingman before when she needed a date, I can totally handle it..". Tom gave Marco a toothy smile, and Marco could tell he was begging with his eyes.

He gave in too easily.

"Fine, just...don't embarrass me, and do it after class..." Marco mumbled, he didn't mean to make it sound rude, but he wasn't sure what to expect out of Tom and his "Dating skills".

Tom hugged him quickly.

"Thanks Marco, trust me, by the end of today...Jackie and you will be an _**item**_.."

Well, Tom wasn't wrong about one thing.

He was a pretty darn good wing man, but just not the best for _**Marco**_..

Tom eagerly let his math class to catch up to the skater girl, who was about to ride off to her next class.

"Hey Jackie!", Tom called out, running to catch up to her.

"Oh, hey Tom!" She grinned, "What's up little dude?!"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you...", Tom crossed his arms and gave a smug grin, "So Jackie, you seeing anyone currently? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Whatever you're into?". From behind a trashcan, Marco face palmed, he should've known better then to get the alien prince to set him up on dates.

But ugh, it was hard to say no to Tom.

"Uhhhh...no?" Jackie answered.

"Well, I know someone who thinks you're really cute, he's been watching you for awhile now, and he'd _**love**_ to get to know you better..." Tom said, Marco started to wonder if Tom was a ladies man back home, he was never like this normally. Normally Tom was shy, sad, and emotional, he seemed to be quite the charmer when he wanted to be.

Jackie crossed her own arms, and raised an eyebrow, smirking herself.

"Oh, is there now?"

"Yep, and he told me to tell you he thinks you're the coolest girl he knows.." Tom exclaimed back, proudly.

Marco raised an eyebrow himself from his spot, was it working?

Jackie laughed.

"So what do you say, will you give my friend a chance tonight?" Tom said.

Jackie finished laughing and set a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Tom, that's very sweet of you, but i'm not into you like that...but if you ever wanna hang out and chill as pals, i'm super cool with that..".

It took Tom a few seconds to realize what happened and his smirk faded, "W-Wait jackie I-"

The Jackie checked the clock on the wall, "Aw shoot dude, looks like class is starting soon...I'll catch you later dude!", and before Tom could say anything else she rode off.

Leaving an awkward Tom in the dust.

Marco ran up to the boy, "Uhh...What happened?"

Tom bit his lower lip.

"Well, I guess i'm not as great with matchmaking as I thought.."

"I'm so sorry Marco..." Tom said guiltily on their way home, "I screwed up...I really did..."

Marco sighed, "Tom, it's ok...you tried your best.."

Tom remained silent on their walk home, it was common for him to feel guilty about things like this, even if he shouldn't be guilty. When they got to Marco's house Marco dropped his backpack on the couch, but Tom made his way upstairs, producing a concerned look on Marco's face.

"Tom?"

Marco followed him upstairs, he must've been in his bedroom.

Marco politely knocked on the door, "Tom? Hey, is everything ok?"

No answer.

"Tom? I'm coming in..."

Marco opened the door to the boy's room to find him on his bed face first, and with his movements it wasn't hard to tell what was up.

He was crying.

"Tom?!", Marco made his way to his bedside and pat Tom's shoulder, "Hey, it's ok...it's not a big deal, there will be other times I can talk to jackie...I think?". He was talking calmly to the boy and rubbing his back, "I'm not mad...please don't cry.."

Tom sniffled and looked up, trying to keep himself from angrily snapping at the human, "T-That's not why I-I'm upset Marco..."

He sat up, hugging his legs close to his chest and holding them tight.

"I stink at this earth stuff...I-I can't figure out school, I can't find you a date...I-I can't even dress right.." He pulled off his hat and threw it to the side, his pink hair sticking up now. He felt hot tears stream down his face and thank goodness he wasn't holding his wand right now or he might've set the entire house on fire.

"I wasn't **_this_** bad on Mewni..."

He felt so angry.

"I suck at this earth stuff, just like i suck back home..." He mumbled into his jeans, "How am I ever gonna live here if i can't do any normal earth stuff?"

Marco sat down next to his friend, "Hey...you wanna know something cool?"

Tom didn't reply so Marco continued.

"My Dad isn't from america...he moved here when he was a teen.." Marco admitted, "It took awhile for him to adjust too...but even though he lived in a new place he didn't have to change who he was, he adapted to new customs...but he didn't have to give up on who he was or where he came from..."

Tom looked at his friend, he stopped crying.

Marco smiled at him, "Being on earth, learning all these things...i'm sure it's overwhelming, but don't pressure yourself to adapt...you got to take it at your own pace and besides...I like how weird you are.". Marco stood up and grabbed Tom's hat from off the floor, bring it back to his friend and placing it on his head for him.

"You do?" Tom asked, not really looking at Marco.

"Of course I do, you're definitely the most _**interesting and fun**_ exchange student we've taken In and if you think i'd replace you in a heartbeat your solely mistaken..." Marco lightly hit Tom in a playful manner and Tom smiled instantly.

"That's...really cool of you Marco..", He said softly.

"Earth will take some getting used to, but you're not a failure...you'll see, a few weeks from now...you're gonna be great in school and nobody will care how you look...".

"Are you really sure? I mean, i'm always going to be an outcast here...I'm an alien Marco..." Tom muttered, he was awfully good at putting himself down, but put both hands of the boy's shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with that...we can both be outcasts together...", Marco grinned goofy, making the prince laugh.

"Heh...yeah...together..." Tom smiled, imagining the two of them forming a group and travelling together. "That sounds kinda fun actually..."

Tom smiled wide and hugged Marco, "Sorry I freaked out...but...thanks, I guess I needed to hear that..."

Marco hugged him back, "I can always help with homework...if you need any..? I know Math kinda sucks for you..."

"Yeah...that might be cool..." Tom pulled away from him, then he laughed awkwardly, "You don't have to babysit me so much..."

"You like it.." Marco teased.

he bit his lip, maybe Tom needed a break to relax, Marco lit up with an idea, "You wanna play a game of ping pong?".

He nodded to the table in the center of the room and Tom stood up.

"Yeah...that sounds nice.."

-  
Tom had no problem warning Marco about him being a ping pong champion back home before they started playing.

But Marco still stated he could take him.

Tom liked a good challenge.

Tom put his wand away to play, promising to use no magic, only his skills.

With his skills he might as well have used magic.

Marco was losing..HARD.

He could've sworn Tom was cheating, but there was nothing Marco could see that told him so.

But at least Tom was smiling again, even if it _ **was**_ a malicious one.

The ball went sailing past Marco, and the boy shook his head and laughed.

"You know it's awful hard to play when I can't get a single hit in..." he said as he retrieved the ball.

"Awww, but this is fun!" , Tom said, making a fake pout, "Not many people back home wanna play with me..."

' _I wonder why_ ' , thought Marco.

Marco served and Tom hit it back, flaying right past Marco once again, "So...what are we going to do about Jackie?".

Tom froze, "Well...what do you mean?"

"She thinks you like her...and..." He trailed off, clearly referring to the fact that she knew nothing about his crush on her.

Tom felt guilty, and he bit his lip.

"I'll take care of it..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..", He promised, "After I handle some things, and figure out what to say...I'll talk to her..."

Marco smiled in gratitude, "Thanks Tom..."

Then he served the ball suddenly and and it flew past a distracted Tom.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tom muttered.

"Oops..." Marco said, shrugging and with his own malicious smile.

-

By the time the week ended, Tom forgot about his previous worries.

All the monster fighting, wand practice, and fun times with Marco helped make every day so much better.

Marco was a decent tutor, despite Tom sometimes losing focus.

The bullying died down a bit, although Marco suspected Tom might've done something himself to solve that.

Tom denied it, but Marco was sure he did something considering how scared those kids were when they saw him now. But they didn't seem to be hurt in any way so whatever Tom might've done, just seemed to scare them rather then hurt them.

There was just one thing Tom needed to take care of.

By Friday, Tom took a deep breath and made his way to Jackie, who was talking to her friends in the hallway.

He waved to her and Jackie's friends left as he approached.

"Hey dude!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey.." He said, taking another breath before continuing, "I know it's been a few days, but i wanted to apologize for what happened on Monday..."

"What? No, it's fine Tom..." Jackie replied, "I'm not upset with you or anything-"

"No, it's just, i wasn't trying to ask you out.." Tom got out, "I was trying to ask you out for a friend...and I'm sorry that it came out that way by accident."

He was worried Jackie would be upset but she smiled and nodded, understanding.

"Dude, it's fine, thanks for letting me know about that...", She patted his shoulder, "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool.." Tom replied, smiling.

"Cool, i'll see you around then..." She waved him off before skating away and Tom relaxed.

He caught up with Marco shortly, who was ready to to head to lunch.

"I can understand why you like her..." Tom said, twirling his wand in his hands "She's nice..."

Marco grinned and playfully bumped against Tom as they kept walking together.

"Yeah, well...you're pretty cool too..."

Tom bit his lip and chuckled, "Hey, have I ever thanked you for taking me in and making this new life easier for me?"

"Only about a dozen times In fact..." Marco shot back, "If we ever go to mewni, i'd appreciate if if you showed me around..."

"Yeah, I think you'd like mewni, i mean we're kinda boring sometimes, but you seem to like monsters and magic stuff...so i guess it could be kinda fun..." Tom suggested, "Just...stay close to me ok? I'm sure your parents would kill me if I really put you in serious danger..."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, i'd probably not wanna get eaten either...".

"I didn't tell her about your crush..." Tom mumbled, "But maybe we can try again after all this blows over..."

"It's fine Tom, maybe next time...I'll try to tell her? I don't wanna put you in that position again..."

"Yeah, but...are you sure?" Tom looked a bit worried, "I mean, you were worried about what she would say an-"

"Yeah but like you said...if I want to date her, I can't wait around forever..."Marco sighed, "I'll tell her...someday..."

Tom gave the human a toothy grin, "Well, I think you two will make a cute pair..."

"Shut up.." Marco said, bumping against Tom.

Tom laughed and bumped right back.

The two bumped against each other as they walked down the hall together.

School might not really be so bad after all.


	4. Anger

It happened.

Marco was hoping he'd never have to see it.

But it happened,

Tom got angry.

Marco had always visualized what Tom's outbursts looked like but seeing them in person was an entirely new thing.

Tom could be a grouch, he could be emotional, he could sometimes say things that might come off rude, but nothing compared to how he was acting right now.

Tom was floating in the air, marks and eyes glowing green, as well as the crystal in his wand, and it seemed like the world around him was matching his fury as clouds twisted in the sky and the wind picked up heavily. It was utterly terrifying to see him like this opposed to the moody but pleasant boy that roomed down the hall from Marco's bedroom.

This visit to Mewni was meant to be fun, it was supposed to allow Tom to show his own culture off to Marco like he does with earth all the time. Yes, it was in secret because Tom's parents weren't to know, but Tom hates broken promises more than anything and he had to do this for Marco.

But instead an enraged Tom was staring down at a terrified monster assassin.

Marco didn't know a lot about Tom, but he knew enough to know he hates it when people and things he cared about were harmed.

Marco being attacked was no exception, as the knife to the boy's throat set him off immediately.

Marco was dropped and the monster was frozen in fear.

He had meant to assassinate the prince, his failure to grab the prince instead was a huge mistake.

He was begging for mercy, and it was only then Tom's glowing started to falter a bit.

For Marco it went by in a blur, Tom commanded the monster to leave him alone forever and he scattered into the Forest Of Certain Death.

Then Tom fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground, and Marco immediately ran over to check on him.

Tom was crying now, looking up at Marco in utter shame.

Marco tried to help him up and reach out to him but Tom backed off, he looked terrified despite there being nothing to be scared of.

"I-I..." The tears was starting to show and he refused to cry in front of Marco, he stood up, backing up.

Marco held his hands out in front of him," H-hey...it's ok Tom..y-you're ok.."

Tom looked confused, like he didn't understand what Marco was talking about, "Marco...I-I'm so sorry...I-"

"Tom, no...don't apologize it's ok..." Marco felt like he was trying to calm down an animal rather then a person, he moved forward slowly. He was thankful they weren't too close to the kingdom because who knows how much damage he would've caused.

"No, no it's not marco, how is this ok!?" Tom argued, "I-I just..."

"Easy...it's ok Tom...it's ok..." Marco said, "You were just defending me, it's fine...you didn't hurt anyone.."

"B-But I...", Tom started to tug on his hair, "I-I didn't..."

He feel to his knees, breathing heavily.

Marco calmly walked towards him and sat down in front of him, putting comforting hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Marco this was meant to be fun but not only did I freak you out...I outburst when I was supposed to be anger-free...", He refused to cry but that didn't stop him from feeling sick to his stomach, "I-I just hate doing that...so much..."

Marco carefully hugged him.

"You wanna head back to earth? We can come back another time.."

Tom thought about it for a bit and nodded slightly, cutting short what was supposed to be a trip that lasted a few hours.

* * *

Tom wasn't nearly as forgiving about this as Marco was.

He might have been defending Marco but the way Marco looked at him, Marco, a true friend, well...he only felt shame. Tom knew he was powerful, his family always was and has always been that way, but that side of him was something he wished he could forget.

Even _he_ was terrified of him.

Anger free, that's all he wanted.

Never again would he be this person, and definitely not in front of Marco.

He tried to relax as Marco made nachos but his troubled mind showed clearly on his face, he twirled his wand around in hands as he usually did when distracted. He'd keep track of how long he'd had gone without an outburst and 47 days was currently his record to beat now.

He just wished Marco hadn't seen him like that.

Considering how other Mewmans were when they saw him like that, he was surprised Marco didn't kick him out on the spot.

Guess it was in Marco's goody-two shoes nature to not kick Tom out onto the streets after performing some terrifying magic at him.

Marco wasn't oblivious to Tom's silence and discomfort as he sat there, but it was hard to pick what to say after such an experience.

Marco pulled the cheese out of the oven and started to pour them over the nachos, eyeing his friend.

"Hey...Tom? Is-"

"HEY MARCO!" A girl popped in from behind Tom, causing Marco to drop his tray of cheese, making a mess on the counter but not burning him at least.

"AHHH!" He jumped back, but not as much as tom, who practically fell out of his seat.

Marco balled his fists, "JANNA!?"

"Yo."

She waved to him and winked, then made he way around and smacked him on the back, "What? You didn't think you could keep me from meeting the new kid forever did you? He's been glued to your side ever since he moved in..."

She walked up to the prince and looked him over, "Tom right? I hear you're like an alien?"

"Uhh...yeah?" He answered meekly, feeling a bit powerless under her gaze.

He didn't like the look on her face.

"Do you eat brains and stuff? Like, i'm sure Marco's is worth tasting..."

"HEY!" Marco stepped between her and Tom defensively, "Janna, get out of my house..."

"Aw c'mon Marco, I just wanna meet the new kid..." She complained, "You don't need to be such a stick in the mud..."

"Well Tom and I are gonna hang out today and we don't need you making things weirder..." He crossed his arms, and Tom looked over his shoulder at Janna curiously.

"You wanted to meet me?"

Janna smirked, "See Marco? He's cool with it. Right Tom?"

"Yeah.."

Marco turned around to face his friend, "C'mon Tom, after this morning you just need to take some time off and relax...wouldn't you rather just take a break today?"

Tom seemed to be thinking it over but Janna butted in.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Janna, go away..."

Tom stayed silent, the terrible memories flooding his mind again.

Janna bit her lip, she didn't expect the new kid to be so...quiet.

She decided to stare Marco down instead, smiling and causing Marco to back up as much as he could next to Tom.

Marco couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed janna's hands, and started to drag her towards his door, "Look I don't know how you got in here, but this really isn't a good time, so can you please just leave me and Tom alone?"

She sighed, "Alright Diaz, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then..."

"What No-"

"Cya Tom!" She waved from the doorway.

"Janna, We don't need you here-"

Janna ignored the boy and walked out the door, making Marco grumble as he closed it and checked all the locks.

"I'm sorry about that Tom..." Marco said, relieved, as he re-entered the kitchen to clean up the cheesy mess. "Janna is just this girl at school and she's super weird-" He started as he removed the fallen tray, cheese had gotten everywhere, dang it Janna.

"Why'd you make her leave?" Tom asked, "She wanted to see me..."

Marco hesitated, remembering Tom didn't have too many friends and Marco basically just pushed one away from him, "She pushes buttons a lot, I don't really think she's the kinda friend you want while you're dealing with your anger-"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked suddenly, he sounded a bit angry, causing Marco to re-think his next choice in words.

"I'm just worried about you..." He answered carefully, "I've dealt with Janna before...I don't want her to make you feel uncomfortable...or to hurt you..."

Tom stared at the counter, "Sorry if i was demanding, I just don't like people acting like my anger is all i'm about...that's what it's like back home...". Marco looked at him sadly as he starting wiping the counter of the mess, Tom continued.

"I just want people to want to be my friend, but everyone takes one look at me and decides they can't deal with it..." He went on, "They take one look at me, and see a ticking time bomb, one that will set off any second.."

He sighed heavily, "I wish things were different..."

"You're not a bomb, Tom..." Marco said, "You're just going through a lot and you just need help to get through all this.."

"Everyone is just so... _scared_ of me back home..." He shook his head, "I dunno...it makes me feel sick to my stomach..". Marco bit his lip, Tom could always be funny, and annoying, and moody, but the new kid clearly brought some baggage with him.

And Marco wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't always great at helping people.

He walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're not a bad person Tom, you'll get through this...you hit a bump...but we all do sometimes..."

Tom sighed, "I wish you didn't have to see me like that, most people leave after that..."

"You live here now...I couldn't leave if i wanted to..." ,Marco joked, "Don't let this ruin your day...you only got upset...because you were trying to be protective.."

"You're...being so supportive of me during this..." Tom said softly.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no no..." Tom said quickly, "I'm just not used to people siding with me I guess...or caring how I feel.."

Marco bit his lip, "Mewni kinda sucks doesn't it? It seems the more you talk about it...the more It sounds like you don't like it there..."

Tom didn't reply, he instead reached for some nachos and shoved them in his mouth. Marco took this a sign that Tom didn't want to talk right now and sat next to him, snacking along with him. Tom twirled his wand around, and after some more snacking, he mumbled something under his breath about going to practice magic in his room and went upstairs.

Marco wanted to go after him, but something told him maybe Tom needed some alone time.

He had a few more bites of his nachos, feeling guilty at the thought that he might've said something wrong, when he heard a yell from upstairs.

He fell off his chair and scrambled to get upstairs to Tom's bedroom. He was starting to panic at the thought something bad might've happen to Tom, Tom could've been ambushed by monsters, or robbers, or maybe a spell went completely wrong an-

"Janna?!", the boy breathed heavily through the open doorway, gawking at the girl rummaging through Tom's room.

Tom had his wand held out, pointing it at her, and for a little bit Marco could see a faint glow of green forming before he ran up to Tom and helped lower his wand. Tom calmed instantly, breathing carefully and scowling at the human girl touching his stuff.

Janna smirked at Marco.

"Sup Diaz."

Marco was about to ask how she got back in until the keys she showed off in her hands answered his question for him.

Tom grumbled, "Get out of my room, I don't want people touching my stuff..."

She flipped through a spell book, "Oh c'mon, you got some wicked stuff in here...I just want to take a peek..."

Marco yanked the book away from her, "It's not cool to snoop through Tom's things janna..."

"Stick in the mud..." She rolled her eyes, and reached under Tom's bed, finding a pretty large box hiding under there. She pulled it out, and Tom's jaw dropped when he saw it, his heart rate going a bit faster at the nervousness of Janna opening it.

Janna took note of his worry and smirked, "Oooo, bet there's something cool in here..."

Marco tensed, Tom might get angry again if he didn't do something fast.

But Tom instead casted a normal spell and janna was sent slightly back, covered in green slime.

But at least she was away from the box.

She seemed grossed out at first, but then she laughed and took a look at herself.

"Wow, Alien slime...I gotta collect some of this..." She grinned happily, "That was so COOL..."

When she saw their angry faces she rolled her eyes and made her way out...through Tom's window.

"Well that was fun, see you nerds in school!" She called out, climbing down safely.

Marco sighed in relief, looking around at the mess, "Sorry about that...but uh...good job."

Tom shrugged, "It was all I could think of to not get angry again..."

Marco walked over, the mess making him grimace, and he accidentally knocked over the box Tom was trying so hard to hide.

Marco's eyes widened as a poster, CDs, and many more colorful merch feel out onto the floor. Marco was about to apologize to Tom when he noticed the familiar logo and faces presented on the objects, and a huge smile plastered on his face.

He turned to look at a half flustered, half angry Tom, smiling as wide as possible.

"YOU LIKE LOVE SENTENCE TOO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Tom gaped, no longer angry but unsure how to respond.

Marco calmed down, "I-I Thought I was the only one honestly...most people say it's more for girls..."

Tom awkwardly looked away, "I-I'm a huge fan...I-I Uh..". He rubbed the back of his head, "I just thought you might think I was lame if you knew...", the human shook his head and begun freaking out. "What?! No, of course not! That's so cool Tom! They're my favorite band!", His smile grew wider, seeing many albums, signed merch, and a picture of the prince with the band's leader within the box.

"They're mine too..." Tom added, he made an awkward laugh, "Huh...small world.."

"Yeah...", Marco laughed with him, "You wanna listen to a few songs? You seem to have...all the albums..."

Tom gave a faint smile.

* * *

Tom's snores were soft as he snoozed on his bed, Marco lying down next to him, staring at the boy's ceiling.

They'd been listening to music and playing games for hours, Tom finally seeming to feel better after his anger attack earlier.

Marco smiled, at least he was calm.  
 _  
Tom could've blown up at Janna, but he didn't...he controlled himself._

Marco thanked Tom in his mind for keeping himself from blowing up their house.

It was hard to believe the boy sleeping next to him was the same scary, glowing, prince he saw driving fear into a monster earlier that day. Tom seemed too peaceful, so childish, so dorky, Marco could have never imagined him being angry in the way that he saw.

"You're not wrong you know..." came a small voice next to Marco, Tom was awake.

Marco was startled at first, but relaxed, "Hmm?"

"Home...kinda sucks.."

"Oh.."

Tom turned over to face Marco, "It's my home...and I have great memories there...it just.."

"Makes you feel bad?"

Tom didn't answer.

"Tom, it's ok..."

"No, it's not...Marco...I'm going to go back home eventually...you know that right?"

Marco sighed, "Yeah I know..."

Marco looked around at all the Love Sentence merchandise spread all over the room, the memories of them singing the band's songs together only a few hours ago were starting to grow sad.

Marco smiled at Tom, "Earth's going to be your home too, we'll find a way to spend time with each other.."

"It won't be the same...when my anger is gone...so will I..." He bit his lip, "I can't wait for my anger to be gone...I just wish I could be here too..."

"I get it..." Marco said, "I just wish your home wasn't so hard on you...you should be excited to come home with an achievement...not sad.."

"It's just...nice here...makes me wish I went away for my anger years ago.." Tom half laughed, "I was so excited to show you my home...show you something cool, that I forgot how much home kinda hates me...". He sighed, "I just _had_ to go home, the place that makes me feel bad about myself...".

He looked into Marco's eyes, "I do want to get rid of my anger...I just don't want people to think that's all i'm about...because...sometimes I feel like they're right.."

"No Tom, they're not, when your anger is gone.." Marco retorted, "They'll be impressed, The kingdom, your parents, you'll be this super cool king...you won't get upset and you'll handle things so well people will wish they got to know you when they had the chance..."

He bit his lip, "But...frankly they're not worth it if they judged you by it..."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to prove anything to people who don't care about you Tom..." Marco answered the boy, "Do this for yourself, because you're not just a ball of anger and don't let the people who hurt and upset you tell you who you are.."

Tom chuckled a bit, "You're too much Marco Diaz...but...thanks for sticking with me"

"If I can help it, I'll stick around for a long time...you'll need me to babysit you.", He poked Tom's head, "And someone really should have your back...you don't have to feel so alone and unwanted.."

Tom playfully hit Marco on the shoulder, "Dude, you're so cheesy.."

"We listen to boybands, I think we're both pretty cheesy..."

"I'm sorry for hiding that from you..." Tom sighed, "I'm too embarrassed to talk about it at home, my dad thinks it makes me look weak..."

"Don't worry what your dad thinks...if it makes you happy, then there isn't anything wrong with enjoying boybands..."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah..."

Tom gave a toothy grin, "Sorry that today didn't really go as we planned, I know you really wanted to see mewni..."

"It's fine...It doesn't sound like much fun anyway, let's try some other dimensions tomorrow..ok?" The Latino suggested, nodding to the scissors on Tom's dresser.

"Yeah, I'd love to show you some other cool places if you're up for it?" Tom challenged, "Let's stop all this sadness and have some real fun together..."

"As long as you tell me if you wanna talk..about anything...ok?" Marco said seriously.

Tom nodded, eyes darting about.

"Yeah...ok.."

* * *

Tom fell asleep well that night after Marco left, as if his anger outburst had never happened.

He was used to preparing for the worst when it came to stuff like this, but Marco didn't yell or run or do anything he'd been expecting him to do.

No, he still wanted him here, he wanted to help him, to stay by his side.

"Heh..." Tom laid down on his side, guess Marco _really_ wasn't like anyone at home.

Tom didn't mean to ever put himself down, he's just never really had anyone to lift him up before.

He smiled to himself, he and marco were friends of course, they hugged, they shared interests, they helped each other. It's hard to not be friends when they've grown to spend a lot of time together in the short time he's moved in.

But as he closed his eyes that night, he thought back to Marco telling him he wasn't his anger, and his face when he saw his Love Sentence Stash, and how he stood between him and janna so she didn't pry in his personal business...

and for once in his life

he felt right at home.


	5. Mysterious Functions Of An Alien Prince

"But Star-"

"No Tom, now goodbye"

Marco could hear arguing going on inside Tom's bedroom , and it wasn't long until the prince came out visibly upset and ready for school.

Marco helped him adjust his backpack and gave him a concerned look, Tom mumbled something about an ex of his calling him on accident and then tried to change the topic. He kept moving so they could catch the bus, trying to ignore the conversation with the demon princess earlier.

They sat next to each other and Marco looked at the prince as he stared out the window.

Tom's mentioned his dating experience before in the month he's lived here, but he's never talked about who or _**what**_ he's dated.

Marco could only wonder for now what dating had been for Tom, considering his issues and his lack of social skills, but maybe when Tom was ready he'd bring it up to him. He didn't exactly want to force anything out of Tom that he didn't want to talk about.

Tom had become more visually open about his love of Love Sentence since Marco found out and Marco smiled at a LS button attached to his bunny backpack. He nudged him and offered to share his music with him as they rode together and Tom smiled and put a bud in his ear.

Marco could see and hear some girls in another seat giggle and look at Tom, and he rolled his eyes. Tom wasn't hugely popular but it was pretty obvious a good amount of people liked him and that plenty of girls found him cute, Marco honestly wondered why Tom hadn't started dating any of them by now.

Maybe his last relationship was bad? Maybe he wasn't into girls that much? Or maybe he was too shy to ask one out?

Marco had so many questions about how the alien boy functioned.

When Gustav visited, Tom was relatively fine through the whole ordeal, but Gustav **_did_** seem to leave home pretty terrified of the alien boy after Tom went through his bags. When Tom showed Marco Quest Buy, he stubbornly used magic and got them super lost and it took hours for them to find the cashier so Tom could buy a flaming skull that read his fortune. When Tom first learned about human sports, he wondered where the axes and deadly weapons were and took it upon himself to add them into Echo Creek's next big football game.

An opposing player almost lost a foot.

Sometimes Marco wished he could read Tom's mind to understand what he's thinking of, but maybe he was better off not knowing everything about Tom and how he was raised. He'd just have to do his best to teach him right from wrong on earth and keep him out of trouble.

Guess when he took an magic alien in, he was asking for this level of trouble.

He tried to move on, he was thinking too hard about all of this.

Tom looked at Marco, noticing he was lost in thought.

He sent a smile his way and a nudge his way and that seemed to wake Marco from his thoughts. Marco relaxed, he needed to stop being so nosy and in Tom's business , there was a time and a place to ask him stuff like this and it wasn't now. Marco focused on the rest of the bus ride on the music and when they were dropped off he removed the headphones and they left together, it was a hot day out and Tom decided to wear a tank top and jeans today alone with his horned hat, with a spiked collar and one single armband.

At least he wasn't sweating as much as Marco like that.

Marco started to walk with him to class as per usual however when he noticed something odd about Tom's arm, a small triangle, like the one's on his cheeks but perhaps lighter, sitting on his arm. Marco wanted to ask or say something but he really didn't know how mewman bodies worked anyway so he choose to ignore it for now.

Tom seemed a bit better and he tugged Marco to their first period together.

It went normal, and by normal it meant that Tom just barely managed to keep himself awake through it and Marco took as much notes as possible from the teacher's lectures. Tom scratched him arm, feeling itchy and trying to find something more interesting to take him time away from the teacher.

When the bell rang Marco and Tom started to head to next period, and Marco took note that he was still clawing at his arm.

That's when marco saw it.

Instead of one triangle, now there was a few more, littered all over the boy's skin, in all kinds of shades of red.

Marco tapped the boy's shoulder, he had to say something.

Tom looked agitated as he stared at him, "What?"

"What are those triangles on your arm?"

"What are you talking abo-"

Tom looked at his coated arm, his eyes widening and his heart dropping.

"Oh no..."

Marco yelped when Tom suddenly grabbed Marco and pulled him into the teacher's lounge, currently empty.

"Tom, we're not allowed in here, we got to get to class, what's gotten into yo-" Marco started to argue until Tom leaned against the door, triangles were starting to pop up on other parts of his body now, including his face.

Tom slide down to his knees and marco did the same across from him.

"Tom?"

Tom looked at Marco in embarrassment, "I-I...oh this is not a good time for it to start.."

Marco's confused stare continued and Tom rubbed his arms.

"Marco...I-I..I don't know how to tell you this, but I think i'm about to go through... _ **Mewberty**_..", He said it like it was a curse word, practically spitting it out in disgust.

Marco wanted to ask but he put two and two together and had an understanding of what was going on.

He gave an odd smile, trying to comfort his friend, "Tom, hey...nothing to be embarrassed about...humans kinda go through the same thing too when they hit this age...you're going to be just fine..". He sounded confident, trying to make Tom comfortable.

Tom looked displeased.

"Marco...I'm an alien."

Marco wasn't sure how to reply, and Tom continued.

"Marco...I don't know how to tell you this..but i'm about to do some really weird things...and I need you to lock me in this room.." Tom said immediately, "These marks aren't acne , they're going to take over my whole body soon and-"

He gulped, peeling some of the triangles off his skin.

Marco shook his head, "What no! I'm not leaving you locked in a room..."

"It lasts a few hours..", The prince mumbled, "Just come and get me after school...if i'm still ok..."

"Tom, you have to explain this to me, what's going to happen?!"

Tom bit his lip, he needed to make this quick.

"Mewberty activates at a certain time for mewmans and-", He looked away, "When we're near certain...people...attractive people...we start to...transform and do things we can't control. It starts off slow...but after it starts to itch...it escalates from there...".

Marco blushed, trying not to think about it, "Well, it's ok, we'll call my parents, keep you away from any girls an-"

"Marco, i'm into guys too, actually, i'm into everyone.." Tom said, he was panicking, holding his head, "I can't leave this room...most of us do this in an controlled environment and i'm not in one an-"

He suddenly stopped and looked at Marco, "Boys...", his pupils starting to glow and transform into something less human. Then he shook his head , snapping out of his weird chance and started speaking so fast in utter panic of what would happen if he couldn't fix this an-

Marco grabbed his hand to calm him down, but yelped when he saw how his touch caused rapid red triangles to pop up. He pulled away only to have his hand covered in a sticky red substance envelope his arm. Tom backed up even more and Marco tried to get the sticky red stuff off, completely grossed out.

Tom Suddenly got up and pushed Marco out of the room, many triangles popping up on his face now, he closed the door behind him.

Marco didn't have time to respond, he tried to open the door but Tom seemed to have magically sealed it.

"Tom, let me in...we'll figure this out..we-"

"GO AWAY!" Tom shouted from the other side, "I don't want you to see me likes this...I'm gonna lose control of myself soon and I- I need you to leave me...J-Just come back later..."

Marco pressed his ears against the door, Tom was mumbling now.

 _ **Boys...Girls...**_

His voice was different, raspy and unlike him.

Marco backed up from the door, utterly creeped out.

He wanted to let this slide, but there had to be something he could do to help Tom.

He checked his watch, he needed to get to class, he couldn't just stand here.

"I'll come back with help Tom..." He whispered to the door as he ran off.

He just barely ran through the door to class when the bell rang, the teacher crossed her arms at him.

"Mr Diaz? I was worried you weren't going to be here...where's Mr Butterfly?"

Marco gulped, "Uh...well Tom got sick, he's in the nurse's office right now..."

It wasn't a _**total**_ lie.

"Well, Then take your seat Mr Diaz...you're responsible for giving him his make-up work though..."

Marco sighed and took his seat, he'd have to pick up Tom after class.

* * *

Marco had never been so fidgety before in class, he was so anxious to leave and see his friend, it was unlike him to ever want to leave class so badly.

When the bell rang, he practically dashed out with all his and tom's things, it was lunchtime now and he had time to find help. But when he made it to the teachers lounge he stopped in his tracks, "Oh...no...". The door was broken and on the floor, and there was red sticky goop and red triangles everywhere. The doorway seemed busted as well, in the strange formation of a triangle. Tom was nowhere in sight.

Marco could smell some weird pheromones as well, whatever happened to Tom, seemed almost horrific.

He stood there, trying to compensate his thoughts into how to find him, but who knows how long it's been since he got out, he could be halfway across Echo Creek by know. He could go find Tom's book on magic, but that was all the way back at home.

He tried to think of some better solutions when he heard screams going on from another hallway.

That had to be where Tom was.

He made a run for it, unsure of what he was going to see. Sliding to a stop, he gasped in horror to find the room all covered in the sticky red substance, students were trapped in it, completely stuck to the wall, Tom was nowhere in sight.

He walked up to the nearest trapped student and tried to pull the stuff off of them, "W-what happened?"

"M-Monster..." The student mumbled, eyes darting in fear, "You gotta get out of here..."

"That monster is my friend..." Marco said, trying not to imagine how Tom looked right now, "Any idea where he went?"

The student just barely managed to point with her trapped hand down another hallway.

Marco freed them and they made a run for it.

Marco was about to attempt to free another student, but he heard noises down the hall the student was pointing at, and decided he better get Tom first.

At least his stuff didn't hurt them and Tom clearly wasn't planning on eating anyone, he needed to handled the main problem first and rescue the students later, if Tom was still active...he would only catch them again.

Carefully and quietly, he started to walk down the hallway, he didn't know what happened to Tom, but facing him was better then nothing. He didn't have any resources and only Tom could've been able to tell him what to do in this situation, he was on his own.

Every noise startled him, worried some giant beast shaped like his friend would come out, and as he moved further he heard a buzzing noise.

Then something red with wing burst out of the nearest classroom and Marco feel down onto the floor, Marco looked up and gulped.

He wasn't an expert on mewmans, but that was definitely Tom.

The marks were unmistakable.

But everything else.

Tom's skin was red, and his outfit had turned red along with him, the horns on his hat becoming antennae, and the eye on it matching his own once again. Except this time, all his eyes were triangular and glowing, he had six arms, and two large light red wings were keeping him in the air.

He stared at Marco in curiosity.

"T-Tom?", Marco managed.

The Bug creature moved forward slowly, the pheromones were very strong here, only making Marco even more nervous.

If only Tom had told him about this sooner, he would know what to do and how to stop Tom from scaring people.

" _ **M-Marco**_?", Tom managed, still looking at him with a blank stare.

Marco's eyebrows perked up, maybe he could get through to Tom if he could tell who he was.

Marco stood up carefully, eyes never leaving Tom's. He felt like he was approaching a wild animal instead of a friend , like one sudden move could result in death. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to keep Tom and him both calm.

"Yeah...Tom, it's me..Marco..." He started, gently, "We live together and we're friends...everything is ok."

Tom got closer and closer to him, Marco gulped, worried of what he might do.

Then Tom got close enough to touch the boy, 6 arms grabbing onto him, two on his face, two on his arms, and two on his back.

Marco could feel sticky masses of stuff coming from his hands onto his back, he froze, Tom was getting much too comfortable near him right now and he didn't like the loving smile on the boy's face very much. He knew Tom wasn't himself and he was clearly not in control of his actions right now, but that didn't stop Marco's face from turning red.

Tom was so close Marco was wondering if he was going to kiss him.

" _ **Marco**_..." He said, smiling, before pushing said boy against a locker and all six of his hands started to cover him with the red substance. It had thrown Marco completely off-guard, and he struggled to escape his sticky prison.

Tom tapped his nose, " _ **Boy**_!"

He looked happy, like he had great pride in doing this, when Marco knew if Tom saw this mess he'd be horrified by his actions.

Tom smiled and moved on from Marco to another part of the school, and Marco tried to get himself out.  
 _  
I guess reasoning with him won't work..._

Marco soon managed to get free, and sighed to himself, what if he was never able to help Tom?

No, he had to try, he couldn't give up on Tom.

Brushing himself off, he ran as fast as he could to find Tom, when he was stopped by Janna, who pulled on the hood of his favorite hoodie.

"Dude...you going monster hunting?" She joked, rustling his hair, "I don't think you can catch a bug that size with any net..."

"Let me go Janna...Tom-" Marco grumbled, pulling away from her.

"-Doesn't need you to help him through this? Yeah..." She said with a wink, "Alien puberty is gross, but at least I got some cool pics of this..."

"Janna, what are you talking about? To-" Marco argued, he didn't have time for this.

"I've been snooping through Tom's stuff remember?", She grinned, "Apparently according to your big book you just let nature run it's course..."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused Diaz."

He made a face, "I have to help him, he keeps scaring everyone and he's going to hurt himself and-"

"Dude, you can't stop puberty...it's all apart of the process, Tom's not hurting anyone, just let him finish...it only lasts a few hours last time I checked..", She shrugged, "I mean...unless it goes wrong...then he won't go back to normal..."

"You're lying.." Marco said.

"Am I?"

Marco bit his lip, debating in his mind whether to trust Janna or not. She raised an eyebrow, "Did he not tell you that it lasts only a little bit of time? Why can't you just be patient and wait?"

"Well...he did say it lasted only a little bit..." Marco grumbled, remembering earlier that day, "But that doesn't change the fact that he could hurt someone, that he could get seriously hurt, that this magic stuff will be too much for him to handle an-"

Janna's frown still stayed, "So basically you don't trust Tom's word? You want to risk everything to fix something that isn't broken?"

Marco made a face at her, "Look, i'm going to save my friend, and if you're not going to help at all then please leave us alone..."

"Fine dude, but if he stays like that the rest of his life because of you...don't go blaming me..", She watched the boy run off done the hall, shaking her head.

* * *

Marco tried multiple things to help catch Tom, but he underestimated Tom's power.

He was strong, netting couldn't hold him, his ability to fly made him harder to catch, and it wasn't like anyone wanted to be bait.

Tom wasn't hurting anyone, in actuality, he was acting like he was love-struck, giddily trapping people in locked and on the walls. If Marco wasn't terrified, he might've found Tom's actions to be kinda cute or amusing, but it was far from it.

Honestly he was surprised people weren't trying to evacuate the school, but i guess it was hard to know how to deal with a student who was doing this, Marco only hoped Tom wouldn't be in serious trouble.

This last plan had to work, it had to, Marco was running out of ideas and soon school would end, he missed enough classes handling this (Although he was sure they'd been cancelled due to Tom). He sat the radio at the end of the outdoor hallway, it had to be loud enough for the prince to notice, and then Marco would jump him.

If he could catch him, he could help him.

He waited in the hall closet, when he heard a buzzing noise. Peeking out from his hiding spot, he could see Tom looking at the radio in question, and before Tom could react any further ,Marco ran out and jumped onto him.

Tom was startled, trying to shake Marco off, unwilling to be captured.

Marco finally pined him down face first though, thankful for his karate skills.

"I-I Got you..." Marco said panting, "Now I just need to get you home and-"

He stopped, and looked down though at the sounds of hissing and whimpering underneath him.

Tom was wiggling like crazy, wings desperately trying to help him escape, he looked terrified of the human on top of him.

Marco suddenly felt awful, his mind conflicted.

 _I have to do this, I have to fix him..._

 _But he can't help himself, this is something mewmans go through...what if you hurt him?_

 _But what if something bad happens and i don't do anything?_

 _What if something happens_ **because** _you did anything?_

 _Tom needs me._

 _Not for this, all he wanted was for you to keep him under lock and key, he never asked for you to do anything else._

 _But he didn't have time, if he did he could've-_

 _What if Janna is right? And you're only making it worse for him?_

 _But he could fly away, i could never see him again!_

 _And hurting him and locking him up is better for him?_

Tom trusted him to come back for him in a few hours, to stay away from him, and now he hurting him.

He thought to what would happen if Tom never went back to normal, and if it was all his fault.

His best friend, gone forever.

He looked down at his squirming friend, who hissed in fear and in pain, and Marco felt horrible, realizing who the real monster was in this situation. He closed his eyes to keep himself from crying, and got up off the boy slowly.

"I...trust you Tom.."

Tom stretched himself out and looked at himself, feeling a lot better, he grinned before flying into the sky.

Marco watched him go, not sure where he'd go and what would happen to him.

He fell to his knees, the memory of Tom screaming under him fresh in his mind.

"Tom, I'm sorry..."

He felt the tears run down his face, his best friend, gone.

Then he felt something fall onto his face, in fact, he felt a few things.

He opened his eyes to find a red triangle attacked to his cheek, and more of them starting to rain from the sky.'

He stood up and stopped crying, "T-Tom?"

He looked around in curiously when something hurled out of the sky and crashed, a red glow coming from it.

"TOM!" Marco screamed, running over to the site immediately.

 _Please be ok, please be ok..._

A smile immediately fell on the human's face when a groggy, normal skinned, normal eyed, two-armed, non-red, pink haired, boy tried to stand up from the wreck, he almost jumped when Marco's hands wrapped around him desperately. Marco clinging to him in a tight hug, pressing his face into his shoulder.

"You came back..." He said in relief, "You're back..."

Tom wasn't sure what happened, but he wrapped his arms around Marco as well and hugged him back, "Huh...guess I missed alot..."

"You have no idea..." Marco mumbled, pulling away.

They smiled at each other, when Marco heard another buzzing noise and jumped.

"W-what?!" , He looked around as if Tom's monster form would appear behind him.

That's when Tom spun around to show him his back, two small red wings were now coming out of his shoulder blades.

"Such a nasty process just to get wings..." He said, "But they look cute.."

"Y-you have wings now?!" Marco said in amazement, reaching a hand out before Tom slapped it away.

"Don't touch, they're too sensitive right now...eventually they'll get bigger and expand like my Dad's...", Tom stretched himself out, "I doubt these tiny things will allow me to fly anytime soon, but when i can fly i'm totally giving you a lift..."

He grinned widely, before looking at the destruction around him, the red goop, trash, and broken objects made it look like a tornado came through here. Tom blushed in embarrassment, sure that any popularity he once had was now stripped away after this.

Marco must've noticed, because he pulled him in for another hug.

"Don't worry..it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help any of it...i'm just glad you're ok..." He mumbled.

"I'm glad i'm ok too..." Tom mumbled back, lips parted in a smile, "Thanks for coming to get me...".

Maybe he didn't always know how Tom worked, but he had his back and at this point he was ready for anything.


	6. Demon Princesses and Red Moons

"Tom, are you sure about this?" Marco said, watching Tom straighten his tie in front of his huge mirror.

"Of course i'm sure...I can totally do this.."

"But she's a demon, Tom..."

He turned to his friend, "And what's wrong with that?"

'Well, it's just...It's..She.." Marco couldn't seem to find the right words to answer Tom's question.

"Demons aren't monster's, Marco." Tom adjusted his jacket, and started to smooth his hair to stand up, "They're powerful creatures, but they're not really evil...don't focus so much on their appearances Marco...". Marco crossed his arms and Tom laughed, " Star's cool, I promise you...but don't attempt to fight her though, it's almost impossible to win against a demon in a match..."

Tom looked over himself, "Can you bring Marshmallow over here for me?"

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need your rabbit?"

"Because he's coming with us to see Star..." Tom said happily, "She's going to love him, don't you think?"

Marco carefully took the pink rabbit out of it's cage and handed him off to Tom, Tom scratched the bunny behind the ears happily. Marco smiled and pet the bunny's soft head, "Yeah, i guess it's hard not to love this little guy..."

"I want Star to see I've changed..." Tom explained, "I think she'll be impressed when she finds out how anger free I've been lately..."

He opened his jacket, that hid a bright red button underneath. In big white text it said "53 days anger free", Tom was happy that he beat the record he destroyed during that mewni incident, now maybe he could fully let that incident die.

"Tom, the last time you talked..." Marco started.

"She called me on accident and didn't want to talk to me, I know..." Tom answered, "But that was four weeks ago, I've gotten my mewberty wings now, i'm completely mature...". Four weeks since she called, over 8 since his last incident, that should be enough time to ask her out right?

Marco rolled his eyes, "Tom, you know she might say no right?"

Tom grinned, "It's worth a shot...i put this off for way too long, if i don't ask her now...there's no way i'll see the ball tonight.."

Marco's eyebrows raised, "Wait what?! It's tonight and you're asking her _**now**_!?"

Tom smiled sheepishly, "Yeah...I know it's close but I've been so busy hanging out with you..". He trailed off, biting his lip, "...that I lost track of time...". He wasn't lying, Marco had been keeping him company so much these days that he'd forgotten about the dance for weeks, well that, or they were a distraction to put off the awkwardness of asking out his demon ex.

Tom suspected after the anger incident, and the mewberty incident, Marco was just trying to be protective over him and try and keep him as happy as possible. Part of him wanted to tell Marco that he didn't want to be pitied, but the attention he received from him was wonderful, he'd never had a relationship like this with anyone. Ponyhead usually ignored his feelings, his parents didn't spend time with him, his kingdom rarely had faith in him. Marco was feeding him so much care and comfort it was refreshing.

Tom knew Marco only did so much because he cared.

But, it was time for Tom to handle some things himself.

He wasn't a baby anymore.

Marco face palmed, making Tom laugh.

"It's ok Marco, if she says no..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

Marco put a comforting hand on his shoulder, attempting to smile, "Annual Movie night?"

"Yeah.." the prince said, making an equally forced smile.

Holding his rabbit under an arm, Tom grabbed his dimensional scissors and opened a portal to what Marco could only assume was the underworld. Tom went in first and Marco followed after.

The wave of heat hit him instantly, making Marco sweat already, they were outside of the Castle and Marco stared in wonder and in fear at how large and intimidating it was. Dark, on a lava waterfall, dark towers perking out front he sides, a faint red moon on the top.

Marco walked a little closer to Tom as the demon guards let the Prince and his friend in.

"We're allied with the lucitors.." Tom explained, "So we get in much easier..."

Tom walked along the halls happily, humming Love Sentence while Marco's eyes scanned the scene for any signs of danger. Demons rushed around, carrying ribbons, food, and things that made Marco very nauseous thinking about.

They were preparing for the ball, and Marco started to wonder why Tom would want to go to something this...different.

Tom eventually lead them to the ballroom, "Star is in control of this entire event, she's gotta be here to help plan everything..."

"Oh...yay...", Marco said with fake enthusiasm.

"No, it looks stupid over there...", came a growl from the center of the room, and upon getting closer Marco saw it came from a girl. Although the closer he got he noticed her skin was a much more inhuman red, she had dark pink markings under her eyes reminiscent of hearts, she had wild blonde hair, small red horns peeking out from the top of her head, what seems to be bat like wings, something resembling a tail was coming out of her dress, and her eyes were blue with a hint of red.

She wore a ripped up dress, leggings, and dragon boots that seemed to almost be alive.

This had to be Star.

and judging by Tom's nervousness and grin, he knew that as well.

Tom checked on his hair, suit, and rabbit before approaching the girl and tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

She whipped around, almost startled, until she saw who it was.

"Oh... _ **you**_...", She put on her best scowl, while Tom continued to smile under her gaze.

"Hey Star..", the prince tried to remain eye contact with the demon as best he could, trying not to look intimidated by her.

Marco, on the other hand, was doing the complete opposite. Intimidated, and ready if he needed to pull some karate moves at any sign of trouble, he knew he was supposed to trust Tom's word that Star was alright, but the way she was looking at Tom made Marco keep his guard up.

She crossed her arms, continuing to scowl at the prince, "What are you doing here?"

Tom took his wand out of his jacket pocket, and magically produced a bouquet of roses, which he handed to the demoness along with a smile. Marco, although still on guard in case of an attack, rolled his eyes at the silly romantic gesture.

"Star Lucitor..." Tom said, trying his hardest to be flirty despite his nervousness, "I'm here to ask you to the Blood Moon Ball..."

Marco wanted to laugh, Tom was giving her puppy dog eyes and smiling so bizarrely sweet at her.

But Star's anger turned into confusion, and Marco decided maybe this wasn't a good time to drawn attention to himself.

"You're inviting yourself...to my ball?", She said, "Tom, did you forget already? We. broke. up... _ **period**_."

"Well, I was thinking.." He started, "We could go together...and try again?"

Marshmallow wiggled under Tom's arm and he pulled him up to present to the demon girl, " I've been working on my anger, I have this adorable bunny...he helps me out a lot with my issues, my friend Marco over here took me in...and he's helping me relax and calm down..."

Marco froze when the demon eyed him up and down, he felt like she'd pounce on him.

"...Oh, and check this out.." Tom said happily, revealing his red button within his jacket, "I'm 53 days anger free, i'm not blowing up like i used to anymore..."

He looked so proud of himself, and Star seemed to reconsider a little bit.

She reached a clawed hand out and pet the rabbit's soft head, "53 huh?"

"Yep.."

"Tom, why do you want to go to my ball this badly...?" She asked, "You know i hate traditions...and this princess stuff is kinda lame..."

"I love your world..." Tom said happily, "And besides, wouldn't it be a lot more fun with company?"

Marco watched the two of them talk, trying to figure out why they'd date, or even why they broke up in the first place. Tom always told him it was his fault, that his anger and his issues ruined their relationship, but watching them now Marco noticed Star's attitude seemed to be making cracks in Tom's shell.

He was trying so hard to not feel awful, Marco just wanted to reach out and hug him.

"Yeah, but I can invite my friends..." Star said, shrugging.

Tom kept his fake smile on, "Well, I think we could have fun again, like the old days...i'm not the same guy you knew, and I think things could be different now..."

Star thought for a moment, and called for a servant, it handed her a tiny bell and hammer, which she then passed onto Tom.

"I'm not calling you my date but, I guess if you really want to you can come just to see the place for yourself. It's probably not going to be alot of fun, but since my parents aren't here to stop me from doing what I want tonight...I guess having you there won't hurt...", She looked reluctant to proceed with this, but Tom's smile made her grin just a bit.

"Thank you Star..." Tom said, "I hope I see you there..."

Marco pulled on Tom's arm, trying to lead him away so they could leave as another demon looked at them evilly.

"Come on Tom, we better go..." He said, gritting his teeth.

Tom lovingly waved at Star and Marco made sure they had everything before he pulled Tom away from the ballroom.

Star shook her head and turned back to her eager servants, "No, guys MORE glitter!"

* * *

By the time Marco got Tom back home, Tom was already preparing for his "date" tonight. Rushing to his closet (Only after putting his rabbit down), and trying to find the best suit he could, hoping he could find one that would match Star.

Marco wanted to tell him he had plenty of time before the ball and there was no reason to start right now, but then again he knew Tom always put a lot of effort into how he looked most of the time anyway. This was a date with an ex-girlfriend, it's not weird he'd be giving himself enough prep time to look great.

Marco left to give Tom some space and watched Tv downstairs, holding Marshmallow and petting his soft head.

"Tonight was going to be our weekly movie night..." He sighed to the rabbit, "But Tom really wants to do this and I guess we can always do it tomorrow...". He looked at the pink bunny perched on his legs and resumed talking, "I mean, Star clearly doesn't want him back, why does Tom even want her back so badly...he doesn't need her to feel complete".

Marco rubbed his scalp, "She just seems so cold...to him, and yet he's leaving me for her...the girl who dumped him and who could hurt him.."

Images of Star humiliating Tom at the ball started to pop into Marco's mind, and it only made him more concerned for the boy above him trying on blazers. Tom was sensitive, he was emotional and he was getting better at handling those emotions: But Tom was still an emotional guy.

He'd cry while watching sad scenes in movies (Which he denied), he was visibly upset when being bullied, and it clearly took everything in his power to not break down at Star's words of rejection. Marco didn't want to make any accusations about their relationship, but something about Star seemed...off to him.

He didn't want to admit to himself that he was taking Tom's side in something he didn't understand just because of them being friends.

But the sounds of the Tv were drowned out by his inner thoughts about Tom going to this party, being rejected by his ex, and Tom blowing up or breaking down in sadness.

This couldn't end well, there was no way.

Marco turned off the Tv, maybe he could talk Tom out of it? There had to be something he could do to keep Tom from getting hurt.

Marco did everything in his power to tell himself he was doing this for Tom's own good, and that this wasn't selfish of him. Tom would be heartbroken if he didn't go, but he'd also be heartbroken if we went anyway, maybe? Right?

Marco held Marshmallow closely, and knocked on Tom's door.

This wasn't going to be fun, but he had to say something to his friend.

"Come in!" He heard Tom call out.

"Tom, we need to tal-" Marco opened the door, and started to head inside but paused at the sight of Tom brushing off his suit.

Tom looked up and saw Marco staring and grew a bit red, which he shook off with a laugh and a shrug.

"Heh, what do you think? Too much?"

Tom looked like a whole new person, Marco'd never seen him look so... _ **princely**_ before.

He was wearing a white tailcoat with gold buttons, along with white pants and black boots, a dark red vest with gold buttons underneath his tailcoat, a white shirt underneath that, a salmon pink ascot that matched his hair, and a red bow tie that matched his eyes perfectly.

"Wow..." Marco said, lips forming a smile, "You look just...wow..."

Tom relaxed, "I'm taking that as a good thing? I've been trying on nice clothes for awhile...I wasn't sure about this one but..if you really like it..."

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to..." Marco trailed off, blushing.

"I trust your judgement", Tom grinned, "Now I just need to work on make-up and hair and I should be ready..."

Marco snapped out of looking at Tom and walked up to him, holding the pink rabbit close, "Tom, I-I uh...I want to talk to you..."

Tom took his rabbit out of Marco's hands and put him back in his cage, "Sure, what's going on?"

Tom took a seat on his bed and Marco sat down next to him, "Look it's- We...I-Are you sure...about this? About the ball? And Star?"

Tom looked as if Marco asked him the most ridiculous question ever.

"Of course i'm sure Marco, I've been wanting to go to this for years, and if everything goes well, maybe me and Star can get back together again..", He smiled at the thought, but Marco still didn't seem comfortable with his answer.

"Look..." Tom started, "I know it's sudden, and Star's a bit cold right now...but it'll be fine...i can keep myself calm, you don't need to keep an eye on me so much..or be so protective of me..."

Marco sighed, "I'm just worried about you...I don't trust Star.."

Tom pat his head, "You'll get used to her, I promise you...but..."

"But?"

"If it makes you feel any better, maybe you can come with me?" He suggested, "I mean, humans aren't typically allowed there but I can have you as my partner and i'm sure they won't mind.."

"Are you sure? I-I don't wanna be a burden on your night-"

"You're not a burden Marco..." Tom reassured, " If you really want to, you can come...just...don't do anything unless I need you ok? I can handle Star all by myself.."

Marco felt the back of his neck, "Well-"

"Marco, _**promise**_ me you won't interfere unless I need you..." Tom said very sternly, as if Marco was being a troublesome child. He held out his hand for Marco to shake, "I want to know I can trust you to let me handle things by myself..."

Marco stared at the hand as if it was a foreign object to him, unsure whether to take it or not.

But nervously, he took Tom's hand and shook it.

"Ok..." He promised, "I'll be there to support you and help you...but..I'll back off from Star unless you need me..."

Tom smiled and pulled the human into a tight hug, "Thanks Marco...and hey! You coming sounds kinda nice, you might like it there! I could talk to you about demon culture and stuff!".

Marco hugged him back, hoping tonight he could keep his promise.

"Yeah, sounds fun.."

* * *

Tom went into the bathroom and prepared his hair and make-up, only a few hours left to go before the Ball began.

As he got ready, Marco sorted through his wardrobe for anything he could possibly wear, but nothing felt really suitable for a demon ball. After wrecking his closest, he went to his parent's room for anything his dad could loan him for the night.

An old box caught his eyes and he opened it.

It had to be pretty old, his dad probably had this since his high school days, he kept alot of personal things like that.

Marco reached inside and pulled out a skull mask.

A smile perked his face.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Tom?" Marco knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm ready when you are..."

Tom opened the door immediately, hair perfectly gelled and eyeliner finished.

"Yeah, I'm-" He paused to look Marco up and down, "Woah Diaz..."

Marco crossed his arms, wearing a white buttoned shirt, a red tie, a black jacket with gold tassels, dark pants, dress shoes, a skull mask, and a large red sombrero. Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt a bit silly dressed like this, but Tom didn't seem to mind at all.

"It was my dad's..." Marco started.

"Well, I like it..." Tom said, "C'mon...we better get going, i don't wanna be late for Star..."

Tom grabbed onto Marco's hand and headed into his room, opening a door to his balcony. He pulled out the bell and hammer Star had given him, "So remember, be careful, don't eat anything with a face, don't play with fire and-"

"And don't worry about Star too much.." Marco finished, sighing, "I hope you know what you're doing Tom..."

Tom hit the bell, making a surprisingly loud chime, a wall of fire rose up revealing a large demon holding a carriage, making Marco have slight-second thoughts. Tom asked for the bottom floor and as they stepped inside the carriage together, Tom gave Marco a calming grin.

"Marco, I'll be fine..." ,He reassured as the doors closed behind them, " You worry too much.."

* * *

Marco was starting to feel hot again, the familiar stench of ash and death overflowed his sense of smell, they must've finally arrived to their destination

Tom happily excited the carriage when the doors opened, holding his hand out for Marco to join him, Marco smirked and let Tom pull him out of the carriage. Demons of many forms and species were already heading inside that familiar ballroom from this morning, only it looked to be much more elaborate then before.

"Star went all out..." Tom admired, "All the traditional demon decor, but with her cute and bright touch all over...it's nice..."

 _Well, at least **he** thought so._

Marco on the other hand, didn't see anything cute about the glittery heads with bows on the walls, or the blood on the walls, or demons playing a game that seemed to melt flesh. Tom's tolerance of this much violence was admirable, he cried at soap operas, and yet this much violence didn't seem to bother him.

Tom then started to talk about the ball, as they searched for his ex within the crowds, talking about it's traditions and something about souls and the moon that Marco ignored because he was way too focused on "Not Dying".

Tom had his wand with him in case of any issues, and Marco was great at self-defense, but the human didn't know a lot about demons and if Tom and him were separated within this crowd he wasn't sure he'd make it out alive.

Then he felt Tom tug him harshly and he started to run through the crowds, seeing a familiar tail with a star at the end slinking through the crowds.

"STAR!" He exclaimed, making the tail stop, and the girl it was attached to turn around to look at the prince.

Star had her hair up in a bun, she wore a ripped pink dress covered in white bows and hearts with one shoulder bare, she had matching leggings and gloves, and matching pink and white boots. She didn't look that excited to see Tom, but Marco's presence made an eyebrow go up.

Tom noticed and pulled Marco forward, "He's here as my guest, I hope you don't mind...h-he really wanted to enjoy your ball with me.."

Star looked between the two boys, a smirk on her lips.

"Awww Tom, I thought _**I**_ was your date tonight?! But you know what? I like this better..." She said, slightly laughing and making both boys turn bright red.

Marco was glad his mask hid his own blush, but Tom's was very noticeable along with his stutter as he tried to ignore what Star just said.

"Y-You...He's not...W-we're not like..." Tom crossed his arms, embarrassed, and avoiding Star's gaze.

"Relax I'm only teasing..." Star muttered through giggled, before eyeing Marco, "I'm not lying though, feel free to take him off my hands..."

Tom didn't seem too amused by Star's jokes about getting rid of him, and Marco could see him starting to lose a bit of his grip. But Tom took a deep breath and seemed to regain himself before attempting a small smile at the princess.

"So uh...you look lovely Star..."

Star looked at him oddly,"Uh...thanks?"

Watching these two was utterly painful for Marco, Tom's attempts to flirt with his ex, and Star's clear uninterest towards him. Marco felt very uncomfortable standing here, but going anywhere else made him feel unsafe.

Star looked around for an excuse to leave and saw the snack table, "I'm gonna get some grub...cya later i guess...?"

She went into the crowd and Tom started to follow when Marco grabbed his arm, "Tom...you can't keep pushing this..."

Tom looked at him sadly.

"Marco, I-It's Star...let me go...I-I'll-"

"Tom..."

Tom sighed.

"I know...I just...I don't wanna give up on her..."

"I know..."

Tom relaxed a bit, "Just...give me some more time with her ok? If..Things don't work right..."

Marco lifted his mask to give him a comforting smile, "Movie night?"

Tom returned the smile.

"Are you gonna be ok on your own for a bit?", He asked Marco, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I guess..." Marco answered, "I'll call you if I need help ok?"

"Good.." Tom pulled in for a quick hug before straightening his clothes, "Alright, I'll be right back...don't have too much fun without me dork..."

He grinned and ran after the princess, who was excitability giggling and talking to some of her friends.

She seemed pretty bubbly and excitable when she wasn't talking to Tom as Marco observed, guess he couldn't blame someone like Tom for wanting someone so positive and upbeat all the time. He silently wondered what exactly happened between them as he moved through the crowd.

Some demons were dancing, others were participating in dangerous activities, and some were eating.

He saw demons covered in blood, demons wearing spiders, demons showing off their powers...

They really didn't pay Marco any mind overall.

Marco looked around, part of him wished Tom was still next to him so he could explain a lot of these strange demon customs, he noticed a huge focus especially on red and a crescent red moon. This must have been the moon Tom had been talking about earlier?

He looked at it in wonder for a little bit, when he heard the sounds of a microphone go off from the far end of the ballroom and started to make way to the front.

A large red demon was testing the mic out, and every single living thing looked at him intently.

"Welcome to our annual Blood Moon Ball!" He started, "As you know, every 667 years the blood moo-"

"Hey Star wait up-", Marco heard whispers among the crowd and caught sight of pink hair.

He followed, Tom was out of breath and caught up to Star, who still looked annoyed to see him.

Tom blushed, "The dance is about to start...you wanna be my par-"

"No." She said.

Some demons shushed them, trying to listen to the speech.

"-The light will select one lucky couple to be together for eternity within it's ruby brotem..."

The ceiling opened up, revealing another moon symbol in the sky.

"Let the dance commence!"

Demons started to get into pairs, music started, and Marco tried to make his way over to Tom.

"C'mon Star..." Tom pleaded, "It'll be fun..."

"Tom...I invited you as a friend, I invited you..because I know you wanted to witness this Ball for yourself...but No means No..", Star gave him a look, "My parents think i'm reckless, they hired a life coach for me so i can stop causing so much trouble with my magic!"

Tom winced a bit.

"This is the one night they're gone so I can have fun and I don't need my Ex following me around so much!" She growled, "Tom, it's over...stop trying to change that..". She used her wings and flapped away from the moping boy on the dance floor.

Marco, deciding they should just leave, finally got to Tom and grabbed his hand.

Tom turned around to see who it was, and that was when he saw nothing but red.

Both boys, in shock, looked up to see a red light looking back at both of them.

Demons stared all around, moving out of the way and off the dance floor.

Tom needed a sec to process everything, "M-Marco?"

"Y-yeah?"

"We...We're..." He said awkwardly, "We have to dance Marco..."

"What?"

"Take my shoulder, now...", He moved his free hand to Marco's waist.

Marco awkwardly put his free hand on Tom's shoulder as Tom started to waltz with him.

Marco feel uncomfortable as many, _**many**_ eyes watched him dance with the prince.

He tried to avoid his gaze to look at Tom, but that only made his stomach drop even more.

Tom looked just as awkward about dancing as he did, but he put on a fake smile and tried to lighten the bizarre situation.

Marco attempted to smile back, and then Tom spun him around and Marco actually managed a bit of a laugh.

Suddenly he felt less scared and embarrassed as they both danced in the Moon's light, laughing and smiling at each other.

Marco had no idea how long it went but Tom dipped him, and suddenly the light started to descend above them, and the redness vanished from the room.

Marco was pulled back up and the boys stared at each other, Marco wasn't sure what that all was, but by the look on Tom's face he had some idea and he didn't look ready to spill it. Demons whispered around them, looking at the duo and sizing them up, before a familiar cheery demon made it's way over to the boys.

"Ok guys!", Star, "Looks like our celebration has ended! Our gracious moon has chosen it's candidates and it is fulfilled! Thanks you all for coming, enjoy the rest of your night!"

The demons slowly stopped looking at Tom and Marco and went to talk, eat, and dance...as if the important dance didn't happen just a bit ago.

Star turned to Tom and Marco, looking between the both of them with interest.

But if she had anything to say about what happened, she was intentionally ignoring it.

"Well, at least this party wasn't a total waste...looks like people liked it...i hope..." She said, "So you guys gonna stay or-?"

"No..." Tom finished before Marco could answer, "I think it's about time we head home..."

"Ok.." She said, giving Tom one last look and heading off to talk to some others.

Tom grabbed Marco's hand, dragging him to the exit.

"C'mon...let's get out of here..."

* * *

"Tom?"

Tom stepped off the carriage and thanked the demon who carried it as he descended back to the underworld.

Tom had been silent the entire trip, and it was making Marco worry more and more.

Tom had his back to Marco now, so Marco couldn't even see his face to tell what he might be thinking about. He couldn't tell if Tom was happy, angry, sad...he wanted so desperately to say anything to him, to apologize, to laugh it all off..

But nothing came out.

He just waited, for Tom to do... _something_.

 _Anything  
_  
He took off his hat and mask, tears staring to fall down his face for no reason.

"T-Tom...I...", he started.

"Marco...", Tom mumbled, turning around, his face was one that mixed of sadness, anger, and confusion. Tom was looking at Marco very strangely, like he was a whole different person. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked at the floor.

"Tom...I'm sorry, I-"

"No, Marco..it's not your fault.." Tom said immediately, " Y-You didn't do anything wrong...you listened to me, respected my wishes...you let me handle this myself and...and...". He took a few breaths, "I broke down...I was upset, and you were just trying to comfort me when you saw me so upset...this isn't your fault...".

"Tom..I-"

"I can't be angry at you seeing me cry and wanting to comfort me...", He wiped the side of his face, "Don't apologize...you...you didn't do anything wrong.."

He managed a small smile through his tears, "Thank you for trusting me, and being a good friend...I should've listened to you..stayed here with you. If I hadn't gone...Maybe...maybe it'd be much easier for me...to...y'know..."

"Move on?"

Tom's lack of an answer was enough of a yes for Marco. He walked up to Tom and wrapped his arms around him, "There are some things you can't change Tom...and it's ok, maybe Star just isn't the girl for you...".

Tom looked up at the blood moon, still shining in the sky.

"Maybe..."

"I'm sorry about your night, I know you were looking forward to it.."

Tom and Marco separated and Tom managed a smile. "It wasn't awful, I mean...It would've been _**a lot**_ worse if you weren't there..."

"You're glad I came?" Marco asked oddly, "I mean I just felt like a pest...coming there to invade on your date.."

"You weren't a pest Marco...you...I should've listened to you since the beginning.."

Marco shook his head, "No Tom, you've been wanting this dance forever, and I shouldn't have been trying to deny that from you...you can make your own choices... ". He put his hand up to stop Tom from talking, "Tom...I've...I haven't been a great friend to you...although I try to leave you be...I can't help but...want to do something...".

He sat down, "I worry, about everything...worried you'll get angry, get hurt, that something bad will happen and I won't be there to have your back...and although It makes me feel better to help you, It also makes me feel like...like i don't trust you to grow without me..."

"A-and I know I let you handle Star on your own..." He continued, "But going to the dance by yourself, mewberty, all the times when I was worried your anger was going to go out of hand and I stepped In without knowing if you'd take care of it yourself..."

Tom sat down in front of him, "I get it..."

Tom bit his lip and smiled at his friend, "I'm not mad y'know? About you worrying?"

"I know, but it makes me feel lik-"

"My parents?" Tom finished, Marco nodded.

"You're nothing like them Marco...my parents might not have faith in me to succeed...but...they don't worry much about how I feel..."

He put a hand on his shoulder, forcing Marco to look up at him.

"You know me...and you know that i'm...not always ok when it comes to my emotions and junk. I've never had someone... ** _care_** so much about my well-being and how i feel...and i know it might make you feel like you don't trust me to do things on my own, but don't feel guilty about wanting to help..."

Tom felt the back of his neck nervously, "Sometimes, yeah...I want to do things for myself, I don't need someone to watch me all the time. But...if something doesn't feel right, just let me know, and if I ever lose myself...I want my best friend by my side..."

He picked up Marco's hat and placed tit upon his own head.

"We'll work through this, find a balance..."

Marco made a small laugh, "Ok..."

They both paused for a bit, not sure what to say next to each other, bringing up Star probably wouldn't be a great idea...so that was out of bounds, but then Marco's mind flashed back to them dancing in a red glow and he felt himself turn a bit red.

"You dance really well..." Tom whispered, getting Marco's attention, " i didn't know..."

"Well for a prince you dance like you have two left feet..." Marco croaked out in an attempt to make a joke and hide his blush.

They stood up, both laughing softly.

"That moon...the red...so weird..." Marco shrugged, "I mean, that was uh...I don't know what all that was..."

Tom stopped smiling, instead now lost in thought and looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah it was odd...but...don't worry about it.."

"Tom? Do you know what the moon was?"

Tom didn't answer, face turned away from Marco and rather focusing more on the human's shoulder.

"It's been a long day, I wanna get out of this suit...into some pjs...we can still do that movie night if you want?", He mumbled, clearly trying to change the topic.

Marco wanted to push for more, but instead he respected Tom's wishes for now, there had been enough drama today.

"Yeah, that...that sounds like fun..."

They both headed inside, it had been a long day anyway.

And as they both laid there, on the couch, in their pjs and watching side by side while making snide comments and once in awhile glancing at each other, the Moon thing was dropped, and so was Star. It was almost like tonight never happened at all.

But the dance was still fresh in Marco's mind, and it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

How Tom looked, how he smiled and laughed, how ungraceful most of their dance was...

Tom had been here for a few months now, they were close, they hung out all the time, but Marco never though of Tom in this kind of way before. Star made fun, called him Tom's date, but she wasn't being serious and Tom sure didn't seem ok with it.

Marco was so lost in thought and confused he almost paid no attention to the movies they were watching.

When it was past midnight, Tom thanked him before they parted ways to their rooms. Marco wasn't sure if he was thanking him for distracting him, for being supportive of him, for changing the topic, something else, or all of the above but Tom went to bed that night with a smile and that was good enough for Marco.

Marco fell face first on the mattress, sinking into the covers and very drowsy.

And as images of Tom, in his suit, laughing as he twirled Marco around in a red glow popped into his mind, Marco closed his eyes and hoped that by tomorrow they would be forgotten.

There were some things that were better left not getting involved in.


	7. What Friends Are For

_"Pfffttt...C'mon b-fly! You gotta catch up!", a flying blue colt head said as she made her way through the castle._

 _"Lilacia!", a small pink-haired boy ran after her, "Wait up!"_

 _"Ew, I will once you stop calling me that"_

 _The pony flew into the next room, leaving a panting 8-year old mewman prince in her wake. Tom stopped a bit to catch his breath, he wished his wings were in already so he could catch up to his friend. After he finished resting he looked up to see where ponyhead went, she couldn't have gone too far._

 _He paused when he noticed which door she went through._

 _His father's study._

 _He felt himself grow weak and his head start to hurt a bit at the sight as he stepped forward and bravely opened the door. The room was empty, and all the lights had been turned off, he could barely see anything and the room was huge to him._

 _"Lilacia?" He asked meekly._

 _He stepped into the room, only to have the door close behind him, trapping him within the darkness._

 _He yelped, and tried to open it again but to no avail, he was panicking, feeling his heart race._

 _He fell to his knees and hugged himself, hoping someone would find him._

 _Then a light came on, a candle, and he didn't hesitate to move towards it._

 _"Tom?, a human boy in a hoodie held the candle out in front of him, and walked towards the trembling mewman._

 _"M-marco?"_

 _"Tom, thank goodness you're ok..." The human knelt down and wrapped himself around the prince, "I was so worried about you and-"_

 _Tom was embracing the boy's comforting warmth when suddenly it changed, Marco's voice was getting deeper and his grasp was becoming less comforting and was starting to hurt as it sinked more into the boy's skin. Tom opened his eyes in panic as he realized it wasn't marco who was holding him anymore._

 _Tom wriggled out of the man's grasp when a familiar pain and fear struck through his entire body._

 _He looked up to see a familiar pointed face that almost resembled his own looking down upon him, his marks were recognizable even from a distance._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Come on Tom, we're going off to handle business...you wouldn't want me to_ **do anything** _would you?", he grabbed onto the boy's arm._

 _Tom shuddered at those words, as he always did when they were being shouted at him or used to scold him._

 _He felt tears coming on, "No...no..."_

 _His arm was being tugged upon and Tom struggled to get out of his grasp, "I don't wanna!"_

 _"You're going to learn to behave like a king one way or another...", Tom felt claws sink into his skin, making him wince._

 _"No! Leave me alone!"_

 _"Come along Tom.." He said ans he dragged him further into darkness, the candle long gone._

"N-no no!"

* * *

"NO!", Tom sat up, breathing heavily and feeling his heart race.

Dream, just a bad dream.

He looked at his arm, it was fine, he felt no pain at all.

He rubbed his face with his hands, he was all sweaty and he felt awful, having bad dreams like this weren't uncommon to him but every time one happened it was the worst thing imaginable. Tom took deep breaths, he wasn't on Mewni, he was living with Marco on earth, his dad wasn't here, he was still 14, ponyhead was free from St. Olga's after they busted her out a few weeks ago.

Everything was fine.

Tom ran fingers through his hair, trying to process everything, he hated nights like this.

He convinced himself to stand up and stretch out a bit, he pulled off his old T-shirt hoping to reduce all the heat.

"TOM!" the door to Tom's bedroom was suddenly opened as a brunette boy launched in, he was in his best fighting pose. Although upon seeing a confused and shirtless Tom in front of him, his look of determination and bravery suddenly melted into embarrassment.

"Oh...I Uh..." Marco held his hands out in front of him, "I'm sorry...Y-You...I.."

Tom dropped the shirt on the bed and put his hands out in front of him, "No it's ok...I just had a bad dream is all...Just uh...feel kinda gross..."

"Oh...", Marco eyed the floor, "Sorry..I-Uh...thought you were under attack.."

"It's ok, I'm fine...Just...it's normal.."Tom relaxed and sat down on his bed, his wings on his back twitching a bit.

Marco considered leaving, but shook that thought off to sit next to his friend, "Do you wanna talk about it? Is it anything to do with our revolution at St Olga's a few weeks ago when you had us break ponyhead out? Cause I know that place really freaked you out.."

Tom shuddered at the memories of seeing Marco being tortured, Ponyhead being uncomfortably brainwashed, and the guards who'd been trying to restrain him when his anger almost unleashed in an attempt to save Marco.

Everything from that day was terrifying, but nothing compared to feeling of his father.

"No, it's not that..."

Marco was looking more concerned now, "Can you talk about it?"

"I have no idea..."

Tom shifted, "I know I promised to tell you things, It's just..with some things.."

The human smiled, "I get it, it's ok."

They sat in silence, watching their feet swing back and forth before Marco playfully kicked Tom, making him chuckle and kick him back. "You know, frankly...you looked pretty good in a dress Tom..." Marco teased, "You outta wear one more often.."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Like i said Marco, i was _ **trying**_ to disguise us and it slipped my mind that we could've dressed as guards...and besides...there isn't anything wrong with guys liking dresses anyway, you seemed to enjoy it.."

Marco grew warm and made a pout face at his friend, "It's pink.."

Tom laughed even more, "I dunno Diaz...pink doesn't look half bad on you, and besides...what's wrong with pink?"

He was clearly acknowledging his hair and some of his wardrobe, and Marco embarrassingly rubbed his neck.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"I'm just trying to make you feel better, and i guess i'm not helping much, huh?"

Tom shook his head, "No Marco, you trying is good enough...I'm glad you're trying.."

Marco looked Tom up in down, "Are you going to be able to get back to sleep? it's past midnight and we have school today..."

Tom rubbed his eyes, "I have no idea...maybe, just...don't worry i'm sure i'll be ok..."

"You know me Tom, I do worry..." Marco reached an arm around him, "Nothing you say won't make me worry about you.."

Tom laughed weakly, "Yeah, that's true...", He nudged Marco gently and playfully. "I'm sorry for keeping you up...you can head back to bed I guess..", He stood up, "I think maybe i'll go downstairs and eat something...then head back to bed.."

"You sure you don't want me here with you...?" Marco asked, "I can always bunk for the night, that way if anything else happens...i'll be ready..."

"You wanna bunk?", he looked a little surprised," I don't wanna trouble yo-"

"Nah, go ahead...go eat something, i'll set up next you..." Marco pushed his friend out the door, "I might be asleep by the time you get back...just don't stay up too long, we got school and you really don't need to fall asleep in class again..."

Tom rolled his eyes, frankly he'd prefer to be asleep.

Tom headed downstairs and made himself a bowl a cereal, munching alone in the kitchen, past memories of when he'd sneak out of bed to raid the kitchen back home in Mewni. His father was always angry at him for doing that, but frankly, when wasn't he angry at Tom anyway?

Tom has had many insane dreams before, and this was far from the first he'd had with his father, but he'd certainly never felt so helpless in other dreams he could recall. He sighed in relief, thankful he'd been dreaming, going anywhere with his dad never meant anything good.

He washed his bowl in the sink and headed back upstairs, feeling a lot better and less anxious.

He closed the door behind him and stepped inside, pausing to find a familiar brunette passed out on one side of Tom's bed, he'd been trying to clearly make a spot on the floor but fell asleep in the process. Tom smiled and slipped onto his usual side, closing his eyes and hoping things would be much more peaceful.

"Good night Marco.."

* * *

Tom was frankly shocked when he woke up without another nightmare, his magical alarm beeping so loud it could've woken the neighborhood, letting him know it was time for school as he shut it off.

"Ack!"

Marco, on the other hand, had completely fallen out of Tom's bed at the noise and was now rubbing his head.

"Remind me to get you a normal alarm clock..." He muttered, standing up, "That thing is insane.."

"Hey, you can only hear it in this room..." Tom grinned, "So you'd still be asleep, undisturbed, if you hadn't bunked..."

That was when Marco checked the time, "Dude, don't you think it's too early? You got time to sleep in still..."

"Yeah, but less time to get ready..." Tom said, trying to get up before Marco pushed him back down on the bed.

"Sleep...you don't need that much time to get ready, rest is more important..."

"Awwww, c'mon Marco-" Tom whined, "I get up early for a reaso-"

"And that reason matters less then you possibly falling asleep in school..." Marco made him lay down, "Sleeping in, is one of the many joys of being young...enjoy it."

A buzzing sound could be heard from the mewman pouting at Marco, and that's when Marco remembered Tom had wings on his back .

The back that was on the bed.

Marco immediately pulled Tom to sit up, checking his bare back for his potentially harmed wings.

Tom gave him a look, then laughed a what he was trying to do, "Marco, relax...my wings are fine, I'm magic...remember? I know we're kinda like bugs to you, but wings don't get damaged that easily. Not to mention I could heal them..."

Marco sighed in relief at the un-damaged pink wings sticking out of his friend's back, they seemed slightly bigger since the last he saw them? Apparently they didn't get too much bigger then this overall, and only reached their true extreme when Tom unlocked something something...magic nonsense he couldn't make out.

They moved a bit and Tom saw Marco's fascinated expression, "You wanna touch them?"

"What?" Marco exclaimed, blushing and moving his head away from Tom's wings.

"It's been months Marco, they're not as fragile as they were before...go ahead, it's cool...just be careful..", Marco sat on the bed and Tom shifted his back towards him. The Human stared at the wings in fascination, before reaching a hand out to touch one.

"Woah..."

It was soft, and thin like paper.

Marco was careful, whenever he pinched it Tom seemed to flinch, and last thing he wanted was to hurt Tom when he was showing immense trust to him.

"I'm glad you like them, hopefully i'll be able to properly fly with them someday, Star's lucky...she gets cool bat wings...and it doesn't take long for her to use them..." Tom rambled on, "Some demons aren't lucky enough to get wings..."

Marco let go of him and stood back up, "Well, that was cool..."

"Someday, they'll be as big as my Dad's..." Tom went on, before pausing at the thought of his dream. He shook off those thoughts as quickly as he could, before Marco got suspicious, "Anyway, I'll go to sleep if you're sure..."

"I am.." Marco set Tom's alarm again, and climbed in bed next to him, "And yes i'm staying, I gotta keep the big bad monsters away from you..."

"Shut up.." Tom pulled the covers over both of them, and went back to bed..

* * *

School was just as boring and average as it usually was, other then Jackie and Marco having a full on conversation for once (Courtesy of Tom), It passed by rather uneventful. Marco, however, had a bit of a skip in his step as they walked home that day.

"I can't believe you got Jackie Lynn Thomas to talk to me today!" Marco looked ecstatic, like he couldn't believe any of it despite how small it even was. "I owe you big time, We talked and we got along, and she didn't laugh at me!", He nudged Tom, "Maybe soon we can go on a date!"

"That sounds great Marco.." Tom said, "I hope things really work out between you two.."

"You ok?" Marco asked, "You sound kinda sad.."

"It's just...you're doing so well with your crush, and Star...", Tom went on, " You know..."

Marco bit his lip, "Y'know, for what it's worth...I think you're too good for her.."

"Don't say that Marco..."

"You are.." He argued, " I don't know what happened in the past, but you're one of the coolest people I've met! You're funny, and forgiving, and willing to look past flaws, and willing to get yourself help, and just so much fun to be around.."

Tom grinned, a bit red, "That's...really nice of you Marco.."

"Heh, sorry? Too much?", Marco was also red and embarrassed.

"Nah...that's plenty.."

Tom nudged his friend, "Well, I guess maybe I can start dating again after I'm better...It's hard to get over your first love, y'know?"

"I can imagine..."

"Hey, Marco?"

"Yep?"

"You think i'm ever gonna..y'know, find someone out there? I mean it's just...You know I'm not very..social, And uh...my family's just kinda..." Tom's father suddenly crossed his mind again and he flinched a bit, "Yeah..just...I just don't want to be alone and sad the rest of my life y'know?"

"Tom, you're not gonna be sad and alone for the rest of your life, at the very least you'll be stuck with me...", Marco joked, "And If I can help it, i'll make sure you never feel like that ever again..."

Tom smiled, and that's when a light bulb popped into his head.

"Nng, Tom, What's with the face?"

Tom's mischievous grin was making him nervous, and his nerves must've shown clearly on his face because Tom was laughing.

"Don't worry Marco...", He said as they arrived to the Diaz residence, " Just go do your Homework stuff...I Got some stuff to do..."

He dropped his backpack on the couch, and made his way upstairs before Marco could question the prince.

"Tom, I swear, if you're gonna pull another magic prank on me!" Marco called after him, he heard Tom's door slam shut from downstairs and sighed. He pulled out his homework and walked into the kitchen to work on it, only hoping Tom wasn't up to anything sinister.

* * *

Tom was acting suspicious all week frankly, and he refused to tell Marco why.

Marco didn't like it when Tom was being suspicious, just as much as he didn't like being forced into uncomfortable situations, Tom might have been his best friend but that didn't mean he couldn't do something wrong when Marco least expected it.

Maybe Janna and Ponyhead finally broke him?

Marco shuddered at the thought of the three of them ganging up on him, that was a disaster waiting to happen.

He was shut in his room, working on the last of his homework considering it was friday and a new weekend was about to start. His parents were out at some sort of event and he and Tom were to take care of the house when a loud noise got his attention from downstairs.

He fell out of his chair and scrambled to get back up, opening his door and running to the stairs, "Tom?! Is everything ok?"

"Ack.."

Marco could hear Tom grunting from the kitchen and made his way down the stairs gently, and that's when he noticed the living room was set up with snacks and the pillows were shaped into a fort over the couch. There were Marco's favorite movies and video games lined up on the coffee table, and a familiar pink rabbit sitting on the couch.

Marco looked at this briefly before finding an fallen mewman on the floor, covered in nacho cheese and aching like heck.

Tom noticed Marco looking down at him and smiled weakly.

"Suprise?"

"Tom...what happened?" Marco reached a hand out and pulled Tom to his feet, he looked rather embarrassed.

"I tried to make Nachos..."

"And-?"

"I uh...used magic...maybe?"

"Maybe?"

Tom gave an embarrassed laugh, "Ok, I **_did_** use magic... _ **a lot**_ of it...I uh..."

Marco smiled and rolled his eyes, "Tom, I saw the setup in the living room, what's going on?"

Tom rubbed his arm, he felt sticky and gross all over, at least the cheese hid his embarrassed blush.

"Well, you've done alot for me...since I got here, and I was uh..." He didn't have the guts to even look at Marco, "Look, I just thought...after all the stuff I put you through, I could do something kinda nice for you...and ..Yeah..."

Marco giggled, "Go get cleaned up dude, then we'll talk more about this..."

Tom grabbed his wand out of the cheesy mess, and in seconds he was clean all over, him and wand free of cheese. He made Marco step aside to clean up his mess with an apologetic smile, "I'm better at cleaning spells then cooking...for good reason..."

Tom attempted to look Marco in the eyes, but before he could, felt arms wrap around him in a tight hug. Marco held on to him like he'd vanish forever if he didn't, burying his head into Tom's shoulder, "Thanks Tom, This is really sweet of you..."

Tom returned the embrace, "It's the least I could do...I know I've put you through a lot since I came here..."

He sighed sadly, "It's just, you've done so many wonderful things for me, and I really haven't done a lot for you and I just kinda...feel like I should've done this a long time ago...". He separated them, and took off his hat to place it on the human's head.

"Tonight, It's about you, not me, not my ex, not Liilicia...just my best friend..."

* * *

Tom and Marco learned they shared much in common soon after Tom moved in, they shared taste in music, in movies, even in tv shows as they sometimes binge-watched soap operas and cooking show's together for the heck of it.

and Marco loved it.

He never though he'd have another friend who enjoyed so much of the same stuff, Well, Tom didn't enjoy everything but he could clearly tolerate if for Marco's sake and that was good enough for him.

Marco and Tom were playing a fighting game, and of course strategic Marco was doing very well while non-strategic Tom had died a few times. After the next boss was defeated, Tom paused the game much to a pumped up Marco's distaste.

"Hey! What'd you do that fo-"

Marco stopped talking as Tom pushed a present in front of him, Tom clearly didn't use magic to wrap it as it was taped up sloppily and the bow was a bit ajar, but Marco carefully took it from him red-faced. Tom tried to hide his blush, "I uh...got you something...it's kinda stupid, I just thought you might like it..."

Marco gave him a smile and started unwrapping, opening the brown box to find a familiar armband sitting on cushioning tissue paper.

"Your red armband?" Marco asked, "Tom, You didn't have t-"

"It's nothing Marco.." Tom said, "I wear one just because I like to, and since I didn't use the other...I though you might like it..."

Marco slipped it on his left arm, it felt snug, but honestly kind've nice.

Tom smiled, "I heard friends get each other matching bracelets and stuff on earth to show signs of friendship, So I figured this was close enough..."

Marco tugged Tom over for a hug, "Well, Girls are the only ones who really do that, but I love it...now I look just as cool as you.."

They separated and grinned at one another before Tom picked up his remote to resume playing.

"Thanks for tonight Tom..."

Tom glanced at his armband hugging Marco, and his hat resting upon the human's head, his lips parted in a beautiful smile.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Marco opened his eyes after midnight, and it took him a bit to remember where he was and what happened. He felt very tired and all he wanted was to go back to sleep, but then he was startled to hear a strange rumbling noise coming from right next to him.

He tried to move, but then realized he couldn't.

And then he realized he wasn't even in his bed, he was sitting upright on his couch, covered in blankets.

And right next to him, was his roommate, fast asleep, and head resting happily on the human's shoulder.

He was snoring lightly, the rumbling noise finally having a source.

Marco had to laugh, Tom looked so silly, he could've sworn he might have even been drooling a bit.

They were watching movies last night, and by the looks of it, passed out during one together.

Marco sighed, what a night, but at least Tom was resting peacefully.

Marco shifted a bit and decided to go back to sleep, no point in waking Tom up, when he felt Tom move...a lot.

Tom was starting to mumbled in his sleep, and Marco's ears pricked up and the sounds of Tom mumbling Marco's name as well as a few other words that sounded a lot like "Dad" and "No". Then Tom shifted himself off of Marco and began moving much more wildly, his pleasant dreams clearly turned into more nightmares.

Marco tried to grab onto him, he needed to wake him up or calm him down.

His arms went around the fidgeting Mewman's waist, "Tom Tom! Hey, it's ok...I'm here..."

Tom stopped moving, he clinging onto the source holding him, and opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

"M-Marco?"

"Yeah...I'm here...", Marco still held onto his friend, "Are you ok?"

Tom refused to let Marco go, and seconds later he noticed tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

"No...no, i'm not ok..."

Marco let Tom cry for a little bit, rubbing his back to comfort him, after Tom calmed down Marco rested his hands of Tom's shoulders and had him look at him.

"Can you talk about it?"

Tom didn't speak, but he shook his head.

"Ok...I won't ask then..."

Marco tried to stand up but Tom held on still, "Just...give me a few more minutes ok?"

The trembling boy closely held onto his friend closely until his shoulders ceased moving and his breathing became much more normal. He looked ashamed of himself when Marco saw his face again, like he just ruined a birthday party, or like how he looked after the ball.

"Tom, It's ok...", Marco started, "It's ok to cry..."

"I ruined your night..." ,Tom mumbled.

"No, you didn't...you didn't ruin anything, don't blame yourself for being sad...", Marco assured, "Don't you ever blame yourself for this...for how you feel...".

Tom didn't say anything, wiping his eyes and trying not to look at Marco in the face anymore, then he manged to speak in a small voice, "You...aren't angry at me?"

"No, why would I be angry?"

"Dad gets angry...when this happens...", He mumbled, "When I ruin nights for him for being upset..."

"Don't listen to him, It's ok..." Marco soothed Tom a bit more and helped him stand up, "Let's clean up everything, then head to bed, i'll bunk with you tonight...I don't want you to sleep alone..."

Tom nodded, and held onto Marco's hand as Marco started picking up plates of food and trash off the coffee helped Marco clean in silence, movies and games put away, food gone, tables and carpet cleaned. The living room soon looked good as new and Marco headed upstairs to Tom's room.

"We're not gonna change?", Tom mumbled, earning a laugh from Marco.

"Tom, it's 1 am, and I don't wanna leave you alone tonight...let's just get some rest...ok?", Marco ushered Tom onto his bed, and slipped next to him. "You're having nightmares and you're not yourself...I'm not leaving until you feel safe again.."

They faced each other on the flame sheets and Marco set Tom's hat between them so he could properly lay his head down on Tom's other pillow.

"You don't have to...", Tom started.

"And you didn't have to plan a night for me, or get me and Jackie to talk, or give me your armband...", The human interrupted, "Tom, I _**want**_ to do this, let me help you..."

Tom seemed to consider it for a bit, and closed his crimson eyes, yawning.

"Ok..." He said in a small voice, a few seconds passed and he mumbled out something else, something almost hard to hear.

"Thanks..."

Marco smiled and watched his friend slowly fall asleep peacefully before allowing his own eyes to droop closed.

"That's what friends are for Tom.."


	8. His Warmth And Cool

Marco didn't know much about Tom's dad, Tom really didn't talk much about him overall.

He sometimes would talk about how someday he'll be as big as him, will inherit his responsibilities, and that he'll be as powerful as him, but this was as much as Marco got. Anything else that provided Marco an idea, came from fear and sadness in the Mewman Prince's eyes when he woke up from another nightmare, or when words seems to trigger him.

He hadn't physically seen him since they called to check on Tom only a week in on his time on earth, but he did know Tom was required to talk to them on a regular basis. Tom never seemed happy to do so, but he got to it, and managed to get through the conversations without telling his parents... _ **exactly**_ everything he and Marco'd been up to lately.

Tom never told Marco how these talks went, just that he wasn't being sent home anytime soon.

And Glossaryck wasn't much help, as per usual.

But Marco knew something was very wrong with that man, and if Tom wasn't going to tell him, he was going to have to find other means in order to understand what was going on. He considered going through Tom's things, but the thought made him feel dirty.

Tom didn't want to tell him, and Marco respected that.

But the possible reasons as to why he refused to say were greatly concerning to Marco and he just needed... _something_ , **_anything_** to justify his thoughts.

But what then? He couldn't stop Tom from being king, or stop his parents from taking him back home, he couldn't just make Tom stay here with him forever and force him away from his only family? And who knows what Tom would even say? He would have a choice in the matter and Marco doubted leaving his people for Marco was a choice he'd be willing to make.

He'd have to think about that later though, for now, better to focus on finding out if his suspicions were true.

Tom was at home, practicing spells no doubt, as Marco was finishing up Karate class.

The Walk home was nice and quiet before Marco heard some noises coming from some nearby bushes.

"Pssssttt, Marco?", it was a girl's voice, and Marco hesitantly walked closer.

"Janna?"

"Yep", The girl stuck her head out of the bush, "I heard you wanted to snoop on Tom? So I'm here to be of assistance?"

"How did you know I-?" He started, before Janna held out a familiar book to him.

His diary.

"HEY!", He snatched it from her hands, "Don't touch my stuff!"

"Don't worry, I already took pics of all the pages you wrote so far, so i'm good..." She said happily, "So, you really think that Tom...y'know, with his dad?"

Marco bit his lip," Yeah, I think so...I just..."

"Don't have enough evidence?" , She stepped out of the bush, "I might be able to help you snoop, you will have to pay me though, and you have to grant me permission to hang out with Tom.."

Marco grumbled, "Fine, how much?"

"650 dollars?" She asked cheekily, "Or you could give me some spells from Tom's book and we can call it even?"

Marco didn't like either of those payment options, frankly.

He reached into his pocket, setting on doing doing what would probably have the least dangerous outcome, he handed her the money and she counted it.

"Alright Diaz, you got yourself a rat now...", She said, "Now while I do my job and send you the deets, You better get yours done..."

"Mine?"

"Tom's your best friend..", She explained, "You outta know more about his relationships then me, go talk to his friends, people who know him...heck we could go into mewni and do some spying..."

"Tom's friends...aren't really..", Marco tried to explain, images of Ponyhead and Star popping into his head, "They're not easy to talk to...especially for me"

She shrugged, "Well I'm not magic Marco, I can gather as much from Tom as I can, but you might want some other sources as well to rest your case...Tom might be a tough nut to crack..."

Marco bit his lip, thinking it over, "Ok...I'll see about talking to Tom's friends...I guess.."

"Good Boy...", The girl climbed back into her bush, "I'll text ya when I get anything..."

She gave him a sad look, "I hope you can help him, y'know? You two make a cute team and I know you mean a lot to him..."

Marco was about to retort, but the sleeve of his karate uniform fell a bit, revealing Tom's armband. He looked between it and Janna's smirk, trying his best to look angry and upset with her. Janna snickered, "Marco, You're everything to him, he needs you...help him."

She covered herself back up, and Marco stared a bit before continuing on his way home.

* * *

Tom bit his tongue, trying to accurately shoot some flying targets above him with his wand.

Practice made perfect after all.

Or at least that's what his dad always said.

He was one of the most powerful kings in mewni, it's no surprise he knew what he was doing when it came to magic frankly, Tom couldn't argue with his teaching when he was the perfect image of a proper king of mewni.

If Tom wasn't like him, according to his servants, who knows what could happen to him.

He could easily be overpowered, the monsters could finally take him over, he could be overthrown completely, he couldn't fail to be a proper king.

The only problem was, Tom didn't want this at all. It didn't matter who tried to tell him his father was one of the greatest kings to live and that he was someone for Tom to admire, Tom felt himself break every time he was told. The mere thought of him sitting on his father's throne, the spitting picture of him, made him feel sick and he didn't quite know why. He was supposed to listen to him, wasn't he? He was supposed to love him and strive to be like him, so why didn't he?  
 _ **  
Because he scared him**_

But he was _**supposed**_ to scare people, he was supposed to keep Tom in line to make sure he did well right? He ** _deserved_** to be scolded when he did something wrong, after all, he did that a lot according to everyone.

But it hurt, it hurt a _**lot**_...

His head always told him yes, his heart always told him no.

Tom dropped the wand onto the bed, done practicing.

Marco wouldn't get it, his parents were different. He wouldn't understand that his Dad was just trying to help him be the best he could be, Mewni wasn't like earth, they were strict and didn't give Tom very much freedom in fear he would be ruined.

And yet, being here gave him so much more life and help that never could've been provided by Mewni.

Thinking about this too hard confused him, why were the things that he were taught to be the best for him, make him feel worse? Why don't they _ **feel**_ right when they **_are_** right?

Tom rubbed his head, It didn't matter right? He was going to be his own king someday, he didn't have to be his dad, he _**wasn't**_ his dad right? No, Marco told him he was funny, and nice, and fun to be around...

His dad was none of those things.

At least he wasn't when Tom was around, oh wait, not when the _disappointing heir_ to a _great king_ was around.

He did _**everything**_ to impress him, he did **_everything_** to be loved by him, but he was nothing.

Tom took some breaths, he needed to relax and stop thinking about his father, if he felt any worse, his wand would act up.

Just like it did when he and Marco first met.

"Tom! I'm home!"

Tom snapped out of his moment of anger and sadness, and a smile perched on his face. He heard Marco's parents greet their son as he ran down the stairs, seeing Marco gave him warmth again and he pulled him into a hug.

No, _**this**_ is what loving someone and being loved back felt like, not that cold aura from his father.

Marco hugged him back, a feeling Tom had grown attached too, it made him feel safe, it made him happy.

His best friend, made him feel this way.

He wouldn't exchange him for the world.

* * *

Tom fell asleep, tired of his long day and passed out on his bed trying to think of happy Marco thoughts.

Safe thoughts, warm thoughts.

he didn't notice when Marco snuck in and took his scissors.

Nor did he notice Marco promising to help him before he slipped into a fiery portal.

* * *

Marco hated his choice more and more with every step he took in the Underworld, he hadn't been back since the ball, and for good reason. The demons he supposed weren't as bad as he predicted, but the place was still like walking into a deathtrap.

There were two people that he could get info from, Star or Ponyhead.

He took the Demon in the heartbeat.

He transported to the castle door, and nervously asked a guard to speak to the princess, hoping his affiliation with Tom would keep him safe. Star didn't like Tom, but he doubted she wanted Tom's best friend dead, she cared about him enough for that.

"Come with me...", A rather large demon lead Marco through the dark and dreary halls of the castle, he could hear screams of pain and they made him shiver.

Eventually he was lead to what he could only assume as being Star's bedroom, and was told to wait outside as the demon walked in to ask for the princess's permission.

He returned, ushering Marco in, giving him a look that read "I hope you know what you're gettign into".

Marco walked inside, the door closing behind him and making him jump.

But Star made him jump more.

"You?"

Marco found her sitting on her bed, a middle-aged human man sitting on a chair next to her. He picked up his things, deciding it was best for him to probably leave the two to talk in peace. Star nodded at him, "Bye Brian...cya later...", he waved and left awkwardly.

Star gave Marco an angry look, "I was in the middle of working on my recklessness..."

Marco rubbed his arm, "Sorry..."

Star's bedroom was more pleasant then the rest of the castle, boy band posters lined on her walls, odd paintings, weapons hanging to and fro, a fish tank, her own balcony, and a canopy bed that looked pretty comfy in such a rough place.

Star looked him over, "You're the guy Tom had with him...Mango?"

"Marco...", He corrected, trying not too look too deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I wouldn't have come back but...I needed to talk to you..."

She crossed her arms and groaned, "Look, I thought I made this clear last time he was here, I _**don't**_ wanna date Tom, never ever EVER! Just go back and tell him that, he needs to get it through his thick head that i'm never gonna date hi-"

"No..". Marco carefully interrupted, "I wanted to ask you about his dad, King Butterfly?"

Star raised an eyebrow, "Why me? Go ask T-"

"Don't you think if I could I wouldn't be here?!", Marco stated, "Tom doesn't even know i'm here, because this is something I have to do alone..."

She bit her lip, "Well, I dunno how much I can help ya, frankly I never saw the guy that much when me and Tom dated...Tom didn't really introduce me or really want me at the castle at all..". She ran a clawed hand through her long blonde hair, "Mom complains about him at meetings though, guess the guy has a temper and bothers people..."

"So, you really don't know much about him?", Marco couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No I guess not, Why'd you wanna know about him anyway?". She asked, tail moving about.

"Well, It's just..." Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I think he's hurting Tom..."

Her eyes widened, "Wait? You think he's...oh...oh no.". Her tail slipped in between her legs and she covered her faces with her hands, "Oh no no no no, Why didn't I see it before? All those weird things Tom did and I- ugghhhhhh..."

Marco, no longer scared, got closer to her, "What? What is it?"

She removed the hands from her face and sighed, "Tom, after our dates, never directly went home...I've never seen him go straight home before. Every time I asked him why he wasn't going home he told me it was for some stupid reason to do with our next date, and he always looked so upset when i asked...". Marco was about to interject but she kept going, "and sometimes when we did stuff he looked hurt or like he was in pain, but he always told me it was from fighting monsters..."

Her voice got softer and softer and then Marco noticed she was starting to cry, "Oh no...I-I ...ugh i should've known what was really going on with him...it all makes so much sense now, and now that he has that wand he can easily heal those bruises..."

"It's not your fault...even I didn't know, I just thought he and his dad...were at a rough place...", He bit his lip, "First time i met the guy, he just ignored Tom...interrupted him, Tom was just...upset..."

Marco sat down on the cavernous floor.

Star calmed down, sighing, "Look...I-...I don't think there's much I...or you, can do...that's the thing about Mewni, Tom is destined to be the next king and you're not going to be able to take him away from that, he's not from earth..."

"I know...", Marco mumbled, clearly saddened, " But I have to try...Tom doesn't belong there, he's not happy there, and after he's done here they're gonna force him to come back...". The he felt himself start to panic, "What if he is never allowed back on earth? What if we never get to see each other again? They could wipe his memory of me and-"

"Marco, the Butterfly family is the most powerful royal family on mewni, you're planning on taking it's next and only heir, you do this and who knows what'll happen to mewni...", the demon looked at him sternly, "What you're suggesting will **_hurt_** mewni..."

"But it'll _**help**_ Tom..", Marco argued back, standing up, "Tom shouldn't be scared to be the next king, he shouldn't be living somewhere he feels unsafe, he shouldn't fear people who are supposed to love him!"

Star didn't know whether to agree or disagree, but Marco was still angry and still raging, "Tom never stopped liking you y'know? He always told me how you're the most beautiful, funny, and most amazing person he's ever met! And yet you treat him like dirt! I don't know what happened between you guys and I know that you had no idea about his father, but he's willing to do so much to be loved by someone and you had no problem shattering him bit by bit in front of everyone! and now you're telling me Tom should stay where he is and suffer! That I shouldn't try and get him out of this! To make him even MORE miserable then he already is?!"

Star's brows furrowed, and Marco stopped screaming as soon as she stood up and fire started to surround her feet.

" _ **Excuse me?**_ "

Marco's face of angry immediately turned into regret as her eyes begun to glow.

"I _ **t doesn't matter who he is and what he's been through, I don't owe him a relationship, I said no and If he can't take rejection then that's not my freaking fault! You think I don't care about Tom?! I used to LOVE him! But what I want is MY choice!**_ " , She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow freely now.

Her voice got softer.

"I don't love Tom anymore...he deserves someone better, better then me. He needs someone to comfort him, someone who can help him, someone whose willing to to do anything for him no matter what...and that's not me anymore. I don't hate Tom...but, I want to move on with my life and he's making it _**hard**_...". The fire vanished and she sat back down, "I push him away, because I have to...it's better for both of us...I don't want him out of my life forever, but I want him to find another happiness..."

Marco, calming down from the stroke of fear, rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you, I-I was upset and I took it too far..."

"It's ok...", She watched him intently and noticed a familiar armband on Marco's left arm, as Marco rubbing it revealed it from under the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Tom must really care about you...", She noted, "Did he give you that...recently?"

"Yeah...", Marco answered.

A small smile formed on her lips, still calming down from her recent lashing out, "He's fond of you, I can tell,...you two...make a great team...".

Marco shifted in place, "He's my best friend, I'd do anything for him..."

"Well, then...I guess the moon made a decent choice, with you two...", She said, Marco was about to ask what she meant but she kept going, "If it helps. I'll...talk to my mom? About this? I don't know how much she'll be able to do...but it might help..."

"Thank you...", a wave of relief washed over Marco, and without thinking he pulled the demon into a hug, mindful of her wings. "Thank you thank you thank you...you have no idea how much this means to me, any help I can get i'm thankful for", He released her and smiled wide.

"Even despite everything, we can't be sure...we can't just go up and accuse his dad", She said, "I've never seen Tom being hurt, but...maybe my Mom can find out...find out what he's been doing to Tom if he really is...". "If he's hurt him, or put curses to keep him from talking or something...there has to be some kind of magical law against it...if we know for certain what he did to Tom, we might find a way of getting him out of this...get him into better hands until he's old enough to be king..", She explained.

Janna, and now a royal family, both looking into this.

It was a good start.

"Anything to help him, is good enough for me...", Marco said.

She bit her lip and held out her hand, "Star Lucitor..."

Marco looked at her hand before carefully taking it, "Marco Diaz..."

"I...wish you luck with Tom, take care of him for me, ok?", she said, "Call my mirror, if you ever need help..."

"I promise...", He said softy, shaking her hand, " And...I'm sorry for interrupting you...and y'know..."

"It's ok..."

Silence for a few minutes, they removed hands and exchanged looks.

"You outta go, Tom'll probably get worried considering you stole his scissors...", she noted, making Marco turn red in embarrassment, "And besides, if we're right...about all of this, he needs you right now more then ever..."

Marco wanted to ask about the moon, but prompted to ask another time and nodded at her as he tried to leave, "I hope your lessons go well..."

She smiled.

"Thanks Marco..."

* * *

Marco slipped back into Tom's room, he was still fast asleep and he put the scissors back where he left them.

But before he left, he pulled the covers over his friend gently.

"Goodnight Tom..."

* * *

The passing week went by fine, Tom seemed to be be doing better, Marco got to exchange numbers with Jackie, Janna sent him updates regularly, Star would find elaborate ways of sending him messages in order to not make Tom suspicious.

He gathered up anything he could in a journal, adding notes about Tom's family history that Janna could find out about, and rules laid out by magical enforcers. The unfortunate part is Tom never told him too much about mewni, it's almost like after the incident he wanted to drop it forever.

Didn't talk about how it was run, how it formed, he could talk about the Underworld's history for days but never liked talking about his birthplace.

Guess Marco couldn't blame him, the place, despite being his home, was far from fun or wonderful for him.

But if he knew more about it...it might help.

Maybe he could ask Star? Or maybe Janna could find out something?

Or

 _ **He could go through Tom's things...**_

Marco shook his head, no, that'd be crossing the line.

He'd feel unclean going through Tom's private books and such, it violates his trust as a friend.

He tapped his pencil to his cheek when he heard a knock on his door, making him immediately hide the journal under his pillow.

"Marco? It's Tom.."

Scrambling, he opened the door for his friend, putting on his best smile.

"Tom, oh hey, y-", he looked all over Tom, as he wasn't wearing any of his casual wear, but a blue and white suit, his make-up was applied rather sloppily and his hair a bit of a mess " You're...fancy.?"

"My dad called...", Tom started, "He's inviting me for a brief dinner with him and Mom, they want to see how my training is going..."

"Oh...", Marco said, "Wow, that's really rude of him to call so suddenly without much prep time..."

Tom shifted in place, uncomfortable and with something clearly on the mind.

"You nervous...?", Marco asked.

"A bit...", Tom shrugged and tried to laugh, "Hate to look even more disappointing in front of them..."

Marco carefully pulled him into a hug, "Sorry they pulled this on you on such short notice...but I know you'll do great bud..."

Tom carefully hugged him back, "Thank you Marco...I shouldn't be gone too long, ok?"

"They'll be proud of how well you controlled your anger, i know it cause I am.."

Tom flinched a bit, making Marco let go of him, "You ok?"

"Marco...before I leave I wanna tell you something...", he rubbed his arm gently.

Thoughts begun to swirl in Marco's head, was he going to tell him about his dad?

"Marco...M-my parents didn't send me to earth..."

Nope.

Marco blinked a few times, caught off guard by this reveal.

"Wait...your parents didn't send you to earth to work on your issues?", he asked, "Then-?"

"I...I was the one who did this..", Tom admitted, " Marco, i was ashamed of my anger, and I just wanted...to do something about it, to do better out there...and I wanted to do that...away from Mewni...". He took a few breaths, "Took a lot of convincing to my parents to let me come here...and I wanted to tell you this..because they're looking for any excuse they can to send me back and If I get sent back home, I wanted to let you know...that it's not your fault.."

Marco looked him over," Thanks for telling me...about this..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I-I just didn't want to worry you..", He mumbled, "Sorry for being stupid..."

"Tom...it's ok.."

"It's not ok, I'm supposed to be honest with you, and i'm not, if I do great here on earth...my dad will most likely take credit for sending me here...the kingdom won't know that I made such a crazy choice. I should've told my best friend why I was really here...that if anything happens to you, it's my fault for coming her-"

"Tom...don't worry, you're going to do great...", the human put on his best smile, "you'll show them, I know it... and i'm never going to regret you coming here, you're my best friend remember?"

Marco pulled down his sleeve to Tom to show off his armband.

Tom managed his own smile, "Thanks for having faith in me... and for being so supportive"

"You really took a stand, leaving home to work on your anger...", Marco pointed out, "That's...really brave of you..."

"And today we'll see if it pays off...", Tom gulped, "I just...want you to know, i'm really glad...that I chose to do this, to go to earth, to handle my issues here...because if something happens tonight, you should know that you're amazing and everything you've done for me I can't thank you enough for, and I don't feel like I've said that enough these days..."

Marco was starting to cry, he wiped his tears on his sleeve and pulled Tom in for another hug.

"Just promise me you'll do your best, and that you'll come back home soon...", he mumbled into his fancy sleeve.

"Home?", Tom looked around the diaz home, his own smile forming, "Yeah...Home."

They let go of each other, and Tom calmed down, "Well, I better fix myself up or dad will be angry...my make-up is kinda...yeah".

"I'll help you...", Marco offered, "I don't want your dad to be angry with you either..."

Marco couldn't digress that last comment any more as they went into their bathroom together.

 _ **"Marco, You're everything to him, he needs you...help him."**_

 ** _"He's fond of you, I can tell,...you two...make a great team..."_**

 _ **"I...wish you luck with Tom, take care of him for me, ok?"**_

Earth was Tom's home, and he was going to bring him home, one way or another.

* * *

Tom took a deep breath as he entered the familiar dining hall.

His parents were waiting for him, a fire roaring behind them making them look more intimidating in the dark.

Tom flinched, shivering as the cold feeling washed over him, the feeling not even the fire could remove.

"Hello, Tom...", his father said, "Welcome Home..."


	9. The Next King Of Mewni

Tom took a seat across from his parents, he's lived here so many years and yet tonight the place felt all new.

Plenty of food was set out before them despite being only a family of three, most were corn made meals, but there was also plenty of meats and other dishes to select from.

Tom had already grown used to eating one meal together with Marco and his parents, usually homemade, sometimes take-out, sometimes leftovers. Being back to having a large buffet set out in front of him with his own parents was strange, especially since they were very quiet during dinners while Marco and his parents almost never stopped talking.

Tom sat up straight, trying to regain his princely posture, he didn't want to look like earth had removed his royal stature and training.

He clutched the wand in his hands hard, his heart was speed up and he felt a bit sweaty.

He missed having Marco relax him already.

The King looked him up and down, taking in his look, maybe Marco liked his normal style but it wasn't becoming of a prince to wear that sort've garb at dinner.

"So, where's your wand?", He asked, before Tom presented in onto the table in front of him.

"I've been practicing, got a hang of some new spells and it's pretty awesome...", he started as his father examined the wand for damage.

"You're keeping up with your studies on being king?", he asked.

"Yes..", Tom answered, "Daily..."

"Demonstrate your dining skills and after dinner we shall see how far you've come in your studies..", He started to put some food gently on his plate and Tom relaxed a bit and waited for his parents to finish grabbing heir food before he started getting his own.

 _Just relax, just do your best, and you'll be back on earth before you know it..._

He felt his father watch his every move as he ate quietly, he tried to distract himself by wondering what Marco was up to.

Thinking about this test of skills in front of his father would only make him worse.

Marco wasn't here, he needed to relax and remain calm on his own.

He's done that before right? He can do it again.

He was actually glad for once that his parents didn't talk to him during dinners because the less time he spent with them and the less time he spent being interrogated was fine with him. He was just anxious to see Marco again and be out of this place.

After he ate he carefully set his utensils down and looked up at his father, trying not to lose eye contact with him despite how much he hates looking into his eyes.

He was already finished eating, no surprise, he wasn't smiling as per usual, but then again Tom could never recall many moments he ever saw him smile.

His mother didn't say much, never did, kings were more important then queens in their kingdom so she wasn't nearly as important as his father was, unlike the underworld. Tom sometimes was certain she was kind and gentle, but those memories were little and sometimes he could've swore he imagined them, as she mainly did what his father said.

His parents stood up in unison.

"Come Tom, we're heading to the ballroom for your magic demonstration...", the man said, waiting for Tom to stand up and lead him to the next room. Tom trailed behind his parents nervously, he couldn't tell if he was doing anything wrong, and that only made him more nervous.

"Your birthday is coming up..."

Tom flinched, looking up at his father.

"Yeah..."

"We're working on plans for your official party alread-"

"No...", before he thought about it, it came out of his mouth, Tom felt his heart drop.

"What?", Tom could hear a bit of disgust in his father's voice.

"No, I-I...I wanna celebrate it on earth..", Tom said quickly, "I-I don't wanna be any trouble..."

His dad didn't reply, and just kept walking, Tom wished he could see his face, "You don't need to spend alot on my party, I wanna spend it on earth, with my friends...a traditional earth party..."

He had frankly, been wanting to celebrate an earth party for awhile. Mewni parties for him were pretty, and regal, and extremely boring. His friends weren't typically invited, not that he had many, his dad just invited a bunch of royals for _**him**_ to talk to. And even then his parents hardly interacted with him, sometimes he wondered if they even remembered what the party was for.

Marco told him about earth parties; games, friends, present-opening with pictures, music, cake made specifically for him. Everything he described sounded like a dream, and with him there, he'd actually have someone to hang out with.

Maybe he always just agreed with what Marco said was cool, but everything he said just felt cool, like a dream.

And he was never disappointed in Marco's ideas.

"You're next in line to be king...", he heard him mutter.

"Yeah, and wouldn't it be nice to learn about other cultures? Spend time at their way of celebrating?", Tom started, "As king I should get to know how things are done by other types of people, right?"

Tom's father didn't answer, and Tom prompted he was ignoring him now.

Maybe for now it was best he didn't test his father, that never ended well before, there was no reason to do it now.

And he was willing to do anything to get back to earth as soon as possible.

* * *

Marco paced back in forth in his room, eager for his friend's return.

He wanted to know he was ok, that he was doing well and his father wasn't bullying him.

But his mind was jumping to the worst conclusions as per usual.

He kept trying to reassure himself, Tom was going to be fine, he was great, he was going to do his best and no matter what Marco would be proud of him. He stopped pacing and took some deep breaths, Tom's absence at dinner just felt unnatural, and he didn't talk at all at the table and hardly ate a bite because of him.

His parents were also a bit quieter then usual, Marco told them where Tom was, and they seemed ok with it, but it's clear they could tell _**Marco**_ wasn't ok with it.

Tom had only been gone an hour and a half, and Marco felt like it was much longer.

He fell backwards onto his bed, staring at his ceiling and all the weird stains on it.

He missed Tom already, how was ever gonna handle it when or if Tom left Earth for good?

Man, he didn't want to think about that right now.

"Marco? Pssst!"

Marco jumped up to find a Girl opening up his bedroom window and climbing in, she brushed herself off and took off her backpack.

"Janna!?", Marco yell-whispered.

"Yeah, that's me...", she replied, "I'm here on your terms.."

"Wait what?"

"I'm here to snoop through Tom's things, duh...", she said, pulling out a flashlight, "Tom's clearly out, so until he gets back, this is my chance to dig up something.."

Marco was about to say something when she placed a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Let me work Marco, it's what you hired me to do...", she patted his cheek and headed out the door to Tom's bedroom.

Marco chased after her, "Janna, Tom could be back any minute and I dunno if this is ok..."

"Marco, you might not have the guts to do this yourself, but I do, and we're gonna find out what else Tom is keeping secret from us...", She entered the mewman's room, lucky for her she was already familar with this place before and got started with his stash under his bed.

"Dude owns alot of Junk, but he's pretty neat for a guy who sweeps things under his bed...", she pulled out a book and started skimming through the pages of anything useful.

Marco shrugged, "He's a perfectionist, he just likes things looking right..."

"No kidding, I swear he made each side of stored boxes symmetrically even...", she hummed as she used her flashlight to read, there was lots of scribbles and pics of what appeared to be mewman heroes and civilians, there had to be something cool here.

"So where's the nerd anyway?"

"Oh?", Marco paused for a bit, "Mewni, his folks called in for dinner and to see him use his magic..."

She looked up, "You're worried about him aren't you?"

"Yeah...it's hard not to be when you assume the worst..."

She bit her lip, "You outta tell him how you feel y'know? About his dad?"

"Maybe, i just...don't know how to bring that kinda thing up to him...", marco mumbled, "What if i'm wrong? About this?"

"What if you're not, Marco? I doubt Tom's gonna leave hating you forever because you were worried about him, he's gonna find out about this biz eventually..."

"I guess..."

She stood up and rubbed Marco's head, fingers messing up his hair, "Looks like you're both keeping secrets from each other..."

Marco removed her hand, "I'm doing it to keep him safe..."

"Yeah, and so is he most likely...", she sat back down and continued turning pages.

Marco felt sick at the thought of Tom being hurt worse by his dad if he said anything.

"Huh...", Janna said, "So...uh...Marco? You heard of Mewnipendence day?"

"What?"

"It happened awhile ago, like a week after that ball you lovebirds went to...according to this at least.", she showed the flustered boy the page she was on, "Like, his people drove the monsters out of mewni and took over, looks kinda brutal..."

Marco took the book from her and grumbled as he looked through the pages, "We're not lovebirds...and lemme guess...you know the ball from my diary?"

She smirked, "You wrote an entire paragraph about how good Tom looked that night, it's kinda hard to forget..."

Marco tried to hide his face in the book, Janna was right, it was a Mewman Holiday that happened awhile ago, and Tom didn't tell him about it. But by the sounds of it, it was pretty brutal, and the pictures didn't help. Marco suddenly felt a sense of guilt towards all the monsters he and Tom had encountered in the past.

They looked very outmatched next to the mewman army.

"I wonder why Tom never told me...", He mumbled.

"Maybe he's ashamed, and didn't want you to think he was...like that?", She shrugged and snatched the book from him, "Anyway, not much else here...I'll check his closet out next..."

She carefully started putting everything back where it was while Marco thought to himself, so his people drove monsters off their land? Mewni sounded less appealing the more he learned about it, Tom had to have had a good reason to ignore this.

Marco sighed, it wasn't his business anyway though, he didn't need to know every holiday he celebrated.

"Wow, for a prince he's got some weird stuff in here...", Janna said, "Fish net shirts, some chokers, lots of shoes with heels, lot of hats with an eye on them...your boyfriend's a dork Marco." She started looking through some boxes, Tom's closet was bigger then it looked, she had much to go through.

"He's not my boyfriend...", Marco muttered, "And it's not weird, it's his style and it looks good on him, although I do swear those eyes on his hats move sometimes..."

She opened one box and reached inside, "C'mon Marco, I read your diary, I know you think Tom is pretty adorable..."

"Of course Tom's adorable! Have you SEEN him?!", Marco fussed, "C'mon, just focus on what you're doing..."

Janna rolled her eyes, "Y'know, you aren't comfortable going through his things, what makes me doing it any better? I mean I don't care, I'm getting paid but..."

Marco bit his lip, "I dunno, I-I just..."

"This makes kinda breaking the trust a bit easier on you?', Janna asked, pulling out an old sock, "Y'know Diaz, no matter how you do it, you're still getting involved in Tom's business without his permission...". She moved on to another box as Marco sat down on the bed.

"I know, and I know it's wrong I just...", the boy fell on the bed, unsure of how to finish that sentence, "Maybe I should stop...stop this stuff, it's not ok...for me to be going through his things, learning his secrets, getting involved in his personal business..."

Janna came out of the closet, holding a book, "Dude, you're not doing this to be nosy, you're doing this to help him...I think you deserve a bit of an exception."

"Maybe, but I think I need to limit myself on how far i'm going with this, because some of this...doesn't feel right...", He sat up and she sat next to him. "Well, you're paying me to do this...so you tell me, i'm just doing my job...", She showed him the book.

A Journal.

"I think we hit the jackpot..."

* * *

Tom watched his parents take seats in the ballroom, the room was empty except for them, giving him tons of room to shoot spells.

He stood in front of them, trying not to look so nervous despite how impossible that was.

If stares could kill, he would've dropped dead on the spot thanks to his father.

"Thomas...please explain and demonstrate what you have been taught within your time on earth...", His father asked, watching him closely.

"Oh, well...I've been anger free, for a few months now..", Tom started, "I am finally controlling my green magic, and keeping it from taking over my emotions...finding a balance...". His father didn't hide his uninterest very well, giving Tom a subtle look that told him to move on.

Tom trailed off, embarrassed.

"I've also taken time to create my own spells...", he started back up, holding out his wand to demonstrate. He mumbled a few words, and an array of colorful ghostly skulls flew out of his wand and swirled around the room before vanishing, Tom didn't get a reply so he decided to keep going, showing off spells inspired by his time on earth.

A spell that fired out sharp nachos.

A spell that created exploding meatballs.

A spell that put people in a musical trance.

The list went on.

His father still said nothing, not until Tom finished and turned to him nervously.

He didn't yell, which was a good sign.

His eyebrow had risen a bit, which seemed to imply Tom had done better then he was expecting.

He flicked a finger and a chained monster pooed into the center of the room and in front of Tom, startling him.

"You seem to be doing well with your spell casting...", He noted, "But...there is something we must try, Tom...I want you to use a torture spell...on this monster...".

Tom felt his heart drop, looking at the broken monster before him, he looked underfed and very weak.

Another look, and he realized he knew this monster.

The assassin from his last visit.

"But, he's not attacking me, I-I only fight monsters in self-defense...", Tom said, "It would be cruel...he's defenseless..."

"Thomas, I asked this of you, when you become king you will need to understand discipline...when a monster has attacked you, you must be willing to torture them for information...to find out who has opposed you, or who is trying to kill you", He said coolly, "Monster have their own methods to get information out of captured soldiers, you need to prove to me you are capable of making tough choices...for the good of your own kind.."

"I-I can't do that...", Tom said. "It's not right...Even if a monster tries to kill me...it's just...I don't wanna hurt anyone.."

"Thomas, you wouldn't want me to _**do anything**_ would you?"

Tom felt himself flinch, "N-No...but..."

"Or I could pay _**Marco**_ a visit..."

Tom felt his heart drop all the way to his stomach, he have an apologetic look to the monster in front of him and closed his eyes as he chanted a spell under his breath. He could hear the monster's screams of pain and felt tears start to form in his eyes.

When it was over he refused to open his eyes, but a snap from his father and the pained sounds of a monster were gone, and reluctantly he opened them.

"Very well then, Your training is going well...there are clearly things to be worked on, but it doesn't seem to have entirely ruined you..."

He looked at his father to find a face that was clearly curious, but he also seemed disappointed for some reason, like he was expecting something else.

He stood up, "Thomas, you can head back to earth to continue your training...you appear to have... _ **much**_ to learn there. We shall call and check up on you in the future..."

He and Tom's mother looked towards Tom and let him in the room without so much as a goodbye, and Tom fell to his knees and tried not to cry.

* * *

A Journal, if Tom had anything on his dad, it would be in here.

Janna opened it and started to flip through, trying to find anything useful.

"This...looks private...", Marco noted, "I-I dunno if we should be looking through this..."

"Chicken Marco?", She teased, "Is this not what you wanted?"

"Well...I-I dunno...I..."

"Well, _**you**_ can back out ...I'm doing my job...", She flipped through till she stopped on a chapter.

"Thoughts on My Dad"? We got it...", she skimmed though as Marco tried not to look.

He heard her gulp and finally managed to look.

"There's not much here...but... Tom's written enough...he seems like...11 in this, maybe some of these are even a few years before he got the wand?", Janna mumbled.

 _-My dad tells me when I get older, i'm gonna be just like him...like, cool and stuff. Everyone tells me dad is cool, that he handles things well and that he brings a new joy into Mewni. I just I dunno...I don't think i'm ever gonna be like him. I'm not big, and i'm not smart, and people don't like me, Dad says i'm not good enough yet, that I need more discipline. I don't get to leave the castle, and when I do, daddy gets angry._

 _-When i become king, do I have to hurt people too?_

 _-I'm a mistake, Dad says so when he's upset with me, i wasn't what he asked for. I keep messing up, and i don't know why i'm so bad at it, i wish i came out right. I need to stop messing up, dad hates it when i mess up and i still do it anyway._

 _-I don't like dad, like...I dunno...i feel like i'm supposed to like him, but i don't wanna, I dunno...is that bad?_

 _-Dad pulled me away to talk to me today, after I snuck outside of the castle with lilicia...he caught me. I'm still sore, and I wish I was 14 already so I could magic myself up or something, I wanna talk to the nurses, but they'd think i escaped the castle to monster fight and they'd tell dad and he'd have to get angry again...and punish me again. I get angry too sometimes, Dad tells me it's genetic...does that mean i'm gonna be like this?_

"Stop...i'm done .." , Marco said, "I've read enough..."

Janna put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, you got what you wanted...", she pulled out her phone and took some pics of the chapter.

"Yeah...I did..", Marco sighed, "I wanna see him again so badly...I can't believe he really feels this way...". He rubbed his face with his hands, "I just...This is just so messed up and now he's there, in mewni, with his dad...and I-"

"He wrote in this recently..", Janna said suddenly, now looking through another section of the book, "Like it looks like he stopped for a few years, but got back to it once he moved in with you...he's got a chapter on you..."

Marco felt his face burn.

Janna's grin grew wide, and Marco knew what she was thinking.

"No Janna, we've learned enough...i'm not invading his privacy any more then I've already done...",his response made the smile wipe off her face and she rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon diaz, you aren't the least bit curious to know what he thinks about you?"

He was, but how Tom felt was his business and after everything else, Marco didn't think he could handle anymore revelations.

But if he read it, he could know what happened after the ball, what the dance was, what Tom really thought about him after it.

No, he was Tom's best friend, that was it.

and right now Tom needed his best friend.

He snatched the book away before Janna could could do anything and closed it, "No...that's too far, we're done...we got what we wanted..."

Janna looked skeptical but stopped protesting, "Alright diaz...if you're sure..."

She started packing stuff into her bag, but then she stopped.

"You need to talk to him...about his dad? You don't have to tell him you snooped or talked to his ex but...he needs your support and he needs to talk to someone about this...".

The boy stared at his shoes, Janna wasn't the best person around, but he couldn't deny she was right.

"Ok fine...when he gets back, we-I'll talk to him..."

"Alright, good job Marco...", she put on her backpack and took another look at the human holding Tom's personal journal.

"You'll read that chapter when you're ready anyway, but looks like my work here is done...".

She made her way to Tom's balcony and started to climb out, "Call Me when you read it, I got a bet going on with Ferguson and he's gonna owe me 20 bucks...". Marco stomped after her, red-faced, and he wasn't sure if it was from anger or something else, "Well sorry because i'm never gonna read it!".

She laughed as he shouted at her.

Marco groaned and hid the book back where it was, last thing he wanted was for Tom to know he'd been in his stuff, especially not in his personal journal.

He felt dirty enough already.

He was about to go back into his room and let all these thoughts wash over when a portal opened up in the room and a pink-haired boy walked through.

it was seconds later that Marco wrapped his arms around him and he stumbled in surprise of the sudden hug.

"Marco?!I-I haven't been gone that long have I?", He joked shakily.

"I missed you...I-I'm glad you're back...", Marco was mumbling in his fancy shoulder, "How'd it go?"

"I-I...", Tom shuddered a bit, "I think I did great...he wants me to stay here still..."

Tom thought back to the torture spell, the threats against Marco, he couldn't say this to Marco, there was no way.

Marco would hate him if he knew, and Tom didn't know what he'd do if Marco hated him.

Not to mention what his dad would do if he said anything about this.

"I knew you could do it..", Marco separated from him and grabbed both his hands, "Great job Tom..."

"Thanks Marco...", Tom replied, unaware that Marco was just as relieved to see him again as he was.

Marco remembered they were still holding hands and removed his from Tom's, "Hey Tom? I wanna talk to you about something..."

There was no way he **_couldn't_** say something after tonight.

Tom stiffened, "is it about earlier when i talked about why i actually came to earth?"

"Actually, I-I wanted to talk about your dad...if that's ok with you?", Marco watched his friend carefully, just in case he said anything that could trigger him.

"Oh..I-I uh...", Tom looked very surprised at this topic, Marco'd never said much about his dad before, he shifted in place, "I-I Guess?"

Marco sighed, here goes nothing,"Tom...I know...things aren't great...with your dad, I-I know..."

Tom looked very anxious, he didn't particularly want to think about his dad right now, but he also didn't want Marco to stop talking either. Marco's thoughts were important to him and if he had anything to say about his dad, he wanted to know what they were.

No matter how much they could hurt.

"Marco...I.."

Tom felt Marco put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But...Don't be ashamed... _ **never**_ be ashamed of it...don't be ashamed you aren't like him and don't fear that you might be like him...you're so much better then him..."

"Marco..."

Marco looked Tom in the eyes, "Tom, you're wonderful...just the way you are, don't ever feel like you're worthless...or a mistake...or a waste of space or.."

"Marco!"

"I..I...", Marco realized he was crying, "Tom...I Just...you're great just the way you are..no matter what your dad thinks...I'm sorry i'm crying I-I just...I hate seeing you so miserable because of him and I-"

Tom pressed his forehead against Marco, and Marco heard him sniffle, tears flowing down his face as well.

"Marco...I just...in my world things are different, and I just...man this is really sappy...", He stifled out a laugh, "Thanks...for liking the real me..."

"Don't let your dad put you down, I never want you to think you're worthless because of him...", Marco mumbled quietly, ignoring how close their faces were, "Y-You don't deserve that..."

Tom let out a meek smile, "Well, when i become king, I get to rule things in my own way right?"

"Yeah...", Marco matched his smile through tears, "And you'll be a great king, no matter what..."

Tom bit his lip, "Thanks...I needed to hear this tonight..."

The human hugged him again, enjoying his warmth.

"How did you know? About my dad?", Tom asked suddenly, still holding onto Marco, "It's just...kinda odd, you know...that he's yeah..."

Marco shifted, "Ever since i met him...I knew something was up and your dreams and...I just knew...".

It wasn't a lie, he did suspect most of it from observation.

Tom bit his lip, he didn't seem to be entirely sure if Marco was telling the truth, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to move on and do anything else right now.

"Can w-we go do something else...? I just...I want to ..."

"Yeah...", Marco said, relieved,"Let's go do something else..."

* * *

Tom passed out next to Marco on his bed, it'd been a long day and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Marco, however, was wide awake.

He watched the boy next to him snore and drool all over his bed sheets, he had so many thoughts and things on his mind it was hard to sleep.

Tom's make-up was off, and his hair was messy and scattered everywhere, covering his eyes a bit and flying off his face.

He looked adorable, and Marco couldn't help but think so before he shook it off.

There was nothing weird about finding Tom pleasing to look at, nothing at all.

Janna's teasing was getting to him again.

After awhile he embarrassingly turned to lay on his back and look at the ceiling, wanting to focus on something else.

Then Tom's snoring stopped.

"Can't sleep?"

Marco eyed to his side to see a sleepy-eyed alien boy smiling at him, "It's ok Marco, I have those nights too..."

"Did you have another nightmare?", Marco turned back onto his side.

"No, I just...woke up I guess..", Tom rubbed his eyes, "Tired still..."

"You don't have to sleep here, you can move back into your room an-", Tom cut him off.

"No, tonight...I don't wanna be alone..."

"Ok..."

"Marco...I-I'm sorry I never said anything about my dad, that you found out on your own, I just..", Tom mumbled suddenly, guilt embedded in his voice

"Tom, it's ok...I understand...", Marco reached out a hand to calm him down.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, and it's nothing to be ashamed about..."

"Really?...", He asked, unsure.

"Yeah, You don't have to talk about it, not if you don't want to...but...just let me know if there's anything I can do...", Marco looked Tom in the eyes, being entirely serious.

Tom shifted on the mattress and nodded.

"Ok...thanks Marco.."

Tom closed his eyes again, hoping for dreams that took him far away from his father as possible. Marco helped put covers over his friend, making sure he would try and sleep well tonight before doing the same for himself.

Tom smiled

Marco smiled back.

He promised to take care of Tom, and he was going to keep that promise no matter what.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day, a new day to start fresh and a new day to change things for his friend.

Things could only get better in time.


	10. Times Are Changing

"Tom?", Marco opened the door to his friend's room and peeked his head through the door, "We got school today, why aren't you up?"

Tom was lying in his bed, covered in blankets, he wasn't dressed, and his hair was still a mess.

Tom got up early to get ready, at least he usually did.

Marco walked over to his friend and shook him, "Tom? Tom you have to get up we're gonna be late..."

"Marco...", Tom grumbled and looked at his friend, "I don't feel well...".

Marco sat on his bed, "You're sick?"

"I think so...I just...I don't feel ok, I-I don't think I can go to school today...", He pressed his face into his pillow, "I think today I should just stay here and rest, just tell my teachers i'm sick today and you can bring me whatever I have to work on I guess..."

Marco reached a hand out and felt Tom's forehead, "I could stay too If you want? I Don't want you to be alone..."

"No it's fine, your parents can take care of me...just let them know i'm here and...you should go.."

"Are you sure?", Marco didn't enjoy leaving Tom alone, he could be hurt, or kidnapped, or who knows what. Maybe it was just his safe kid instincts as per usual, but he just didn't enjoy Tom being in places he couldn't see him in.

Tom could take care of himself of course, but there was always a possibility of something huge happening and he wouldn't be there.

"Yeah, you need to go to school more then me anyway...I just need to rest...", Tom said, smiling, "I'll be just fine, you go on..."

Marco smiled and helped pull the covers over Tom a little more, "Ok, i'll let my parents and your teachers know, and when I get back i'll get you some soup and i'll help you with your schoolwork, is that ok?". Tom nodded, and Marco waved at him and closed the door gently behind him.

Marco couldn't help but look back at Tom's bedroom door before he went down the stairs, this was the first time Tom wasn't going to school with him since he moved in and he almost felt like Tom would get up any moment and leave with him.

Tom must've caught a bug when he visited mewni a few days ago, he hoped it wasn't anything serious or that his dad poisoned his food.

He found his parents in the living room, watching TV together.

"Marco, where's Tom?", His mother asked immediately, "You both have school today..."

"Tom's sick...", he informed, his parents' faces started to look worried and he immediately tried to calm them down, "It's ok, it's ok...I think he just needs some rest... "

"Should we go upstairs? I can get a doctor or-", marco knew they were starting to panic, they usually always were very concerned whenever their exchange students were under the whether, because they took it as a sign they hadn't taken good care of them.

"No, just...check on him, and see if he needs anything..", Marco reassured, "I'm sure it's minor..."

He looked at his watch, "I better go, just...don't worry, he'll be fine...just bring him some food and keep an eye on him ok?"

He starting heading out the door and waited for their response.

They both gave him thumbs up, and he took that as a good sign and closed the door behind him in relief that his parents wouldn't go to any extreme to help cure Tom.

Marco felt awkward walking to the bus stop without Tom. He was safe with his parents sure, but, he missed sitting next to him; Sharing headphones and listening to Love Sentence on the ride to school and mouthing the lyrics together like dorks.

He never realized how much Tom became a part of his life, and his daily routine. He could even see his classmates around him eyeing him, taking note that the seat next to him was empty. Some girls were snickering at him and he blushed.

"Hey Diaz...where's your roommate? He didn't go off and find _**cooler**_ friends did he?"

Marco resisted the urge to hit her in the face and instead gave her a look.

"I dunno Abby? Maybe he wanted to go to school another route since this one is has your bad attitude stinking up the place?"

The girl snarled at him and he resumed listening to music alone.

Sigh, this was gonna be a long day...

* * *

Tom sat up, feeling very hot and sweaty, his head hurt... a lot.

Can't sleep, can't relax, he wasn't sure if he was entirely sick but he was certain he was in no condition to go anywhere.

His wand sat on the bed next to him, and he wondered if it was possible there was a spell that might make him feel better, but then elected to not point a magic wand at his face considering the consequences of messing up and making himself sicker.

All he could think about was the screams and hollers of pain from the monster he tortured, and they wouldn't stop ringing in his ears.

He also couldn't help but think about his father, and his reaction.

He kinda expected him to be more pleased, but then again, his father was almost never pleased.

He felt his throbbing head, he should've asked Marco more about how humans handle this, so Marco could cure him with earth magic.

He wanted to call up Marco's parents, who'd been asking him almost every minute if he needed anything until he told them he'd be find on his own for a bit, maybe to ask for something to eat or whatever else humans did to make them... _ **not-sick.**_

For now he elected to take a cold shower and made his way into the bathroom.

He pressed his head against the shower wall as cold water ran down his back, he felt really gross, he wasn't very used to being sick considering back on Mewni people took care of him quickly to make sure their future king would be alive to pass on the wand to his next heir.

How did normal people bear this feeling for so long?

He wrapped a towel around himself once finished, and decided to change into some clean, nonsweaty, clothes.

He slipped into shorts and a tank top and tried to go back to bed, but then he shivered, feeling a bit cold now.

He groaned into his pillow, he just wanted to sleep until Marco came back, and he couldn't convince his body to do so.

He stood back up and walked to the corner of his room and let his rabbit out, the pink rabbit happily made his way onto the boy's lap as he scratched behind his ears. "Hey buddy...", Tom mumbled,"Guess we can hang out till Marco gets back..."

Marshmallow sniffed his hand before hopping around the floor, he ran around for a bit when Tom saw him hide under his bed. Tom laughed, "Oh, c'mon you...you don't really think you can hide from me?", Tom made his way over to his flame patterned bed and grabbed his soft rabbit out from under it, but something else came with him.

A red hoodie, Marshmallow poked his head out from the collar, and Tom laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I hid that...", Tom laughed at when he tried to prank marco by hiding his hoodie, only to find out Marco had 50 other red hoodies just like this one; Some prankster he was. Marshmallow plopped out onto Tom's lap and Tom looked at the hoodie and after thinking a bit, pulled it over his head to reduce the cold.

"So this is what it feels like...", Tom mumbled, he wouldn't admit it but it felt like permanent hug from marco.

It was nice.

He looked around for a bit, Marco wouldn't be back for awhile, he wouldn't mind if he borrowed his hoodie for a bit right?

He saw his Rabbit pawing at him and smiled, maybe being sick wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

Marco missed Tom, he missed him a lot.

He was so used to hanging out with him at school, meeting up with him, having lunch with him, walking to classes together. Marco'd had a few friends before Tom, but he hadn't spent nearly as much time with them as he did with Tom now.

He felt eyes on him, people wondering where Tom was since they were usually always together.

At least his teachers were understanding, although carrying extra homework and classwork for Tom kinda sucked.

Marco sat down at lunch, eating alone at he and Tom's usual table when someone sat down next to him.

"Hey Marco!"

 _ **Jackie.  
**_  
Marco had to calm down so he didn't choke on his sandwich.

"H-hey.."

"Sorry...", She started, "I just noticed Tom wasn't here and I thought you might like company, is that ok?"

"Y-Yeah, that's totally ok!.", he replied way too fast, "Tom's sick today...so..yeah.."

"Aww, i'm sorry, I hope he feels better soon...", She replied, "Getting sick on a school day kinda sucks when you have tons of make up work to do, but i'm sure he won't mind getting a break from school..."

"Y-Yeah...", Marco was having trouble coming up with proper replies, "I-I'm gonna help him make up his work so he doesn't fall behind...I mean, he doesn't really need earth school since he's gonna be king of mewni but..."

He trailed off, feeling very nervous and sweaty.

Jackie laughed, "Well you're a good friend then, he's lucky to have you.."

Marco smiled wide.

Maybe the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

Tom relaxed on the bed. watching his rabbit nibble pellets from his palm, snickering at the rabbit tickling him with his nose and whiskers.

He half expected Marco would call to check up on him, but he hadn't. But then again he was probably busy at school, and apparently earth schools considered phones to be a _ **distraction**_.

"At least You're here to keep me company...", He said, "Goofball..."

He picked up his rabbit and put him back into his cage, Marshmallow burrowed under the bedding and Tom trotted back to his bed. He was still wearing Marco's hoodie and frankly he refused to take it off, no wonder Marco wore this thing so often.

Tom buried his nose into it, resting and enjoying it as he laid back down.

He felt very at home now, like he can finally sleep.

Then he snapped his eyes open.

He sat up, blushing and extremely embarrassed, he pulled Marco's hoodie off of him.

He'd been sniffing Marco's hoodie, inhaling his scent.

 _ **His best friend.**_

He threw it back under the bed, trying to process the fact that he even did that to begin with. If Marco had walked in and caught him doing that it would be mortifying, a wave of cold hit him again and he desperatly wanted to grab the hoodie and put it back on again.

But he couldn't.

Yes, he liked Marco, but he didn't...he never...

Not since... _ **The blood moon ball**_

The memories of the ball flooded in fast and he followed his usual first instinct, which was to push them away.

He rubbed his head, dumb move, very dumb move.

Marco was his best friend, and if he kept acting like this, he wouldn't be for much longer.

Tom didn't need a repeat of Star again, not another friend lost because he couldn't be the perfect boyfriend.

Because he was so bad when he had crushes.

Star was a prime example of that, he could try to be cool all he wanted, but half the time he felt like he never really did impress her at all. Not to mention how unhealthy his crush was, Marco had to convince him to move on before he did anything else stupid.

And losing Marco was guaranteed to be much more painful then when he broke up with Star. He and Marco shared everything together, He lived with Marco, Marco talked to him about things he could've never brought up with Star, Marco's hugs made him feel safe...

His world would crash beneath him.

Tom fell back on the bed, this isn't what he wanted to think about today, no no no.

His mind, just _**had**_ to leap to this strange idea of him dating Marco.

He tried to calm himself down, he was fine. He was just jumping to conclusions again, Tom knew he got attached to people easily and he was probably just this way because he really did like Marco and Marco was apart of his home on Earth.

Even Star, who once teased him being Tom's date, was being jokey.

He felt better reassuring himself, it was all too common of him to freak out and assume things, and he was making a big deal out of something small.

He didn't think of Marco that way and that was final, he was just being stupid.

Marshmallow poked his head out from under his bedding to stare at the embarrassed mewman.

"Don't look at me like that...", Tom grumbled.

Then his mirror started ringing, starting him, he almost fell off the bed.

 _ **Starship is Calling...  
**_  
His stomach fell, he hadn't been expecting that.

Why would Star be calling him? He was sure she probably blocked his number ages ago.

He stood up and trotted his way over to his mirror, and awkwardly answered it.

"Hello?"

Star stood in front of him shyly, Tail practically between her legs, Tom wasn't sure what to say after their last meeting.

"Hi Tom..."

"Star?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm glad I caught you, I wasn't kinda really sure when to call, since I didn't know when you'd be here and if you still allowed me to call, or if mirrors still worked on earth, or if i'd be interrupting something or-"

"Star, it's ok...I-I I'm here sick today...", He looked at his feet, "Marco is at school, so i'm just kinda by myself..."

"Oh...", She bit her lip, "Ok..."

There was a moment of awkward silence, Tom shifted in place a bit, "So...what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk...a bit...", She started, "I'm sorry things have been kinda rough for you lately..."

"It's not uncommon...", Tom muttered, shrugging, "Just my life I suppose..."

"Well...I-I...I wanted to say, I-I uh...I...If you need anything...I wanna help...", She sighed, "I-I'm not open to being your girlfriend but...If you...need a friend? "

Tom looked up, a noticeable blush on his face,"Y-You wanna be friends? What came up?"

"I've been thinking lately...and...I know things have been rough between us, but...I wanna be an ear, if you need someone to talk to ok?", She pulled on her hair, "I wasn't great in the past when you were upset and I just wann-"

"Star...", Tom said, "It's ok...y-you don't have to do that..."

"I know, I just... _ **Want**_ to...I don't have to..but...I wasn't there for you then, and I don't wanna run away from it anymore...", The demon relaxed and gave a small smile, "I'm sorry, Things went bad between us...and...I really didn't want to make you feel like...I hated you or anything.."

"Star..."

"We weren't the best couple but...things should've ended better between us..."

"Star it's ok..I-I tried to push back into a relationship that was already gone...and I shouldn't have...", Tom said, "You don't have to beg for forgiveness or feel bad for me, It's...you're not obliged to return my feelings or talk to me again if you don't want to-"

"Tom...it's your Dad...", Star interrupted, finally spilling the beans, "Mom talked to him yesterday, and...did he really threaten to hurt Marco?"

Tom stiffened in place, he felt sick again, "Ho-how...what?"

"Demon Magic...", Star mumbled, "Tom, Marco means the world to you...and if anything happens to him...I-I don't...I wanna help, I don't want you to be...because I wasn't..."

"I get it...", Tom said, "Just...don't tell Marco...I-I don't want him to worry...not unless he has to know..."

"Ok.."

She looked like she had something else to say, and Tom motioned her to go on.

"He's bonded to you Tom, Your dad doesn't know...does he?"

Tom felt his stomach drop again, she just HAD to bring up the ball again,he'd tried to bury that night in his mind since it happened.

He'd almost forgotten about it.

And today, it managed to come back full force and refuse to go back under the rug.

"N-No...he doesn't..."

Tom knew a bit about the moon, or at least, he knew enough. At the time he was a bit awestruck, being chosen with Marco under the moon, dancing together so awkwardly. He had never looked at Marco like that before, never once, and after it happened he told himself he never would.

That he would never let himself lose another friend.

He stopped talking about demon culture entirely after that in fact, because the dance between him and Marco just wasn't...it wasn't right.

The Moon was wrong.

and now, dancing with Marco has re-entered his mind once again, and he felt himself grown warm.

She brushed her long blonde hair out of her face, "I'm sorry this was uh..."

Tom snapped out of his thoughts to focus on the matter at hand, Star.

"No Star...I-It means lot to me, that you care...that you care about Marco...that you care about me...", he managed a sad smile, "I-I just...thanks for calling, it means a lot to me that you're willing to do so much...you don't have to.."

She grinned, "Well, what are friends for?"

Tom gave her a matching grin.

"Just...if you need anything...call me, ok?"

"Yeah, and Star?"

Star looked up, "Hmm?"

His face grew stern, "If My Dad talks about Marco again, tell me...please?"

"If my mom finds anything...yeah..", she gave him one last look, "I hope you feel better soon...bye Tom."

"Bye Star...", the call ended.

Tom felt speechless after that conversation, Star wanted to be friends again, which was kinda cool, he wasn't expecting that; But then again his expectations were usually always very low. However, the idea of his dad talking about Marco just made him shiver, he tried to clear his head, he couldn't get angry again.

But the Moon, the moon...

It had to have done something to him, that's when this began right? That was when he started doing this to Marco, and now that it was brought up, and now that his Dad had Marco in his thoughts, it was something he couldn't just bury again.

He fell onto the sheets, face first, why couldn't his life be much simpler?

He gripped the mattress, trying in all his power not to get angry, to not get angry at the idea of his father touching marco, hurting him, using him to make Tom break. Tom swore under his breath, if his father laid one hand on Marco...

But then he calmed down at the thought of seeing Marco again and Marco hugging him tightly in his arms. A feeling he was now starting to think of differently after wearing Marco's hoodie, and that alone made him feel sick.

"What's wrong with me...", He mumbled into the sheets.

Sometimes he wished he could turn off his emotions.

* * *

Marco and Jackie hung out the rest of the school day, it was a welcome surprise to Marco frankly.

He, and his crush, were hanging out, and she actually even seemed to really like him. She laughed at his jokes, listened to what he said, and she didn't even think he was weird or awkward at all! Today wasn't actually as bad as he was thought.

By the end of the school day, he and Jackie actually exchanged numbers!

This was more then he could've hoped for.

But eventually the bus came and he needed to head out while she needed to skate home.

"Thanks for keeping me company today...", Marco said, not really looking at her in the eyes, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"Hey, it's no problem , I had fun today...", She put on her helmet, "Tell Tom I hope he gets well soon.."

"Of course!", Marco replied, "Hopefully his bug will die down soon and he'll be back on his feet..."

"We should all hang out sometime.." Jackie suggested, "Call me and we could all see a movie together ok?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds wonderful!", he replied all too quickly, but Jackie didn't care, she waved at him and skated off as he boarded the bus to go back home.

By the time he was dropped off, Marco had a new skip in his step.

He dropped his backpack off in his living room and waved to his parents, pulling out Tom's classwork out and heading upstairs to check up on his sick friend.

"Tom, i'm home!", the human knocked on his friend's door, "Can I come in?"

He heard a grumbled from the other side telling him "Fine".

Marco opened the door and found his friend covered in blankets, hiding from the world.

Marco carefully pulled them off his face, "Hey Tom, How are you feeling..."

Tom tried to avoid eye contact, "Not much better..."

Marco sat Tom's work on the nightstand next to the boy's bed, "I can go make some soup if you want? Have you eaten at all today? I don't want you to feel any worse..."

Frankly it wasn't his illness that was making Tom feel worse, but all the emotions and thoughts that made him feel sick. The confusing emotions to sniffing Marco's hoodie, and fear and anger at his father, the awkwardness of Star wanting to be his friend again...

His head hurt even worse then it did before.

"I-I guess if you want to...", Tom mumbled, "I'm pretty hungry.."

Marco smiled at him gently, "Ok, i'll bring you some food and we can work on your homework together, sound good?"

Tom mumbled something Marco took as a "Fine"

The human stood up, and almost head out before stopping, "Oh, and Jackie wishes you the best of luck with getting better!". This made Tom sit up, looking at Marco curiously now, "What do you mean, y-you talked to Jackie today?"

Marco turned towards his friend, blushing, "Well, we uh...yeah, more then before...we spent some school time today, it was REALLY cool, _**she's**_ really cool. She actually asked if we all could hang out sometime, It was pretty awesome, I just...wow...".

Tom blinked a few times, Marco's day was so much better, while his felt worse.

He could hear little voices in his head trying to tell him that Marco had this day because he wasn't there, but he tried to push them back. Marco looked so happy, he didn't want to cry in front of him, didn't want to ruin his perfect day.

"T-That sounds great Marco...", Tom mumbled, "I-I'm glad things are working out between you two..."

 _ **He didn't miss you at all**_

That's not true

 **He's gonna replace you with Jackie, he's gonna find her cooler then you and leave you just like everyone always does.**

Marco is different

 **You said the same thing about Star**

Marco isn't Star, Marco is not like Star

 **How can you be sure?**

"Yeah..", Marco grinned ear to ear, "Tom, I gotta thank you..."

"For What?", Tom snapped out of his thoughts.

"For coming to earth...", He answered simply, "If it wasn't for you, Jackie and me might not have even hung out, I might never have gotten to see so many cool places, Heck, who knows how boring my life would be without you!"

His stomach dropped for what he could assume was the millionth time today.

Tom could feel himself grow warm under his smile, he was always happy and cheerful when Marco complimented him considering he wasn't used to being praised. But this time it felt different, he wasn't sure how to describe it, he just knew it was...different.

"Well...my life would be kinda boring too...without you...", Tom managed to get out, "Earth is nice...you're nice..."

Marco walked forward and gave Tom a quick hug, and Tom hesitantly hugged him back.

Tom even noticed the way he was holding Marco was off, like he couldn't hug him properly. That was odd, he hugged Marco plenty of times before, what made this one any different then the last? Then hit hit him, Marco's familiar scent quaffed over him, making him remember the hoodie incident and blush.

What happened to him? What in the world did that moon _**do**_ to him?

Tom started to cough a little bit, startling Marco.

Marco removed himself quickly from his friend, not wanting to get sick too.

"Right, Soup! I'll be right back!"

He ran out of the room, still smiling.

Tom watched him leave, conflicted on how to feel at the moment

Today had been an emotional roller coaster for him, and right now he wanted to think about anything else, or maybe just go numb for awhile and turn off his cruel brain.

But these thoughts were not going to simply vanish, and he knew it.

He was going to have to find a solution.


	11. The Cursed Prince

Marco and Jackie started hanging out a lot more often since Tom was sick, he felt much better now but that wouldn't change anything.

She went with them on usual hangouts and she and marco talked alot.

Tom didn't mind of course, Marco wasn't his and he could have as many friends as he wanted, he just felt a bit left out. She was Marco's crush, and he was just kinda getting in the way, Jackie and him didn't talk that much when the three of them hung out.

And it didn't help that part of his brain kept trying to tell him he was being replaced, he knew it wasn't true, but the thought still hurt.

It was bad enough back on mewni that kids were typically scared of him, that they bullied him or refused to be his friend.

But if he had to hear from his best friend that he was replaceable, that even after everything they've been through his friendship was worth so little that Marco wouldn't miss him at all, he felt like he might never breathe again.

He and Marco still hung out like they usually did, they still had movie nights and they still played video games, they fought monsters sometimes and they listened to Love Sentence together. Their relationship hadn't changed at all from the outside, and Marco still hugged and cared about Tom just as much as he used to.

Tom, however, felt it was different.

It wasn't a huge change, but it was a change.

Marco didn't seem to notice, but Tom did.

He never put a lot of thought into why he thought about Marco so often, or why his smiles made him so happy, but he usually always told himself it was because Marco was the best friend he ever had. That Marco was just someone he was so attached to.

But now, he was starting to feel like it was because of something else and it made him want to break things.

He hated himself, he hated himself for going to that ball, for allowing this to happen to his friendship with Marco.

Part of him wondered why Marco wasn't being affected in the same way, but maybe it didn't work on humans or something.

Everything he did now, wasn't the same.

He felt like they were very minor things, but to him they felt huge.

I mean, it's not like he hadn't thought about Marco that way before, after the ball he certainly did for awhile...but...he hadn't really _**thought**_ about it until now. Now that he's worn his hoodie, how much he enjoys his scent, or how much he's grown to enjoy times where they pass out next to each other.

Sometimes, it made him happy to think of these things, but he always hated himself shortly after. For allowing himself to be vulnerable to heartbreak again, for risking his friendship, for being selfish when he's supposed to be Marco's friend.

And it was all because of that Moon, he knew it.

It did something to him that night, and he didn't like it one bit.

Marco didn't like him like that, and he didn't want to like Marco like that, he didn't want to have these thoughts while Marco still liked Jackie.

That bond wasn't a love spell, it was a curse.

And he needed to remove it before he lost his best friend.

He wanted to talk to Star again, she knew much more about the moon then he did after all, but apparently Demon Queen Moon had sent her away to train for awhile. Getting into contact with her right now was unlikely, although frankly he wasn't sure how much help she would even be on the situation, Star wasn't too knowledgeable on magic and _**did**_ find that kinda stuff boring.

For now, he was on his own.

Marco wasn't to know unless he had to.

He didn't want to worry him about this, plus it would be embarrassing for him personally to go up to Marco and say " Oh hey, I think that moon put a curse on me and i'm staring to like you because of it". No, he just needed to get through this and stop acting so weird.

It'd been another week before he knew it, and it was Tom and Marco's movie night, something Tom tended to always look forward to. He hoped maybe another normal night between them as friends might help him get over this.

And really, it started out normal, the lights were dimmed down and food was set out and Marco found a bunch of their favorite movies to watch together.

But it didn't stay that way for long.

Tom was contently watching the movie, it was normal for him to watch movies and made comments while watching, in fact he and Marco normally made them together. But that was the problem, Marco hadn't said a thing, and Tom looked over at him to find him texting Jackie.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't. and didn't say a word for awhile until he caught Marco looking at him.

"Tom? Everything ok?", Tom crossed his arms and looked away from his friend, which only drawled more attention to the fact there was a problem. Marco reached out to touch his shoulder, catching on "Hey, i'm sorry about that...Jackie's a friend and I just wanted to.."

He was looking for a better way of ending that sentence but couldn't find anything.

"It's ok Marco...i'm just...i'm being stupid again...", Tom turned back to him, feeling guilty for acting angry about something so pointless.

"Your feelings aren't stupid..." the human put an arm around him, "I'm sorry for being distracted...I just got caught up in talking to Jackie...". Marco took out his phone and put it on the table in front of them, "Here...now we can spend the rest of the movie night together...ok?"

"Ok.."

Marco was typically careful about Tom, or what he said to Tom.

Because Tom's been through a lot, and dealed with a lot, and he never wanted Tom to feel alone or like anyone cared any less about him. But sometimes it was scary, get involved too much and it becomes creepy, get involved too little and Tom becomes distant and sad.

It was Marco's life, and he could hang out with whoever he wanted of course, but Tom was hurt, alone, and ignored for most of his life; and Marco sure didn't want Tom to feel like he'd abandon him. He was hoping he and Jackie would become friends so the three of them could hang out more often.

But Tom rarely spoke, making Marco remember how unsocial he's been for most of his life.

Making friends was no easy task for him, he usually got worried they'd hate him on instinct.

He needed to reassure Tom, needed to help him relax, and this movie night was the time to do it.

Tom seemed to be getting better after Marco put his phone away, he was starting to smile a bit, feel more relaxed that his friend wasn't ignoring him. Marco smiled and laughed at one point, making Tom laugh as well, which eased things out for a bit.

Marco wanted to remember Tom's smile and laugh for a long time.

 _Tom has a beautiful smile..._

Marco thought to himself, watching his friend till Tom noticed and blushed for a second.

"Hey uh...looks like the credits are starting to roll...I-Uh... next movie?"

Marco snapped out of it and reached for the remote, "Oh yeah, sure..."

Marco stood up and picked out their next movie and Tom started to get lost in thought while watching him, which tended to be something very normal for him lately. To most people Marco looked pretty average, that he could hide in a crowd easily, but Tom honestly wondered how nobody had noticed him beforehand.

How nice he was, how much fun he was, how lame his jokes were, how much of a mom he could be, how caring he was.

Tom thought he stood out, that he was the coolest human he'd ever met.

And it was thoughts like these, that made him really think about them actually dating.

It was a seed now firmly planted into his head, before he was scared and he immediately threw it away before it could grow. Now it kept growing and there was no chance he could ignore it, the idea of him and Marco just...being something else.

He still felt like he was cursed from that moon, but would it really be so bad? Marco and him got along so well, they had the same interests, and Marco was...kinda cute, for a human. I mean, if the Moon was really doing this to him, was it really so bad?

Then Tom saw Marco's phone was buzzing with texts from Jackie.

Yeah, it was bad.

Marco didn't like him like that, not to mention he probably didn't like guys anyway, why throw a possible wrench into their relationship?

Tom feared rejection after all, and no matter how nice the idea could sound sometimes, it was only a cruel lie.

Marco sat next to him, the next movie starting.

Tom looked at him, enjoying all his awkward movements, and all the looks he was giving him.

Marco deserved the best, he deserved to have a choice and be happy with anyone he liked; no matter how Tom felt, Marco always came first in his mind.

and no bond was ever going to come before Marco's feelings.

The next movie was a bit scarier, and Tom felt Marco latch onto him a bit for comfort, Tom laughed, as he usually did. But the usual touches and grasping on his hand were not the same now, no wonder Janna always teased them, have they always acted this way?

Holding hands, sleeping next to each other, cuddling?

Marco grasped onto Tom's hand and Tom squeezed back, starting to enjoy this new sensation when holding onto his hand.

He was going to miss this when things went back to normal.

* * *

"You rang?", Janna climbed up Tom's balcony and into his room, it was past midnight and Marco had gone to bed.

Tom probably would've went to bed himself, but then he had an idea.

and he wasn't sure if it was good...or bad.

"Thanks for coming...", Tom said, "I wasn't sure if you would since it's...late..."

"Eh, don't worry, I wasn't far behind...", she replied, "So what's up?"

"You want to learn more about...my magic..right?", Tom asked, Marco didn't talk much about Janna, but he told Tom enough about her to make this request a lot more...nerve-wracking. He really wasn't supposed to let people use his spell book, who knows what hands it could get into.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why? You need something...?"

"Yeah...", Tom confessed, "I need you-"

"-To remove the bond between you and Marco?", her guess was right on point because Tom became flustered immediately at her knowing that.

"How-?"

"Marco's diary...", She said simply, "But why remove it? What's wrong with being bonded for life?"

Tom was still trying to process past Janna having Marco's diary, but then her words caught up to him and he frowned.

He hugged his arms, "W-we can't, look...it's bad news all over, If my Dad knows we're bonded for entirety, who knows what he could do to Marco...I don't want Marco to get hurt because of me, I _**let**_ him come to the ball and if anything happens to him because of it...it's _**my**_ fault..."

Janna didn't seem to believe he was being honest, and her face told him so.

She was piercing his soul, no wonder Marco didn't like her all too much, Tom couldn't hide much from her.

"Stop looking at me like that...i want Marco to be safe!"

"And-?", she asked.

"And what?"

"And?"

"Look, if you're not going to help-"

"Dude, I've lied before, I know something else is up...spit it out, i'm gonna find out anyway and it's better you tell me yourself..."

"Ok...FINE...", Tom muttered, he furrowed his brows and tried to cool down.

"...maybe...i'm just scared...", Tom admitted.

"Scared?"

"Yeah, scared...scared of dating again..."

Janna eyebrows pricked up, and a grin started to form on her face, until Tom spoke again.

"I keep telling myself it's bad to talk to Marco about it, that everything will fall between us...but maybe i'm just as scared he will like me back...and i'll fail him...", Tom started to pace around the room, tears starting to develop in his eyes.

"Marco's my best friend and I know he cares about me...but i'm a screw up, i'm not like Jackie, calm, cool, collected...eventually...i'll blow up and scare him away...", he stopped in place, "Marco doesn't need to date someone he's gonna babysit the rest of his life..."

Janna looked as if she was about to say something but Tom kept going, "Jackie is everything i'm not, she's everything I wish i could be...she and Marco...they're great..they're great together...".

He paused for a moment, and stopped pacing, and Janna took this opportunity to speak up.

"You're not...jealous...or anything...are you?", She asked carefully, "I mean...like, you're not...angry again?"

"No...i'm...I am happy for Marco..", Tom mumbled, "I'm glad he's happy...I want him to be happy...I just ...I wish I could make him just as happy..."

"You're putting yourself down too much...", She walked up to him, "You need to stop comparing yourself to Jackie, you're Marco's best friend, you make him more happy then you know...trust me...". Tom didn't look at her, "I don't know, It just feels like he'd be better off without me..."

"Dude..."

"I know that's not true...but...it _**feels**_ true...", He took in a breath and let it out, "I can't help but feel like everyone is better then me, pretty amazing that i'm the magical one, but Marco is so much cooler then i'll ever be..."

Janna put her hands on Tom's mouth to stop him from talking, "Dude, your dad is getting to you again..."

"My dad? What the heck do you know about _**my**_ dad?!", Tom asked, almost yelling, "My dad isn't your business knowing!"

She bit her lip, she couldn't let him know about her snooping with Marco, she needed to tell him something else.

"I know you sleep with stuffed animals, that you wipe your boogers behind the diaze's couch, and that under your bed is one of Marco's hoodies...", She counted off her fingers one by one, "Of course I know..."

Tom looked angry, but he accepted this response for now, blushing at her knowledge of the hoodie.

"Fine, But my dad has nothing to do with th-"

"Your dad has always made you feel inferior, he's always put you down, and he's done it so much you believe he's right. You're so used to being betrayed, belittled, and treated like dirt that you accept it...", She was starting to argue with him now, "You've lived so long in a world where nobody cares about you and you feel inferior, and Marco is the first person to make you feel like you matter...so now that you see him with someone else...you're starting to feel like Marco likes Jackie better...because you're just so accepting of your life doing this to you..."

Tom blushed, "I-I..."

Janna rolled her eyes, "You're not on mewni Tom, you know that right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it's time to stop listening to the past...Marco's not gonna replace you, you're irreplaceable...you have no idea what Marco is going through for you, Marco would be utterly miserable without you!", she put a hand on his shoulder and calmed down.

"It's ok to be scared of crushes and junk, but Marco is your best friend, you're never gonna matter less to him...cause if you like him and he pushes you away after that, then he's not the friend for you...", Tom tears stopped and he felt more confident now, standing up straight.

"Yeah, yeah you're right...i'm just...freaking out...I tend to do that alot..."

Janna grinned, "See? It's not so bad now...you just need to focus on the positives..."

"I-I didn't know you were uh...good at psychology?", Tom noted.

"I'm not..", Janna shrugged, "I'm just good at talking nonsense out of my mouth..."

"Ohh..."

Tom scratched his head, "So what do i do about the bond then...?"

Janna straightened her beanie, "Dude, it's just a moon, it doesn't mean anything really..."

"But-"

"But nothing, a moon doesn't make you love someone...that's stupid and unfair...If a moon is supposed to do that then it's really messed up."

Tom bit his lip, as a wielder of magic he normally believed anything he heard that related to curses and spells, but this? Maybe this was like the time Marco taught him Fortune Cookies, or where water came from, or when he explained snow globes.

Tom was all too familiar with being wrong after all.

"You and Marco get to be friends for life, what's wrong with that? Yeah, You're dad's kind've a dick but you two can handle it, you guys have each other's backs all the time...even when you don't need it..."

"Well..."

Janna crossed her arms and Tom caved, "Ok fine...maybe i'm being ridiculous about the Ball, but I don't know...it just feels _**weird**_...to like Marco.."

Janna shrugged, "Well yeah, the guy's not really amazing...but you guys are pretty close, i figured you might like him..."

Tom thought back to how clingy he and Marco had been and all the moments in the past, and somehow he wasn't surprised. "Well i didn't like him in that way first...I just...well...I guess i'm just known for being a bit clingy sometimes...and I got attached to him and then stuff happened between us and now when I think about him in that way it just feels...great. I like making him smile and laugh, and I like it when he hugs me and when he compliments me it feels like I've been blessed... "

Tom smiled, "I think I've felt like this with Marco for a long time, I just...I never _**thought** _ about it...in that way...I've never even told my dad I liked guys cause i'm worried what he'll tell me...". He crossed him arms and sighed, he's held these thoughts in for so long and talking about them with someone felt relieving, "My family...needs to have a heir y'know? Someone to pass the wand to...and my Dad will probably set someone up with me regardless..."

Janna hit his shoulder, "Yeah, but when you're the king your dad won't be able to tell you squat on who to date and marry..."

"Thats...true...", he said, "I mean, they want me to be my Dad when i'm king...but..as king, they _**do**_ have to listen to me..."

Tom took a seat on his bed, "Thanks for talking to me Janna, that makes me feel a bit better...i'm surprised you know all this stuff..."

"Eh, i get around alot...oh and thanks...", Janna said.

"For what?"

"For telling me all this, now Ferguson owes me some cash...", she grinned evilly to a confused Tom's worry.

"Y-you...what?"

"Don't worry about it...just worry about your crush...". She said, "If you really think you're starting to like Marco...you better let him know and ask him out before Jackie and him hook up...cause then it's too late..."

"Yeah...Yeah!", Tom started, gettign more excited, "I'm starting to like Marco, and that's ok..."

Janna grinned, "Ahhh see, much better..."

She bit her lip, staring at the spellbook in the corner of the room ,"But uh...I'd still like to learn some magic tho? I mean, i'm glad I could help but..."

Tom turned to her, "Y'know what, sure! Anything after talking to me tonight..."

"Awesome...", Janna smiled.

* * *

"So you and Jackie have been doing great lately...", Tom mentioned as he and Marco walked to Marco's karate practice, it wasn't normal for Tom to want to go but this was important.

He was going to ask Marco out, make a move, go right into the unknown before he missed his chance.

"Oh yeah, she's awesome, she asked me to come watch her skate next Friday, you can come too if you're interested...", It was hard for Tom to focus when Marco's smile was making his stomach turn, well that or it was his nerves again.

He remembered how awkward it was asking out Star, and this felt so much worse.

"Yeah that sounds really cool...", Tom replied, "You uh...you guys dating or anything yet?"

"Us? Nah, not yet...we're still only friends...", Marco shrugged, blushing, "I don't think I even have the gulls to ask her out on a date..."

"Well, that's ok...maybe uh...you need more time?", Tom awkwardly said, "You guys are still getting to know each other..."

"That's true...I don't know it feels like it should be so easy...", Marco kicked a stone in front of him, "She's a normal person, I should just...say something...ask her, it's not like if she says no we can't still be friends afterwards anyway..."

Tom gulped, "Yeah, I know what you mean..."

"I don't know what to do, I wanna make a move... but I can't.."

Tom tried to relax, he needed to find some kinda way into this, a way that didn't make Marco suspicious or make things awkward.

Or well, any _**more**_ awkward.

"Well...you could wait...maybe she...or _**someone**_ will ask you out?", Tom suggested, "The guy doesn't have to ask the girl out anyway after all, maybe you'll get asked?". He felt his heart race and he knew he was talking all too fast, Marco didn't seem to suspect anything though.

"Tom, who would ask me out?", Marco replied, a bit harsh. "I'm not like you, tons of girls think you're cute...I can barely get a girl to look at me. Even if Jackie and me are hanging out now, it doesn't mean things in my love life will work out forever..."

Tom looked at his friend in confusion, "Marco, c'mon...you're totally cute. I mean, you're super nice and and friendly, and you give the best hugs. I mean c'mon now, you're _**way**_ cooler then me, you know all this cool earth stuff and you have the best taste in music!"

"Tom, c'mon, don't be-

"And you're so much fun to be around! You make me laugh so much, not to mention how cool you are at fighting. And sometimes I get really sad or angry and you're always there to help make me feel better and that's something I wish I could do!"

"Tom?"

"And you're way cuter then me! I'm a tall loser with pink hair, you have this cool beauty mark and you have such a nice smile, and your hair looks so soft most of the time. Like Jackie's super lucky to have you around, you'd be the best boyfriend ever! _**I**_ would ask you out"

Tom was blushing very hard at Marco, and Marco was blushing just as hard back.

Tom became stiff, he went too far, _**way**_ too far.

"Wow...Tom, that's...thank you..", Marco said, "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me..."

Tom smiled, "I-I uh...I mean every word...and I was wonderi-"

"You know what Tom...? I think I can ask Jackie out now...", Marco said suddenly.

"What?"

"All those things you said about me, I mean...Yeah, next Friday i'm totally gonna ask her out!", Marco turned around and hugged Tom, "Thanks Tom, You're really awesome, y'know that?"

Tom awkwardly hugged Marco back, having a harder time trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah...well I really hope things work out for you..."

Marco let him grow and grabbed his hand, "C'mon, I can't wait to show you what I've been learning at practice!"

* * *

Tom called Janna again that night after he and Marco got back home, Marco was working on homework in his bedroom and frankly talking to Janna now was better then being bored out of his mind. She replied immediately to him, and Tom could almost imagine her smirk.

"So, did you get a date?"

Tom shifted on the bed, "No..."

Janna didn't answer for awhile, making Tom wonder if she hung up, but then he heard her speak again.

"What happened?"

"You know what happened, after all you have no sense of privacy...", Tom grumbled, "Marco likes Jackie ok? End of story...he's going to ask her out, and we're just gonna be best friends...It went just like I freaking expected...".

"You gonna be ok?", She asked hesitantly.

"I think so...eventually...I guess...I mean, i'm happy for him...he deserves the best and he can date whoever...I just..."

"-Wish it was you?", Janna answered.

"I'll be fine..."Tom replied, "It's...I'm his best friend...he needs his best friend right now..."

Janna bit her lip, talk about deja vu, now Tom was saying the same things as Marco did when he talked about dating Tom.

"Just because we're not dating, doesn't mean i'm any less important to him...I mean, there's nothing wrong with being his best friend.", Tom said, running his fingers through his hair and trying to keep his cool while on the phone.

Tom sighed, "It...would just be cool y'know? If he liked me back..."

He felt a tear start to form, "I'll be ok, I-I just...I think I need some time alone...between my dad, and this, I need some time to think..."

"Alright dude, Whatever floats your boat..", she didn't seem to entirely believe him, but she hung up anyways.

Tom hung up, then he stood and walked to his closet to go and get something.

A journal, _**his**_ journal, right where he left it.

Wiping his face with his arm, he grabbed a pen and laid back down on his bed, beginning to write.

He did this all the time when he was younger, it almost felt like talking to someone and it made him feel better before.

He started to write, tears freely falling down his face as he wrote.

When he finished he shoved the book under his pillow and tried to turn over and go to sleep.

He could hear Marco cheering in the other room, clearly finishing his homework, and tried to smile at the thought of the boy's smile and laugh. But it only made him feel more painful, he gripped his wand on the side table and he noticed his wand starting to turn green.

Horrified, he threw it away and shoved his face into his pillow, he didn't care that it was a family heirloom anymore, if it was with him, it was practically cursed.

"I need to stop, I need to be strong...for him...", He muttered to himself, gripping the pillow so hard he swore he might've put tears in it.

Marco opened the door suddenly, startling him and forcing him to sit upright, at least Marco hadn't caught him crying again.

"Hey Tom!", Marco said cheerfully, "Homework is finished! I wanted to see if you were up for playing a few video games before we head to bed?".

Tom bit his lip, he told Janna he needed some time alone, but if he said no Marco would become suspicious that something was wrong.

Before he could really think about it, he nodded, making the human smile wider.

"Awesome! I'll see you downstairs in a second...", Marco ran out, leaving the door open.

Tom calmed down, and wiped away his tears, he stood up and picked up the wand discarded on the floor.

Marco didn't need to know, there was no point to making Marco feel bad about something he can't control.

This was still something Tom had to handle alone, for the sake of his friend.

He felt like this, there was no denying it now, and ow that he wasn't denying it, he needed to make it go away.

He needed to stop getting angry, and hurt, and sad, he needed to stop being so selfish.

Marco didn't deserve to suffer because of how **_Tom_** felt.

Tom trotted down the stairs to find Marco waving at him with their controllers.

Tom managed a smile to his friend.

These next few days were gonna be rough for him.

He just could only hope there was a spell out that would turn off his emotions...for the rest of his life.


	12. Hard Choices

Tom could feel himself significantly get worse as the days grew closer to Friday, and it was becoming harder for him to hide it from Marco.

He had to keep excusing himself into the bathroom or to go practice spells so he could calm himself down before he hurt someone.

Marco was no stranger to the boy's temper so occasionally he could tell something was up and would step in to help and ask what was the matter. Tom as per usual blamed most of it from the stress of his dad, or getting another bad grade in school, or bullies picking on him.

Marco didn't ask further questions and would try and relax him.

It was eating Tom on the inside how much he was keeping from Marco.

His newfound crush, how he tortured that monster, the threats against him, anything on the bond in general, he couldn't keep this from Marco forever. The crush thing could come and go, but the rest were never going away, he couldn't just expect his dad to forget about Marco, and the bond and wretched torturing were never going to leave his mind no matter what.

It was only a matter of time before all these secrets bit him.

But there were so many risks to it, especially if his dad caught wind of him telling Marco any of this.

Which is why Star's return was so thankful, having any ear on his dad made him feel a lot better these days.

He was sitting on the floor in front of his mirror, talking to his ex, something he never really thought would happen again after the ball.

Star wasn't a great listener, far from it, she could barely stand still most of the time, and those pointy ears were focused elsewhere sometimes. But she was all he had as far as getting much from Mewni, Ponyhead was too much of a blabbermouth to talk to about anything serious.

At least Star could keep a secret.

The girl's ears pricked up as Tom spoke about...It, he blasted the floor with a spell, not hiding how sad he was in front of her.

"You...like Marco?"

"Yeah..."

Tom muttered another spell under his breath, and tiny animals erupted from his wand.

"But he doesn't..?"

"Yeah..."

"Tom, i'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Star, just my luck I suppose...I mean, Marco probably wouldn't date me anyway, it's fine..."

"Tom...i'm sure that's not true...", Star argued," Marco really likes you, i'm sure he'd date you..."

"Well if Marco really wanted to date me then why didn't he?", Tom snapped at her, fighting back tears, "It's not like i-I'm...seeing anyone else anyway?! Star, he doesn't like me like that ok?! He's had this crush for years! Why did I think i could just walk up to him and ask him out when I knew he liked someone else?!"

Tom zapped another part of the floor, leaving a hole in his floor, he quickly fixed it up before anyone noticed and looked back up at a more concerned Star.

"Tom..."

"I just can't _**like**_ someone, no...the world just has to tell me how unlovable I am every time...", Tom complained, more to himself then the princess before him. "Geez, how does my dad expect me to even have a heir if no body even wants to date me?"

"Tom...Hey, it's- "

"The only two people in the world I like enough to date, and i can never be with either...and i just...i'm stupid...", Tom pulled his legs towards him and buried his face in them , "I'm so stupid...I just...I wish i didn't like Marco..."

"Tom, you know that's not true...", Star said, "It's not bad for you to like him, you don't have to be ashamed of it..."

"Then why am I being punished for it?", Tom mumbled, "I-I just..."

"Crushes don't always work out..", Star said, sitting down herself, "But...you're stronger, for still being Marco's friend..."

Tom looked up and wiped his eyes.

"I mean, you still want him to be happy with whoever he likes, you still want to be his best friend...that's really strong of you.."

Tom sniffled, "Yeah..."

"You're a good friend Tom..."

Tom didn't reply, he wiped his nose onto his knee and tried to calm himself down.

Star sighed, she was going to regret this.

"Tom, Marco and I have been talking...he came to me...to ask about your dad...", She said, making the boy look up, but before he could get angry she held out a hand. "He was concerned, he wanted to help you, he wants you to be safe...he wants...you to live with him instead.."

Tom's sudden look of anger turned into one of shock and affection, he blushed, and ran his fingers through his pink hair.

"He...he's trying to take me away from my dad?"

"My Mom's looking into it...he just...Marco wants what's best for you too Tom...", she bit her lip, flashing her pointed teeth, "Tom, no matter what you think, you're Marco's entire world...he puts you first just as much as you put him...Jackie is never going to replace you.."

"He's allowed to have other friends to care about it's just...", Tom looked off to his side at the rabbit cage, and Star realized he was indicating he didn't have many other friends to hang out with.

She smiled, "Well, that's just it then! You, me, and some other people should hang out together! Having more friends then Marco outta help you get over it!"

"Yeah...maybe..", Tom said, done crying, "Maybe I just...need some time away...with other people.."

"Yeah, you can come over to the Underworld! you got anyone you could call?"

Tom, picturing a blabbering ponyhead and a beanie-headed girl, "I guess there is some people i could invite..?"

"Awesommmmme!", Star giggled, "Let's do it...This Friday! Sound good?"

Tom looked to his bedroom door, knowing Marco was talking to Jackie in his own room down the hall, the girl he was asking out the very same Friday.

Something was better then nothing.

"Yeah...let's do it..."

* * *

Friday couldn't come soon enough for Tom honestly, the day he was regretting at the beginning if the week slowly made him much more excited. He'd get to hang out, spend time with other friends and away from the drama of his dad and Marco.

He needed a new safe space.

Marco wondered why Tom didn't want to go with them and Tom mumbled out that since he was asking Jackie out he didn't want to make it awkward, followed by Tom wishing him luck, Marco appreciated it ; But he was clearly very disappointed.

He didn't tell Marco he was going anywhere when Marco went out to meet Jackie, there was no point in making a big deal about it anyway, they shared a hug before Marco left and Tom closed the door behind him before cutting open a portal to the underworld.

Janna was already there, and so was ponyhead, both talking happily with Star.

Tom already felt like a 4th wheel.

He was the only boy here and only now did he realize that.

They all turned to him when he entered, Star grabbed his arms and yanked him over to him.

"I found your friends! They're suuuuuuupppperrr cool!", Star bounced up and down in place, "Janna over here wants to show me around earth someday! And Ponyhead is supppper fun! But now that you're here, we can do some fun stuff!"

"B-flyy!", Ponyhead looked Tom up and down, "You looked trashed, you do something crazy?"

"What? No...I-I'm fine...", Tom mumbled, too sad to even demand to be called Tom.

Janna and Star exchanged knowing looks.

"Where's earth turd? You guys stop being besties...?"

"I don't wanna talk about it lilacia-"

"Did earth turd hurt you? I told you he was bad new-"

"Let's do makeovers!", Star interrupted, "C'mon Tom! I'll do your eyeliner and Janna can do your nails!"

Tom was about to protest when he realized that they were trying to distract ponyhead.

"What am I supposed to do?",Ponyhead protested.

"You can go pick out some music!" Star suggested, and she went looking around for the demon's radio.

Tom didn't protest when the girls starting doing his make-up, at least they weren't doing anything malicious to him as he was trying to heal from everything happening to him. Knowing them they'd probably do who knows how much damage to Echo Creek together.

He couldn't help but think of Marco though, Marco loved to help with Tom's makeup.

Tom liked to ramble on sometimes and Marco would listen while he helped him, careful not to hurt his friend.

Tom liked Marco's little nods and hums as he worked, they were little things but Tom tended to always pay attention to the smallest things.

He must have looked a bit sad because Star was giving him a concerned face, she finished up his eyeliner and produced a smile.

Ponyhead had finally managed to put music on, which Tom easily recognized as a Love Sentence Song. Janna finished up Tom's nails and Star pulled Tom onto his legs, "C'mon, you wanna dance? It could be fun!". Star started to dance wildly and it didn't take long for Janna and Ponyhead to join her,

He knew Star was trying her best, but everything just reminded him of Marco.

Marco fit into his life so perfectly that it was going to be a challenge cheering him up.

Still Tom attempted to try and dance a little bit, tapping his feet and swaying from side to side.

It wasn't making him feel a lot better, but at least he was trying.

Star must have noticed too, because she grabbed Tom's arms and tried to help him move but with no effort. She frowned before using fire from her boots to help her fly, Tom looked up at her and she attempted to lift him off the ground. He clung to her a bit and managed to laugh, but then Janna jumped on Star's back, adding to the pile.

Janna was a bit too much weight for Star though, and the three of them fell on her bed, laughing.

"Janna, I was trying to cheer Tom up!", She said with a smile.

"I know...", Janna snickered, "But that doesn't stop me from wanting a ride too.."

Star looked over at Tom, and a grin spread upon her face.

"You'reeee smilliinnnngggg~", She teased.

Tom made a fake pout and covered his face, "Pft, I don't smile Star you know me, i'm dark and broody..."

"You have a pink rabbit Tom..."

" _ **So?**_ "

Star punched Tom's shoulder, giggling, "Wierdo..."

Tom lightly punched her back, "You're a weirdo..."

Star got Janna off of her and fixed her dress, "C'mon guys, let's play a game now! Ponyhead!? How about you pick the game?"

Ponyhead, who'd been watching them this entire time, felt relief being able to be more in the center of attention.

"Alright FINALLY, how bout...TRUTH OR DARE!"

Tom shuddered, playing truth games with ponyhead was _**never**_ fun.

Especially since the last thing he wanted right now was to talk about himself and his secrets.

Star also noticed the problem and tried to step in, "Or we could do another game?! Like uh-?"

"Girl, you said _**I**_ could pick the game! That means _I_ pick the game, which is truth or dare, so we're playing..", She went to the center of the room and the rest started to follow, Tom could see Star send him an apologetic look his way.

Tom shifted nervously, and could only hope ponyhead had no intention of asking him anything personal.

They sat in the circle, and Tom was happy to see Star and Janna next to him on both sides, both being protective of him.

Before ponyhead could do anything Star put her hand out, "I'll go first, er...Janna! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!", Janna said immediately.

"I dare you...to show us what's inside your boot!", Star shouted, pointing at said boot.

Tom gave the demon a weird look, "Why do you think something is in her boot?"

"A demon _**knows**_ Tom...", Star said with a smile.

Janna shrugged and took off her boot and shook it upside down.

A bunch of stuff fell out to Tom's surprise, her cellphone, a pocket knife, a pack of gum, a recite for who knows what, Marco's house keys, and a roll of tape. Tom just looked at her in confusion, "How do you keep all that in your boot and not feel uncomfortable?!"

Janna shrugged, putting everything back in her boot and putting the boot on her foot again, "Eh, it's not as bad as what i keep in my socks..."

Tom was about to question it when Star nudged him and spoke, "Ok Tom, it's your turn!"

"Oh uh...Star?! Truth or Dare?!", he said on instinct.

"TRUTH!", She replied.

"Uh...what did you learn in training? Like...what did you learn while you were away?"

"Oh! Well, my mom wanted to take me to train in a farther part of the underworld! So i got to use axes and swords and I also finally got taught how to work with souls!", She looked rather excited as she spoke, "My family has always taken care of souls on mewni and maybe soon i'll learn to raise the dead! It'll be so cool!"

"You don't know that spell already?", the prince looked at her in confusion, "I thought that was a bit more basic?"

"Mom thinks i'll raise the dead for myself if i don't become more responsible, she's just being ridiculous...", Star huffed, "It's not like i was gonna summon the dead to get me food or anything, just for funsies...plus it's draining...i'd be too tired after awhile.."

"Oh well, I hope you get to learn it eventually, i'm sure it'll come in handy...", Tom simply said, sometimes he wishes he could raise the dead, his ancestors were probably better company then his dad anyway.

"Ok...my turn..", Janna announced, "Pony, Truth or Dare!"

"DARE!"

"I dare you, to...let me reach inside your neck!"

Ponyhead groaned loudly, "Uhh...fInnneee, but don't touch my stuff, i don't wanna find my cell in your boot..."

Janna grinned and reached next to her and into ponyhead's neck, she didn't seem too amused as Janna grinned.

"How do you poop? I mean...you're hollow..." Janna said, "I mean, it's cool either way but..'

Ponyhead immediately shook her off, "Ok turns over...MY TURN!"

Tom's heart stopped.

"STAR! TRUTH OR DARE!?"

Then it came back.

"Uh...DARE!", she replied, flashing fangs.

Tom let out a sigh of relief, at least Ponyhead's new liking to Star kept her distracted from him.

"Show me one of your demon spells! Make something!"

"Uhh...", Star bit her lip and stood up, Tom could hear her chanting something under her breath and see her eyes start to glow.

Tom leapt as some of the floor came apart underneath him and morphed into what looked like a small dog.

Star's eyes stopped glowing and she regained her normal cuteness and picked up the small sculpture, "Demons have telekinetic abilities, but this spell kinda makes stuff come to life...i haven't really mastered it yet..."

Tom clapped, "I like it..."

She smiled and sat down.

"Thanks Tom...ponyhead, truth or dare!"

"Truth...", she replied simply.

"How long have you and Tom been friends?", She asked sweetly, looking at both of them.

"Oh? Me and b-fly have been friends since we were kids...we used to get in SO much trouble together, we used to sneak out and PARTY and his dad got Sooooooo mad! Although he was kinda a downer most of the time, he used to sit by himself more then dance with the rest of us."

Star looked over at Tom, who was looking away from everyone, he didn't seem to want to talk about this.

"Well that seems cool!", Janna piped in, also noticing Tom's mood change, "Tom? Uh...your turn!"

She was clearly trying to change the subject immediately and Tom silently thanked her for that.

"Oh uh... Janna? Truth or Dare?", He asked, still thinking about those nights at the bounce lounge. Sometimes he forgot why he even used to sneak out, he never had too much fun at social events, but then again he wasn't very good at being social to begin with.

"Truth..", she answered confidently, "And no, you can't date me..."

Tom wasn't amused, "Why do you have Marco's keys in your boot?"

"Why not?", She shrugged, Tom was about to interject when she cut him off.

"Besides, these aren't Marco's _**actual**_ keys, i got these copies done awhile back, cool right?", She said, now jingling said keys around, "Now if i had a skeleton key that would pretty sweet, but this is nice enough when I need to get some lunch from Marco's fridge.."

"Do you even have your own house?", Tom asked.

"Uh uh, one question at a time..", Janna said, "You'll have to wait your turn again to ask...now _ **I'm**_ going...". She looked Tom up and down, with a grin that made her scarier then even the demon in the room, "Tom...truth or Dare?"

"Dare..", He blurted out, he would have to play at some point, the best he'd have to do would be to choose dare each and every time.

"Let me hold your wand...", She held out her hand towards him, still grinning and Tom tightened the grip on his wand a little bit more.

"My Wand's an important heirloom...I-I uh...that's probably not a good idea", Tom already felt upset enough about him throwing it, if anything else happened to it he was sure his dad would actually kill him in his sleep, and he might not blame him.

"Dude, i just wanted to hold it...not use it..."

"No...I said no...", He said a bit more angrily.

Tom stood up, "I think i'm done...I don't wanna play anymore...".

Star looked concerned, Janna was crossing her arms, and Ponyhead looked unhappy, "B-fly, if you're not gonna do the dare then- uh...what happens when they don't do the dare?".

She looked to Star and the demon thought for a moment, "Uh...punishment?"

Janna stood up, "Y'know, that could be funny, what'cha guys wanna do? We could dump ice water on him?"

Tom backed up, "Guys, i just wanna stop ok? I'm not having fun anymore...can i just...can I leave?", He felt himself getting angry and he felt tears coming on again.

Star bit her lip, "Yeah, let's just...move on to something else..."

"Awww, c'mon, I wanted to do my turn!" Ponyhead whined.

Tom grumbled, wand turning a noticeable green again, "Look, I don't feel like it ok? I came here to have fun and play games and feel better and I don't feel like being messed with, or having my stuff touched, or being picked on...I just...I need to be alone..."

Tom stormed out of Star's bedroom door, closing it behind him and back falling against the door, sniffling. He didn't know what was up with him but he couldn't hold himself together right now, he swore a bit under his breath and cried a bit when Star teleported in front of him, frown upon her normally smiley face.

"Tom, I'm really sorry..."

"No, it's me...i'm just...i'm not right..."

She sat down in front of him, "You wanna talk?"

"Everything is falling apart...", He mumbled through his sobs, "My entire life, is nothing but a joke...a freaking curse. I get stuck with these stupid anger issues from my stupid father, keeping me from having friends for years...can't even talk to someone, be social half the time...because i'm just gonna drive them away..."

Tom couldn't remember a time where Star sat still and listened to every word he said, but now all her focus seemed to be on him.

"Then I finally get to escape him, t-to get rid of my issues...so I can be liked, end up making the best friend I could ever have, someone who cares about me, and wants to help me and stays with me despite me being a big jerk and getting upset...and then I start to LIKE him, but no...he doesn't like me back so I have to keep even _ **that**_ quiet! Y'know? Right next to all my injuries from my dad and my family history and all the other secrets i have to keep from my best friend in the entire world because i don't want to lose him forever..."

He clenched his fists, "But I can't be upset about it because being upset makes me do bad things, it makes me someone i hate...and being angry is **wrong**. Just like being myself is wrong to my kingdom, or how much i'm putting Marco's life at risk for even being _**close**_ to him..."

Star could see a faint green glow start to form in the boy's cheeks and eyes and he got more and more upset, "I just want to stop, I just want to be happy, live a normal happy life where i don't have to keep secrets or be terrified of the future, where I don't have so much pressure to be this perfect prince i'm not..."

Star refused to move, despite tom clutching the floor behind him now, becoming more and more angry, "Marco is doing so much for me, he wants me to stay with him and even i don't know if I can do THAT, because me being there will only put him in more danger or i'll hurt someone..."

Tears ran down his face heavily, "No matter how much I try to move on, it's never going to just go away I just want it all to stop..."

It was sudden, but in a flash the demon princess wrapped her arms around the crying boy, Tom relaxed instantly, returning to normal and sobbing into her dress.

"It's all my fault...If i hadn't come to eart-"

"Tom...", Star started, "It's not your fault...none of this...is your fault..."

"I deserve this..."

"Tom, stop..."

"Star, I know you're just trying to help, but no matter what i'm never going to escape this, i wish i didn't have to think about it, I wish i could just not talk about my life but I'm never going to move on until I get rid of it..."

"Tom, you're going to get better, this isn't going to last forever..."

"So much for my anger management..."

Star grabbed Tom's shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes, She looked just as sad as he did frankly, but she wasn't crying. "Tom, I know moving on is hard for you, and it hurts now...but it's not going to hurt forever...demons suffer all kinds of eternal pain deeper then yours..."

"But-"

She covered his mouth with one of her clawed hands, "Tom, it's ok to cry, and be angry, and be hurt...y-you don't have to hide it, you don't have to bottle it in cause you're scared or worried...". Tom shifted, "You didn't think that before...you dumped me...", Star winced a bit.

"I know...but I also had no idea about your Dad, and everything you were going through...and i'm sorry I made you feel like being upset was wrong...", She bit her tongue, "Tom, you're not gonna get better by not being angry again...never being angry...sounds weird...you just...need to find a way to be angry in a healthy way...not with the weird green magic.."

"Why are _**you**_ of all people telling me this?", Tom asked, sniffling.

Star rubbed her neck in embarrassment, "I've had one too many talks with Brian...he may of...made me think about you more then I wanted to..."

Tom managed a smile out of his sadness, "You make it sound so awful..."

Star made a face, "Sorry!"

"No it's ok, Y-you make it sound so easy...controlling my anger like that..."

"I never said it was easy...", She said, "But nothing is going to change unless you allow it..."

Tom wiped his face, "I-I wanna talk to Marco, No, I _**need**_ to talk to him...He needs to know, he needs to know everything...I can't just...I can't keep hiding things from him, I promised to be honest and he's better off knowing even if...", Tom closed his eyes, "Even if we can't be friends anymore afterwards..."

Tom pulled Star into a hug, "Thanks for just...Thanks..."

She hugged him back, "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah...I just...I can't...I need Marco, I need to talk to him...even if he never talks to me again...he needs to know...", Tom stood up, "He needs to know about my Dad, that's he's in danger...that we're talking again, and that I...I..."

Star nodded.

"Hey Tom, You're birthday is almost here right?"

Tom looked at her, a bit strangely, "Yeah?".

"Can I come?"

"You wanna come to my birthday party?", Tom actually looked surprised.

"Yeah...I don't know about you and Marco...but...no matter what, you should have someone to party with..", She shrugged, "I mean...it'll only be more fun with me there to dance...". She twirled around to demonstrate, Tom's tears dried.

He almost forgot just how much she used to make him smile.

"Yeah..I-I'd love to have you there..."

Star squeaked in excitement, "EEeeeeeee! I'm so excited! I'll make it extra special for you Tom, Birthday's are the one day a year it's all about you and how special you are! No one should be sad on their birthday!", She jumped up and down.

"You'll see Tom, Your party is gonna go super great, Marco and you are gonna work it out, and things will get better..."

Tom sighed, "M-maybe..."

"Tom...C'mon...smile...it's gonna be ok...", She said calmly, "Now that you've kinda let it all out, you can start to work on solving it..."

Tom forces himself to smile a bit, "It feels good...to talk about it..."

"I'm sorry this event wasn't fun...",Star apologized suddenly,"You don't have to stay...if you don't want to.."

"No Star, You're right...I can't rely on Marco my whole life...I need to have other friends...", Tom explained, "Just like how Marco can have Jackie...". He then crossed his arms, looking at the floor, "I think, I just need to work some things out first...I can't force myself to get better...I need time.."

"Ok...",Star said, understanding.

"But...I'd love to do this again, when...things are better?", Tom added, "It's still one of the nicest things someone's done for me...and..It's kinda fun having a group of friends to hang out with and play games with...I don't wanna be a downer on your fun..."

"Tom, you we-"

"Star, I was...just..you and Janna kept worrying about me, trying to keep me calm and happy, I don't want you guys to have to do that. I-I need to take some time to myself...for awhile..take care of some things...come back with a clearer mind...", Star nodded, understanding.

Tom pulled out his scissors, "I'm gonna head home...before Marco gets back, take Janna home and tell her and ponyhead i'm ok and I just need some space..."

"Are you sure you're even ready to tell him?", she asked.

Tom took a step forward into the portal home, sad smile plastered on his face as he waved to his Ex.

"No, not at all...but there's never exactly going to be a right time..."

* * *

Tom paced back and forth, awaiting Marco's return home.

Part of him was regretting the choice to leave the Underworld and stop hanging out with his other friends, because despite how he felt on his inside it was still nice to have company surrounding him and making him laugh sometimes.

He didn't even know where to start when speaking to Marco, would he start with the fact he could be in mortal danger with his father? Or with the fact Tom was growing a crush on him? There didn't seem to be a right answer to all of this on what was better for him to do.

He thought about backing out but fought the urge.

No, he was never going to get better by hiding his problems from Marco, at least if Marco knew he could help him come up with a solution. That Tom's inner thoughts could stop hurting him, that he could know for sure how Marco felt about him.

He needed to stop hiding, it was time to face the music.

He felt his heart drop when he heard Marco come up the stairs and knock on his door, "Hey Tom? I'm back! Can I come in?".

"Yeah.", Tom replied way too quickly, trying to regain his posture.

Marco walked in and Tom was expecting him to be smiling or frowning from his time with Jackie, but he looked oddly neutral when he took a seat on Tom's bed. Tom watched him and took a seat next to him, "Marco? Uh...something wrong? Did you ask out Jackie?".

Marco didn't answer, in fact he wasn't looking at him.

"Marco?"

"I couldn't do it...", Marco mumbled, "We went to the skatepark, she taught me some skating moves, I got to watch her on the board and we talked and had fun but I just...I couldn't ask her...I got cold feet Tom". The human looked sad, he covered his face with his hands, "I feel so stupid...".

"Marco, y-you're not stupid...", Tom said, "When you really like someone, and you wanna ask them stuff...it's ok to be scared...". Tom reached over and touched Marco's back, "It's just...a big thing, and you can't take it back either...".

"I felt so confident I could do it too...", Marco rambled on, "And I just...froze."

Tom's arm wrapped around his friends torso and pulled him close, Marco's head fell on his shoulder, "It's ok...you'll have other chances...".

"I know...It just sucks...", Marco sighed, "But enough about me, What were you up to while I was out?I kinda missed having you there..."

"Oh...nothing special...", Tom replied, "But...Marco...I need to talk to you...".

Marco looked surprised, "Did something happen? Please tell me your dad didn't-"

"No but...Marco, I-I ...You're in danger...", Tom managed, just barely.

"Tom? I'm always in danger, we fight monsters together...", Marco started, removing himself from Tom.

"No, M-my Dad...threatened to hurt you...when I went to see him...h-he...", The boy tried his best to relax, but he was clearly trembling, "I had to torture a monster in front of him and I couldn't and he was gonna hurt you and I should've said something before but I was scared he would do something horrible to you if he found out an-"

Marco held Tom's shoulder, trying to clam him down, "Tom Tom! No, Hey, it's ok...". Marco was clearly still in a bit of shock, his heartbeat going a bit faster knowing Tom's father actually paid attention to him, and was using him against Tom.

"Marco, stop saying it's ok, it's _**not**_ ok...I put a target on your back! And I've been hiding it from you for awhile now! I should've warned you about my Dad, I was just...I was scared...and I did some bad things because I was scared!"

"Tom..."

"I don't like hurting monsters ok? If they attack me first, sure I'm gonna defend myself...but hurting someone worse then how my dad hurts me...makes me feel awful! And I had nightmares for awhile about it and I-I just...I didn't want you to feel like I was a terrible person!"

"Tom, you're not a terrible person...he made you do it...don't blame yourself..I'm not angry at you, you're scared of him...", Marco was trying to relax Tom, but the boy seemed too stressed, and very ashamed. Tom hugged his arms, sniffling, he didn't want to cry again today.

"Marco, I come from a long line of kings like my dad, this is how things have been done for years, years of abuse on monsters and everything we've done. Marco, I've told you I want to be myself, grown to be me and not end up like my dad and you've told me i'm better then my dad. But...I've never told you a lot about Mewni and it's history and maybe...I was just worried if I told you, you'd think...That I was...", He trailed off, "I'm ashamed of my family Marco...I didn't want you to know we've all been like this for generations...it's not something I'm proud of."

"Tom...you can't pick your family...", Marco said softly, "Your family has done some...bad things...but you're different. You...You know what it's like...to be treated badly...to be hurt, you...you understand the monsters Tom..."

"I don't like hurting people Marco...I don't wanna watch someone suffer...like I suffer...I was just...so ashamed of what I did...I just...couldn't bring myself to tell you.", Tom sighed, "I just wish...I didn't have to be a prince...that this isn't the legacy I inherited.."

"Tom, I've been keeping secrets from you too...", Marco admitted, making Tom look at him, "I...investigated your Dad, to find out what was happening, I talked to Star, Janna, and I got too involved in your business to try and help you... I didn't want to ask about it and worry you..."

"Marco..", Tom felt a rush of affection overwhelm him, despite knowing some of this from Star.

"I care about you Tom, and I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help...", the human sighed, "I'm not upset you didn't tell me, you wanted to protect me and yourself and that's ok...". Marco wrapped his own arm around his friend, "Your dad made you do something bad, he was making you into something you hate...you've been bullied by him your whole life...and you wanted to keep me safe..."

"But I did something terrible.."

"We all do bad things Tom, but you didn't have much of a choice...it's ok.."

"Well...I'm not upset you wanted to help Marco...it's...really nice of you, to want to help me..", Tom said.

"Well, I'm not upset at _**you**_ for being scared and caring...and hey, it's ok...now that I know...we can be more cautious about your Dad...", Marco seemed a lot better now, rather more cheerful, although there was no denying he was nervous about being on a watch list for a mewman king, "I'm glad we both finally said this stuff...it...honestly feels better to be honest with you..."

"Yeah me too.."

Tom looked at Marco's nervous smile and watched him play with his hair, he was adorable, in a dorky kind of way. Tom just had to say it, be honest with him, it was like ripping off a bandage. Marco would understand, he understood everything, he'd understand if Tom thought of Marco in that way.

There was silence between them though, very awkward silence.

Marco bumped Tom playfully, prompting Tom to bump him back, "I really did miss you y'know...you're so much fun to be around, you would've loved it...skateboarding failures can be so funny sometimes...".

"I like spending time with you too Marco...", the mewman smiled, "You're just...so wonderful...and so understanding..."

"You like complimenting me don't you?", Marco joked, "Well I happen to think you're wonderful too...Tom, you're sweet, and fun, a goofball, amazing at magic, you have adorable pink hair, and a nice smile, and your eyes are a pretty shade of red and you care so much about your friends and you always do your best and you love talking about the craziest things, and you're so good with animals!"

Tom felt himself blush, "You're quite the charmer Diaz..."

"Shut up, it's true..."

Tom bumped him again, fiddling with his hands, "Marco..I um...I..."

"Yeah Tom?"

 _ **I like you**_

Three words, that's all it would take.

"I want you to be happy, no matter what you want to do with your life...or who you like...you deserve the best...", Tom smiled to him, "You may be a nerd, and kinda weird, and a bit of a mom sometimes...but..I hope you find what you're looking for..."

Marco hugged Tom immediately, "Thanks so much...I hope you do too..."

"I'm still planning out your birthday party with my parents, I invited Jackie too, maybe I can ask her out then?!", he beamed, "Tom, I promise I'm gonna make up for every birthday you spent on mewni with this party..."

"I know i'm gonna love it already Marco.." Tom said.

"Why?"

"Cause you're going to be there...and that's everything I could honestly ever wish for..."

Marco turned red, Tom's comment clearly making his nervous, "Tom...I-I um...are you?"

Marco was about to say something when he heard his dad calling them downstairs for dinner, and Marco stood up, taking Tom with him.

"We better go eat...", Marco suggested, suddenly a little bit more tense, ushering Tom downstairs and to the kitchen.

Tom felt anxious, Marco's new tone of voice made him nervous.

What did he say wrong? Did he make things more awkward between them?

Tom felt a bit sick during dinner, he didn't eat much.

Marco didn't look at him either, and Tom wished he could just get up and leave.

This had been what he was afraid of.

When he and Marco went back upstairs, Marco still seemed to be acting weird.

Still not looking at him and clearly still lost in thought.

"Marco? Is-are you ok?", he hesitated to ask, but he had to know if this was his fault.

"Hmm? No, i-i'm fine...it's um...just nervous about asking Jackie out...y'know?", He didn't seem to be telling the truth, but Tom didn't question it further.

"Ok...", Tom didn't hide the disappointment in his voice very well, but Marco seemed to be too much in though to notice."Marco, I-I didn't mean, to say anything wrong, I-I uh...", Tom started, "I-I just...I wasn't trying to say..."

"Tom, don't worry, it's nothing, you said nothing wrong it's...don't worry about it...", Marco replied.

Tom silenced himself, trying to avoid all thoughts of Marco possibly hating him.

"Tom...i'm gonna change, you uh...wanna do anything tonight...?", Marco asked awkwardly.

"No...it's uh...been a long day for me...i'm just going to sleep I think..",Tom said, "Just...we can hang out tomorrow...".

"Yeah, Tomorrow...", Marco replied, still in his odd tone, "Let's rest and hang out tomorrow...I'm pretty tired..."

"Me too, yeah..."

"G'night _**buddy**_...", Marco said, heading into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Night... _ **friend**_...", Tom said, closing his own door behind him.

Tom leaned against the wall and tried not to cry, maybe by tomorrow Marco would forget what he said and things would go back to normal, at least that's what he was hoping for. The boy fell face first on his bed, and for once, hoped the boy in the other room was really thinking about Jackie instead of him.

Tom sighed.

All he could ever wish for? What the heck was that? That was about as embarrassing as it could get! Now he made Marco feel awkward and uncomfortable! Freaking great Tom, you tried to tell him, only to make him freak out.

He wanted to break something again, desperately wishing he kept his mouth shut.

Why did he ever think Marco would like him?

* * *

In the other room, Marco laid down on his bed, not even changed.

Thinking about Tom.

Today with Jackie had been nice, they had fun, she was super easy-going, and she still made him nervous beyond belief.

He didn't like her any less.

But Tom, he just...

Marco felt himself grow warm.

Him? He's everything Tom would wish for? Tom's a prince, and yeah he didn't have many friends or support throughout his life, but surely there were better things then some human. Tom cared about him, made tough choices for him, but this was like...this was like when he used to go on and on...about Star.

Now that he thought about it, this was a _**lot**_ like Star.

Tom would go on about how cool she was and what made her special to him, before the events of the ball changed him.

and now that Marco was really thinking about it, he talked about him the same way. Tom talked about how great he was, how he was the best thing that ever happened to him, that he deserved the best, Tom made him feel good about himself.

"Tom's my best friend...of course he likes me and cares about me...", he muttered into the mattress, "I mean, we're friends...we're not like...".

Marco turned on his side to go to sleep, but found he wasn't tired anymore, but lost in thought about his friend. All the times he's argued with Janna about dating Tom, or the times he's thought of him as cute, or the moments where he made him feel like the greatest person on earth.

Marco felt warm as images from the ball flooded his mind, how cute he thought Tom was, and how nice it was to dance with him. Yeah for multiple times he's thought of Tom as attractive but...he always thought of it as him enjoying it in an aesthetically pleasing way, not in a romantic way.

Not that Tom wasn't adorable, or really cute...he was..he just..

 _"you have adorable pink hair, and a nice smile, and your eyes are a pretty shade of red"_

He still remembered when he first saw Tom in his suit for the ball, how his outfit perfectly matched his features.

He was beautiful, he was fun, and Marco didn't know what he'd do without him if anything happened.

"But we're just friends...", Marco said to himself, closing his eyes and shutting out these thoughts of his friend, "And liking him would't work out anyway...I like jackie, and he wouldn't want to date some human...not at risk of seeing me get hurt..."

Tom deserved the best too after all, and that wasn't Marco.

Marco let these thoughts drag him into sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

unknowingly that down the hall, the boy in his thoughts was thinking the same thing.


	13. Tom and Marco

_"Marco what is this?", Tom picked the snow globe off of the Fireplace's shelf and looked through it his his hands, "You trapped an entire city of people in here? In a glass ball?! What kind of magic is this? Are the people ok in there, it's full of water? How will they eat or breathe or-"_

 _"Marco walked up to his friend and carefully took the snow globe from him before he got any ideas to break it, "Tom's it's a snow globe, see the city is fake and it's in a globe of water for decoration...it's a knick-knack...people collect em"._

 _"But what do you do with it?"_

 _Marco shook the globe and showed Tom the object, he watched as tiny flakes zipped around the globe and flew to the bottom where they settles on top of each other. Marco smiled at the boy's amazement, he looked so happy to see new earth things, it was like when he showed Marco new magical things and objects._

 _Marco placed it back on the shelf carefully, and Tom smiled at him._

 _"Earth magic is really cool honestly, I mean, I still think the Underworld's magic is super awesome, but I can't deny human magic does some really nice things...", Tom rubbed his arm, "Uh...speaking of which? Marco? Can I get one of those magic patches for my arm? It's kinda bothering me..."_

 _"Wait, lemme see your arm..", Marco asked and Tom held out his arm for Marco to see, and sure enough there was a small cut there, "Tom what happened?"_

 _"I took Marshmallow outside for a bit today and I got too close to the cactus I think, it's mostly healed now...but it still kinda hurts...", he looked rather guilty, and Marco, being the friend he was, dragged Tom to the downstairs bathroom and looked through the sink drawers for a band-aid._

 _"Tom, you should've said something earlier instead of playing around with knick-knacks...", Marco said, pulling out a pink band-aid for his friend, "Leaving a cut open could get you infected or something, and besides...why didn't you heal it with magic?"_

 _Tom rolled his eyes a bit, "I dunno, maybe I thought it would be cool to just...heal the human way?"_

 _"Why would you wanna heal like a human when you can heal like a mewman?", Marco asked, putting some healing cream on Tom's cut, "I mean, humans would kill to have your powers, healing especially would be cool to have..."_

 _"I guess...I dunno, maybe I just wanna be more like you?", Tom mumbled, "I mean, I guess that's kinda stupid to think that I just-"_

 _"Tom...it's perfectly cool, flattering really...but honestly...I'd rather be more like you...", Marco replied, making the boy blush._

 _"More like me?"_

 _"The cute boy who gets excited over everything, has magic powers, loves rabbits, and cares more about his friends then anything in the world? What a shocker!", Marco said half-jokingly, "Tom, I don't want you to anyone else but you, I'm not as perfect as you might see me..."_

 _"But Marco, I'm a loser, I got anger issues and sometimes I say things I don't mean an-"_

 _"And I wouldn't want you any other way...", the boy said gently, "We're a team Tom..."_

 _Tom smiled, "Some team we are...bunch of losers..."_

 _"We're not perfect but...", Marco placed the band aid over the cut gently, "We're close enough..."_

 _The two of them laughed._

* * *

Marco woke up suddenly, alarm going off and on again and again, he didn't feel like getting up today, he didn't think he could remotely _**look**_ at Tom.

He wondered if it was possible he could just live in his bedroom for the rest of his life.

He sighed and stood up, his clothes were a mess and his sheets were all over the place, he sighed, he didn't sleep very well last night.

He had Tom to thank for that, for making Marco think about...well for making him think about stuff he'd been trying to not think about for a long time.

Yeah, dating Tom came across his mind a few times, it's not like it hadn't after all the cuddling and the dance and all the times he thought of Tom as cute, it's just not really something he'd consider a possibility. With Tom's dad, and jackie, and everything else going on, it was something he considered kinda silly.

It was dumb, a dumb idea he came up with out of weird teenage boy thoughts.

and now Tom was talking to him like he liked him and Marco was thinking about it again.

"I like jackie...", He told himself softly, "UGHHhhhhh..."

He shoved a pillow in his face and yelled into it before putting it down and heading to the bathroom to wash his face, only to find...

"Tom?"

Tom was in front of their mirror, trying to put on make-up, but his mascara was running, which made it look like he'd been crying recently. This only made Marco's heart sink further, he stood next to him, Tom wasn't looking at him, ashamed to show his face.

"Tom? Hey...are...are you-?"

Tom crossed his arms and continued to stare at the wall next to him, finding it more interesting.

"Tom...I-I uh...", He was looking for the right words, "Tom...I-I'm not upset with you...over last night..."

Tom didn't reply, but he was clearly listening, so Marco kept on going.

"Tom, I'm still your best friend...I-i'm not upset with you for you know, saying how much I meant to you...I think I just...was really flattered and didn't know how to reply is all. It's not everyday a human like me is considered a gift among a prince you know...I mean...what do you say to that?", he was trying to be a bit funny, but Tom still wasn't looking at him.

"Tom...please talk to me...I didn't mean to make you think...think I was upset with you..", the Hispanic boy swallowed his spit and looked at his friend in sadness, "Look, if you want...we can just forget last night ever happened? I don't...I don't wanna lose my best friend over something silly..."

The Marco realized exactly what he said and stammered, "N-not that what you said was silly! No it was super nice , it's just...they way I reacted to it...was silly...".

Tom looked at him, sniffling, looking at the human's face and taking in how awkward he was.

It was cute, _**really**_ cute.

"Tom...let's go out today, you and me, see a movie...visit the park...anything you wan-"

Tom pulled Marco in for a fast hug, holding him tightly.

"Tom? You're trembling..."

"I'm sorry Marco, when I mess up I get scared and when I get scared I get upset and angry...", he sighed, "I-I just...yeah...let's just go out today, do something really fun...anything, I don't care what It is I just want to go spend some time with you..."

Tom removed himself from Marco gently, and Marco laughed in relief, "That's good, that's REALLY good..."

Marco wasn't sure how he felt about Tom, but he knew one thing for certain and that was he didn't want to lose Tom, they've been through princess prisons, weird dimensions, and horrible romance movies; If they can get through that, then whatever this was should be no problem.

Marco grabbed a washcloth from the sink, "Here uh...your make-up's running...lemme help clean it off...".

Marco wet the towel and rubbed it gently under one of Tom's eyes, making him blush as Marco carefully got rid of the black drips. After he finished cleaning Tom up he offered to put the make-up back on and Tom happily obliged, memories flooding back to his first week here when Marco first applied the make-up to him.

That felt so long ago.

How long had he been here? Felt like almost a year now.

A year since he chose to leave mewni to live on earth and practice his magic and work on his anger issues. Tom used to be able to keep count of how many days since his last anger outburst, but now he lost track entirely, his anger was always more muffled now then anything.

"all done!", Marco said happily, giving Tom a mirror to look at himself, "Really brings out your eyes..."

Tom grinned, "Oh? You mean those _**very pretty eyes**_ you were talking about last night?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Tom's smile couldn't get any wider as Marco trailed him through the human mall, he always considered the mall to be one of his favorite places on earth to visit. It had so many options to buy stuff from, magic stairs, fountains Marco told him to stop trying to swim in, and it didn't even smell nearly as bad!

Marco also looked pretty happy, happy to see Tom happy at least.

Marco always told himself he liked Tom's smile, that he kinda thought it was cute, that thought hadn't changed as Tom pulled him into a shop to look around. There were a few reasons Marco technically brought Tom here, the most important being so they could forget the awkwardness of last night.

But another, being to help Marco figure this out.

Figure out, what Tom really was to him.

I mean, he was a friend, first and foremost.

 ** _His_** best friend, and Marco wouldn't trade him for the world.

But last night it just, the way Tom talked about him and how Marco talked about him and how he felt after Tom practically flirted with him. Now combined with previous thoughts of the ball, and the times they held hands , and all the times they slept next to each other.

Geez, no wonder Janna teased them so much.

Marco's never thought about guys before, too occupied with Jackie to do so. He never really thought guys ever looked unappealing, he just, hadn't really considered dating one. I mean, yeah he and Tom both address the boys in Love Sentence to be cute, but that felt different.

This was him thinking about dating a cute guy, for once in his life, and his best friend at that.

This was talking about kissing him, and going on dates, and being flirty and doing all that awkward couple stuff on TV. Marco didn't really even know how to address that kind of thing with Tom, he always imagined it with Jackie before.

Tom looked through the clothing racks for loose tops, spiked jacket's, cute sweaters, anything that fit the boy's taste. Tom loved going shopping, he liked to look nice more then any guy Marco ever met before, and shopping took forever because of that.

But at least it made Tom happy, and took his mind off things.

"Marco! What do you think of this!?", Tom showed Marco a skull and crossbones t-shirt, but instead it had a rabbit and carrots. Tom put it in front of him to see how it might look on him, "What do you think of this? I think I also saw some hoodies in the back you might like?!"

Marco smiled, he was always supportive of Tom's style, but it didn't look good on him.

Tom didn't seem to care though, he mischievously grabbed Marco's arm and started dragging him to the back of the store to look at the hoodies he was talking about. Marco rolled his eyes, and almost fell when Tom shoved a hoodie with a skull on it in his face.

"C'mon Marco, try it on! I'll try my shirt on and you can try yours on!", Tom gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please Marco? C'mon, we came out here to have fun together! Just try it on...for me? I could find you a nice dress if you'd prefer that, I know you like wearing them..."

Marco bit his lip, "I guess I could try some stuff on...?"

Tom grinned and dragged him into an open changing room, "I'll meet you when I get out...", he disappeared in the changing room next to Marco's and locked the door. Marco sighed, taking off his red hoodie to put on the one Tom gave him.

The stuff Tom got him to do...

Marco looked at himself in the mirror, the hoodie was prussian blue, and honestly didn't look too bad on him. Tom had asked Marco multiple times if he wanted to get his ears pierced so Tom could get him some cool magic earrings, and honestly with that and this hoodie Marco could feel like the badboy he always claimed to be.

Marco excited the room to find Tom waiting for him, and Marco couldn't help but think he looked adorable in that bunny shirt.

"You..You look nice Diaz..",Tom said, hesitant to say anything else that might make things awkward .

Marco seemed to understand his hesitance, and gave him a smile, "You look great too, Tom. Uh, thanks for letting me try it on, maybe i'll get it? Along with a few dresses..."

"I'll buy, my treat...", Tom insisted, "Go pick out anything you'd like, it's the least I could do after...I made things a bit weird between us..."

"Tom, you don't have to do that, I can pay for it! Been saving up my royalty checks-"

"No Marco, it's fine...I wanna, I just wanna do this for you...", Tom said, "Go pick some things out, we can even go to another store if you want? I'm a prince, and I wanna treat my best friend today like you did bringing me here to cheer me up.."

"Well, if you're sure...c'mon, let's change back and get some shopping done...", The latino boy exchanged a smile with his friend and they both returned to the changing rooms.

* * *

Ever since Tom started officially crushing on Marco, he wasn't sure how to handle it or react. He couldn't be expressive about it for fear of being rejected or losing his friend, but thinking about it sometimes and keeping it to himself only fueled his sadness that Marco didn't think of him the same way.

He was fine just being Marco's friend, but sometimes he just wondered if they would work, he was curious.

Curious about kissing him, going on dates, doing all the things he used to want to do with Star.

 _ **If**_ this didn't become another Star...

He and Marco sat down outside of a ice cream parlor in the mall, shopping bags on the floor and hanging off their chairs. They sat across from each other, eating their ice cream, Tom enjoyed Earth ice cream, the closest thing on mewni was Corn Cream, and frankly Tom was sick of corn.

Tom couldn't help but wonder if this was really a usual hangout with them, or a date, but then again these days he almost considered anything between then to be romantic; It's why he was so scared to do anything half the time.

It just _**felt**_ like a date this time, paying for each other, getting food together. He had to guess it wasn't really any different then when they hung out before, but it just _**felt**_ different this time, his crush made everything different to him. He used to ignore all his thoughts he had about Marco, now, he never wanted to shove them aside again. He wanted to embrace them, no matter how sad they made him feel sometimes, shoving them away only made him feel worse.

Marco laughed as Tom made a joke, and his laughter was like music to him, he could feel himself blush.

Marco still didn't know about his crush, he was only awkward cause Tom outright made it uncomfortable for him trying to tell him his feelings. After this, Tom wasn't sure if he could even tell him his feelings no matter what, what he feared had happened and he shouldn't tempt fate.

He might not be able to make it up next time.

"Tom? You ok?", Marco asked, watching his friend daze off into his own mind.

"Oh? I'm ok...just...thinking...", Tom took another bite out of his ice cream as Marco bit his lip, he clearly wanted to say something and it made Tom nervous. Marco took another bite of his ice cream and cleared his throat, getting Tom's attention.

"Hey I-I'm uh...I'm glad we're hanging out today...", the human ran his fingers through his dark hair nervously, "I-I...miss this, no monster fighting, no girls, just the two of us doing fun things together...it's just nice after everything that's been going on.."

"Yeah..I...Thanks for giving me this chance..", Tom said, "It means a lot to me that you didn't...well, that you still wanted to hang out with me...". He adjusted the hat on his head, and tried to cover up his blush, "I just get so worried over nothing...I guess i'm just used to people not wanting to hang out with me when I say wrong things.."

Before Marco could say something Tom held out his hands, "But you're different with me, you...you get it...you're just...so forgiving...more then you need to be...". The prince sighed, "I'm just glad we're still friends...that...you're still cool with me.."

Marco grinned and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into Tom's mouth.

"So sappy..."

Tom swallowed, "Shut up, it just means lot to me that you accept my flaws ok?"

"Everyone has flaws...if you can't forgive someone, then how can you maintain a relationship? People make mistakes...but i'd hate to just...get angry at you and stop being your best friend...", Marco shrugged, "I just...I don't have many friends either y'know? Besides you?"

Tom spoke up, "What about those two guys-?"

"Who?", Marco said, before shaking it off, "Nevermind, Tom...I...don't want to get angry at you...It's harder for you, I don't wanna get angry at you for something you can't help and make you upset and ruin our friendship and just...my life isn't the same without you..."

"Marco...you, if you're upset about something...you should tell me...", the mewman said, knowing full well how scary the truth may be, "You shouldn't shield me from everything, I've been through a lot...but...I want my best friend to be able to speak their mind around me...".

"Look last night, it was...it was weird ok?", Marco said aloud, "It got weird...and I didn't know what to say and I made it worse. Then I saw you this morning and I just...I felt awful, for making you feel like you said something wrong, you were just trying to be nice and...ugh..."

Tom reached out a hand and grabbed Marco's without thinking, "Hey hey... _ **i'm**_ supposed to be the guy with the anger problems here, it's fine...we're still here, we're still hanging out..."

"Yeah...yeah you're right...", he tried to calm down, laughing it off, "I just...I get scared too..."

The alien couldn't help but smile, this was the loser he had a crush on; an adorable, nerdy, awkward, charming, loser. He took in their hands being together long and hard before he removed his own, he wished he could hold it longer, it made him feel safer.

Tom started to laugh along with him, "C'mon, we all get scared...like how scared you should be that i'm gonna finish eating my ice cream before you do!", he challenged. Marco gave him a challenging smile and ate another spoonful of his ice cream, "You're on..."

* * *

The Movie Theater wasn't too packed when Marco and Tom took their seats together, both feeling so much better and both eager to move on from everything and just hang out. Tom loved seeing movie's with Marco, but most he saw at Marco's home, not in a place like this.

He was almost reminded of stage play's on mewni, but these were cooler, they had stories Tom was never shown before.

And he didn't have to attend them with his father.

They kept their bags close and shared a popcorn bag between them, waiting for the picture to start when Marco's phone started to buzz. He picked it up and Tom shifted nervously as Marco talked to the person on the other end.

"Jackie? Oh hey, oh i'm just hanging out with Tom at the Mall...we're about to catch a movie...so I have to hang up in a bit..", Tom shifted awkwardly, "OH? That's awesome, I can't wait to see you there! Yeah, that's great, I-I uh...I better go, Movie's gonna start...bye Jackie!"

Marco hung up and turned to Tom, "Good news! Jackie can come to your party!"

Tom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he must have been expecting Jackie to say something else. Tom relaxed, "Oh? T-that's awesome Marco! Now you can...ask her out and stuff...". His tone must've been odd because Marco was looking at him as the theater started to dim.

"Tom?"

"Yeah...?"

"You um...you always kind've get weird about Jackie...is something wrong?", he asked in the dark, "I mean, you just...is everything ok?"

"It's nothing Marco...let's just watch the movie together, It's starting anyway...", Tom brushed Marco off and stared at the screen in front of them, shoving popcorn into his mouth. He couldn't see Marco's concerned face as Marco looked at the screen as well.

Marco was half-watching the movie, half-watching Tom next to him, shifting his eyes. Was Tom jealous? I mean yeah he'd been hanging out with Jackie a lot lately, but Tom and him still hung out like usual, was he worried he was going to be replaced?

Marco was more focused on Tom then the movie now.

He forced himself to continue watching, to turn off his brain, he and Tom came here to have fun together after all. Marco looked at the screen and tried to stop worrying about everything, eventually focusing on the movie and eating popcorn.

But then the couple onscreen started to kiss and Marco felt himself blush as some couples around him and Tom were starting to do the same. He gulped, well if the thought of kissing Tom didn't feel awkward before it sure did now. Tom must've also caught on because he cleared his throat a bit and rubbed his face, glancing at Marco a little bit. They both reached into the popcorn container to grab some buttery goodness and felt the other's hand, making them both retract fast.

The scene had changed a little bit ago, but the tension hadn't left between the boys.

Tom felt hot, uncomfortably hot, yeah it was fine for him to think about kissing Marco but Marco thinking about it in return just made him feel weird. It made him wonder what Marco thought about it, was he disgusted? Did he think it was ok?

Tom didn't even know if he was a good kisser, he and Star shared a few kisses before but Star wasn't like Marco, and Marco hadn't really kissed anyone on the lips either. What if he kissed Marco and Marco hated it? What if he kissed Marco and there was no spark?

Tom felt a bit sick, he was happy when the movie ended and he and Marco could leave and Tom could get a bit of fresh air. Marco seemed a bit better after getting out of the theater too, he tried to laugh a bit and relax himself, "Well that movie was kinda dumb..."

"Yeah..", Tom laughed with him, "Dumb..."

The awkward tension was clearly still there, as the two of them eyed each other and wondered what they should do next. Marco swung his bags a bit and bit his lip, "Hey Tom? You about ready to head back home? We should drop these off before my arms break..."

"Oh? Yeah, yeah...", Tom dropped his bags and pulled out his wand, creating a magic cloud in front of them, he placed his bags on top of it and stretched out his weary arms. Marco on the other hand, stared at the cloud in utter amazement.

"You could do that this entire time?" He asked in astonishment, and also a bit annoyed.

Tom blushed, grumbling to himself, "I just wanted to do things the human way..."

Marco sighed and put his own bags on top of the cloud. Other people were watching but he didn't care, Tom's wings fluttered a bit as he climbed onto the cloud and helped Marco join him, "Y'know...before we go home...we could...watch the sun go down?"

Marco looked like a deer in headlights, "Y-you want to watch the sunset with me?". The cloud was flying them through the mall and out the exit, they walked here anyway, this was a lot better on their tired feet then walking with all those bags.

"Yeah, It's getting late and I just thought...if you want? I mean we can just go home if you're tired and stuff, I just thought...it might be cool to do this from the view of a cloud? As long as i keep us airborne of course, but cloudy shouldn't vanish..."

Marco looked nervous, but he nodded, "I mean, I guess that's ok if you really wanted to do that...just...don't go too fast, I'd rather not become a puddle on the pavement...". Tom laughed and playfully messed up his hair, "If something happens...I promise to catch you..."

Marco punched him lightly, laughing.

"Shut up dude..."

* * *

The ride was quiet, Tom stared off into the distance, looking at the town's out in front of them and just how small they were. He liked being outside on earth, at least on earth he could go anywhere without worrying about dangerous monsters or anything trying to take him out.

Earth felt so nice, almost safe even.

Marco watched Tom, taking in how he looked as the orange light started to bathe his face, he looked so nice. Marco felt himself heat up and he turned away to stop looking at his friend, this was really happening, he was really thinking about Tom like this.

He rubbed a hand through his hair, "So...uh...Tom? I need to ask you something..."

"Marco, If it has to do with last night, I thought we decided to drop it...", the boy crossed his arms and grumbled, making the human anxious. Marco put a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Tom, I just want to ask you something...do you... _ **like**_ me hanging out with Jackie?"

"What do you mean?", Tom asked, knowing exactly what Marco was trying to get at. Tom wanting to hit himself for how he acted, this was not the way he wanted Marco to find out, absolutely not. Marco rubbed his cheek, "It's just...you sometimes get weird about it...and..Tom, are you worried that...that.."

"No...I'm _**fine**_...", Tom said, "I've already talked about this...you wouldn't do that to me.."

"Do you believe it?"

"I want to...", the mewman mumbled, "Friends have left me before, and I want to keep believing we're different..."

"Then believe it, today was so much fun, and I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else..."

Tom fiddled with his fingers, "Marco...I-I...uh.."

"Look, it's starting!", Tom snapped out of his trance to look where Marco was excitability pointing off into the distance where the sun was finally starting to reach the ground. Tom looked out at the pinks, oranges, and yellows of the sky and smiled.

"Marco...I'm sorry I kinda snapped at you...", he apologized, "I've been on edge..."

Marco wrapped an arm around Tom, ignoring his increased heartbeat, "You're my best friend, let's just...promise to not let anything come between us, ok? Whether it's a girl, a video game, or you know...even a _**crush**_ on someone?"

Tom felt his heartbeat go faster.

"We were scared...scared of one bad move ruining everything...let's not do that again. Tom, I want to have more days like this with you, where we just...have fun...". Marco looked at Tom deep in the eyes, completely serious, "We were being ridiculous and we should've never gotten upset over something so small..."

"Yeah, we're better then that...", Tom said, in agreement, "We...we...we just kinda _freaked out_ over something...stupid..."

Marco laughed, "Yeah, just imagine if you said something _**really**_ crazy, but it's fine, we're good now...I'm never gonna overreact like that again, if something happens and it gets weird...i promise i'll tell you right away...not leave.."

Tom just wanted Marco to stop talking, "Yeah, awesome...can we uh...you wanna head home?"

The darkness was upon them practically and Marco yawned, "Yeah, let's head home, I can't wait to start wearing some of these dresses!"

Tom remained calm for the ride home, almost expressionless, Marco had no idea why what he said was making Tom anxious and that was fine. Tom, he just needed to get over it, he needed to breathe and just be thankful he still had his best friend at all.

They arrived home soon and dropped their bags off on the couch, Tom had to reflect on today, and he had a lot to reflect _**on**_.

 _He could tell Marco anything, be honest with him, **except when he couldn't.**_ **  
**  
 _Oh yeah, just try and tell Marco you might like him, that way if you make him uncomfortable he can break your heart right in front of you!  
_  
"I'm gonna try on one of my new dresses, i'll be right back...", Marco announced, taking a bag up to his room.

Tom plopped on the sofa and closed his eyes, twiddling his fingers out in front of him, i mean, even if he could say it to Marco...where would he start? How do you just... _ **explain**_ how your friend makes you feel and how you want things to go to the next level? When Tom really thought about it, he hadn't gotten past the words "I Like You".

He thought to himself and mumbled out a few words carefully, he's never been good at speaking his feelings, not with love anyway.

"Marco...marco...I-I... **like** you, and I don't mean like I mean...lately...you've been more then a friend to me, I want to stay on earth, with you...and I know i can't promise i'll be the best for you...or that you'll always be safe...or that you'll even..", He struggled to swallow his spit, "That you'll even like me back..."

He was talking to himself, but if he didn't say it to someone, he might go crazy.

"Marco, today...today has been one of the happiest days I've spent with you, and even if you can't forgive me, I'd...I'd be happy to have this become m-my last day with you...", he was fighting back tears, trying to wipe them off, sniffling till he looked up to find a boy in a red hoodie standing at the edge of the staircase.

Marco stared at Tom blankly, and Tom stood up and stared back.

"Tom?", he had come down to grab the bag with accessories and he heard Tom speaking.

Tom felt a rush of warmth go through his entire body.

"I...I..."

"Tom...wh-?"

Did he hear everything he said, was he going to yell at him? Cry?

Marco walked a bit closer, "Tom...are you-?"

" _ **Ok**_?", Tom said, as if he said something dirty, "Am I... _ **ok**_?"

"Tom, what do you mean last day with me? What's going on?", Marco walked up to his friend and tried to reach out to him, "Tom, you have to explain this to me...if this is your last day with me you _**need**_ to tell me what's going on.."

"I-I...Marco...I-"

"Tom..."

"I CAN'T DO IT!", Tom practically shouted, tears going down his face, "I can't..."

He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder and the touch made him move out of the way, he looked at his confused and concerned friend, before turning around and running up the stairs, Marco running after him.

"TOM WAIT!"

Tom shut his bedroom door behind him and leaned against it, trying his hardest not to flip out, but he could see his wand start to glow and his vision was turning green. He could hear Marco calling out to him on the other side, but he ignored him, he couldn't face him anymore.

Marco saw the flashes of green coming through the cracks of the door, he knew immediately what that meant.

"Tom? TOM! Please open up!", Marco was practically begging, "Please!"

Tom wasn't opening up, and Marco furrowed his eyebrows, he backed up till he reached the wall and ran full speed, and kicked the door. It hurt., a lot, but it seemed to make some kind of an impact so he backed up, and went for it again.

This time the door opened and Marco stumbled in to find Tom standing there, glowing like a go light, he turned around when Marco came in and pointed his wand at him. Tears were going down his face, and Marco held out his hands.

"Tom...hey...hey...easy buddy...put the wand down..."

Tom wasn't listening though, wand still out, he was still shaking.

Marco walked forward, "Tom...you need to calm down, I know you're freaking out right now...but you need to breathe...clear your mind...like we've practiced..."

Tom was still trembling, but he seemed to have heard Marco, because he responded barely in a voice that didn't entirely sound like his own, "I-I Can't..."

"Breathe Tom...lower the wand...I know you don't wanna hurt anyone...", Marco carefully took a few steps closer, "Try and calm down..."

"How can I calm down after you-you _**HEARD**_!?"

"Tom, I didn't hear anything, I promise...I just want to know what's going on...I want to help...", he was practically begging now, trying his hardest to not seem terrified. "We're a team Tom, we have to be here for each other, but I need you to open up to me..."

Tom closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, trying to breathe slowly, he needed to remain calm...calm...

He needed to think of something that calmed him down, and the first thing that came to mind was when Marco helped patch him up after he scraped himself, and when Marco hugged him after the Ball, and even to this morning with Marco doing something as simple as putting his make-up on for him.

Then he thought bout his rabbit, and his first dance with Star when he was younger, and even when he tried his first nacho on earth. His thoughts were becoming a little less blurry and his head clearer, he felt tears run freely down his face and his wand was lowering, he opened his eyes to see the glow was vanishing.

"Marco...I-I...I went too far this time...and I-"

Marco clung to Tom as if he'd never see him again, pressing his face into his shoulder as hard as he could.

"God, don't EVER scare me like that again...", the human held him close, "This is not your last day Tom, you're not going anywhere..."

"Marco...I-I..."

"I swear if your parents are gonna drag you back to mewni i'll ...i'll break you out.."

"Marco..."

"You can live on earth, l-like a normal human, like you wanted!"

"Marco! Please...I wanna say something to you...and I don't know how you're going to take it..."

Marco quieted instantly.

"Marco, I've been trying to tell you for awhile now, a few times actually...but...I-I just couldn't and ...I got scared. I wanted to tell you multiple times I really wanted to but i thought the worst and I don't know know how to say it to you so i'm just going to spit it out before i cause anymore damage..."

Marco removed himself from Tom and looked him in the eyes, prepared for anything.

"I like you Marco...", it came out like he said something embarrassing, "I like you...ok? And I know you like Jackie and I just didn't want to say anything cause I was so worried you'd hate me or reject me but all i'm doing is hurting myself worse by not telling you for so long...and my fears just...took over...I just think you're the coolest guy I've ever met, and that you're kinda cute, and I just...I have a crush on you..."

Marco looked frozen in place, blushing head to toe, gears turning in his head one by one to process everything Tom just said.

He wasn't sure what to say, or if he could speak as his voice was practically gone.

"Tom...you...I-I..."

Tom awaited his fate, closing his eyes and ready for the worst.

"Tom..I-I need some time...to think...about this...", Marco managed to get out, "I'm not-...I'm not angry with you...I just think...I want to think about this. I-I don't know how to feel about it yet and I think I should give myself some time to uh...figure it out?"

"Ok..", Tom said sadly.

Marco put his hands on Tom's shoulders, "I'm...I-I'm glad you told me Tom...and I'm sorry if I made you scared that you couldn't say anything to me..."

"I-I should've told you sooner..." Tom admitted, guilty.

"No...I-I get it...I understand why...", Marco sighed, "Tom, we should get some rest tonight, i'm not mad at you, I just think about some stuff now and you need some time to relax after what happened...tomorrow we can hang out, like we always do..."

"B-but...won't it be weird now?", Tom asked, "I mean...I just...I thought if I said it we-"

"Tom...no, I still want to be friends with you, friends no matter what...I don't wanna stop hanging out with you and having fun days at the mall with you over this...", Marco rubbed his arm, "You can have a crush on me...I don't hate you for it.."

"But-?"

"But I don't have an answer for you...I mean I just...and Jackie..."

"I understand...", Tom wasn't hiding his disappointment very well, "I guess I just...I dunno..."

They stood there in an awkward silence, Tom was thankful Marco wasn't nearly as upset as he expected, but he still wanted him to give him a straight answer. The lack of an answer of made him more nervous about what Marco was thinking, how he viewed Tom now.

Marco tried to smile for Tom, just barely, "Today's been a long day, we should both get some rest...you...wanna play a round of ping pong tomorrow?"

Tom managed to smile back, "How could I say no to crushing you?"

Marco playfully hit his shoulder, and moved up his sleeve to reveal he was still wearing the armband Tom gave him, "Friends no matter what?"

Tom, touched, hugged Marco, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck.

"Friends...no matter what..."

They separated and a still processing everything Marco waved to Tom as he made his way into his room, confused about how to feel about Tom now, and sure that he'd be thinking about this entire situation for a very long time before he knew what he was going to do about it.

He lied on his bed, facing the ceiling, thinking about when he and Tom's hands brushed and the thought of kissing him at the theater together. How nice his smile was, and how nice he looked, and how desperate he was to preserve his friendship with him, and how that same boy now crushed on him.

Marco sighed, "What am I gonna do?"

Tom laid on his bed as well, he wasn't sad, nor was he happy.

He didn't know what he felt right now, but all he could think about was Marco. He relaxed, wand on the nightstand and as far from his reach as possible, promising himself he'd never point his wand at Marco like that ever again. He needed rest, he needed to be patient and wait for Marco, he needed to give this time.

"I did it...", He mumbled, "I finally did it...so why don't I feel...proud of myself?"

He took off his hat and pressed his head against his pillow, closing his eyes, unsure of what to expect tomorrow but hoping for the best.

"Goodnight Marco..."

Marco, in the other room, pressed his head against his own pillow.

Someone had a crush on him, _**Tom**_ had a crush on him...

He closed his eyes, it's amazing how much can happen in a single day between two friends.

He hoped tomorrow as he kept his armband on, that this would only be one of many other new crazy days with him.

Tomorrow, as much as he knew they were going to try, things weren't going to entirely be the same as they were before.

And he was going to have a lot of thinking to do.

"Goodnight Tom...", Marco said into the night, scared for the future.

"Thanks for being my friend...and I promise...i'll never let anything I feel change that."


	14. Happy Birthday Tom

The following day was...normal.

That's all both boys could really describe it as being, it wasn't terrifying like they both almost expected, and it didn't kill either of them either. They ate breakfast together, they laughed, they watched movies together and played with marshmallow as if nothing had happened at all.

But they knew, they knew better, that they were both thinking about it.

Tom just waited, it's all he could do, he swore he looked too eager half the time for an answer, but could Marco really blame him? He told Marco he had a crush on him! How could Marco expect him to not just be waiting for an answer, and scared about which one would be his final?

Marco didn't say no right away, that _**had**_ to count for something right?

He just wished he could read minds, know what Marco was thinking.

Because it scared him to think Marco might be thinking bad of him, but it also scared him to think Marco might be thinking of liking him either. What would he do next? He sure as heck wouldn't know what to do in Marco's situation, he couldn't even imagine someone confessing to him.

Sure, girls at school used to flirt with him, but they seemed to stop after he spent so much time with "Uncool Kid" Marco Diaz. Although, now that Tom was thinking about it, maybe they assumed because of Marco, Tom wouldn't have been interested anyway.

Eventually, hours turned into days, and their relationship remained the same as it did before.

Tom wasn't sure if Marco was ever going to give him an answer, but he supposed he couldn't blame him either, as long as Marco and him were still friends...he could live with this. Soon enough, Tom's birthday was tomorrow, homework was complete, the School year ending very soon, everyone invited, things were almost kinda looking up.

Tom liked the idea of an earth party, something to distract him from the crush and a day where it was about him and making him happy.

A day all about him, that felt amazing just thinking about it.

And Marco would be there, and Star, and tons of really nice people who came to celebrate with him, he'd get to play games, and open presents, and eat cake. It kinda sounded like a dream, a really good dream he had once in his life.

Long after Marco went to bed, the boy couldn't sleep, and it wasn't long before Star teleported into his room to talk with him.

"So you and Marco are still friends?", She asked carefully.

"Yeah...Friends, for now...he's uh...still thinking...I guess it's kind've a lot to think about..", Tom rubbed his head sheepishly, his rabbit was sleeping on his lap and he scratched the pink rabbit behind the ears affectionately. "I'm just glad I finally...confessed...It feels like a huge weight came off me...", He yawned.

"Any idea what to do..about your dad?", Star asked curiously, "I mean, I'm not sure how he's gonna feel about you and y'know...Marco?"

Tom's smile faded a bit, "I don't know either...but...we'll figure something out...one way or another...right now, I just kinda wanna focus on...other things..". Star nodded, understanding, "Well...I'm glad you two are still hanging out together...you guys are really cute.."

"Shut up, we're not...", Tom said, blushing, " I guess i'm just glad we're still friends...I just...I didn't know what to expect. It was so weird Star, we spent the day shopping, and then we ate ice cream and talked, and then we accidentally held hands in the theater, and we watched the sunset together...I kept thinking it was a date and next thing I know I flip out at Marco and admit I like him!"

"Eh, still tons more normal then when our dating life was happening...", Star shrugged, she reached out to pet Tom's rabbit. "At least you're not holding back from him anymore...I mean maybe it's a BIT weird for him to know you like him buuuuuuutttt...", She trailed off, "He's still here, he clearly doesn't mind..".

Tom gave a weak laugh, "Sometimes I think he wonders if i'm trying to flirt with him now, it's like he's trying to examine everything I say.."

"Well, he's prolly never had anyone crush on him before...it's gotta be a bit weird knowing your friend thinks of you that way..that they think of kissing you, or dating you, or even being married to you. I bet he wonders what in the world he did that made you like him...", the demon laughed and Tom shrugged.

"I dunno, I didn't happen all at once...we've just been close and we did a lot of things and over time I just kinda...thought about it...and next thing I know...I can't stop..", Tom sighed, "Wish i could've confessed under better circumstances though...I just...I held a wand at him...".

Star frowned.

"I was so upset that I ruined everything, a-and...I could've hurt him...", Tom held his head in his hands, "I can't believe I allowed my stupid crush to make me do something like that, I'd never forgive myself If I hurt him like that..."

"But you didn't, you calmed down...and look, that was awhile ago...i mean, not too long...but you get the point...it's in the past..", Star took Marshmallow in her arms and made kissy faces at the cute rabbit, "Marco is totally ok and he's not upset with you..."

"I just wish I didn't scare him like that...", Tom rubbed his arm, "I don't deserve Marco...y'know, he's putting up with alot just to be my best friend..."

"Well hey, you've got time to make things up to him, I'm sure he'd appreciate it...", Tom smiled at this response and his eyes clearly said "Thank you" to her.

"Except tomorrow, tomorrow is all about you dude...", She gave the rabbit back to Tom, "Tomorrow you get to eat cake and have fun and forget all about your crumby dad...just try and have fun, you should have some real fun after everything..."

"Yeah, maybe I just need a distraction from thinking about Marco and everything...some mindless fun...", Tom walked over and put Marshmallow to bed, "The Diazes are great for letting me have this party, they used to throw me parties for every day I was here till Marco told them to ease off a bit on it..."

Star laughed, "Awww they sound really fun, you think they won't mind me there?"

"They'll love you Star...", Tom said, "They love everyone, no matter where you come from...they accepted me no problem, me and Marco had a rougher start but...it's harder for Marco. He's had tons of exchange students come and go, I think he feels like his parents ignore him sometimes...for them.."

"Awwwwww...", Star pouted,"That sucks..."

"Yeah, but...he really warmed up to me, after we started hanging out...I guess I can't blame him..I sorta freaked him out when we first met..", Tom shrugged sheepishly, "It's kind've amazing, how we went from something like that to...whatever this is..."

"I think it's cute...", Star chirped,"You guys'll make the cutest love story ever!"

"Star...Marco hasn't even...you know? And I'm not sure if we'll ever...Marco's still just a friend..", Tom defended, "Marco needs to make his own choice...and I just...have to wait..."

"I know i know...but you're sitting here gossiping to me about how cute you think he issssss, so c'mom! Let's gossip! Has he ever kissed anyone yet? You could be his first kiss! That could be so cute and cool and sooo romantic...", Star went on and on and Tom hoped she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Maybe, I dunno...it's...it's not like I haven't though about it, b-but i don't need to be his first kiss. I mean, just kissing him in general would be cute and cool enough, I-It doesn't have to be anything special as long as...he's ok with it...", Tom was speaking rather nervously, he was red-faced.

"Tooooommmmmm...you're blussshing~!", She giggled, "See? Isn't this more fun now that you can talk about it without worrying about Marco? We get to be gossip buddies now and I can totally be your winggirl if you need it."

"No thanks, Star...not to insult your matchmaking skills, but really I just want to wait for Marco...I don't want anything to...affect his decision...", Tom ran a finger through his hair, "And it's getting late, I should get some sleep before my party and you should get back home before your mom bursts in.."

"Aww, but I like hanging out late, and Janna wasn't available to be gossip buddies tonight!", she made a face and whined.

"Star...last time your mom saw us hanging out late, she _**flipped out**_ , and when demons flip out...it's not pretty", Tom crossed his arms, "I'm glad we got to talk again tonight, but It's about to be midnight and I need to rest...i'll see you at the party, ok?"

Star reluctantly stood up, "Finnnee...we'll talk more later, but you call me if you wanna talk more!"

"I will...promise...", They shared a fast hug, and Star backed away from Tom before snapping her fingers.

She vanished in a uproar of flames, that vanished in seconds, amazing that scissors were no worry for her at all.

Tom took a seat on the edge of his bed, staring at his clock, waiting for it to hit 12.

Waiting for him to turn 15.

He fell onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, he remembered previous birthdays he had back on Mewni. He remembered how boring they were, even the one where he got the wand wasn't very exciting and that day was supposed to be one of the most important days in his life as prince of mewni.

He needed to think positive, today was supposed to be special, and him thinking of his past birthdays was certainly not going to be any help. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his journal, it hadn't left since he put it there, then he screwed the top part off and revealed the end of a pen underneath and began to write.

Today was an important day, and It needed to be documented.

He slipped the book under his pillow in time enough to see his clock turn, it was 12 am, it was his birthday.

Before the boy had a moment to react, his bedroom door bust open to find Marco's parents there, smiles on their faces and confetti and cake in their hands. They scared the living heck out of Tom, he probably would've aimed his wand at them if he hadn't took the top part off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM!", they both screamed in unison, Tom gulped , have they been waiting outside of his door the past few minutes?

They threw the confetti up in he air and ran over to Tom.

"Uhh...hi?", Tom said, sheepishly, "I-I uhh..."

"UGH GUYYYSSSS!", Marco's voice could be heard down the hall and said boy was now entering Tom's room, hair a mess and looking very grumpy this morning. Tom wanted to laugh almost, geez this made him wonder who really were the parents in this household.

"Mom? Dad? It's midnight, you're supposed to be asleep...we have a party to host today...?", their smiles didn't seem to amuse him. "Well it's Tom's first brithday with us, and we wanted to wish him a happy birthday as soon as he turned!", Angie said excitably, "C'mon, stand next to Tom, I want to get a picture in!"

"Mommmm...", Marco groaned as he was begin dragged over to Tom's bed, Tom snickered and Marco mouthed for him to shut up. Marco's parents took a nice picture and then Marco eventually convinced his parents to go back to bed and save the celebration for later to let the birthday boy get some "Beauty Rest".

Tom almost wanted a piece of the cake they brought in, but they left with it.

Tom snickered as Marco tried to apologize to him for his parents, clearly he was used to this kind of behavior from them. Tom laughed and put his wand back together, Marco looked so embarrassed and it was really cute. "Don't worry about me Marco...get back to sleep, it's always good seeing you...", Tom put his wand on his dresser, "Sorry you got woke up, I did't know it was customary to do this kind of thing on someone's birthday, it's kinda nice.."

"It's not, they...they just want to make it extra special I guess...", Marco rolled his eyes, "They go overboard all the time, but i'm glad you like it, just next time I hope they're a bit quieter, I'd like to get some rest before a big party wipes me out..."

"Next time?", Tom asked affectionately.

Marco blushed, "W-well yeah, I-I hope a year from now you'll still be here..."

Tom felt warm, he smiled, "Thanks Marco...me too..."

Marco started to walk out the door, but he stopped, he turned to look at Tom gently.

"Happy birthday Tom...", he said gently as he closed the door behind him.

Tom smiled happily as he turned off the lights and snuggled underneath the covers.

* * *

Tom snapped his eyes open, his alarm going off and on before he shut it off, he sat up and yawned. The Prince grinned, and got out of bed, he didn't really know what to wear today, at earth parties was he supposed to dress up like he did on mewni? Or could he wear whatever,

Then he felt like slapping himself in the face, Of COURSE he could wear whatever he wanted to! Just like everyone said and promised, his day, his day to do whatever he wanted to celebrate. Tom almost wondered if he could just wear his PJs all day but being seen by Janna and Star in his rabbit patterned pajama pants didn't sound too appealing to him.

Tom looked through his stuff to find something to wear and pulled out the bunny shirt he got at the mall the day he confessed, he thought about it for a moment. Before pulling off his night shirt and putting it on, he admired himself in the mirror, remembering how Marco liked it, before finishing dressing.

Jeans, boots, his hat, and of course the arm band he and Marco still wore together as a pair.

He wanted to put on make-up, but decided to skip it and the eager boy grabbed his wand and made his way downstairs to find the place fully decorated. There were streamers set up, balloons everywhere, a "Happy Birthday Tom" Banner in the living room, and presents that were clearly from the Diazs' alone on the coffee table.

Tom looked around sweetly for a bit, before making his way to the kitchen to find Marco there, who had clearly fallen asleep on the counter while trying to mix something in a bowl. Tom snickered and snuck up on him, before tapping on his shoulder and making the Latin boy jump.

"TOM?!", Marco was still trying to calm down from being frightening, ignoring the laughs coming from his friend.

"Sorry dude, I thought you'd still be sleeping? Or...That maybe all three of you were awake to greet me?", Tom looked around, "What's going on...?"

"Well...I offered to make you breakfast this morning...", Marco admitted, "Which...made the lack of rest thanks to my parents...worse, they went out for er...actually I can't say, it's kind've a surprise for later...". Marco looked at the batter in his bowl, "In the meantime, I was TRYING to make you banana and chocolate chip pancakes...But I-I uh..."

Tom smirked, "Well, allow me to be a gentlemen and help you out my dear princess..."

"Tom..you don't have to, it's your bir-", Tom grabbed a whisk from a drawer and stood next to Marco, eager to help and trying to ignore the batter on Marco's cute face.

"When you're ready dork..."

The two of them continued to finish up the pancakes, trying to make them into shapes as the put them on the hot tray to cook. Both boys were laughing and smiling and Marco stuck out his tongue as Tom tried to wipe the batter off of his nose.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"What else is knew? Next thing I know is you'll tell me my dad sucks...", Tom managed a small chuckle, "Anyways, thanks for everything today, the place looks great...and wow, I mean as a prince yeah food gets made for you all the time but still...coming from a friend it's...cool."

"Well, you DID try to make food for me that one time...", Marco said, flipping the last pancake with the rest on a large plate. Tom felt embarrassed remembering the mess he made, "Yeah, that still could've gone better, but then again I did just find you asleep...face almost in the batter..."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Still not as bad as finding you covered in cheese... ". He placed the stack of pancakes on the dining room table, where there were already plates and silverware set out, he even had some butter and tom's favorite...chocolate syrup, for their pancakes.

"It's your birthday, so you're allowed to be as unhealthy as you want today...", Marco joked, "After tonight, i'm putting you on a strict veggie diet though..."

Tom booed at him and took a seat, already putting a pancake on his plate and adding some butter and syrup, Marco took a seat next to him, eyeing him and being silent. Although things have still been normal since...It happened, there were still moments like this, when things just felt tense. Tom felt like Marco just wanted to say something, and Tom would worry it would be Marco's answer and it would scare the heck out of him. But every time the boy moved on to talk about something else.

"So uh...you excited for today?"

Just like that.

Tom, mouth full of banana and chocolate pancakes, looked at him. Marco was cutting up his own pancake, not entirely looking at the mewman, just lost in thought and waiting for Tom's response. Tom swallowed and smiled warmly, knowing it was still a bit of a sore subject between them, but that Marco would tell him when he was ready.

"It's hard not to be...I mean, first birthday on earth...", Tom gestured to the decorated room around them, "This is nothing like back home...and I really love it, I get to eat junk food, play games, hear my favorite tunes...". Tom then, hesitantly, put a hand on Marco's shoulder, "And...I get to hang out with you...".

Marco turned his head, "You...you're not holding back anymore are you?"

Tom laughed a bit, taking another bite of pancake, "Heh...sorry, It kinda slips out..."

"No, it's ok...", Marco reassured, "I-I just, can't believe I never noticed that you...y'know?".

"It's ok, I mean, I didn't even notice myself for a long period of time...", The alien boy shrugged, "It just...kinda happened, and I just realized...how I felt and how I felt like I was supposed to feel were two different things...".

Marco nodded, taking a bite of pancake and chewing very slowly, "Does...anyone else know?"

Tom swallowed, "Janna, Star, but that's it...I was worried If I told ponyhead she'd uh...", he laughed lightly.

Marco understood, "Ok..."

Before Tom could say anything else, two familiar faces popped in through the door, "Marco! We're back, we got Tom's supr-"

They then noticed the two boys eating and immediately stopped talking at the sight of Tom's curious expression. Marco was eyeing them as well, and they both awkwardly started to back up, apologetic smiles on their faces as they tried to escape the scene.

Tom seemed to forgive them though, maybe a little relieved the awkwardness disappeared when they showed up. He held a hand out and gestured towards them, "C'mon, we made breakfast, these pancakes are super good! You gotta try some!"

Marco looked pretty relieved too as his parents sat across from them and started to chat and eat with the boys.

There would be time to talk about it...later.

* * *

The guests started to pop in very soon, mostly people Tom knew, but some of Marco's family came too. Tom didn't mind though, his family seemed nice and it was good to get to know more of them, as long as they didn't think he was weird or mistake him from a party crasher.

There were snacks being set out in the kitchen, and pizza, and the cake was being covered for Tom to mess with later. The large stack of presents that were already there were a bit bigger now with gifts from his friends and Tom couldn't help but smile seeing how it grew.

People took the time to get him something, that just sounded so pleasant.

Tom was greeted and wished a happy birthday towards by a few nice classmates and started wondering where Marco went off to. Jackie was sure to arrive soon and Marco _**sure wouldn't want to miss that**_ , he looked around and saw Janna examining his presents a little too closely and walked up to her.

"Janna? Uhh...what are you doing?", Janna looked up at him and stood up, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Chill out dude, just making sure my present is doing ok...", She smirked, and Tom couldn't help but feel a little scared that she had to _**check up**_ on a birthday present. He eyed the pile of gifts and squinted his eyes at the girl, "Mind explaining...why you need to check your present?"

"Dude, i'm not spoiling the surprise, just be patient...", she looked him up and down, "So uh...did you need something birthday boy?"

"Marco kinda ran off when the guests started coming in...", the boy explained, looking among the people dancing, talking, and snacking. There was no sign of a boy in a bright red hoodie anywhere, and it made Tom worry a bit if something was up, "Have you seen him?"

"Did you check his bedroom? Or the bathroom?", She shrugged.

"Well...", Tom started.

"You didn't did you?", she said, unimpressed.

"Well he wouldn't be in the bathroom THAT long, and i don't know why he'd be in his bedroom at all-"

Then Janna started smiling at something behind him and Tom was about to ask her what it was before he turned around to see Marco making his way down the stairs. and Tom blushed as he saw Marco was wearing not only the hoodie he picked out for him during their visit to the mall, but a skirt to match.

Janna patted Tom's back.

"Looks like someone wanted to look good for your birthday today...", She remarked, before pushing him towards Marco, "Go tell him he looks cute..."

Tom felt himself blush harder when Marco made his way towards him, and he noticed under his hoodie sleeve was his matching armband. Marco blushed and smiled at his friend, "You were wearing your new clothes today, I though i should do the same..."

Tom tried to calm down as best as possible, "Y-you...er..."

Marco took a birthday hat out side of his pocket and put it on tom's head, on his hat too.

"C'mon Tom, let's go have some fun together...".

Marco dragged Tom off to dance in the living room to one of their favorite Love Sentence songs, and although Tom looked kinda nervous dancing in front of people, he seemed a bit less nervous at Marco trying to help him. He couldn't help but think of their dance at the ball, except this time it wasn't any partner dance, just the two of them dancing however they wanted.

And to be honest, it made him less nervous about his crush doing so.

He and Marco were laughing with each other for a little bit, when Marco noticed a familiar blonde girl at the snack table, she must have just shown up and he didn't notice. Jackie was talking to some other friends, and he tensed up, Tom looked between the two and nodded towards her.

"Go talk to her...it's ok..."

"You sure..?", Marco asked carefully.

"Yeah, i can talk to some other friends for a bit, go...it's ok...", Tom smiled nicely and Marco hugged him real quick.

"Thank you Tom...I won't be gone long ok?", He gave him a smile as he headed into the kitchen, and Tom took a breath to keep calm and let Marco talk to his crush. He needed to relax, Marco still liked her of course, he just had to let him figure this out on his own.

Tom was going to wander when a burst of flame appeared at his front door, and a demon girl in a bright pink dress and a flying unicorn head showed up. It didn't take long for Tom to feel clawed hands wrap around his neck and huge him tightly.

Star released herself from him and smiled widely, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM! Want me to sing you the birthday song with mah mouth sounds!?". Ponyhead, smirking, came up behind her, "I'll help her if you want B-fly, we've been practicing!".

Tom gave an awkward smile, noticing all the eyes aiming on the three of them.

"Eh...maybe later. I'm glad you guys are here, you can put presents over there in the pile and there's plenty of food in the kitchen if you guys get hungry...", Tom watched as a present appeared from a blast of flame into his pile and star pulled a smaller present out of ponyhead's neck and threw it into the pile much to Tom's disgust.

"Sooooooooooo? Where's Marco?", Star asked eagerly, winking.

Tom rolled his eyes and gestured to the kitchen where Marco was talking to Jackie, Star looked at them curiously and put two and two together pretty quickly she was the girl Tom had been bringing up in their "Marco talks", she then smiled and grabbed Tom's hand.

"C'mon, let's go talk somewhere quieter! I wanna talk to you about some stuff!", Ponyhead headed off to the dance floor and Star dragged the confused prince out into the backyard. It was still daylight outside and everything, so Tom hoped the neighbors wouldn't give Star some strange looks.

"Star, if this is about Jackie I really don't feel like talking ab-"

"Tom, it's your dad...", Star said, looking directly into his eyes, "When I returned home last night, Mom was talking to him...I'm worried he's up to something, you kinda told me to alert you if anything was going on and i'm not sure if he's gonna show up or- Tom? You ok?"

Tom looked like a deer in headlights, his heart stopped, and he felt his anxiety growing.

He suddenly snapped out it it, trying to push the bad thoughts out of his mind, "Y-yeah...yeah...I-I...". He couldn't help but glance at the house, worrying if he stepped back in Marco would be found hurt or missing, or maybe even both.

Star bit her lip, showing off her fangs, "Was...your dad upset? When you told him about where you were having your party?"

"Maybe...yeah..", Tom had been trying to not think about that day anymore but it was being stubborn and it seemed like everyone had no problem bringing it up to him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Star, worried, "Y-you think he'd try to pull something at this party..."

She shrugged, sharing the same concerned look, "Just...keep an eye...on Marco, keep an eye on everyone honestly...I just wanted to let you know in case...". She tried to lighten the mood with a smile, "Hey, it's ok, let's just be careful and keep an eye out together! He might not even show up at all!"

Tom rubbed his arm, listening to her words but having a hard time believing them. He really wanted to believe for sure nothing would happen, but now he couldn't help but worry about it now, his dad was far from happy about him having a party on earth, what if he showed up?

"C'mon Tom, it's your birthday!", Star said, slightly regretting telling Tom about his father at the sight of his worried expression. "You don't have to freak out, Just be cautions, he might not even show up at all, you should still go have fun on your birthday!", the demon talked to him sweetly, trying to clam him down.

"Maybe...", Tom said, "I just..."

"Tom!", Marco called out from the door at them, "C'mon dude! You'll be opening gifts soon! You gotta get some pizza before we run out of slices!". Tom was almost distracted by seeing Marco and how cute he looked, trying to hide his obvious reddened face, "COMING!".

He turned back to Star, "Just...keep me posted..."

"As long as you still have fun ok?", she replied, "C'mon, let's go grab some earth food!".

She dragged Tom across the lawn and back into the house, and Tom hoped the pizza wouldn't make him feel any sicker then he did already.

* * *

Marco had no problem with Tom's crush, no, it didn't really bother him that his best friend liked him that way.

He was more amazed, someone liked him, and he didn't even bother to notice it was his best friend in the entire world.

Tom, the guy who complimented him all the time, and playfully flirted with him, who hugged him all the time, who ballroom danced with him, who even slept next to him a few times.

And Marco, didn't even notice or even consider, that maybe Tom might of thought of him as more then a friend? He couldn't help but feel kinda stupid, it should've been obvious, he should've understood this sooner instead of making Tom more embarrassed about his crush.

He wanted to hit something frankly, even though he knew he shouldn't be blaming himself for something he couldn't help. It's not like he was used to people flirting with him or having crushes on him! How was he supposed to know how Tom felt?!

All those times he talked about Jackie with him all felt awkward now, how Tom probably felt through the situation and how he tolerated it because it's what a best friend would do. It's not like Tom asked to feel this way or anything and UGH.

He knew he'd have to answer Tom's question eventually, but he didn't know if he could even come up with what he wanted to say. Yeah sometimes he thought about Tom in a romantic manner before the crush reveal and everything, but he also liked Jackie, was he really supposed to just go up to Tom and tell him that he liked him , but not as much as Jackie?! That would be the worst thing in the universe to say to Tom, someone who just wants to be liked!

Tom needed an answer eventually though, he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Marco needed to make his final call, and he needed to make it before both of them just dropped out on their own. Last thing he needed was to lose both of them because of this, he needed to either tell Tom he wasn't ready for a relationship with him, or that he might like him back and want to date.

Or maybe that he liked him back, and didn't want to date or...something, he just needed to say something. He knew Tom was itching for an answer every time he saw him, and Marco only felt more guilty keeping him waiting like that when he clearly just wanted to know if they'd ever be anything more then...what they are now.

Marco needed a plan, and technically it was still going, he was just going to spend time with both of them and just figure out if these weird mixed feelings he was having towards Tom were really him starting to like him. Then he could figure out who he might want to date, if he wanted to date either of them.

Marco's thoughts have been jumbled, and crazy for a long time, almost making sleep a bit harder for him.

He still felt tired, even as he stood in the kitchen here, eating Pizza with Tom, Jackie, Janna, and Star. He was barely listening to what they were even talking about, as he kept staring blankly between Tom and Jackie, who were both laughing and talking to each other like old friends.

They _**were**_ friends, it's not like Tom hated Jackie or anything, she was just another friend who Marco happened to crush on.

Sigh, Marco just wanted to hope no matter what after all this they'd still all hang out like this, laughing and talking and eating gross food. That nothing would change, even though he knew no matter what something would change between the three of them.

"Marco? Yo Marco you ok?"

Marco snapped out of his thoughts as the group around him were now staring at him weirdly, making him more nervous, he tried to brush it off though with a smile. "I'm fine I'm fine...just had a Marco moment there, kinda got a little lost in my thoughts..", He laughed nervously.

Tom bit his lip and returned a smile, "It's ok, I'm kinda in a similar boat as well..."

Marco was about to question it when he heard his father call everyone in the living room for present opening, especially Tom, who finished the rest of his pizza as fast as he could before running into the other room. Marco couldn't blame him, Tom must've been excited to get gifts from earth.

Tom was sat on the couch and the guests were set around him, Star looked especially eager, and Janna's smile only seemed to frighten Tom about her gift. Marco however, took a seat next to Tom near the presents, so he could hand gifts to him, and Tom smiled in delight at being handed his first present.

Which happened to be from Star, judging by the sparkly pink wrapping paper and burnt bow.

Tom carefully opened it and he could hear Ms Diaz in the background snapping tons of pictures, and Tom smiled as he found a stuffed animal, a bunny with three eyes and horns, inside the box. He could hear people snickering, but he didn't care, and smiled at the demon gal that was giddy in the back.

Next was ponyhead's, which of course happened to be something glittery, a glittery compact phone. Ponyhead looked very proud of herself back there, "I spent tons of time getting the BEST gift and no gift is gonna be better then mine ok? Cause you can't beat a gift from his bestie!".

Tom was then greeted with some presents from other guests, a few shirts, a baseball, headphones, and a few comics books from some guests. At one point however Tom found what was clearly an insulting note in one of his presents and it didn't take long for Star and ponyhead to find the culprit and chase them out of the party.

Then, he got to Janna's present, which Marco thoroughly inspected before giving to Tom just to make sure it wasn't a bomb. Tom opened it to find a book on the occult, and a few glass jars of...something he assumed she found herself, guess her inspections were to make sure those jars didn't break.

Marco gave the girl a disgusted look and she winked at him.

Tom was happy to finish off with Marco's presents, from him and his folks, Marco knew him best after all. Marco happily passed on a smaller present to Tom and Tom opened it to find a Love Sentence CD of their greatest hits, something to add to Tom's huge pile of merch.

He also found from Marco some new ping pong paddles, a video game, some treats and toys for Marshmallow, and much to Tom's amusement...a cereal box. Tom treated eat one almost as if it were pure gold when he opened them, he couldn't wait to use all of them.

But then there was one more gift left, and Marco looked red handing it over to him.

Tom was confused at first until he opened the box.

It was one of Marco's hoodies.

"You gave me one of your armbands...", Marco said, "I thought you should have some personal too, just in case you get cold, o-or if you need something to remind you of home when you go back to mewni...I-If it's wierd you don't have to keep it-"

Tom pulled Marco in for a fast and tight hug, not caring what everyone was even remotely saying around him, "Thank you so much, It's super sweet of you...". Marco hugged him back happily, he whispered, "I found it under your bed, and kinda figured maybe if you wanted to keep it I should probably give it to you first..."

Now it was Tom's turn to blush, "Uh...sorry..."

They stopped hugging and looked at each other laughing as the people around them started to stand up and go do something else while they waited for cake. It was starting to get a bit dark outside, man time flew when you weren't worrying about crushes or crazy father figures.

Tom bit his lip, unsure what to do next, Marco seemed to think the same thing based on the awkward silence between them. Marco nodded towards the pile of presents next to Tom, "You need any help bringing those up to your room? Wouldn't want anyone ((Like Janna)) to steal them...".

Tom nodded, poofing up a cloud to help pile his stuff on, and Marco happily helped guide the cloud to the boy's room upstairs, which was off-limits when it came to this party anyway. Tom helped place everything onto his bed, he would sort it out later after the party was over.

He looked over to see Marco sitting on his bed, legs hanging off, he was looking at the wall and facing away from Tom. Tom awkwardly sat next to Marco, looking over at him, "Marco, is everything ok? I mean i'm sorry if the hug was a bit weird or-"

"No Tom, I just...Tom? Do you blame me? For liking Jackie?", Marco asked suddenly, "I'm sorry if this came out of nowhere, I-I just feel like, well-". Tom covered the boy's hand with his mouth, "Marco, I don't hate Jackie, I don't even blame you for liking her...it's how you feel..."

Tom thought back to when Star comforted him, and what she said.

"You should be allowed to feel what you feel, don't let me stop you...", he gave Marco a sad smile, "Lately...I haven't been forcing myself to not get angry...because i realized...It's ok to feel angry, it's ok to feel how you feel...if you like jackie...it's ok.."

"Tom, It's just...I didn't know you felt-"

"I know, and it's ok...It's not your fault...", Marco smiled at him and they bumped each other, "You've really grown since coming to earth huh? With your anger and stuff? I dunno...I just feel like you've grown to be more mature...".

"Helps to have good friends...", the prince remarked, "It's different being here then being around the people i'm used to back home, doubt any of my servants would've had nearly the same effect since they don't see me more then just a heir to them..."

"Pretty crazy to have a prince crush on me of all people...", the Latin boy remarked, "Sounds like some kind of fairytail...except somehow i don't imagine we'll ever be walking into the sunset together...or living happily ever after...".

"Why not?", Tom asked curiously, "I mean, just...how come?"

Marco looked at him sadly, "Because someday, you're going to rule a kingdom, and i'm just gonna be here on earth...not really as glamorous as they make it out to be in the books and movies when you really think about it, even If you get to stay here a little longer...I can't keep you from ruling Mewni..."

"I know...", Tom said, "There is only so much you can do...but it's ok, If i have it my way...we're gonna be friends for a long time...as king i'll send you cereal boxes and play love sentence at your doorstep every night when I don't work..."

Marco laughed, "Never gonna happen your majesty..."

"You wanna bet Marco?", the boy replied with a wink, "I'll be in charge and be all magical and do tons of cool stuff, who knows, I could make it snow at your house every Christmas if you wanted! I mean, as long as the sun doesn't melt it away I guess..."

Marco made a face, "Ahhh of course, the almighty mewman king who makes it snow in California...only to be foiled by the sun. Truly, we are dealing with god-like powers right here!". Tom laughed at the comment, "Ok ok, look, I'm just saying, when I become king...i'm gonna make time for you. I know we've had this conversation before and stuff, but never think I will ever forget about you or being separated will ever stop us from being as close...".

Tom took a breath, "The most I want...Is my best friend, I-I'm just thankful you're still here at all after it...and...I'd happy to still just be your best friend...". He and Marco looked at each other for a long time and Marco looked down at himself, "Thanks Tom, that...it makes me feel better...".

"I put a lot of pressure on you...didn't I? To feel like you had to make a huge choice?".

"Maybe a little, but...It's ok...", Marco looked at Tom and knew he was starting to have those thoughts again, he couldn't help but just think he looked at least a little bit cute when he was nervous, just a little bit. "So I-Uh...you look nice in your new outfit by the way..."

"Thanks, you too...", Tom said, "You didn't have to change you know?"

Marco shrugged, "You were right Tom, I do look pretty good in this stuff...hate to admit it...".

"Told you...", Tom bragged, "But anyway...you...you look good...you really do.."

They were brushing up against each other, and looking at each other in the eyes, and blushing at each other, and Marco swore they were about to kiss. He's thought about kissing Tom of course, but now he was REALLY thinking about it, Tom's face seemed to imply he was thinking the same thing.

"TOM?! MARCO?! IT'S CAKE TIME!"

Whatever thoughts they had immediately stopped however, and a red-faced Tom stood up and smiled at Marco, "Looks like I'm needed downstairs, well you too...er..us. Umm...c'mon Marco, we can talk more about this stuff later...if you're ok with that?".

Marco nodded, "Y-yeah, I think...we do need to talk about this..."

Marco stood up, and followed the boy downstairs, Angie and Rafael were trying to round everyone up around the dining room table and it wasn't easy considering the crowd and just how many people showed up, but there was a chair set up for Tom to sit and he couldn't help but feel excited.

Marco stood next to Tom as the boy sat down and stared at the cake in front of him, it was decorated quite nicely with a rabbit on it and fire and it just looked so different from cakes he was used to, back home things were prepared by servants, this looked homemade, homemade and made with care from his family here.

He saw people snap pics and watched everyone sing to him, he relaxed and tried to enjoy this moment, he deserved this break for once. Just some time where he could take it easy, hang out with friends and family, and even things between him and Marco were easing up.

He blew out his candles and everyone cheered him on, before he noticed his compact was buzzing in his pocket, he flipped it open to feel his heart drop.

His father was calling.

He didn't have enough time to explain to Marco what was going on when he told everyone he needed to head upstairs real quick, and hurried up the stairs and back into his room, a private place where he could talk to his dad without worrying.

He answered the call quickly, to see his father look back at him.

"Hello Thomas..."

"Hi.."

Tom tried to remain as clam as possible during this, only hoping this was another check-up call and not anything he would be worried about. It was hard to read his father's face, it was what probably made him so intimidating to others', you could never be so sure what he was up to.

"You're older today...", he heard him say, "Y'know...at your age I could already do some extraordinary things with my magic abilities..."

"Well I'm not you...", Tom said back, "I'm just not you..."

"Obviously, but as I can tell you're still behind on your magic...you spend some much time with your silly earth things that you have yet to find your thing...", he glared at Tom, "I've been doing some thinking...and the more I have...I've realized you've become...soft..."

"My Thing?"

"Your source of power...", he looked at Tom sternly, "The thing that allows you to access your true power...what did you think those outbursts were? You being able to create storms, flying into the air, completely glow and overcome with magic power?"

"Dad, what are you talking about? Why are you calling me?"

The king furrowed his eyebrows, "You want to know why i'm calling today Tom? Because you've been in that dimension for almost a year now, you went there to control your magic, and yet...you failed to learn one of the most critical and most important magical skills you have? You have not learned to dip down? You have not found what it is that sets off your magic state?"

Tom blinked,"Are you saying when I get angry and upset...I- No...I promised myself i'd never be that kind of person, i wouldn't...DO things like that again...". Tom was speaking out of line and he knew it, but right now he didn't seem to care, "Are you really telling ME that you want me to have a source to make me like that? That you want me to turn into that by getting angry?".

"Every king in our line has used anger and fear to use this state and stay in power...", Tom watched as his father's eyes stared into the boy's soul, "At a young age the next king needs to harness that source of anger and fear to trigger it, to keep the monsters at bay...I've spent your life...trying to figure out what would work...just like my father before me...and yet, I'm never the one to witness these extraordinary outbursts you have..."

"You...you treated me this way...just to unlock my magic?", Tom said, looking at him in disbelief, "All this time, all the bruises, and yelling, and all the times you kept me from going out and having fun and doing everything...was just because you wanted to keep our family in power?!"

"This is how we've always done things Tom, this is how we've always stayed in control, I almost thought we'd figure it out by your trial...even used the same monster who witnessed you dipping down too, but it didn't seem to be enough...clearly there was something else...that really got you to act that way.."

Tom froze.

Marco, _Marco_ was his biggest source, whether it came to the monster incident or the crush incident or even when he cried at Star's home...It was stuff involving Marco that got him to obey and lose control; and Marco being that source, was starting to make the boy panic.

"We're taking you home Tom...", Tom looked at the screen, wide-eyed.

"No, you can't-"

"Your time at earth has not _**completely**_ ruined you, but it has been a lost cause at you becoming the king you need to be, you are going to pack your bags and you are going to head back to mewni tonight...your vacation is up, and we are going to shape you up one way or another..."

"NO!", Tom yelled, "I'm staying here! This is my life now, this is everything I've been wanting from home for YEARS, I feel safe and happy, and warm, and I can go and do amazing things! I'm not like you! I don't exist to be just like you and never get to enjoy my life! I'm not some mindless blob for you to torture and shape into another angry and heartless king! If I have to be that way to dip down and for us to be in power, then i don't WANT to be your son, I don't even CARE if I have magic!".

Tom was fuming, letting out everything he felt like he's been wanting to say for years right to his father's face, not even scared of the consequences.

No torture he'd ever felt in the past would ever be as painful as leaving earth, at never having birthday parties like this again, at never seeing movies and staying up late, at never sleeping in, at never seeing his best friend ever again...

The King was silently fuming, he didn't seem to expect Tom's outburst but he wasn't going to let a child get to him. The King spoke gravely, "You don't have a choice in the matter, no matter what you want to be your future was set in stone since you were born...as were all of us, you have nowhere to go Tom...nowhere to hide, your disobedience will be your downfall...you and I both know the safest way out of this is to come home immediately...and when I mean safest I don't mean just you..."

Tom tried to hide the hurt in his face.

"You leave with me tonight, pack your bags, and come back to mewni willingly...and I won't bring any harm to the family who took you in for your studies, nor will I send you off to the Prince reformation school as a last resort to fix you..."

Tom wasn't looking at him,brows furrowed and on the brink of tears.

"This was not a permanent stay Tom, you came here to learn, and if this world is going to be nothing but a distraction to you and your future as the next king you are going to leave it and we are _**going**_ to put you back on track..."

"You always told me monsters were awful creatures, and yet we're worse then them...", Tom mumbled, "Centuries...of _**this**_ , of brainwashing and torturing princes into becoming evil and cruel people just to be superior to them? Does our legacy...really mean more to you then I do?"

"Does your people, and your family...mean nothing to you? This was what you were brought up for, your anger cannot just vanish Tom, our family has had it for a reason...and through it...you will learn to become the king you're supposed to be...", He looked at his saddened son, the tears on his face "You're quite attached to this place, _**aren't you**_?"

Tom refused to answer.

He raised an eyebrow,"This...Marco boy, you're attached to him... _aren't you_? I wonder just how close you two are? After all, I do remember quite clearly how when he was mentioned it was what finally got you to properly handle that monster assassin in your test...In fact, now that I think about it, perhaps that monster did mention you weren't alone during that event..."

"No..", Tom said, "Leave him out of this...this...this is between you and me...". Tom took a deep breath, he could hear Marco calling for him from downstairs, worried about him, and it only made the words that came out of Tom's mouth more painful.

"If I go with you...do what you say, do everything you want, you promise to stay away from him? Him and his family?", the boy's eyes were closed, trying to remember Marco's smile, it was only becoming more painful and then relaxing with the thought of never seeing it again trying to take it over.

"I will never go to earth and lay a hand on their head, but only if your cooperate...", His father might be the worst person ever, but he always kept his promises. Tom nodded to him,"Fine...i'll do it...i'll go back home, i'll...i'll be the perfect son...just...give me some time... to leave I-I...I need to say goodbye..."

The king didn't look pleased by this request, but obliged, "You have 2 minutes...make...it quick.."

* * *

It was Tom's luck that Marco was practically waiting for him down the stairs as he arrived, looking super worried and trying to save Tom a slice of his birthday cake. Tom pulled on Marco's arm, however, and moved him off the another part of the room where no one could spy on them.

"Tom...what's going on? You...are you crying?", Marco said, "Tom-"

Tom covered his mouth quickly, "Marco, I need to let this out, because I don't have much time...I-I'm leaving earth...I have to go back to mewni and I don't know if i'll see you again but I just want you to know my time here has been the greatest and most wonderful time of my life and If I ever come back as someone I hate I want you to remember me as who I was...that I don't ever regret liking you and I just hope you and Jackie will be happy together...", he was speaking so fast and so sadly it was almost hard to make out.

"Tom..wha-?", Marco removed the hand from his mouth and looked at the boy wide-eyed, "What do you mean you're leaving?! You can't just out out and leave!".

"My Dad...he's coming to get me and I..", Tom said, fighting back tears, "I-I have to, I have to go now Marco...J-just...I'm gonna miss you..please just..please just stay safe...and stay away from mewni". Tom hugged Marco, pulling him against his chest for only a few seconds, trying to make it as quickly as he could before time was up.

"Tom, no...wait-", Marco said, "You-"

"Goodbye Marco...", Tom said one last time, eyes full of tears, before leaving the boy in his tracks and heading upstairs to his room as fast as he could, "Thank you for everything...".

Marco chased him upstairs,and saw him close the door to his bedroom before he yanked it open himself to stop him. "Wait Tom! You don't have to-", Marco stopped in his tracks to find Tom's room...Gone...it was gone, the guest room was back to the way it used to be before Tom changed it.

Marshmallow, the games, the pile of presents on a flame-pattered bed.

All gone.

"Tom...?"

Marco felt tears stream down his face, at the blank room staring back at him, every sign of life from Tom...gone in an instant.

"Marco? What's going on, where's Tom?", Angie walked upstairs to her son standing in Tom's doorway, and gasped at Tom's room, "Marco...is something going on...?"

Marco turned to his mother, face wet with tears and brows furrowed in anger at the thought of where Tom was and who he was with.

"He's gone...He took him...", Marco said through sobs, "And we have to get him back..."


	15. What Now?

"Marco? Is everything ok? Why is everyone leaving?"

Star sat down next to the silent and wide-eyed boy sitting on the couch, his folks were hurriedly and kindly having the guests leave early because of a "Family Emergency", as it would be hard to explain the birthday boy suddenly vanishing in the middle of the event.

A few people were still here though, that being the people Marco could talk about this situation to, which dimmed down to Star, Janna, and Ponyhead. He wanted to ask Jackie too, but he didn't need her in danger, and she seemed to understand whatever was going on, Marco needed some time to himself.

She did promise to call though.

That alone made Marco happier.

But it wasn't enough, he was panicking, and crying, and breathing oddly, and he had a look of disbelief. Marco's thoughts were right now of what was happening to Tom, what kind of pain he might be enduring or what he was going to do to bring him back. Tom took the scissors, so it wasn't like he could just go to mewni, and even if he could, what next? No matter what Tom couldn't hide from his father forever, Marco's home was sure to be where he looked first, not to mention Tom told him not to come to begin with.

He never felt so unsure and scared in his life.

He was the safe kid, he was supposed to be prepared for everything, and be able to avoid accidents and issues. But nothing could've fully prepared him for this, this was so sudden, so horrible, and so dangerous that there was no easy answer to fix anything.

"Tom's gone...", Marco said through tears, "H-he's gone and his dad took him an-"

Star's face fell immediately, ears noticeably drooping down, she looked at Marco through sadder eyes. She reached out a clawed hand and held his shoulder, "M-Marco...I'm so sorry...I-I", she was looking for what to say to console him but nothing came to mind.

Marco was sobbing into his hands, his new hoodie wet with tears and gross snot from wiping his nose on it. Star let him cry for a bit, he needed to let it out before they could properly talk about it, Marco sinked his head into the hood part of his hoodie and closed his eyes.

His parents looked back at him with equally distressed faces, when the doorbell rang and a man with sunglasses and a clipboard looked at the Diazes and shook their hands. "Hey there, i'm Frank, i'm Love Sentences's manager and i'm sorry we're a bit late to the party..."

Star's eyes widened and she looked at Marco, "You...hired Love Sentence? For Tom?"

Marco sniffled, "it was going to be a surprise...b-but...he's not here now..."

Star rubbed the boy's back for a bit while Marco's parents awkwardly had to explain the absence of Tom, and that they'd have to find another time to hire them in, and the anger and frustration coming from Frank only made Star angrier. Yeah, hiring a band was a struggle and they didn't have time for just reschedule, but this wasn't their fault.

Janna sat down next to Marco and Star got up and walked towards the doorway, the Diazes were apologizing and trying their best to not get upset when Star came forward and grabbed the manager by the arm. "Pardon me, can we...talk outside real quick?"

"Sorry kid, but I'm not gonn-"

Star's eyes begun to glow red and her voice shifted, "Outside...now...", the man went quiet and followed the girl outside and out of ear's reach. Both of Marco's parents seemed concerned based on their expressions, but they had no desire to follow the demon girl.

Janna bit her lip at the sad boy crying into his hoodie, she carefully put a hand on his back, he flinched but let her do it. Janna didn't say anything to him, she seemed to understand what was wrong though, and chose not to make it worse for Marco.

Marco didn't feel like today could get any worse, there's nothing that could make the pain of his friend go away. He was trying to find a solution, any kind of solution, but there wasn't even any way he could GET to Tom, he took the scissors with him, just to make sure Marco wouldn't follow him.

Tom was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Marco felt like crying again and Angie walked over and gave him a tissue box and a glass of water for him to drink, she kissed his forehead, and Marco responded with some sniffling. His parents were just as worried about Tom as he was, but they didn't push Marco too hard for answers.

All they knew, was that he was forced to go back home, so whatever it was had to be pretty serious.

Tom was apart of the family after all, him vanishing like this on his birthday with no intention of returning was a scary thing, especially without so much as a goodbye to them. Marco was the person Tom had to talk to the most before he left, not Star, or Ponyhead, or his parents...Tom used his time up to tell Marco thank you and to go live the rest of his life without him.

Something Marco didn't think he could do; He couldn't just go and enjoy the rest of his life knowing Tom was trapped and miserable forever.

Star then walked back in the room with a smile, "He says he's _**happy**_ to reschedule Tom's concert to anytime you guys are ready for!". The Diazs' gave her a meek smile in thanks before going back to frowning and trying to cheer Marco up, "Won't mean too much if Tom never comes back...", Angie said softly.

Another tear ran down Marco's cheek and Angie decided to keep quiet about Tom being gone for awhile, she and Rafael went into the kitchen together to clean up the party mess and Star sat back on the couch, Ponyhead was fast asleep on the carpet...tuckered out.

"There has to be something we can do...we have t-to get him out...Star...call your mom...maybe s-she can-", He reached for a tissue and used it to wipe his eyes and blew into it, his eyes felt all puffy from his crying and he had a feeling they looked that way too.

"I dunno Marco...", Star mumbled,"The high commission...she doesn't have the authority to take Tom out of it..."

"WELL SHE HAS TO DO SOMETHING!", Marco yelled suddenly through his tears, "She...she has to do something... ** _anything_**...who knows what could be happening to him back there...he could be bleeding or chained or who knows what b-back there..."

He wiped his face, "I-I'm sorry I yelled...I..I just want him to come home...".

"We'll get him home Marco...", the demon said quietly, "I promise we're gonna bring him home one way or another...we're not just gonna leave him...he's gonna come home and eat tons of nachos and gives hugs and you'll get to see him again..."

Marco wiped his face again, "I-I just...", He brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them. The boy sighed and pressed his face into his legs, "I wish I could've stopped this from happening...If only there was just more I could do...I feel so useless..."

"There was nothing you could do Marco...don't blame yourself. Best thing to do now is think clearly and find a way to help save Tom...", Marco sniffed one last time, "I d-don't even know where to start...how am I supposed to contact or get to someone without magic?"

"Well...King Lucitor doesn't know about Tom's new phone he just got today...so if he takes Tom's old one, we still could contact him...and...we can find another means of getting to him, and then find him a safe space...talk to the high commission...", Star explained, trying to make Marco feel more confident.

"Yeah...maybe...", Marco drank the water from the glass he'd been brought, "I-I just hope we can save him in time...b-before-". Janna patted the boy's head, "Marco, Tom's strong, I think he can keep himself safe long enough for us to bring him back...have some faith in him..."

"I'm just worried we're gonna get there and he's gonna be like how ponyhead was when we saved her from St. Olga's...that i'll be too late to save him..", Marco closed his eyes and then furrowed his brows, "I'm _**never**_ gonna let that happen to him...".

He stood up, "I should head upstairs...to my room...and you guys should head home...w-we should get into contact really soon, come up with plans...". He still didn't sound all that much better, but it was probably better not to push him too hard, he'd gone through enough today.

"Sure, here...take this..", Fire showed up in the demon's palm and Star handed the boy a hand mirror that came from the flames, "It's old, doesn't work quite like our compact mirrors, but you can use it to talk to me anytime...and Janna lives on earth too, and I can talk to ponyhead...". Star eyed the door, "You should invite that Jackie girl too, I know the situation is reallllllllyyy awkward, but she's still your friend...and we could use all the help we can get..."

Marco looked at the floor, "Ok...I'll call her tomorrow...I promise, I'll see you guys soon ok? I...I think I need time to be alone...". The girls nodded at him and let him go, Marco kicked a few balloons in his way and watched Janna pick up ponyhead and grab Star's hand as they disappeared in a burst of flame.

Marco watched them vanish, to remember that Star could teleport anywhere, no scissors _**required**_.

Could Star just...take him to Tom? Was it really that easy?

Then again disappearing into fire didn't _**sound**_ safe.

Marco walked up the stairs but before heading all the way to his room, he looked into Tom's, whose door was still wide open. It took everything in his power not to cry again at the sight of it, The house just felt emptier without his presence and seeing his bedroom, blank of all his video games and weird clothing, and Shrine to Love Sentence...felt wrong.

He wandered into his room and fell face first onto his mattress, Tom left, and he left with Marco's safety in mind. Tom was being noble again and putting Marco first and that was his final choice before he left earth altogether was to make sure Marco was safe.

"Tom...why do you have to be such a selfless idiot sometimes...?", Marco mumbled into his mattress, tears forming again.

Outside the Moon changed red, for only a moment before resuming.

He didn't sleep well that night

* * *

Tom looked up from his pillow, tears flowing down his face. He had only been back a few hours and he wished he could go back, his bedroom door was locked and probably barred although he couldn't tell for sure. He screamed into his pillow desperately, clawing it.

A few guards outside his room had desperately tried to shush him and get him to be quiet but he wasn't having it, he'd get upset as he very well pleased. After all, isn't this what his dad WANTED?! Tom wiped his face and heard his rabbit's noises in the corner of his bedroom.

Sniffling, Tom finished crying and sat up, his balcony was magically sealed away when he arrived to keep him from using it as an escape route. Tom hated this, he really missed seeing the moon every night, although there was no way he was escaping anyway.

They made a deal, and Tom had no plans to back out and get away unless he could leave without anyone getting hurt.

Tom took his rabbit out of his cage and put him on his lap, petting him to calm them both down.

"It's ok bud...I-It's ok to be scared sometimes...but we'll make it through...I know we can...".

Tom felt the rabbit clam down underneath him, nuzzling into his hand, "Tomorrow is a new day...let's just make sure we both make it to the next...no matter what.". Having someone was better then having no one at all, even if it was a little rabbit, Tom cuddled the creature close, humming to it.

He tried to keep quiet for his bunny, till his rabbit fell asleep to his soft hums and Tom put him carefully back in his cage.

"G'night buddy...".

Tom made his way to his own bed, fighting back tears and using the lights off his wand to guide him, he had one last thing he had to do before tomorrow morning. He took out his journal from under his pillow, produced a few sticky notes, and began to write with his wand pen style before finishing up at the sound of some guards walking past, sticking the notes and putting the book back under his pillow.

A guard opened up his room and looked at him, "Tomorrow morning, my prince, your father has plans for you...and you are to be prepared to follow his orders. You will rise early, and you will be in his trust to not disobey him, you understand?".

Tom nodded and smiled meekly, "Yes...".

The guard nodded back, "Good..", he closed the door and Tom's frown returned.

He used his wand, and zapped his pillow, it glowed for a bit, then stopped. He sighed, hoping for the best for him and Marco. He pulled the covers over him and set the wand next to him as he stared on the ceiling, remembering times when he and Marco used to do the same in Marco's room to find animals on the wall stains.

He felt tears coming on but resisted, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Marco."

* * *

Jackie called his number again, waiting for the boy to pick up but once again with no response.

It wasn't like him to not pick up his phone like this, Even Janna said he wasn't answering her calls either.

He avoided eye contact with everyone at school, he barely left his home, and he didn't answer his calls.

The answering machine picked it up and the girl frowned, "Marco...".

She looked out the window, wondering if she could pay him a visit and this time and he might answer, or see if he called Janna or anything.

But she already tried this over and over again, every day since the party, and there was nothing but silence from him.

Sighing, she grabbed her skateboard, and headed outside to clear her mind.

* * *

"Marco?", Angie knocked on her son's door, "Dinner is ready, you...you gonna come down and get something to eat?". Marco had barely left his room for the past few 8 days, only leaving overall for the last few school days, karate class, and to use the bathroom. It was almost like he wasn't living here anymore, and it only made his parents worry more and more as they kept leaving food for him outside of his door.

"Just leave it, i'm busy...", Marco called from the inside, clear noises of moving and shuffling paper also coming from the room.

Angie sighed and put the plate down, "Marco...sweetie, we all miss Tom...but me and your father haven't seen you in awhile..."

Marco opened the door a crack, his hair was a mess, he still looked as if he'd been crying, and his clothes were stained or put on wrong. He looked at his mother with a sad look, "Mom...I-I have to keep working, I can't stop until Tom is-".

"Marco, you can't spend your life in your bedroom...", She said, worried look on her face at seeing her son's appearance, "I want Tom back too...but you need to take a break, have some fun, and talk to us...you look like a mess..."

Marco didn't say anything, he knew this was bad for him, he wasn't an idiot. But every moment he spent not working on a plan just seemed to stab him, like how dare he enjoy himself when he could be thinking about saving Tom? He sighed and looked at his mother.

"I-I can't give up on him...he needs me...", he said softly, "He gave up his life here for us...I'm not leaving him behind...". Angie moved the plate on the floor and opened the door wide enough to hug her son, he pressed his face into her shoulder and tried to avoid sobbing again.

"Marco...take a break, you're working too hard..."

"I'm not working hard enough, w-who knows what could be happening to him right now and-"

"Marco..."

"I know...I just...I want to bring him home...and i just...the plans i have won't work and i'm dealing with finals and i can't sleep and...", Marco sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't know what to do, I don't even know what I _**can**_ do...I'm just some...some human.."

"Some human, Tom really cares about..." she added, "You know he'd be upset to see you like this..."

"Maybe..."

She placed both hands on Marco's shoulders and forced him to look at her, "Go take a shower, get changed, and eat your dinner...i'm not gonna make you eat with us if you don't want to but a shower and some fresh clothes should help a bit...you need to think about yourself too..."

She placed a kiss on her son's forehead, and started to walk away, before pausing and turning to look at him. "Marco? If you ever want to talk about Tom...we're here for you. You know that right? You don't have to keep it to yourself..."

"I know..." Marco replied, and she made her way down the stairs.

Marco sighed and picked up his plate of food, bringing it into his bed room and putting it on his desk and next to his laptop. His room was an utter mess, not like Marco at all, the bed sheets were messy, there were papers all over the floor, and dozens of pictures of Tom.

There were also tissues everywhere, but Marco chose to ignore those.

He went through his dresser to find a new hoodie, underwear, and pants and headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Tom's make-up was still here, along with his fav hairbrush and everything else he kept here, he must not have had enough time to collect it before leaving.

Even his cologne that he wore to fancy dinner events was still here, and the smell of Tom was reminiscent in the room. Tom wasn't the same without his eyeliner, and hair gel, and the occasional eyeshadow he used to wear sometimes. Marco wondered if he missed this stuff, if he missed him.

What if he was thinking about him right this moment.

Marco shook his head and got undressed and a half and hour later Marco came out of the room in fresh clothes and a fresher attitude. He felt better, but it still wasn't much, he picked up his dirty laundry and headed back to his room only to find-

"Janna?!"

The girl was sitting on his bed, eating his food. He shoved his dirty clothing into his hamper and marched over to her, snatching the plate out of her hands, "What the heck are you doing here? this is my dinner! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"And yet-", She said, "Dude, i'm here cause Star's been worrying about you..."

"So she sent you and didn't come herself?"

"She said since you and I were "Long Term Friends", I was probably better..." She laughed, "So here I am, and geez...your room looks like a wreck, like I knew you were acting weird since Tom left...but trashing your room is pretty nuts for you.."

"I'm busy...", Marco grumbled, "I've just...been working on our plan to save Tom..."

" ** _Our_** plan? Really? Cause Star hasn't heard squat about any plan from you since Tom left...even Jackie has been calling me cause she's worried about you...", Janna picked up one of the papers on the floor, "Dude, I don't think Star can charm normal scissors into traveling ones..."

Marco snatched the papers out of her hands after putting his plate back on his desk, "I don't feel like being picked on Janna...and I called Jackie about the Tom situation thank you very much!".

"Easy Dude, I was just saying...", Janna rolled her eyes, "Look, no one said this was going to be easy, but Star's been hearing stuff about Tom since he got back and you know he's still ok, you don't need to freak out out so much about saving him...we're a team for a reason, we all should work together on saving your boyfriend.."

"He's not my- Ugh...look you don't get it, I could've prevented this! This is on me!"

"Tom ain't your responsibility...", Janna argued, "You can't control his life! Don't leave me and Star out of this and put all this pressure on your shoulders! Tom wasn't just _**your**_ friend you know! You don't think Star's been worrying her butt off while living practically next door to the guy?And what are you even gonna do if you break him out on your own anyway?! Hide him here? His dad's not an idiot, he's gonna come back for him and we're all toast because of you..."

"Well..."

"Dude, you don't need to put so much on your shoulders,we all miss Tom...but you're never gonna be right in the head to save him if your locking yourself in your room for awhile...or you know... _ **never**_ calling Star or me for help..." Janna gave him a look, "You don't have to do everything on your own..."

Marco was silent for awhile, throwing stuff into his trashcan from the floor, clearly lost in thought.

"Marco? C'mon...you're not ok...you should talk to us...", She grabbed his arm, impatient, and turned him to face her. "You'e a mess, you're barely talking to anyone, and your making all these crazy plans and saying nothing to us...what happened to this team thing you wanted to do?", Marco removed his hand from her, "I don't know...I don't ok? I don't know why i'm just upset and confused and I don't know what i'm doing anymore...i just know i have to do something...".

He looked off into the distance, "I'm a mess...I can't sleep and I can't think straight...I just...I don't know..."

Janna unhanded him, "Dude, you're not gonna be able to save Tom...if you can't save yourself first..."

Marco took a seat on his bed, letting his feet dangle off it's side, "It's not that I don't want your help I guess...Tom just left...probably because of me, it's partially my fault he'd gone and if you guys get hurt because you got involved...I just wanted to keep everyone safe..."

"Everyone but yourself.", Janna added, "Tom would flip out if you came to him without a plan you know? Put yourself in danger? Like you should hear how he talks about you and how much your mean to him...he's obsessed, he'd flip out if anything happened to you...".

Marco was silent, imagining what Tom would even say if they saw each other again.

"You want a team, you have a team, I sure don't have any problem breaking into a castle...", She shook her boot, "Maybe i need a better lock-picking kit for magic doors but it'd be so sweet to check out the torture chamber and...collect some stuff...".

"Star...did she say how Tom was doing...? Is he ok?", Marco asked quietly.

"Well, if something bad happened, anything huge at least, It'd be hard for her to say nothing...so he must be in one piece for now..."

Marco's relief showed in his dropping shoulder and normal breathing, "Janna, I know i haven't been doing great lately, mentally, psychically, or as a teammate...but...I need some help...From Star...and I think it's something I need to do if i'm ever going to get better..."

"What?"

"I need to see Tom...visit him...", Marco said, "S-she can teleport right? Can she take me to see him? I just...I need to see him again, m-maybe he can help!?". He seemed a bit hopeful, some light coming back into his eyes, "Janna, I just...please?".

Janna made a huge sigh, "I dunno, I doubt Star can just...teleport to Tom's room, imagine how easy it'd be for assassins to get the rulers or steal stuff it they could do that...I don't think It could be that simple...he hasn't even answered any of Star's calls, that place prolly has him on lockdown..."

Marco's face dropped, face of worry returning.

"But...", Janna pulled a lock picking kit out of her boot, "You know i'd be into a break-in...if you really want to see him again, of course that's up to you if it's worth the risk...cause there's no guarantee we make it back alive...but Star might not like it...and she's our ride...".

"Talk to her for me...", Marco said, "Y-You guys get along...she might agree to it more then...We...We can find a way to speak to him, and with his help we can sneak him out!."

"Dude, it's not my idea, as cool as it is, use the mirror she gave you, she gave you it for a reason after all...she probably can tell you if it's possible or not...you guys need to work together cause my knowledge of mewni is lacking compared to you two...", She made her way to Marco's window and opened it, trying to climb out. "Anyway, looks like I cured you, you're welcome Diaz, now get your head back in the game and call Star! Otherwise i'll come back...".

Marco shuddered and closed the window at her leaving, he took a deep breath, a clear mind would find a way to speak to Tom without getting caught or hurt. No more absurd magic plans or letting himself fade away crying, he needed to be strong for Tom.

But first.

Marco picked up his plate of food, headed out of his room and went downstairs to see if there was any chance of eating dinner with his family.

* * *

Marco entered Tom's empty bedroom, or he supposed it was kind've the guest room now, as the boy wasn't living in it anymore. He hadn't come in here since Tom left, hadn't had the courage, he blamed it on his mind trying to deny Tom leaving.

The room was empty, no trace of Tom, nothing, Marco just wished Tom left him a clue or something to go by or help him but the boy left him nothing that would be of any help. Marco made his way to the bed and took a seat on it, "C'mon Brain, think...we need to find a way to reach Tom, a way that would actually work...".

He laid down on the bed and sat back up when he felt something under the pillow, reaching a hand under it, he pulled out a familiar book that now had a sticky note that said "For Marco" taped to it. Marco couldn't help but blush at it's sight.

Tom sent him his journal.

He hesitantly opened it, but it didn't look any different, carefully he started flipping through the pages to find something... _anything_. His hopes faltered for a while until he remembered Tom had a page on him, and he tried to find it. He was desperate, and he still felt bothered by looking through Tom's personal journal, but it was worth the risk if it had anything he could use to save his best friend. He came upon the familiar chapter and stared at it, there was sure to be stuff Tom wrote about his crush in here too and he knew it.

He sighed and started to read, as he expected it started out with Tom just talking about Marco as more of an acquaintance. Tom occasionally did write down things such as "It's kind've annoying how Marco keeps everything cleans and keeps me from exploring", or "Marco's kind've weird sometimes.", but the further he went in Tom's chapter, the more he talked about nothing more then their adventures and how great Marco was at helping him through everything.

He found a picture Tom taped inside,a pic of both of them wearing Love Sentence shirts together.

 _-Apparently Marco also enjoys Love Sentence too and I had no idea, after we became friends I was so worried he'd make fun of my taste in music if he found out. Then some weird girl caused him to find it and he looked so happy!? Like I thought I was gonna die! But then he found out and we started listening to my CD and one song turned into a dozen and I really think we really found something we know for certain we have in common. I mean we got along before, he fights awesome and we hang out a lot...it was just kinda nice to share something I love with him. Side Note- Get him something LS for his Birthday_

Marco smiled and flipped the page to find notes about the Blood Moon ball , something he knew would come up eventually.

Tom's notes here consisted of his fall-out with Star, and then dancing with Marco in a twist of fate. Tom actually seemed like he had a good time based on his notes, but it was clear after he seemed a bit confused and distressed, explaining his awkward behavior after the event itself.

 _I just...it's weird, I mean i shouldn't worry about it but It's not at all what I expected. I mean, does this mean the two of will...? Actually that's kind've stupid, I mean maybe i'm taking the whole thing too seriously but it just doesn't make sense. OK, yeah, me and Marco are best friends...but...point is the whole thing was just...I mean i liked it. I liked dancing with Marco and I had fun with him being there and i'm glad he wanted to be there for me...I just..I dunno what to think about us...being bonded for life like that._

Bonded for life?

Tom never mentioned this to Marco before? They were bonded during that entire event?

Marco flipped to the next page, there was stuff about St.O's in here and about Tom's concern and then he saw stuff on his meeting with his father, and then that's when he finally saw this stuff really pop up. Tom didn't write about him like what he expected, it wasn't all googly about him or anything.

Tom just wrote things about how he thought Marco was kinda cute and he just meant a lot to him and that he liked him. It just...felt normal, like Tom liking him here just...felt normal, it was awkward when they talked about it in person but here...

Tom was talking about it like it was normal, like he wasn't worried or embarrassed at all to talk about it.

Marco wished they talked about it sooner, he wished Tom was here so they could still talk about it even if there were more important things to worry about on the matter.

 _-I mean out of anyone I could've liked, Marco is not the worst, I mean I think that's kinda how this whole thing started. Marco and i just kinda really get along, and I dunno, it's not like Star. This feels different, it's just so easy to talk to him and spend time with him and be myself. I mean he's kinda've bossy sometimes and a dork, but we do make a great team and it feels really nice to be close to him and sometimes I think about holding his hand and us...just doing that. It's kinda sappy but honestly it's the truth...sometimes I really hate him for making me act like such a loser._

Marco smiled to himself, as the chapter on him was about finished, turning over the page to find a note sticking on the last one, a note for him.

- _Marco_

 _I don't have a lot of time and by the time you find this you know I left, but I want you to have this, my Journal. The last thing I want is for this to end up in my dad's hands and I trust you more then anyone to keep it safe, keep our memories close Marco. I'll feel better back home knowing you're ok and my thoughts and spells are in your hands. Keep it safe ok?_

 _-Tom_

Spells?

Marco started going through the book to find to his surprise a section involving his own spells he created himself, Normally kings would write their spells in the spell book Tom kept but he had a feeling Tom was probably nervous about putting spells in there his father wouldn't approve of. Although frankly Marco remembered quite of few of these and he enjoyed them fondly, he especially loved the fire wolves as sometimes Tom liked to feed and play with them before sending them back in his wand.

Marco's plans were never too well-thought out, but then again what did he expect from someone who knew so little about magic? There was also the matter of Tom's father to deal with and Marco knew as much as he didn't get along with Janna, she was right on the matter on what next? Yeah they were gonna save Tom but what were they going to do with him next? Even if they could get a higher figure to keep the king far away from him it wouldn't work without proof that a child's safety was too high at risk, and the King of Mewni was quite the person to accuse.

He looked through Tom's spells curiously, there were things he expected from Tom of course, stuff with fire, animals he loved, some he clearly based off of earth. But he saw some things that were different, like darker spells in here he had a feeling were Star and Janna's ideas that Tom expanded upon, nothing about traveling much to Marco's dismay. Star's spells were creative, hiding in and seeing things through objects, creating things, summonsing the dead, no wonder tom had such a fascination with it all. Then he had an idea, Marco felt some light come back into his heart as he looked at these spells, why hadn't he thought about it before?! He closed the book and put it under his arm, wandering back into his bedroom, immediately going for the mirror Star left and calling her.

She answered quickly.

"Marco! Hey, Janna told me-"

"Yeah i'm better...", Marco answered, "But don't worry about it now, I need to talk to you...I'm sorry I haven't been up to date with you guys and i'm sorry for leaving you out, but I have an idea of how we can talk to Tom and get him back and I need you guys..."

Star crossed her arms, "Do you?"

"Yes..."

" _DOOOOOO_ _YOUUU_?", she asked playfully.

"YES!", Marco replied, "I really have a plan...and I need you to help me, I think I know a way we can communicate with Tom...".

"Well what do you need from me?", She asked, "I mean I can't teleport you there..."

"I know...", Marco said, "But tell me, this creation spell Tom was writing about, and this object spell, how good are you at them?"

* * *

Tom really missed Earth, more then he was expecting, he rarely was allowed to leave his room and when he did he always had an escort with him. He felt like a prisoner then a prince now, sometimes he had dinner with his parents, other times dinner was brought to his room.

He spent now and then, wondering what Marco was up to, if his father hadn't taken away his compact or locked up any presents he received that seemed the least bit suspicious such as his new compact, he'd at least call Star to ask about him. At least knowing Marco was ok would make him feel better as he rubbed the marks on his arms and stared at the ceiling of his room. His bed was still pretty comfortable, it hadn't changed, but being unable to leave him room without punishment made it feel like stone.

He never felt more uncomfortable then he did within the last 10 days.

Being forced into anger constantly was sickening, but it was better then using Marco for it, although Tom was having a hard time dipping down without Marco around. Sure Tom used to have outbursts in the past due to other things, but his attachment to Marco was the only thing he thought of that worked anymore. Marco was his best friend after all, it was hard not to channel his anger like that when something that personal was at risk. He just hoped his dad could find something else soon, just to get this over with.

His dad might have confiscated anything that looked dangerous, but there was one thing Tom was glad he didn't lock up, Marco's hoodie.

Tom doubted his father knew it belonged to Marco considering how little he knew about him, but whenever he showed up Tom hid it under his pillow just to make sure. Tom wore it sometimes, figuring if he had to be stuck here for the rest of his life at least Marco would never leave his mind for good. Marshmallow made small noises from his cage, and Tom got off his bed and made his way over to him, the bunny seemed to be shaking a bit, hiding under his bedding...something must have spooked him.

"Hey...it's ok...I know it's scary here these days but...it's ok..", Tom unlocked the cage and reached out to pat the rabbit's soft head, "I'm scared too...but it's better then being on the run from him...even if it is with Marco...".

Tom sighed, "Look...at least we have each other? Ok buddy? I could get you one of your new treats if you want?". Tom patted him a bit and closed the cage before he heard someone coming down the hall and ran to the door to listen for who it was, it sounded like two people this time, and he was thinking some servants before one of them spoke.

"So this is the royal quarters?", It was Star, Tom's eyes widened, "Pretty sweeettt...".

"Well Princess Star, i'm glad you enjoy it...", a servant Tom recognized by voice replied, "It's a honor to show you around the castle...as you know the Butterflys' hold much respect for you and your family and It's a pleasure to be in your presence..".

"Awwww...Thanks...I-", Star stared, but then seemed to pause, "Uhhh...Gordon? What's that over there?".

Tom could only assume she was pointing to whatever that strange noise was down to the right side of the hall, he could hear his servant gasp, "I've never seen such a creature...how did it get in here? Pardon me princess...I need to take care of this...".

"Go right ahead!", Star said cheerfully as Gordon's footsteps went down the hall to chase after the creature.

Tom saw his door unlock and backed away as Star quickly went in and closed it behind him, "Ok, that should keep your castle staff occupied for a bit...I made 10 of those little guys and it was HARDD...". She wiped off her forehead and immedialy hugged the confused Memwan.

"TOMMMM, WE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!", She squeed, before releasing him, "I'm sorry it took so long, Marco's been a mess lately over you, and then he tried to save you without our help, and then i had to REALLY work on my spell and your castle staff kept trying to tour me all over when i wanted to be here, and they were SO BORIN-".

"Star...It's ok, I-I can't believe you're here!", Tom said, crying, "What's the plan? You guys have a plan to get me out of my Dad's custody right?". Star tapped her feet, "Wellllll...yes i think...but that's not why i'm here...we needed to talk to you cause we don't know a lot about what you're dad is doing...soooooooo we need to find a way to get in contact with you...".

She reached into her magic bag and took out a candy bowl, a Cat candy bowl, it's eyes kept moving from side to side creepily. "We want you to have this! With this we can see what you're doing and hear you, we can even talk through it! Super cool right!?".

Tom took it out of her hands, "Demon magic?"

"YEP, your dad probably won't even know it's there! We're gonna get you out...but we need your help too! if we can collect enough evidence from this cat about your Dad...like video and stuff he says, I dunno, Marco made this plan, he thinks the High Comission will HAVE to realize you're not safe in his hands!".

Tom looked at her, "So you want me to be hurt in front of this thing...and they will let me out of here?".

"Marco says it works on earth...", Star shrugged, "It's better then nothing...and you can even talk to us!".

Tom smiled, "You guys came back for me...".

"Tom, you really think we'd leave you here?", She scolded playfully, tapping her foot. "Of course we weren't gonna let you spend the rest of your life trapped in your room! It's not exactly easy to break the prince out of a heavily guarded castle though...not to mention make sure you never go back..".

Tom sat the candy bowl next to his bed on the table and looked to her, "How's Marco? I-I uh...h-he's ok right?'. Star made some tilted gestures with her hands, "He's a wreck actually...practically blames himself for you being here...he found your Journal too...".

Tom blushed, "Yeah...I-I just wanted to leave him something...".

Star smirked, "Dude, you trusted him to take care of all your dark secrets, that's adorable...".

Tom pouted, before Star hear noises outside, "I gotta go Tom...just...we'll try to contact you soon ok?". Tom was about to say something but she gave him a meek wave before leaving his room and locking the door behind her, just before a servant came by and moved her out of the hallway for "Pest Issues".

Tom looked to his nightstand at the cat, Marco was somewhere on the other end of this and he knew it, he could be looking at him right now in fact. Tom sat on his bed, looking at it, what would he even say to Marco after leaving like that? After telling him to go live out the rest of his life and never come back for him?

Tom debated this for a bit when the familiar steps of his father started to come down the hall, Tom's heart raced as he hoped for the best and braced for impact. The King opened the door, angry, and grumbled at his son who was staring at him.

"Infernal creatures are running around the castle, do you know what the meaning of this is?", He glared at Tom and Tom tried his hardest to not look the least bit intimidated or phased by it. "That our guards aren't doing their job properly? We have a hole somewhere? ".

The King didn't look amused, "Watch your mouth...it means we need to get them OUT, get your wand. We need to blast them out before they ruin anything else...and it's better practice for you. Now come on, before I have to drag you...".

He closed the door and Tom pulled his wand out of his desk draw, looking back at the cat candy bowl one last time before following his father.

* * *

Marco stared at his phone, and then looked up at the Mirror, Star gave all of them to watch Tom, Tom's room was empty, and every moment it was made Marco worry. He just hoped Star's magic was working well because according to Tom she typically didn't practice it often and has been known to screw up occasionally with it.

The biggest reason Marco was nervous at the moment wasn't because of the plan, or because of Tom, it was because of someone else.

Jackie.

He hadn't called her yet, he told Janna he did but he knew that that wasn't true.

The truth was he was scared to call, almost like Tom being gone was an excuse for him to not bring up any of this drama to her. He felt guilty, he was forcing her out of this when she should be just as included, she was their friend after all. If Jackie wanted to help she should be able to, she should know what's going on.

Marco sighed, he needed to do this, no more stalling.

He called her, ready for anything at this point as he kept watch on Tom's room.

"Marco! HEY! It's been awhile since you called! I called you a few times but you didn't answer so I called Janna and she said you were upset about stuff. Is everything ok?", She sounded happy, and very concerned. Marco sighed, "I'm really sorry Jackie...something...Tom's gone, and I've been so focused on getting him back that I kept cutting everyone else out of my life...and I'm really sorry I kept doing that to you...".

"Marco...it's ok, I understand that you needed some time to yourself...that night ended quite abruptly...", She was being so clam about this, it made Marco feel just a bit better, "I'm glad you called though, Is there anything I can do to help? I'm really sorry about Tom...".

"Well...it's a lot to explain...", Marco said dismally, "I'd need to catch you up on a lot, and I just...I'm not sure if you'll want to help afterwards or anything...". Marco waited for her response in anticipation, wondering what he would do in her shoes just hearing about this.

"Marco, Tom's my friend too, if that little dude needs help...he should get all the help he can get...", He could hear her grab a pan and a notepad from her end, "Start from the beginning, If it's a long story I got some time tonight to hear everything that's up".

Marco smiled, and then looked up to see a limping Tom make his way into his bedroom, the boy fell onto the bed. He was crying softly and Marco saw texts from his cell phone from Janna about it and mirror ones from Star , he gaped at the screen, wishing he could reach out and hold him.

Tom turned towards the screen, the cat, and looking at it with eyes that begged and hoped his friends were watching him. That they could free him, and that they knew what they were doing, Tom turned back and placed his head onto his pillow, "Hey guys...hey...".

"Marco?", Jackie asked from her end, "You still there?".

"O-oh yeah...sorry..", Marco said, watching Tom hurt was much worse then imagining it.

Don't worry Tom, just hang in there...

"Well...it started when I first met Tom's parent's..."


	16. Taking The Next Step

School over, Summer begun, and free time to spare, Marco watched Tom's room through he mirror, waiting for Tom to return from...wherever he was being dragged off to it wasn't even Marco's shift at this time, it was Janna's, but he didn't care.

Marco had been working the nerve to speak to Tom for awhile now, Tom knew he was watching him from this end and could hear him. However, Marco hadn't said anything to him yet, it's all been from Star, Janna, and Jackie who pitched in. Perhaps it was because he wanted to save it for when they saw each other in person again, or maybe he was just scared.

Tom seemed the same way too, he seemed very happy to be able to talk to his friends again, but was very quite when it came to Marco save for a few mumbles.

Star had been fussing that Marco needed to talk to him again, and how much they needed to speak to each other, but neither had spoken up. Although then again maybe both were worried Janna, or more nervously for Marco, Jackie, would drop into the conversation.

Marco counted down the minutes for his shift, hoped like he always did that Tom was ok.

He wanted to visit him, but Star said going through his mirror and through the Cat was a one-way trip as the bowl broke after it, and that only made the boy frustrated. Tom healed himself with magic, sure, but that wouldn't make all the pain he was feeling in his mind go away.

Marco's alarm set off and by this point Janna was on her break and Marco was to watch Tom's room for anything he could use, or to speak to the boy. Tom wasn't back yet though, making Marco's watch a lot less intense then one would expect.

He grabbed from his plate of nachos, and took a bite, sighing before Tom finally walked in. Tom fell with his backside against the door, he took off his hat and threw it on the bed and covered his face with his hands, another tough day and he was forced to stay in his room until further notice or till whatever was next for him.

Tom looked over at the cat, probably wondering if his friends were even watching him as he couldn't see them from his end. He sighed, talking to them through a weird magic device was nice but it was clear he wished they could be with him in person.

Marco sighed, and decided to finally speak up, better now then ever.

"T-Tom? C-can you hear me?"

"Marco?", Tom looked up and Marco could see him light up for a bit, the mewman got up from his spot and made his way over to his bedside table, looking at it like he hadn't seen it before. "M-marco? is that really you? I-I thought maybe...y-you didn't want to talk to me or-", Tom said softly, before stopping and deciding it was stupid.

"Tom no...I um...", He looked for the right words," I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner...I-I just...I was worried...I mean, It's my fault you're in this mess...that you're still stuck with your dad and why your dad has you trapped in your room like a prison...".

"Well, I though you were upset that I left...that I left without much of a goodbye and that you would feel responsible for my mistakes...", Tom's eyes drifted off to the side for a bit, "I just...what do you say to someone you thought you'd never see again? It's...weird..".

Marco let out a meek laugh, "Yeah...weird..".

Tom paused, "I wish I could see you..."

"Trust me, My face is nothing special...", Marco said, "Plus I was such a mess before we did this plan...y-you wouldn't have enjoyed my stench and messy hair...I doubt i'm too much better...". Tom pouted, "Marco, i don't care what you look like, a friendly face...would be nice to have here...".

"You're right...", Marco watched him through the mirror with awkwardness, "I-I...I really miss having you here, I mean I knew I was going to, It's just now that it's happened and under the circumstances that it did everything just feels weird...".

"Imagine how weird it is for me..", Tom mumbled, "I haven't been home in awhile...and now everything's changed and i'm a prisoner in my own home...either i'm trapped here, or out doing tasks and using my magic to "Unlock" my stupid inner powers and being hurt in the process...".

"Doesn't anyone there think forcing you to get angry is a bad idea to unlock anything? I mean, all your servants just let this happen for generations?", Tom rubbed his face and eyed the door to the hallway outside, hoping no said servants were sneaking by.

"Well, you don't argue with tradition here...and most of my ancestors... _ **willingly**_ did this stuff to become the next king. Me on the other hand...sorry i'm not interested in being put into uncomfortable situations and being hurt to become an ideal king...", Tom sighed and ran his hand through his hair fro any bumps, "I Think my Dad, just assumes i'm difficult, that i'm stubborn for not tolerating this and making it easy for him...and uses it as an excuse to punish me till I do it right...".

"Oh...".

"I-I don't like him...but...I-I think I pity him more...", Tom eyed a crown, his crown, presented on another table against a wall, "We're all...just the result of our sick traditions and need to overpower other creatures, and in result...we just become like this...m-my dad wanted to be the perfect king, did everything he was told, felt everything he was supposed to feel...a-and..i'm just a shadow on his former glory..".

"Tom..."

"I just can't believe i'm just another prince to them, it's not like i'm Tom, no I'm supposed to do this this way and do that that way and i'm supposed to feel this all the time because if i don't i'm a disgrace...I'm just a blank sheet they can write all over!", Tom was almost yelling now but he stopped, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of getting to him.

"I'm really sorry Tom..."

"I'm not gonna be able to rule Mewni how I want Marco...not like this, not by being restricted or hurt...everything's wrong Marco, and no matter what I do people are gonna try and stop me and i'm not even sure if I can handle it..."

Marco calmly looked at Tom and although Tom couldn't see him, he tried to look as confident as he could, "Tom, people are always gonna try and stop you when fight for something, but...if anyone can push through it..you can, you can prove them wrong...".

"You make it sound like I have the ability to do that, Marco i'm messed up and you know it...I-I almost blasted you in my anger...even if I become king and try to push for this stuff, i'll just end up getting angry and emotional and forces people into it and...I don't wanna do those things...". Tom pulled at his hair, "I used to feel so confident things could look up once i became king but now all I see is me as my own dad and I can't get over it because that's exactly as they want me to be and are forcing me to be..."

"Tom, this isn't your fault, i'm not upset with you for it because you can't help it...you can't help getting angry and upset! We all do and say bad things when we get angry! The matter is you didn't let your angry destroy you, and that's what makes you better then them...then all of them!", Marco exclaimed, "They're idiots! They think this is the only way to be a true king? Well then they don't know squat then! You're not like them and you're going to be the best king Mewni ever gets!"

"You're right Marco, I'm not like them...and that's why i'm stuck here...", Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes, "If I was just born right i wouldn't feel so miserable...and you wouldn't have to go through all this trouble for me...". Tom rubbed his face, "I shouted at him! I stood up for myself and it didn't mean anything!".

"Tom, I promise when we get you out, things will feel a lot better...it's getting to you, _**he's**_ getting to you..you know none of that is true!", Marco almost felt like he was shouting , and in result he toned his voice down. "Tom, be strong...please be strong, you won't be there forever...".

Tom made some small sniffing noises and nodded, "Fine...fine...I'll just...whatever...".

"Don't let him get to you Tom, at least you still have us...we're all here for you!", Tom looked at the screen and calmed down, "Yeah, I guess...I mean, I just thought I wouldn't see any of you again...even If you tried to help...you'd get caught or...you'd forget about me...".

"Some friends we'd be if we forgot about you and let you stay there all by yourself Tom...", Marco needed to find a way to cheer him up, he heard some squeaks going on from Tom's end and smiled. "Your rabbit sounds like he wants something? How is he?", Tom looked behind him and walked off to get his rabbit.

He brought the pink creature back to Marco and showed him off, "He's ok, I think he recognized your voice...I'm glad dad didn't take him away or anything, I think he just wanted to make sure I had at least someone to talk to...me going insane won't exactly do me much good...or maybe he thinks having a rabbit will somehow help me I dunno...".

"Hello Marshmallow!", Marco waved to the mirror even though neither the mewman or rabbit could see him, the rabbit made some more little noises and that got a slight laugh out of Tom. Tom put him on his lap and pet him for a bit to help him feel a bit better.

"I-I wish I could've stayed for the rest of my own party...", Tom said softly, "Was it still fun without me?".

Marco shook his head, "No, the party was not fun at all without you, you were the guest of honor, and you didn't even get to see Love Sentence perform for you either!". To this comment Tom's eye brows pricked up and he was blushing, "Y-you guys got _ **Love Sentence**_ to play on my birthday!?".

"Well, we _**did**_...", Marco sighed, "But you weren't there and the party was called off early and we're gonna try again _**when**_ you get back ok? and I mean WHEN, not _**if**_.". Tom smiled warmly, "That's really nice of you guys...I wish I could've seen it...".'

"You will...and I also saved you some cake too, I hope it'll still be good when you get back...", he was trying to get Tom's mind off his current situation for a bit, and it seemed to be working. Tom bit his lip, "Hey...I know you read your chapter...in my book, I-I uhm...sorry that was awkward...I just...I figured it'd be the better place for you to find it...".

"No no, it's...a lot less awkward since I already knew you liked me. It's just...kinda cool hearing it come from you..you don't really talk much about me..in that way..", Tom covered his reddened face with his own hands, "Well, it was in a BOOK for a reason! Saying that stuff to you...would be weird, and awkward...and painful...ugghhhhhh...".

"Would it make you feel better knowing my diary has an entry about how cute you looked during the Blood Moon Ball?", Marco asked, trying to break the tension.

"You thought I looked cute?", Tom teased, "Wow, we're both bad and awkward at flirting...".

"That's why we're friends...", Marco teased back, "Two dudes just being terribly awkward together because well, at least with each other it feels less embarrassing...". Tom laughed, "Yeah, we're both kinda sappy, but it's fun with you, It makes me want to laugh at myself...instead of feeling embarrassed that I can't court anyone...".

"Hey, i'm no better, and you know it...", Marco remarked.

Tom paused and bit his lip, "Hows Jackie? If it's ok to ask? I mean...I know she's helping watch me but...she hasn't said anything to me...". Tom gave a guilty expression, "Is she ok? I mean I don't want...cause I know you still like- And...".

"She's fine...", the earth boy replied, "Right now, I'm more worried about getting you back before...one problem at a time...".

Tom nodded, "It's uh...I missed you...a lot...I just...I miss school, and I miss video games, and I miss watching those weird karate movies with you, and family dinners, and nachos...I even miss you doing my make-up sometimes, I know i left my eyeliner and stuff there...".

"Yeah I saw...", Marco scanned Tom's face, his messy hair and his eyeliner-less eyes, "You almost look weirder without it...I wish there was a system where I could send you thinks, I could send you nachos, and your cake, and all the stuff you left...".

Tom bit his lip, "I'd use the scissors we had, but Dad confiscated them, just like everything else that looked suspicious...I'm sorry about that, I-I just didn't want you to follow me here and get hurt...". Marco sighed, "No, it's ok...I understood...We'll figure out something...we always do.". Tom nodded and took a seat on his bed, "Thanks for talking to me Marco, I needed this...I...REALLY needed this...I-I'm glad we're still friends...".

Marco smiled from his end, taking another bite from his chip and blushing at the boy who was trying to hide his own red face.

"Me too...".

* * *

Marco knew he was spending too much time watching Tom, even when it wasn't his shift, but he couldn't help that his stupid mother instincts kicked in and he wanted to make sure Tom was ok. Tom felt better talking to him, even when he was hurt, it's what kept him going and what made everything bearable.

Tom had partially a job too in this plan, and it was to talk about everything that happened with his father when he left the room, and if he left any marks Tom had to show them off a bit for evidence, and afterwards he'd heal them so he didn't have to deal with them anymore.

It wasn't fun but the more evidence they had the better, they had to expose this for what it was.

Marco usually left out much unpleasant conversations when they talked, and that included stuff he would ask Tom about when Tom was safe, like the bond. sometimes ever Star, Janna, and Jackie joined in a bit from their ends, and Tom had to shush everyone to be quiet so anyone in the halls couldn't hear them.

Days went by a bit easier for Tom, he started to look more forward to returning to his room and even the harsh treatment he was getting was affecting him a bit less then it did although it was clear it was taking a toll on him each day.

It was about a week later and Tom was being called for another day of training, he got dressed and said goodbye to his friends with a wave as he grabbed his wand and was escorted out.

Tom was always nervous when he left his room to be "Trained", being trained to get angry was the opposite of everything he was trying to fix about himself. Now, he was being forced back into it and it clearly made him very uncomfortable to be put in these situations.

But as long as his Dad was satisfied enough, things would be fine, he promised to obey him after all.

And Tom did, so far, well...aside from speaking to his friends behind his back but that was for good reason. Yeah he got hurt a lot, but if his Dad was satisfied that was all that mattered, it kept him from being suspicious and it kept him away from Marco.

Tom was escorted to a dark room with a single chair in the middle of it, the door was closed behind him and Tom sat on the chair to await his fate for today. His father walked in the room shortly, conjuring himself a chair to sit in front of Tom.

Tom sat up straight and made eye contact with him despite how little he wanted to.

"Morning Thomas...", his cold voice made Tom shiver, but Tom refrained from looking pathetic in front of him. He hated seeing Tom look like that after all, although Tom couldn't help but feel like it made him feel secretly more powerful.

"Hello...", Tom replied, most kids were greeted by their parents in the morning while eating a nice breakfast together, Tom on the other hand was greeted in dark rooms while anticipating what kind of torture he'd be receiving from his "Family". Tom and his father looked each other in the eyes, the king then proceeded to brush his outfit and calmly spoke to the prince. "So Thomas...we've tried many things since you've returned home, and it's sad to say none of our methods are working...you just seem to be...invulnerable..".

"Well, I've grown up...a lot..", Tom replied simply, "And isn't it good for the next king to be unbreakable?". Although we was speaking out of line even the king had to admit the boy wasn't wrong, his eyes narrowed and he moved on to today's schedule.

"So Today, we are not going to be doing any of our practices as we did before, In fact, I'm no longer going to be the one helping you anymore...", Tom's eyebrows pricked up, he was becoming very suspicious of what his father meant by this.

"Clearly I cannot make you act the way you should, I need an expert...to be able to make you react the way you are required.", He made a summoning motion with his hand and a dark figure stepped forward, "Thomas, this is Mr Kreaton, he used to work at the St Olga's prince school...".

The dark figure said nothing.

Tom tried his hardest not to look even the slightest bit nervous as the figure seemingly examined him, he was tall, very tall, it was hard to see his face but Tom could make out red eyes that he swore were glowing. He didn't like where this was going, "B-But you promised I wasn't being taken there, it was part of the deal!".

"And you're not, that's why I said " ** _u_** _ **sed"**_ to work there", he replied, " But now he is happy to work here on your case to "Fix" you. You'll be undergoing his own methods to turn you into the heir we need, and find out what makes you tick, then it should be easy to have you dip down from then on...".

Tom couldn't help but shiver a bit in place, there were times he had nightmares just about the princess school, and especially what they did to Marco there. Noe all he was imagining was being strapped down and undergoing the same treatment, or being cut open, or everything else he used to see in his nightmares.

"B-but...", Tom started before the faces of the two shut him up in a gulp, Mr Kreaton walked around Tom like a vulture as Tom sweated nervously at practically being prayed upon. This was worse, SO much worse then before, the stuff he took was painful with his dad, but the school's methods were very different then his father's. At least he knew his father wouldn't kill him since Tom wouldn't be much good to him dead, he knew NOTHING about this guy though.

He wanted to move but couldn't, leaving the room without being dismissed lead to punishment. He just sat there, waiting to see what they'd do next, desperately wishing he was back in his room and talking to Marco, he needed to get out of here soon, those schools were horrible but they had great results.

"Today he's getting set up...", The king explained, "So you will officially start once he's done, and hopefully this matter will finally be solved...". Tom was dismissed and shooed out of the room, and the walk to his bedroom never felt longer in his life.

Tom ran to the Cat Bowl once the door was closed behind him and the halls were empty and pulled it to his face hoping whoever was on the other line was paying close attention. Tom's breathing and panicked expression certainly got a lot of attention since multiple voices from the other end were now asking him if he was alright.

Tom felt like throwing up as he tried to reply.

"You guys gotta get me out of here, soon!".

* * *

"We need to see the high commission, _**now**_...we can't waste any more time...", Marco argued, "Who knows what they'll do to him! Tom doesn't need to be "fixed", he's great just the way he is!". Everyone was crowded in his bedroom, Jackie, Janna, and Star, all staring at him with worried expressions. They also eyed the mirror, where Tom was missing, as he was at dinner tonight with his folks to "Celebrate" their new employee.

"What if they change more then just his emotions?! what if they make him stop liking boybands, or the color pink, or anything about him they don't like!? I was locked in a room and forced to learn proper etiquette for hours! i couldn't stop saying those lines for days! ". Marco was pacing back and forth, panicking, "We need to talk to them and get them out of there before they do something, Tom's messed up enough putting up with all those bruises and pain and now they're just gonna mess with his mind!".

Jackie stood up and put a hand on Marco's shoulder, stopping him, "We're not leaving him Marco... we'll get him out as soon as we can...right guys?". She turned towards the girls, and they exchanged look and nods, "W-we gotta try don't we? I mean...we don't have much of a choice..".

Star stood up, "I can show my Mom...everything, the Journal, and videos, she at least knows how to reach them, and if that's not enough I can bring my mirror and let her see Tom for herself...". She started getting her stuff, and Marco handed her the journal wishing for it's safe-keeping.

"Bring that back...ok? Just...please get help...", Marco took her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes, "We need to help get him out of there...". Star nodded and pulled Marco for a hug, "Wish me luck ok?", she vanished in a blink of fire leaving the humans left.

Marco dropped onto his bed, rubbing his face and sighing. "I can't believe they hired someone from St Olga's to work on Tom! Tom's dad is horrible, I know he is, but at least Tom is still Tom...I Don't...I don't know who he'll be if he endures those methods for a few days...". Jackie took a seat next to him and patted his back, "I'm sorry Marco...anything me and Janna can do..?". Janna gave a look but Jackie shot her a look back and continued to comfort Marco.

Marco tried to clam down, taking deep breaths, when did he become Tom? "I know...I know, I need to clam down and relax...I just can't help but freak out, It wasn't even that long ago that we were just sitting here hangin gout and now he's just...he's...", Marco ran a hand through his hair, "I need to clam down, Star's got the evidence, we'll get him out...I just can't help it.".

"I think it's good you care about your best friend so much...", Jackie said, "Can't say I know many friends of mine that would go through so much trouble to keep me safe from a bad king, and Tom's pretty strong himself to take all this for you as well...".

"Thanks Jackie...", Marco said, blushing, "I really think I needed to hear something like that right now, I've just been so distracted and worried about Tom and I think it's making me paranoid all the time because It's not something I can control...".

Marco looked around at his room, "Me and Tom are best friends, someone should have his back and If I'm not there i get worried, I was worried at the ball, and i'm worried now. I don't know what we're gonna do if we can't get any help for Tom...", Marco stood up and took a look at the mirror and the empty room it showed, "He needs me now, he needs us...all of us.".

Janna fixed her boot, "I can't wait to head to mewni and punch some bug people in the face...".

"Well, all we can do now Is wait...", Jackie said, also now looking at the mirror, "You want me to stay here? I don't have anything to do for the rest of today and you shouldn't be alone during all of this...". Marco looked at her and pricked an eyebrow up, "You...want to stay here and watch for Tom with me? Won't that be kind of boring?".

"Boring or not, I don't want to leave you here by yourself...you look miserable dude, we can wait for him and for Star to reply together...", She smiled and Janna looked between the two of them before smirking, "I'll stay too, except i'll be checking out the kitchen...you two have fun...".

She zipped out before Marco could protest about her doing such and slammed the door in front of him, he grumbled for a bit, then awkwardly turned to his crush and nodded with his reddened face. "Yeah, I mean...I guess..If you want...".

She took a seat on his bed and he took an awkward seat next to her, they were alone in a room together and it partially reminded him of that time at the party were he and Tom were sitting on the bed together awkwardly. They were staring at a mirror and Marco wasn't sure what to say at all to her.

Jackie didn't look nervous though, in all she seemed rather calm and even during this scary situation with Tom was keeping her cool that things would turn out well soon. He admired that about her, he was a nervous wreck right now and he was sure if they reversed roles Tom would be fuming.

"You have a crush on me...don't you?"

Marco felt his heart drop at her words, he was beat red and although he wasn't looking at Jackie she could probably tell he was as well. Marco wasn't sure what to say next how to respond to this sudden question, was he supposed to deny it or go through with it?

"I-I...", Marco searched for words to say in his embarrassment, but to his surprise Jackie laughed at him awkwardness. Marco managed a slight laugh with her unsure if she was laughing at him or with him, "You...Uh, How-?".

"Marco, we've been hanging out awhile, after spending time with you...and noticing how you act, It was a bit obvious...", She bit her lip, "You get all nervous and you talk weird and not to mention your red face...it's cute, you just...have you had this for very long?".

Marco's brain was all fuzzy, "Well...I-I uh...I've uh...had a crush on you since kindergarten...And I-I...uh...". Jackie didn't looked disgusted, in fact, she seemed to be taking it pretty well, she let Marco talk and take all the time he needed to try and clam down. "Marco, It's ok, I think it's cool you like me...It's not weird or anything...", Jackie patted his head, "Dude, it's nothing to be embarrassed about...you have a crush on me, and you have a crush on Tom...that's not weird".

Marco blushed harder, "What? I-Uh.."

Then Jackie suddenly got embarrassed at Marco's response," I-Uh...Mean, unless you _**don't**_ and I kinda said that without knowing any better and made things kinda weird between us now...". Marco put his arms out in front of him, "No, No...I Uh..It's just..I...don't know, I don't know if i have a crush on him.. lately I've been focusing so much more on helping him that I've just kinda...I've been putting that off to the side a lot until we can actually talk about it."

He turned to look at her, "What's up with everybody thinking me and Tom are dating or that I like him and-?". Then Marco face palmed at them embracing at the party as well as giving Tom his hoodie, not to mention how they held each other in public sometimes, he also had a feeling Janna also had something to do with it.

Jackie laughed, "Hey, it's ok! Nothing to be ashamed of! You two can figure things out when he gets back!". Marco gave her a funny look,"You're...taking me liking you and maybe liking Tom really well...I just...I'd worry you'd think I'd choose between you guys or-".

Jackie patted his head, "Dude, we're friends...first and foremost, just like you and Tom are...friends get crushes on each other sometimes, it's nothing new. I'm totally fine on you having crushes if you want on other people, it's not like we're dating or anything right now...".

"Yeah, that's true...", he said quietly," I-I'm sorry you found out that way, I wanted to tell you sooner that I liked you but...It's just...It's not easy to talk about that stuff to their face.". Jackie pulled him in for a one-armed hug, "It's ok...I wanted to bring it up, because I had a feeling it's been why you took so long to call...".

"Maybe a little..", he admitted, "Tom likes me, and I'm not whether to return his feelings or what, I can't make a choice because every turn could be the wrong one...". Jackie gave him a sad smile,"Having a Marco moment?". Marco nodded and she rubbed his back, "Don't worry about it too hard, we're all still kids after all, you have time to figure this out later...".

"Yeah...yeah...you're right, thanks...that means a lot to me...", Marco smiled at her and then a noise got them to focus back on the mirror where Tom just now entered. He was dressed all fancy but looked very nervous and upset as he approached his bed, Marco didn't hesitate to speak up.

"Tom! We're gonna get you out, Star is getting help and it shouldn't be much longer!", Tom looked towards the screen, he looked sad, but he nodded without really looking at him. Marco looked concerned, "Tom? Did something happen at the dinner?".

"No...it's...what if I never get out of here Marco? What If no one's coming for me?", He looked towards the cat bowl, "What if they erase my memory or who knows what to me and you guys are never able to help me escape? Or worse, they get you too!?".

"Tom, it's going to be fine you don-"

"Marco, this has been happening for ages and no one has ever done squat to help anyone in my line before! You think I'm gonna be any different?", Tom almost yelled into the bowl, "What If they don't come? What if i'm not worth it?".

"Tom...what did they say to you at dinner?", Jackie asked calmly, Tom was taken aback by her voice coming from the other end as well, but continued to speak. "They...look I just feel so small, I don't have any say in my life and i'm not...they have my life planned out for me ok? After they finish molding me they know who i'm going to court and i'm...I'm worried.", He grabbed his wand and rubbed it against his face, "I'm not confident guys...I feel like they sucked a lot of the juice out of me...".

"It'll be ok Tom...", Marco said softly, "Even If they don't help, we'll still save you..".

"Marco, I left to keep you guys safe...", he replied,"I promised to obey and listen all for you, what if none of this works? If they can't help me you guys sure can't! I have to rely on everyone to save me to be free and you guys could die and-".

"Tom, what brought this up?"

"You guys shouldn't come after me...", Tom said, "I should've pushed Star away when she brought that bowl and stuff, I was just so excited to see her again and speak to you that I forgot why I left in the first place! I don't want you guys risking your lives for me!".

"Tom, we can't just let you stay there!", Marco argued, "You're my best friend and you deserve so much better!". Tom shook his head, "I chose my own fate Marco, I did it for you, I knew what I was getting into when I came here and now...ugh...".

"Tom...".

"You guys shouldn't have come back for me...", He admitted, "You guys should've just moved on with your lives and let me accept this, tomorrow they're gonna start on me and who knows how i'll be after everything, if i'll even remember you...". This must have been what happened at dinner, they were talking about all the things they were going to do to Tom, "Tom, we're going to save you, you would do the same thing for me and no one is getting left behind..".

"Marco, my fate is sealed, I'm nothing more then a danger to you...you're safer staying away...", Tom mumbled, "I almost zapped you, I scare you when I get angry, people mock you because of me, It was nice to see you again...and talk to you...but you're not going to save me Marco...i'm never going to be free from all of this..".

"Tom...how long have you been feeling like this?",Tom sighed, "Since we started talking again, Marco I'm not confident in this plan, and I don't think I ever will be...you guys are not worth dying or getting hurt just to save me...if I have to live my life like this..".

"You deserve a choice Tom...everybody does, you just want to be yourself and do whatever you want...you should not have to live the rest of your life like this at all, you should be able to live on earth if you want to and rule as who you are.". Marco closed his eyes, "Tom, i'm scared too...i'm terrified, but you're my best friend and we're a team...t-the blood moon bonded us together, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Tom blushed hard, "Look It doesn't matter what bond we have, no bond is stopping me from making a choice!". Jackie was now looking between the two of them in question, Marco looked to be a bit heartbroken at Tom's response and he was glad Tom couldn't see his face for once. "Tom...it's not that I don't want you to be making your own choices, but...what about us? What about us hanging out together? Don't you want that? To come back to earth...?".

"Oh course I do Marco...but...If there's nothing you can do...then i'm not coming back...", Tom said, "You're gonna have to let me go...you can't keep pushing for something that'll never happen...". Marco argued back, "No, Tom listen to me, we _**will**_ save you...we're not leaving you behind... _ **I'm**_ not leaving you behind!"

Tom was about to say something when he heard footsteps running down the hallway, he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow and much to Marco's terror, pointed a wand at the cat bowl. "Tom, please don't do anything crazy...this is our only way of talking to you and...Tom please...".

"Give me one reason not to!"

"Because I LIKE YOU TOO!", Marco practically shouted into the screen, Tom's eyes widened and so did Jackie's. Tom lowered his wand and Marco sighed in relief, until he noticed Tom smiling in a wicked manner, much to Marco's terror Tom was transforming, he grew taller, older, and scarier.

Tom's dad.

"Hello Marco...", He said coolly, Marco furrowed his brows and the tears flowed freely. "Where's Tom? What have you done with him?", Marco could hear Marshmallow squeaking in fear in the background as the king stared at him. "I knew something was suspicious about Tom, why he looked so happy to return to his room, why he seemed to talk to himself in here...I have to admit, I was NOT expecting to learn so much when we got Tom to confess...he almost blasted you? He's such a softie that even I didn't think he'd turn on you..".

Marco was at a loss for words, his mind traveled to the worst thoughts to where his best friend could be and none of them were were pleasant in the slightest. The king smiled, "I wasn't sure if when we finally got Tom to talk if he was even remotely telling the truth or not about a talking cat or being bound to a mortal...but looks like you've cleared that up for me, making you less useless then I thought...".

"Y-you..."

"Tricked you into revealing you were planning to break my son out? Got you to admit you and my son were closer then I thought? I'm not an idiot Marco, when I heard Princess Lucitor made a visit around the same time those little monsters did, I had a feeling something was up...", He crossed his arms, then proceeded to play around a bit with Tom's wand, "Tom seemed so hopeful you know? His choice to leave was noble of course ...but part of him hoped there was a chance things could change...".

"You're sick!", Jackie said much to Marco's surprise.

"I'm just doing what's _**best**_ for him, he will get eaten alive out there without learning to harness his anger and grow strong from it. He needs to learn it when he's young, he would've died at that one assassin's hand if he hadn't used his magic...", Marco flashed back to the first time he saw Tom get angry but shook it off, "Don't try to act like your actions were good! Tom wouldn't be so messed up if it wasn't for you! He's only a kid...can't he grow up like one? Grown up and be his own king instead of your stupid clone?"

"A good king doesn't let the prince conspire against me like this, he broke his promise...there's no reason I shouldn't just go to you right now and finish this...", Marco shuddered, "This is the last warning I make to you Marco Diaz...stay away from us...or you'll be sorry..".

"WHERE'S TOM?!", Marco shouted again.

The king said nothing before his eyes and cheekmarks started to glow a bright green, and that was the last thing they saw before the mirror broke into a bunch of pieces and the two had to duck behind the bed for safety. Marco was breathing very heavily, he looked over himself, and then to Jackie.

"Are you hurt?".

Jackie showed a slight cut on her arm, but other then that she was fine.

"What are we going to do now?", She asked, ignoring the pain and choosing to focus more on the fact that Tom was interrogated during dinner and he could be anywhere by now being tortured. Marco wasn't sure how to reply until he heard his phone buzz and Janna burst through the door with a mouthful of chips.

"Yo Star called!"

Marco quickly made his way to his phone to she the text clear as day on his phone, tears falling onto the bright screen.

 **We got help, when do we start?**

Marco looked between the bleeding Jackie and the confused Janna who was staring at the broken mirror and quickly typed a reply into his phone.

 _ **Now**_.


	17. Time For A Rescue

Jackie carefully patched up her cut, Janna being of assistance to her as Marco paced back and forth. Tom was in trouble before, but now he was in DEEP trouble, not only did his father know about their plans to help his escape, but he knew about the blood moon, Star's assistance, and pretty much everything Tom went out of the way to keep secret from him. Marco had feared that they would mess with his mind eventually, but it didn't take them long to start working it on him to find out his secrets.

He almost wondered if it's why that worker was hired to begin with, because Tom's dad needed someone to get the information he needed out of him.

Whatever, it didn't matter now, everything was out on the field and there wasn't any time to sit around anymore. Moon saw everything Star showed her and her reaction according to Star was the face she made when someone was going to get obliterated, guess her motherly instincts applied to more then just her own daughter. At least her good terms with the council was enough to barge them to do something because who knew otherwise, they were going to get Tom out of there immediately and in better custody till he was 18.

Although what really sold them if anything, was St Olga's play into it, as the people working there were wanted criminals.

This made Marco angry of course, as Tom's safety should've been all they needed but some help was better then no help at all.

And Tom needed all the help he could get, he could be anywhere after all. Tom broke his promise, everything they agreed on never to do no longer mattered, Tom could still get sent to the school, he could be hurt worse for misbehaving, or perhaps something more sinister was planned for him.

Marco blushed in embarrassment for being such an idiot, he just spilled so much to him without even thinking about the fact that Tom's dad could investigate with his own magic! He even told him he liked Tom! Something Marco wasn't sure if he believed or if it was something he said just out of desperation to stop what he thought was Tom.

Nevermind, it didn't matter, Tom wouldn't believe anything that came out of his father's mouth anyway at this point. What mattered is that they found Tom before anything worse happened, he left for the dinner and never came back, he could be anywhere right now.

And he didn't have his wand either.

Marco was just hoping to pieces he was still him and they hadn't done anything worse to him then what he already knew, he could only imagine Tom chained up somewhere, trying not to look pained and crying. But when his dad approached he looked as if he might bite him or tear him apart.

Tom might fear him, but Marco knew Tom would take him down if he could.

"Done...", Jackie stood up and rubbed her arm, she looked at Marco carefully, knowing full well he was feeling awful. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him but didn't, probably thinking it would be best to let the brunette get this out on his own.

Star showed up shortly, no warning of course, and Marco jumped back and put up a defensive position.

Then lowered his hands when he saw just who it was, Star was crying a bit herself at hearing what happened or what was happening to Tom now and it didn't take long for Marco to hug her and sob softy onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back with her clawed hand, trying to help the stressed boy calm down.

Tom was the one in the most trouble but Marco was the one who seemed the most in pain.

She didn't say anything, just let him cry, Marco'd been crying so much lately his eyes might have been swollen. He separated from her and sat down on his bed, "Just...when are we leaving to go help ? Are they gonna tell us when to show up or-?".

Star shifted awkwardly in place though, biting her lip and clearly trying to hide something. Marco had enough today, and Star couldn't help but get a bit startled when he started getting angry, "They...they're making us stay here...aren't they?".

"Marco- i'm grounded...Mom's making me stay here, she doesn't kinda want us getting involved in this...", She bit her lip anxiously, "I got freaked out too and asked why we couldn't just help save Tom anyways since he's our friend and junk but...".

"But-? Tom said you didn't follow the rules! He told me you made them up! Broke them all the time!", Marco argued back, "Tom needs us too, we're all his best friends and we can't just sit here! What if something goes wrong?!". Janna gave him a look, "Ok Marco, even I think you're going a little-", Marco turned and looked at her, "We promised we'd also be there for him, we're not useless...we can fight!". Everyone looked at Marco anxiously, perhaps worried exactly what would happen if they disobeyed the king's threats.

"Marco, they're professionals, we're not...", Jackie was trying to clam him down but it wasn't working in this case, Marco was still too panicked about his best friend and for putting him in serious danger. Well, more serious danger then before at least.

"We can't just...do nothing, you saw what I said, I told him everything he wanted to know...and now...", he rubbed his face and looked at everyone, no one had anything to say, they looked like they all made their decision, to sit this out.

Marco clenched his fists, "Fine...I'll go get him myself...".

"Marco, you can't go to mewni, you don't even have a way there!", Janna remarked, "We kinda don't have a choice...". Marco ignored her though, and left his room, slamming the door behind him. He made his way down the steps and into the kitchen, he wanted to be alone right now.

He pulled his hood over his head and groaned into the countertop, he was back where he started since Tom left, back to being some dumb human trapped on earth with no way of getting to him. Solution? What solution? It's not like he could just walk to mewni or anything! No, he had to be trapped here worried as all heck about his best friend with no way of speaking to him! And worst of all, his friends didn't even look as if they wanted to help at all!

Some team...

Marco pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and looked at the bracer Tom had given him, he still wondered if Tom had the hoodie Marco had given him as he hadn't seen him wear it when they talked. But he had a feeling Tom was probably embarrassed to admit he wore it a lot to Marco, guess he couldn't blame him.

He failed his best friend, what if they never spoke again? Tom hears that Marco likes him back from his father and then never sees Marco again? The last thing he hears isn't even the truth or from Marco himself? Marco wasn't sure who he was more angry at, his friends, the king, but right now...it felt like he was more angry at himself if anything. He shouldn't have blabbed, and he should have been ready for this, all the times Tom protected him and he can't do the same.

A few minutes later of the boy debating what he should do next passed when he heard someone else come down the stairs and he looked up to find the demon girl looking at him, she took a seat in front of him and scooted closer. Marco grumbled, "What now? Can't you see i'm wallowing in sadness right now?".

"I-I'll take you to Tom...", She said quietly, making the boy's head lift up in surprise.

"What? Why?", He asked her in question. She bit her lip, "Welllllll...between the fact that i'm your only ticket there, that's he your best friend and I wanna see you guys hug it out, and maybe the realization that since when do I listen to my mom...I guess I just feel like maybe sitting around isn't my style...".

"Was it _**ever**_ your style?", He asked.

"Oh, enough, c'mon...the more time we sit around the less time we have to find him! I'll have to teleport _**outside**_ of the castle and that place is big enough as it is! With my mom and the commission making their way in they should sorta be a bit of a distraction? Maybe?".

Marco was skeptical about this, but he didn't care as long as he had a chance of doing something. He got out of his chair and stood up, "Let's go...we have to try..", he took her hand gently. "You've taken Janna and Ponyhead this way, I think being _**fireproof**_ isn't something I should've had to worry about...".

"Well, if you don't _**move**_ you'll be fine...I was more worried the whole "Fire Thing" would make you freak out too much...", She make some hand gestures, "and then you'd jump and get burned into dust and i'd have to reanimate your corpse or something...".

Marco looked slightly grossed but but shook it off, "I-I can be calm Star! Did you guys really had _**that**_ little faith in me that I can't be calm about fire getting that close to me- ok you might have a fair point there...". He sighed, "But if it's the only way there I can do it...".

"Not without us...", Jackie made her way down the steps, dragging Janna with her, who looked much less enthusiastic about being included. "We'e gonna help, _**right**_ Janna?", Janna sighed, "Yeah yeah, I'm coming to help Tom and I won't take anything that isn't mine in the slightest or try and do anything dangerous...".

"Really?", Marco asked.

"Jackie said I had to if I was coming to punch bug people in the face...", Jackie shot her a look, "Well I didn't exactly word it like that, but close enough...". She smiled, "We're pretty scared marco, to be honest, but we did make this team for a reason didn't we?".

Marco smiled back.

"Let's just stay safe ok?", Janna grinned at her, "Eh that won't be an issue when the SAFE KID is the one leading us to our deaths...I predict we'll make it about 5 minutes in before he starts wishing we all brought helmets to this adventure..".

Marco rolled his eyes as Jackie took Star's hand while still holding Janna's, "Oh by the way Marco, thanks for helping me win that bet with Ferg, I knew you'd read that journal eventually didn't I say so?". Marco blushed and gripped tighter, "OK LET'S GO!".

The fire came by in a flash and Marco felt an strange and overwhelming feeling of heat surround him, but it left shortly after. The cool outside air was nice, Marco blinked as the bright fire vanished into the cool dark sky. They were right outside of the butterfly village by the noises of vendors and regular people talking.

Marco looked around, he hadn't been to mewni in so long, heck he hand't even been anywhere NEAR the castle before. He and Tom never went back because of how uncomfortable it was making Tom and because of this Marco had barely ever seen Tom's home.

He had to admit, the castle looked beautiful up close.

But this wasn't the time to be gawking, they came here for a reason and there was no time to waste. The group looked to Marco as if to ask what they should do next when Star noticed some flashes of magic going on in one of the windows, and a flash of familiar fire.

"That's my mom...", She said, "It's...there's a fight happening up there...".

Marco feels his stomach clench a bit, "Ok well...that's a start...", it's only now that reality does truly hit him square in the face. He and his mostly mortal friends were on mewni, about to break into a castle with no idea of Tom's location, and could potentially face death by giant magic man. It sounded and looked better in his head then when he was actually here to save Tom, but he remained calm as to not look bad in front of his friends considering it's because of him that they're out here.

"Ok, uh...Star, you're a mewni princess, you think you can get us in?", He turned to her immediately, Star stood in place, eyeing the group who was now all staring at her. She shifted awkwardly, "I dunno...maybe? But if King Butterfly knew I had something to do with the "Breaking Tom out" plan, then it's unlikely i'll be allowed back in..".

"You know what that means...?", Janna said, rubbing her hands together, " ** _Stealth time._**..".

* * *

Tom sighed, staring up at the stone ceiling of the prison cell he was being kept in. One minute he was at dinner to meet with the man from St Olga's, next he found himself in a chair and forced to look into his glowing eyes, and now he was trapped in a cell in HIS castle.

It was all a blur, but he knew they did something to him, he desperately wished he had his rabbit to soothe him but his bunny was clearly still in his room. He even wished he had Marco's hoodie but that was still there too, he was stuck in his stupid prince clothes waiting like a dumb damsel in distress.

He spent the last hour trying to break the door using his strength and a stood in the corner, much to the guard's annoyance, but it was no use. He was still a kid after all, it's not like the had the strength of any god-like figure, and without his wand he was practically nothing.

 _ **Nothing at all...  
**_  
None of the rage he built up was enough to make him use magic on his own, he could only scream and claw at the door for a way out. He felt like some sort of wild animal, he was surprised his father hadn't chained him at this point, but maybe he figured the pain and uselessness of Tom not being able to open a simple door without magic would unlock him or something stupid like that...

He feared for his friends, what would happen if Tom never responded to them? He knew they'd freak but him vanishing without a trace would certainty make his favorite human do everything in his power to find him, even if Tom didn't want him going anywhere near Mewni.

Tom was sure his hands were bleeding a bit, and grumbled at there was no mewni magic, or human magic to help cure him of this. He heard footsteps coming soon though and decided this was his chance, pressing himself against the wall next to the door and waiting for it to open.

When it opened Tom made a beeline for the exit only to be grabbed by his father, who pushed him back into the cell further. He was still holding Tom's wand and looked less then pleased, his eyes shooting daggers at the boy, Tom growled at him.

"Moon, and the high commission are here...", he spat out, "Your... _ **friends**_ have apparently sent them to confront me...and now they've picked a fight with a few of my guards trying to see me, all because of that Marco kid you're... _ **soulbound**_ to..".

Tom winced, he _**knew**_ , how did he know? Someone had to have told him. Tom riffled through his mind to wonder how he could've possible known that but shut up at his father's face, he glared at him instead, refusing to look scared in front of him.

"Sending you to earth was a mistake...I should have known better then to let you out of my sight and study by yourself..", Tom continues to glare at him, oh the things he'd like to say right now, but it wasn't worth it right now. Tom could feel some hope coming back at the thought of someone coming all this way to get him.

"I had a feeling you and that boy were as close as you were...you even decided to like someone unfit to even rule alongside you! The princess was not perfect, but she was a far better match for you political wise then some dumb human boy from another world! But of course you ruined that arrangement and decided to see how far you could fall by picking someone worse...".

Tom balled his fists, "Just stop, look, they're coming to get me and that's it... there's nothing else you're going to be able to do to get out of it. Just go out and deal with it or something, you're not gonna look much better hiding from them in my cell with me...".

The king was about to say something when Tom's eyebrows pricked up, "Wait, what confirmed **_anything_** between me and Marco? We're not like...y'know..". The king eyes him cruelly and backed him up, "You did, you told us everything Tom...all those secrets just seemed so easy to spill after you finally listened...".

The realization hit him fast, "You...you guys messed with my brain!? What the...UGHHHH". Tom tried to punch him, but he grabbed the boy's arm easily, Tom struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail. The king looked less then pleased, "You were talking to your friends behind my back...your lousy communication device is destroyed, you deliberately broke our deal and because of this the deal that kept your friends from being hurt or you from being sent off no longer holds any weight to it..".

Tom stopped struggling, "You wouldn't dare...".

"Try me..."

Tom's arm was released and he rubbed it, he was sure it was bruised but didn't bother to check. "Look, there's nothing going on between me and Marco anyway, we're just friends and he just likes me as a friend, so why do you even care about it?".

"Because that friend of yours likes you back apparently...", a smirk presented across his face and Tom felt himself blushing at it. Marco _**liked**_ him? Since when? Tom made an unimpressed face towards his dad and tried to hide his blushing face.

"You're lying to me...".

"Am I?", He challenged, before hearing some noises coming from another nearer room. The commission was upon him, he had to confront them and he knew it, and violence was only the last resort. He glared at Tom and closed the door behind him, still holding Tom's wand.

Tom banged on the door, "You won't win dad! You can't beat them or risk ruining your reputation, you can't run away from your kingdom cause they will find you, you're better off just letting them have me and not acting more guilty then you are!".

The man didn't reply to him, probably because he refused to give his son the satisfaction, but Tom's satisfaction vanished when he noticed a magic shield now was being cast on the door. Tom backed up from the red butterfly aura and glared at it.

It'd take some powerful magic to get past something like that, even if anyone came to get him, it'd take a lot just to get him out of this cell from the door. Tom looked behind him, someone could blow through the wall perhaps? But that was dismissed quickly as the shield spread along the walls, creating a big red shield everywhere but the floor beneath him. If Tom or anyone dared to touch them they would be zapped like a bug, Tom cured in his head.

How the heck was he supposed to tell everyone where he even was?

No, there was nothing holding him back now, it was time to escape. He couldn't wait for someone to just find him and break him out, he had to try on his own. No wand, it had to all be just him now, Tom walked up to the door and the shield. He had to channel his anger if he wanted to break himself out right? That's how that worked?

Well now was a better time then ever to finally make it work.

Tom took a deep breath, before pressed his palms to the shield, the pain struck him hard and he wanted to scream. Tom then retracted his hands, they stung like heck, but he had to keep going. He took another breath and went back in, pressing his palms to the surface and screaming.

* * *

"This was a bad idea...". Marco mumbled from his end of the Warnicorn suit, Star in front of him and controlling the front half as Jackie and Janna lead them in through the stables wearing some traditional mewman garb. "Butts don't talk Marco, be quiet or someone will notice...", Marco grumbled from his end, getting in through the stables was a good idea yes, but besides not being able to see where they're going it really smelled in this disguise. Star could probably disguise herself, but Marco was sure to be recognized if he was seen by anyone if the king had told anyone about him, therefore he had to wear a horse suit...and since horses had four legs...

This day got better and better.

On the plus side, no one has seen Jackie and Janna or knew they were threats, so it wasn't questioned hardly why what looked to be two servants girls bringing in a warnicorn. The stables were near the armory, the armory was near the dungeons, the dungeons were in the castle.

So far so good.

"Guess the guards are too busy handling whatever is going on with Star's mom and junk to be down here, she must be going nuts up there...", Janna said, "Ugh, we miss all the fun stuff, I want to see her melt their faces off with her demons powers!".

Star giggled, "Janna, Mom's not gonna melt faces off, at most she'll probably make his soul suffer through entirety if anything...".

Marco felt himself trip over something and got back on his feet before he knocked into Star, he really wished he could see anything. "Pssst Star?", he whispered, "Are we almost there? I can't see anything back here and are you guys sure you know where we're going?".

Marco was about to ask again when Star separated from him, suit and all, making Marco lose his balance and hit the floor. He looked up to see Star take her costume off and noticed they were now in the armory, the very empty armory.

Marco grumbled and stood up, taking off his own suit, it'd be useless to them inside the castle. "I don't like how empty this place is of guards, where do you think they all went? I mean, that's a lot of guards he'd be ending to take down a few people...".

Star laughed, "Silly Marco, you'd be surprised what they can do, they've taken down so many threats of their own. Yeah Tom's dad is super powerful and stuff, taking down huge rebels like "The Lizard", but the commission have bee doing this for centuries, before we were even born, they can hand-"

Everyone jumped as a magic explosion could be heard from a further part of the castle, that wasn't a good sign. Star nervously shifted in place,"C'mon, let's just go and find Tom while they're busy, a sneak escape is the best way of freeing him, they won't even know it was us if we're careful...they could think the commission has him!".

She was clearly worried her mother was in danger and Marco sensed it, but allowed her to change the subject and get back to focusing on the reason they're here at all. They needed to find Tom, he couldn't be too far, he had to be somewhere in this castle.

"We could split up?", Jackie suggested, "We'd cover more ground that way, and we could call each other when we need to?". Marco looked between his friends, "I don't know, I wouldn't want to lose you guys or have you get hurt or anythin-".

"Marco we can handle ourselves, me and Janna aren't even criminals here, unlike you two. I can go with you and Star can go with Janna, that way we can back you both up if we're seen or something...well if you're seen, Star you can disguise yourself right?".

She nodded excitably, "Yeah, I can look mewman if I want! Not much can do about you Marco...". Marco sighed, "It's fine, I mean, I guess if you're both hiding in plain sight It's ok if we split up for a bit, but call if you find anything ok?". He didn't like the looks on either of Janna or Star's faces as they fist bumped each other and handed Marco a compact to call them with, "It's my old one...", the demon said as Marco put it in his pocket.

"Just...don't get hurt ok?", the human boy said anxiously as both girls headed down a hallway. Star called back to him as she transformed into a much more human figure, "WE'LL BE FINE!". Jackie sighed and shook her head laughing, "She's cool...".

Marco still watched them leave nervously, wondering if he should go after them because he knew from horror movies just how bad splitting up is. Being in a creepy and empty castle while watching out for a large frighting man didn't make it any better.

Jackie took his hand to calm his nerves, "It's ok dude, they'll be fine...c'mon, let's go get your best friend in the world back...". Marco nodded and smiled, "Ok...sorry, i'm just so paranoid and upset...I feel..I feel like..Tom...".

Marco suddenly paused, and much to Jackie's worry he headed off to look out a window, and sure enough a red crescent moon was sitting there. Marco was now looking at it very strangely, as if there was something about it he never noticed before.

Jackie walked up to the entranced boy, taking his shoulder, "Marco? What's going on?'. Marco bit his lip, "The blood moon, the one me and Tom were under once...Tom never really talked to me about it a lot but, sometimes it shows up and...I-... _ **I feel like Tom**_.". Marco looked at her, "What if part of the moon's bond...is emotional? What if when it shows up me and Tom can feel each other's pain and joy? Maybe that's why I've been acting so weird lately, why I've been so out of focus and confused and I can't focus...yeah part of it is because of Tom, but...".

Jackie seemed to understand, "But how will that help us find him?".

"It won't but...If i can handle my own emotions, maybe we can send a sign to Tom? I have to hurry though, before the moon goes away...I just...I need to really send a sign he knows he shouldn't be feeling while being stuck there...something he'd find strange..".

"Well, he _**does**_ have a crush on you..", the girl pointed out, making Marco blush, "If you were to make him think of you...he might figure out you're here, and then he could try and find a way to get our attention? If that makes any sense?".

Marco nodded, starting to feel a bit excited now, "Yeah, that could work, and all I have to do is think about-". A redness came back to his face, "I-I uh...I have to think about...", Jackie laughed. She crossed her arms, "Do what you gotta do dude, it's cool.".

Marco gave her an awkward smile and excused himself a little further down the hall, he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. If Tom could affect him he had to be able to affect Tom back somehow, he felt his hands sting a little as he let Tom in more, which was not a good sign.

He knew his hands hurt a bit earlier but he had blamed it a bit more on his fall on the ground then anything else, but now that he thought about it, this must be from Tom. Marco did't think he wanted to know why his hands were hurting.

He took a deep breath, it was time to think about it, about Tom. He didn't know how much time he even had and he hasn't even found a place to start! But I guess he could always start at the part where he shouted to Tom's dad he liked Tom back out of a desperation to keep him on the line. What if that had been the real Tom? He would've straight up lied to his face! Tom didn't deserve that, he deserved to feel loved honestly and be told the truth when Marco made his choice.

Tom deserved the best, even if he could be a jerk sometimes, or when he screwed up, or when he'd have outbursts. Marco bit his lip, bringing him back to the party when he and Tom were clearly thinking about kissing each other. What if they had just gone for it? Now that Marco thought about it, Tom's lips did look pretty soft and despite his appearance he'd probably be as gentle as ever. Tom always feared making a mistake, he was always like that.

He'd probably ask before they'd kiss, just to make sure it was ok. It just felt like him, and they'd both be so embarrassed cause underneath it all they were a couple of awkward dorks with terrible social skills and he was sure that would never change as long as they lived.

Marco felt his face grow red, then he smiled the best he had in a long time.

"Ugh Tom, I swear...you'll be the death of me...".

* * *

Tom rubbed his red hands, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this going without seriously hurting himself. He was breathing heavily, overworking himself in order to break out of here, and it wasn't even working! He wasn't powerful enough!

But he couldn't just give up, he needed to keep trying!

Tom was about to go back in, when something weird happened. He felt himself smile a little, a slightly more pleasant feeling came over him, then Tom tried to shove it away. That was weird, this was no time for him to be smiling and betting anxious. This was how he acted when he thought about..

Marco.

Tom bit his lip, then he felt himself blushing. He wasn't uncommon to mood swings, but how he went from being in pain to thinking about his crush was quite the change. It was almost...like someone was using magic on him. Tom shook his head, forget it, it wasn't important right now.

He headed back to the wall, 13th time here he went, Tom sunk his hands into the glowing walls. The pain was making him angry, which he knew would charge his power, but now instead thoughts of Marco were clouding his mind, and the determination to break out to see him again were all he could think about.

Then when he thoughts about how his dad could hurt them right now, Tom aggressively pushed his poor hands harder at the wall, when he noticed he was starting to glow. He kept going, it was working! He was controlling his anger.

But this was different, the glow was different, at first he saw it was green, but then he noticed it was pink when Marco came back to his thoughts. Pink magic? He'd never heard of a mewman who'd been able to produce some kind of pink magic before.

Tom took a deep breath and to his surprise the pain vanished and his hands were starting to move through the wall as if it was transparent. He didn't question it and kept moving foreword, the wall was starting to crack, it spread further and further and then it burst around tom in shards that vanished in an instant.

The explosion also seemed to break the door handle too, and Tom felt the magic fade away .

"Woah...how did I-? I did it...", Tom grinned widely and jumped, "I DID IT!". He dipped down and broke out, and it wasn't even because of being angry! He looked down at his hands, what did he do exactly? His father sure never did magic quite like that to his knowledge.

Tom shook his head, nevermind he needed to find the high commission and get out of here before his Dad did anything crazy.

But first...

Tom found some stairs and headed his way up, he had some things he needed to collect from his room first. It was better he risked getting it himself then to let his dad snoop around and cause trouble himself while he thought Tom was unable to stop him.

And he wasn't going anywhere without his rabbit anyway.

* * *

The moon faded back to normal, and Jackie looked over at Marco, "It's gone...". Marco stood up, "I-I dunno if it worked, maybe I was just being silly or something...I-I just...", he blushed immensely at the fact that his plan was emotionally make himself like Tom so Tom could think about him and that it would somehow help them find him.

"Hey it was worth a shot...", Jackie said, smiling, "You had an idea, and you went for it, who knows it might have worked!.". Marco nodded, blushing, and the humans went back to focusing on finding Tom. They have yet to get any calls from the demon princess or Janna, so they could only assume they weren't having much luck either.

"I wish I knew my way around here...", Marco said, making it to the next hallway, moving around like a ninja just in case any enemies were nearby. Jackie tried to replicate his fast movements, but it was clear she wasn't nearly as flexible as he was as he ducked into a corner.

She was about to ask where they should go next when a door was blown off it's hinges nearby, making both humans keep quiet. A dark figure was running away when something zapped him and he found himself trapped in crystal, that had to be the doctor from St O's, he was probably trying to get away.

the humans could hear a number of voices from the room he came from, they were arguing. Marco could only assume this was Moon and the high commission, and the person they had been fighting...was this guy .Marco on one hand felt relived, on another hand, Tom's dad was still around somewhere.

"Ok, we got him...", a younger female voice was heard, "So...now what?".

"We need to find the King, and find out where the prince is, simple as that...", came another female voice, an older one. "His reluctance to approach us when we arrived is not doing well for him, especially not associating himself with wanted criminals...".

"He could be in another dimension by now though! How do we even know he's still here?!"

"He wouldn't abandon his castle, he has too much pride to just leave everything he's worked hard for. The Queen willingly waited for us, he should do the same and just come forward like a monarch, he wouldn't want to look like a coward now would he?".

"We should split up and track him down then, remember, _**don't**_ hurt the guards, they're just following orders...well, whatever is left of them considering how many tried to stop us."

The human sighed in relief, no wonder the place was so empty, most of the guards had already been taken care of. Marco bit his lip as their voices started to dim down, parting ways to better scope the castle. Except someone was going through the door to the hallway he and Jackie were hiding!

And if they were found, then oh boy they were in serious trouble.

They pressed themselves against the wall as a light-haired woman walked past them. Her bright blue hair, her blueish skin tone, and her dark horns were enough to indicate this was Star's mother, but the tail that ended in a diamond trailing behind her also helped.

She stopped and looked around at her surroundings, as if she had heard the two humans in hiding. Then proceeded to keep walking to where Marco and Jackie had come from, Marco was at first relieved, until he remembered they left the warnicorn disguise in the armory and if she saw that...

Marco gulped, they were so busted.

He wished he thought this through before begging his friends into going on this dangerous adventure with him. His desperation to go after Tom and save him himself was going to get the best of him and he knew it, he was the safe kid, he was supposed to be prepared about everything!

Since when did he become so emotional and irrational?

When Tom and him became so attached, that's when.

Jackie started pulling on Marco's arm, telling him to keep moving forward since the demon queen was out of their sight. Marco snapped back to reality and they carefully took another path, eventually one that lead to another staircase that went down.

It was dark down there, Marco grabbed a hanging torch and held Jackie's hand as they headed down, luckily the door appeared to be busted open. Marco didn't know hat they'd do without keys, they didn't have Janna here to pick the lock after all.

It was the dungeons, they finally found the dungeons of the castle. There were wooden, but obviously locked doors, and Marco could hear people behind them with the sounds of chains. He had a feeling not all of the ones here were mewmans though.

Jackie walked up to one of them knocked on the cell door politely, "Hello? I'm sorry to bother you, but was the prince here anytime today?". She couldn't see behind the door, but she could hear the person grumbling on the other side.

"Yeah I heard that little weirdo get locked up here earlier, he and the king had a spat at some point...", his voice sounded very dry and Marco couldn't help but wonder just how bad the prisoners were treated here. Jackie continued to ask the prisoner questions, "Is he still here?".

"How about you free us, and _**then**_ we'll let you know where he is?", came the reply, laughing. Jackie looked over at Marco, who paused for a bit but shook his own head, " No, we can't do that and even If we wanted to we can't anyways without a key or something...".

"Well I guess you'll have to find the prince on our own then...", the faceless prisoner called back, Marco made a face he couldn't see and went to another part of the dungeons. Calling out and knocking on every door to see if he could find his best friend.

Some were asleep, other's didn't care, and one made so many threats towards Marco he backed out immediately. Marco was about to give up when he heard Jackie call to a cell were the door was broken, there were marks of an explosions happening here.

"Was it Tom?", She asked, "You would know better then me...".

"It could be, Mewni doesn't really use explosives, it probably could be a magic blast...", maybe it was some false hope, but when you're trapped in a castle and avoiding being found just to find your friend, any sign of hope was welcome right about now.

Marco took a look at it, kneeling down for any sign of his friend when he heard someone coming down the stairs behind him and Jackie. Without thinking, he pulled her inside the cell with him and closed the door shut behind them. He put his ear against the door, there was someone coming alright, they just had to wait until they left.

"I know you're down here...", it was Star's mother, making the human's heart stop. He heard the prisoner they talked to earlier speak now, "Yeah, i'm down here, I hope you're here to break me out now...". A grunt was heard from the demon, "Have you seen anyone come down here recently?".

"Yeah, I heard some kids...weirdos were asking about the prince...trying to find him...", Marco could imagine the queen pricking up an eyebrow. "There are children here trying to find the prince? Because I came across a _**very**_ peculiar suit in the armory and traced their _**scents**_ here...".

Marco held his breath, the footsteps resumed and then both humans braced for impact. Only to find the door opening very gently and the demon queen looking down upon them with a worried and also stern expression, "Marco? And Jackie..?".

Both humans were frozen stiff, as if she would bite both of them. She sighed, "Star has told me about you both, what are you doing here?!" . They both still didn't know how to answer, and the impatient queen pulled them out of the cell, and she was about to scold them only to notice the broken door.

She kneeled down to look at it, "Tom was here...for certain..looks like the door was busted open ...the marks it left are similar enough to King Butterfly's but are different enough to determine it was in fact a magic wielding mewman...who made them...and they're fresh too..."

"You can tell all that just by looking at it?", Jackie asked, impressed, "That's pretty cool...".

"His scent also helps..", Moon said, "He was here awhile...".

"How..do you know it's fresh?", Marco asked, looking at the door she was examining with curiosity. Moon turned towards him, "Because it'd have to be, otherwise someone would have clean this up by now, it had to be recent...not like the butterfly's to let everyone know someone broke out of their dungeon like this..".

She stopped examining it and grabbed both kid's by the arms, "C'mon, you can explain yourselves while we head out...the prince left, and we should too if we're going to track him or his father down..". She lead them back up the stairs, "So...mind telling me what you're doing here?".

"We just wanted to save Tom too...", Marco said,"He's my friend and we came to get him out because we didn't want to just sit there! It's our fault he's in so much trouble right now and he needs us...". Moon sighed, "I told Star she couldn't come along, she took you here...didn't she?".

Their silences were enough of a yes to her.

"I'm not surprised, when she told me you all had been doing what you were doing to help him it didn't sound like you'd stop anytime soon. But you shouldn't be here, friend or not, you've done your part and now it's our turn to handle it...", She said sternly, like the stern mother Star always described her to be.

"You mean the **_same_ ** group who **_never_ ** came to help him before, and came only because of the 's criminal and not for Tom's safety? Yeah, glad to think you're the ones who came here to help the prince instead of people who actually _**care**_ about him!", Marco snapped back.

She whipped around at him, flashing teeth, "I CARED ABOUT HIM! I'm a mother myself! All these years of being associated with his family and how he and my daughter were dating! Tom was never the perfect child but It breaks me to know this has been his family for so long!".

Marco gulped, and Moon settled, "Parents are supposed to care and love their children...maybe they came for the criminal, but I came because no mother should just let him live like this...I'd do the same for Star...so with help I had to come after him...".

Marco sighed, "Sorry...it's..".

"Don't, it's fine...I yelled at them quite a bit too, it's just some matters are out of their hands and...they can't help everyone y'know?", She gave him a sad look, but turned and kept moving with the humans trailing behind her. Marco bit his lip, on one hand yeah, they were jerks for not wanting to help Tom sooner, on the other it wasn't really their business to handle those kinds of matters at all and he knew that. "You shouldn't be here but...I understand..", Marco looked up at moon and smiled.

"Are you going to take us to somewhere safe?", Jackie asked the demon queen, she shook her head as she lead them around the abandoned castle, "No, it's better if you stay by my side for now, don't want any potential threats to get a hold of you considering the situation and what you kid's did..".

They couldn't disagree with that, and she didn't seem to be punishing them hard anyway.

He felt like a child, but at least she wasn't sending him back to earth. "I found you both because of your smell, the scent left by your suit was strong enough to leads me right to you...Star's scent was there as well, and i'm guessing...that Janna girl?". She was good, it was almost scary, Marco nodded to her and she gave a meek smile. "You two were the closest by, so I had to find you two first, your scents being linked with Star's like that had to mean something...".

"Aren't you going to go find Star then?", Marco asked, he looked behind him to make sure Jackie was still with them. She was, but even in her cool state he could tell she was nervous, she wasn't as involved in the magical world as he was, this all had to be very weird to her.

"Well, with the prince's scent found in the cell, I'll track him down first before I lose it, Star can take care of herself just for a little bit longer, and I don't feel like going back down there to deal with those rowdy prisoners...", her pointed ears flinched a bit and she paused, putting her arms out to stop the humans behind her.

She sniffed the air, "Someone's coming...but the scent is...off...somehow..".

She had them lean against the wall for safety, when someone's footsteps got louder and louder. Marco braced for impact before a voice made his stomach jump, Jackie looked over to him and smiled and Moon turned to look at the both of them as she let her guard down.

"I know, I know Marshmallow, I wanted to stay in our room too, but it's too obvious for Dad for find us there, we just ne-", Marco darted out of his hiding place to stop in front of the prince who was now gaping at the sight of Tom. Tom looked beaten up, hands burned, and a bit shaken up, but he noticed his familiar red hoodie on his person with a little bunny poking it's head out of the hood. Tom blinked, as if he couldn't even believe his eyes, but he didn't have much time to react as Marco threw his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Tom!"

Moon and Jackie walked out from their spots and looked at Tom as if he was a ghost, Tom blinked a few times, before he released exactly what was happening. His arms slowly wrapped around Marco and he buried his face in his shoulder, "M-Marco? Y-you...you're here...".

Marco held him tight, like he'd lose him forever, "Yeah, of course i'm here...I just...I-I'm so happy you're ok an-". Tom started laughing softly, and Marco stopped to ask what was up when Tom looked him in the face, and he smiled the biggest smile Marco has seen in forever.

"You-You're an idiot and you shouldn't have come here and the fact that you aren't dead is freaking amazing, but I've never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life...", He hugged Marco again, "Y-You came to take me home..".

Marco rubbed his back, wondering where else he was hurt that wasn't visible, but for now that didn't matter as long as his friend was cradled in his arms and wouldn't let go. Marco didn't care that he was being watched, he didn't care that his feelings on Tom were conflicted, he didn't even care if the king barged in and blasted them, this hug was long past it's due date.

"Home wouldn't be the same without you..."


	18. Reunited

They hadn't hugged for longer then a few minutes, but for Marco it at least felt like a long and happy eternity. He missed hugging Tom, hugging him always gave them both a sense of safety and warmth when times were tough and it made them feel better just in general.

Marco didn't want to let go, like Tom would vanish the second he stopped clinging to the boy.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

The rabbit in Tom's hoodie was making small noises and Tom let out a slight cough, "M-Marco, we uh...we better separate, I think we might be crushing Marshmallow a bit...". Marco didn' want to let go, but he eased off of Tom and removed his hands from him.

Tom was blushing, a lot, but he was also smiling like the happiest kid Marco'd ever seen, and all because his best friend was here. Marco came back for him! He really did! Even though he could've gotten hurt or killed he still came!

They stared at each for a bit until the demon let out a cough which reminded both of them they weren't alone. The both looked extremely embarrassed and Tom couldn't help but feel 10x more awkward at the sight of Jackie watching them. Jackie came too? If Jackie came...who else was here? Star? Janna?

The queen stepped forward and looked over the prince, noticing his burned arms and palms next to the bruises and marks he had, she looked so worried. She carefully reached out to him, "A-are you ok? We need to bandage up your hands or get you some help...you're in rough shape..".

"I know...I uh...I broke out and...sucks when I don't have my wand huh?', He tried to make light out of it but no one was having it. Marco was especially worried over how Tom succumbed to those injuries, and Tom must have figured out he was because he whipped around to face him. "This isn't from torture, I-I just sorta..broke my way out of a magical zapping prison and it didn't do well on my hands. But it's ok...It stings but...it's better then being locked away..".

"We can head to the infirmary and bandage you up...", the brunette said quickly, "Before we leave, you really need some ointment on that...i'm sure mewni has something like that since you all can't perform magic right?". Tom was about to reply but was cut off by Moon, "No, we don't have time, for now we're getting you somewhere safe, I still need to find my daughter and her friend...I was lucky with you, despite the hoodie and rabbit masking your scent a bit...".

Tom smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just figured if i was leaving I wanted to take some of the most important things I could carry with me, last thing I wanted was to leave my rabbit alone...he would have starved or gotten hurt or-". "Tom, we found you, and we're getting you out of here first, we need to guarantee your safety.

She handed the three a pair of scissors, "Take Tom to the underworld infirmary, patch him up there instead where it's safer, then wait for me, I'm going to find Star and her friend and the high commission is going to find the king and talk to him...".

Marco reached into his pocket and took out his communication device to Star and handed it to the Queen, "Here, we have this to speak to each other, it might make things a bit easier". She took it hesitantly and put it on her person.

"You're not going to hurt him or anything?", Tom asked, morbidly curious why they were here to "Talk". Moon shook her head, "We won't if he will listen to our terms, he needs to deal with his actions, and...I'm not letting a kid stay in a home like that...it's...it's not safe...".

Tom nodded, and she sighed, "I'm sorry...you...you shouldn't have had to go through all this...we should have stopped this sooner, you...you're a prince and the prince being...what if you died and it was because we didn't...".

"It's ok...", Tom shoved his hands in the pockets, "Y-You're here now...you weren't scared to come and find me this time...I..I never thought..". He bit his lip, "Thanks for wanting to help me...or at least thanks for caring about me...".

Tom didn't seem to be entirely forgiving of it, but it wasn't the time to be bitter at the people coming to save him. Marco cut open a portal and they took one last look at Moon before heading into the underworld infirmary as the familiar heat of the harsh land surrounded them.

-  
"Oww...", Tom flinched as Marco helped wrap up his arms, his palms looked awful especially and Marco wasn't even sure how Tom was able to hug him or pick up his rabbit without the pain getting to him. Although it was clear Tom didn't care about the pain when he needed his arms most.

Jackie helped get him some ointment on his other marks, both humans felt like parents caring for their child.

"Tom...what happened? To your...everything?", Marco asked, finishing up, "This looks awful..". Tom blushed,"Dinner was just...a blur, and I woke up in a dungeon all hurt and...I tried to escape and me and my dad talked and he magically sealed me in with a magic forcefield...so I tried to use my own magic to escape..". Tom looked down at his arms, "I failed, alot, but then something weird happened...I dunno I was just...thinking of you for some reason and I started glowing and...I got out..but it..felt different, it wasn't the same as before..".

Marco's eyebrows pricked up, Jackie eyes Marco as if she was thinking the same thing.

"How was it different?"

"I was...pink, and...I've never done that before...".

Tom bit his lip, "My dad was the one that broke the cat bowl, wasn't he?". Marco nodded sadly, "Yeah, we saw, he uh...he disguised himself as you to pump us for information and we...fell for it and he blew the whole thing up...we're sorry Tom.."

"No, I was brainwashed...there was nothing you could do, even If you knew he'd find out eventually...", Tom took a seat on the long doctor's table and laid down, "Everything was a mess today, A big confusing mess, but at least it's over...".

Jackie picked up marshmallow, who'd been sitting patiently on the table, "I'm going to ask to get some food and water for this little guy, I'll be right back..". Marco could tell she was telling the truth, but felt she also was trying to give him and Tom some alone time together.

She left with the rabbit, and left Tom and Marco in dead silence.

Marco looked at Tom, finally, they were reunited! They could hug, and play games, and laugh together, Marco no longer had to worry about him being separated from him. They could hang out, and spend time on earth and...

Talk.

Talk about the things they couldn't really talk about on the phone.

About Tom's crush, and to an extent, the one Marco felt he shared as well.

"So, what's been up...outside of..everything with me?", Tom asked, "I mean, you and jackie seem close and stuff, have you guys been-? I dunno, are you guys-?". Marco shook his head, "No, you've been our top priority since you left earth, I-I've uh...barely left my room frankly..".

Tom smiled weekly, flashing his teeth, and showing off the smile Marco loved to see so much."That kinda sucks, but hey, Summer's not over yet, it's only just begun. There'll be time to go and have fun, and hang out, and do weird earth junk. Is uh- how's your parents...?".

"Worried sick, about me, and about you...you're like family y'know? You left without saying goodbye to them and they miss you..", Tom nodded in response, rubbing his arms. " I miss them too, they're not perfect but..I felt more at home with them, and...I kinda miss having them burst into my room at random times...".

they both shared a laugh.

But it didn't last long, Marco stared at the ground, how was he supposed to address Tom's crush on him again? Bring this up to him? Would Tom even want him to bring it up first? They had to talk about it at some point and Marco knew it, and they were alone and in a safe place to continue to talk about it.

The human decided in the end, just to go for it.

Marco sighed, "Tom, we need to talk...to talk about you..having a crush on me...". Tom blushed and turned his head, "Oh right...I-I uh...what did you want to talk about? It's uh...I don't know if this is the time to talk about it..". What his father said earlier about Marco liking him was now coming back to his mind and he didn't like it one bit, he didn't need his heart crushed more then it had been already.

Tom's tone sounded sad, and Marco was quick to stop his doubts,"Tom, no, I-I've been thinking lately, and it's just...I've been meaning to speak with you about this. I mean, if you don't want to talk about it it's perfectly fine I just...".

Tom looked at his friend curiously, he was blushing, "No it's...what is it exactly? I mean...if you...go ahead..". Tom wanted to know, he had to know, this was probably the stupidest idea ever but his desires were clearly taking over.

Marco paused, but then took a breath and continued.

"Tom, I've been holding off how I felt about you for awhile...and I'm sorry, it's just been a lot for me to take in since it happened and it puts me in a position where...I feel like I'm making a hard choice between people I really care about..and i'm afraid to lose one of them forever...", Tom looked at the Marco twiddling his fingers, "Tom, I think I might have been growing a bit of a crush on you too, I just...I don't know If that means we should date or if that makes me a horrible person or-"

Tom sat up, "Wait, you like me? For real? I thought my dad was lying...you...", he stopped talking and looked off to the side. Marco rubbed his neck, "It's just...I dunno...lately..I think...I might like you more then a friend..and..it's...I'm not used to it yet...".

Marco looked as if he regretted bringing up this conversation now, but Tom looked relieved that it wasn't exactly bad news. Tom rubbed his neck to, "So what then? Do we...date? Or...I mean, what's the next step for us..?". But Marco didn't have an answer for him, the boy turning sad, "I don't know Tom...".

Tom's heart dropped, Marco liked him? But didn't want to date? Marco _**liked**_ him, his _**crush**_ , his crush just said he liked him back! Tom's heart only started beating only to have it sink, it took a bit for him to reply to Marco's response.

"Well, why not?", Tom asked.

"Because things aren't that simple, I've never been on a date before! I don't know what to do! How to act! I don't even know If i have the courage to! What if your dad came after me, or I mess up!? I...I want to do this...but I dunno If i can...", He fell to the floor and relaxed, "Tom, I've been scared of many things since you moved in, of princess schools, giant monsters, demons, but lately the worst has been to talk about your crush...because...I'm scared we won't be friends anymore...".

"Marco.."

"I know you and Star didn't work out, but at least you've been on a date...I still can't even..comprehend why someone like you, would even _**like**_ someone like me. I've been under so much pressure, like i have to choose between my two friends, and I'm scared i'll ruin our friendship no matter what...If i say no, you'll hate me, and If I say yes and something goes bad...", Marco wanted to hide himself in his hoodie, "I'm so sorry for making you wait and-".

"Marco, stop talking, I-I You don't have to say sorry...I know...it was a lot for you...you didn't ask for my feelings...", The mewman got off the table to sit in front of his sad friend, "I...I want to be your friend, even if you date Jackie...I just, I don't want to feel like a piece of trash and lose my best friend because I was a stupid jealous and angry kid again...".

"And that's another thing, what about Jackie?", Marco asked.

"What about her?"

"Were you...have you been..."

"Why do you ask?", Tom didn't like were this was going.

"Tom, were you jealous of me spending time with Jackie? Ever?", Marco asked, "I need to know...I need to know how you really feel about me and her.". Tom was red all over, he turned away his face from Marco, "Marco, why do you want to know _**that**_? It's not your business to know about how I felt in the past.."

"Because I keep feeling like a jerk, even though I know i shouldn't feel that way since I did nothing wrong! You liked me through all those times with Jackie! And it makes me feel like an ass because my best friend was hurt because of me and-", Marco went on and Tom had to stop him.

Tom turned red, "No, look, you can have other friends! I'm not jealous that you've been hanging out at all, or worried, or even...". Tom trailed off, "I mean, once Star, Janna, ponyhead, and I hung out for a bit because i felt kind of lonely but...".

"Tom...", Marco looked sad.

"No, look, it's stupid...".

"Your feelings aren't stupid Tom..", he held out a hand and took Tom's, "you haven't had a lot of friends...". Tom sighed, "Ok, i might have been sometimes upset, but I just...it made you so happy and...I can't expect to always be the center of your life...not when she means a lot to you too. It's hard, dealing with that, when you're used to being alone...".

"I know how you feel..."

"No you don't Marco...", Tom said back, "You're not ever going to understand exactly how I feel...I know you weren't cool on earth and stuff, but you had birthday parties with your family and friends, you got to do what you wanted, you get to be whatever you want to be if you work hard enough, you got to pick your friends and hang out without being scared of your own parents...you have a crush on a girl and managed to never fail and lose her...".

Tom yanked his hand away from Marco, "Compared to me, your life is dandy. Don't push to know how I feel or act like you'll ever understand what i'm going through! Marco, I was hurt every day for weeks, locked in my stinking room all by myself, I couldn't talk to anyone, I had no one who really cared! You have a family that loves you, the freedom to go places, and you can be yourself without being scared you're going to get hurt by everyone around you!"

Tom stood up, "You never were put in a place where you wanted to escape your home, that you chose to leave so you could get better because you always felt like something was wrong with you! Then only to find out you're a stupid toy your own family didn't give a rat's ass about! Heck, the people who are all so high and mighty didn't even care enough to come and save me! No! Apparently I didn't mean squat! I find a home I love and enjoy and have a best friend I can be open to and then I get a stupid crush on him and I hide it from him for ages until I stupidly end up blowing up in front of him! Marco, the day I was sick, It started, you came home so happy and...I thought you'd replace me..".

Marco was speechless, he tried to reach out to Tom but Tom didn't seem comfortable with that. "She's so perfect for you, you know? She's calm, and cool, and nice, and she doesn't go through so much family drama or put you in danger for just being around her. I don't ever expect myself to compete with that because I know I can't and that there's no reason to try. If you choose her over me, It's something I have to accept because she deserves you better then I ever could after everything I put you through! I'd understand if you and her-".

"Tom, I'd never-"

"I know, but- the movie night, and the times you two talked at school without me, and...Marco...you're never going to understand just how that feels. W-we...I'm not like you Marco, I'm reckless, and I get hurt easily! Jackie's so calm , and cool, and collected! I'm an emotional wreck!", Tom was practically yelling now," I meant so little to everyone else, that...I lower my expectations easily now, I just wanted to have a normal life and not feel like everyone hates me so much!".

"Tom..", Marco, carefully made his way towards him, "I don't hate you...Star doesn't hate you, Jackie doesn't hate you, Moon doesn't hate you, heck my parents _**adore**_ you..". Tom fell to the ground and Marco tried to calm him down, "It's over Tom, you're going to go back home an-".

"Marco, what makes you think I'll be allowed back to earth? I'm a prince...you're just from a normal family on earth, I was excited to be freed and to leave but, they'll probably send me off to a boarding school till i'm old enough..", the human hadn't really thought about that, Tom might be out but that never meant Tom would go back to earth afterwards. He was still a prince who suffered through a lot of pain and trauma, and he had training to still do...

The Latin boy reached out for Tom only to have Tom reject him, and shake his head, "Marco, I want to try and restart my life again, and date you...I do..., but please understand you can't just make me feel better by saying this stuff, you can't change the past...it's just not that simple...none of this is just going to go away...".

"Like our bond?", Marco mentioned, making Tom blush harder.

"Y-yeah...like our bond...", Tom said quietly.

"Tom, why did you never tell me anything about the bond after it happened to us?"

Tom stayed quiet.

"Tom...", Marco's tone sounded like one of a mother scolding her child, "Why didn't you ever tell me we were bonded for life? All the secrets we kept from each other, and you never once mentioned the bond to me, like us being bonded for eternity wasn't a big deal?"

"Because I didn't want you to know, ok!? If I told you were had the potential to be a couple long before now things would've been more uncomfortable between us!", Tom argued back. Tom grumbled to himself, "What was i supposed to say?! Oh Marco! We're now bonded under the moon and that might mean we could be more then friends or something? You didn't deserve to feel like you were inclined to date me! I wanted you to like me because you liked me!".

Tom hated yelling at Marco, or being angry to Marco, and he stopped himself before he set himself off any further. His voice calmed down and he covered his face with his hands, "You kept what you were doing with my dad secret for my safety, so I did the same for you...".

"Tom, this is a big deal...we share each other's emotions...that's why you felt different when you broke out! The Moon makes us share emotional states when it shows up! We're linked together forever and it's not something you can just hide from me...even when we opened up and were honest about stuff we kept secret, you still kept this from me! This includes me too! I'm linked to you! We're both connected under some magic spell for entirety!".

"Well, it's not my fault!", Tom said, "If you hadn't grabbed my hand during the ball we wouldn't have been bonded in the first place!I guess that's fine with you after all...since being bonded to me for eternity is so _**awful**_...", Tom shut his eyes, and Marco realized they'd been fighting. Tom walked away towards the door, "I'm going to go see Marshmallow, I'll see you later Marco...".

"Tom...wait.."

Tom shut the door to the room behind him and Marco tried to go after him, only to find that Tom was already gone, Marco sighed and hit the wall. Oh great, tell Tom you like him back honestly now, practically ask to start a new relationship, then screw up entirely and get angry at him.

But he was right! They were bonded together for eternity, putting their friendship in question and Tom didn't tell him?! He didn't want to let Marco know that magic had done something to both of them? That wasn't something he could shove to the side!

But...Tom was right too, how would he have reacted to that? How would he have felt about Tom then if he felt like they were inclined to be partners and possible lovers forever? Would that have made things worse between them as friends?

Nevermind, right now what mattered is that this happened to them and they needed to talk about it, and work with it together.

Marco needed to find Tom, they needed to apologize and work things out. But Marco was at the tragic disadvantage of not knowing where to go around the underworld,and that leaving his current spot was probably very dangerous considering the last time he came here.

Marco walked back inside the room instead and took a seat, maybe Tom would come back in soon?

"I should've kept my big mouth shut...", he mumbled as he sat against the wall.

* * *

Marco looked up as the door opened wide and a familiar girl walked inside, bunnyless. She saw Marco against the wall and lowered herself to his size, "Marco, I saw Tom...he looked pretty upset, what happened in here? He didn't want to talk to me..".

"We had a bit of a fight...", Marco admitted, "I wasn't sure If I was ready to start a relationship, then I badgered him with questions about you, and then I made him upset by telling him I understood how he felt, and then he said we might never be roommates again and not to baby him and then I...I argued to him about the bond and...he left...". He gulped, he felt a bit sick, not the throw-up kind of sick, but the guilty sick.

"Well, he looks really upset, you guys should talk...and...wait, you were badgering him with questions about _**me**_?".

Marco wanted to hide in his hoodie, " Maybe a little, I just...you came up, and I asked if he was jealous and-". Jackie frowned, "Marco, what the heck dude? Asking if people were jealous like that isn't cool, not everything about Tom is your business you know?"

"I know, I-I just...ugh, I got too caught up in the moment...we've never really been able to talk about...his crush. I guess I just...I just still have a hard time adjusting to it, I have so many questions, and...now I re-question everything..", He pulled the hoodie over his head some more, "I guess I just...I wanted some answers...I've been waiting to talk about this with him ever since he left and now he's here and we can talk about this without worrying about his father and..".

"You started with asking about me?", She sighed, "Marco, Tom just came back from a rough time, now isn't the time and place to be hammering questions from him, we don't know what'll happen after today. Tom's safe but...where he ends up isn't your choice...".

"You figured he'd be moved away from earth forever too?"

"Well, Tom's not in your custody anymore since he left, he's...he's more moon's responsibility and stuff while his parents are being put in their place. I mean, I had a feeling this could happen but hey anything was possible. But, it's cool, at least he won't be in danger anymore right? Even if you see each other once a month, at least he's not hurt or anything."

"Yeah...", the human removed his hood, "I'm just going to miss him.".

Jackie rubbed his back, "Change is hard, and Tom being well...in someone else's care is a big deal. He's right, he was allowed to stay with you cause his dad permitted it, now that he's no in the dude's care, Tom could ed up anywhere till he's 18." Marco grumbled, " Jackie, if you're supposed to be making me feel better it's not working, i just had a fight with my best friend and he might never see me again and uggghhh..". She laughed, "You really like him don't you?".

"I-I just, i can't imagine my life without him...", the human sighed deeply, "I-I'm happy we saved him and everything, that he won't be going through this anymore but, what if we won't be friends anymore afterwards? He just grows up someone where and forgets me?"

"Well, he's probably gonna have a hard time getting over someone whose hoodie he owns, and whose bonded to him apparently, not to mention who gave him one of the best experiences of his life. Dude, he's so happy hanging out with you, you don't think anyone is gonna top anything you two've been through?"

"I mean, I guess not...", the human looked to his side, "I gave him his first real birthday party, he got to see a mall, movies...we fought monsters together, broke his friend out of princess jail, listen to love sentence together on bus rides, cuddle...".

Jackie elbowed him, "See, he's not going to forget you, you're still his best friend. No matter here he goes none of that is going to change..".

"You're right...yeah", Marco hugged her quickly, "Thanks, I-I needed to hear that, before it's too late..".

"Well, You better both go talk, whatever happens, you both need to work out and be on good terms..", Marco nodded, "Yeah, I'll go do that, but you might need to help me find him because I don't know where he is or where to go from here...".

She grabbed his hand, "He's not that far, I'll take you...".

"I-I messed up...I just...", He needed to talk this out with Tom, apologize for going too far, and they could talk about it more later when both of them were comfortable. "Marco, it's ok, Tom will forgive you y'know? He's not gonna leave you without speak-".

Just then a portal was cut open and Janna plopped out of it, she looked really beat up and weak, burn marks on the side of her face and bruises on her arms. She looked awful, or worse then she normally did on most days she got in trouble, and Marco didn't like where this was going one humans stopped in their tracks and Tom came running from the hallway holding his rabbit, he ignored both humans to look at Janna.

Tom had been heading back to the infirmary, and the sounds of a portal being opened up caught his attention immediately. He'd been hoping for Star's return, but the sight of Janna sure didn't make him feel any better, even if the girl would probably be excited to have battle scars later.

"Janna...what happened?", he didn't sound as if he wanted to know the answer.

"Star and her Mom, that guy is one heck of a fighter, knows all the right spells. But first...can I get a doctor cause this REALLY sucks!", Tom helped her up, trying to avoid the places where she was in pain to lead her back to the infirmary, with Jackie and Marco behind him.

Tom didn't say anything to Marco as demons helped patch up all the places she was hurt, even as Marco tried to speak, Tom clearly didn't want to hear any of it right now while another one of his friends was in great pain. Marco understood though, this was a bad sign, no Queen Moon or Star made it worse.

Janna waited till the doctors left before speaking about about anything, although she was clearly still in pain, too much to move at least.

Jackie took a seat next to her, wanting to make sure she was ok herself. Tom and Marco were leaning against the wall together, Tom was eyeing Marco slightly, as if he wanted to say something. But Tom didn't say anything, petting his rabbit and worrying about Janna.

"Tom...we-".

"They're in trouble Marco...", Tom said softly, "Moon and Star should be back by now, Janna is hurt, and my Dad is nowhere in sight. What if he escaped or something? He's never going to redeem himself for attacking Star and her Mom, he's going to get away and...he's never going to pay for...everything he did to me."

"The high commission...",Marco said, "They'll find them, they're still there right? It's only been a few hours since we got here...they...they can handle it. Better then then us...we...we came to break you out but...none of us are in much shape to take a king down...".

Tom looked down at his messed up hands and recalled how he escaped, magic he never seen used before, and magic _**he**_ certainly never did before. Maybe...maybe he could do it again? His thoughts of going back in must have shown on his face because Marco looked freaked out.

"Don't you dare..."

"What do you care Marco?", Tom snapped back, "If I die, you won't have to worry about the stupid bond ruining your life..". Marco felt his heart tug a little, "Tom, no look, I never meant to sound like I hated being bound to you-".

"Really, then what did you mean?!", Tom said back, Marco flinched.

"I never said I hated being bonded to you! It's just that being bonded with magic for the rest of our lives is something you should have told me! I had to find out from a BOOK that this happened to both of us! You knew! And you never once thought to tell me!".

Tom was quiet, softly stroking his rabbit's fur and not making eye contact, he looked like he was going to cry. Marco's voice became soft, "I just...I want to like you, because we like each other, not from a spell or out of pressure, I feel like I have to question everything because we're linked now..".

Tom was still silent, moping and being how he always was. The human wanted to wrap his arms around him and hug him, but Tom didn't look ready for that yet and Marco respected his wishes. "I-I i'm sorry for asking about Jackie and -".

"Marco, stop...look it's...I don't need your sorry...but I do need your understanding. I can't help how I felt about Jackie for awhile, I just...I did, I feel the way I do because of everything I've gone through and it's not something you need to feel bad for. Lot happened today, I've been terrified, happy, hopeful, lonely, in pain, and miserable all in one day. I know you want to help make and make things easy for me, but I can't be a baby forever, you aren't always going to be able to understand me and you know that. I say things I don't mean when i get upset...I get angry. "

Tom closed his eyes briefly to hod back his tears, "I-I...yeah, i should have told you...you had every right to know we were bonded together, I-I just didn't want you to worry about that. I just, lot has been happening recently and i'm stressed and...I shouldn't have snapped at you. You weren't entirely wrong to be upset with me...about...how i was acting, we were both...kind've big jerks back there."

He looked at him, his red eyes looked somber, "But I know...I know after the commission cared so little about me, what should I ever expect to go back to earth? It's not that simple, I just...after tonight I don't think anything will ever be the same...".

The prince looked off into the distance, "Marco, I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shoved a lot of feelings on you, stuff I've been keeping mostly to myself. You didn't deserve to have me shove out all my feelings at you, I just...I understand, If you like Jackie more, I don't...I don't want to be that friend who wastes their life crying about it. I-I want you to be happy, even if that means you don't want me or can't have me in your life anymore after this...".

Marco looked at him with his own sad expression, "I'm not...I'm not gonna give up on you...er...us...we'll figure something out, like we promised..".

Marco grabbed his hand before he could protest and squeezed it, "I came this far to bring you home after all, we're not going to let them separate us after this. I want you to be apart of my life Tom, no matter what, i want you, and Jackie, and Star, and I guess Janna...to still be hanging out with me. I know things might seem hopeless sometimes, and it's ok to feel sad about it, but it's not the only option. St Olga's didn't stop us, that monster assassin didn't stop us, those bullies never stopped us...as far as i'm concerned, our friendship can survive anything.."

"Marco, I-I know you want to make me feel better...b-", Marco bumped his shoulder, making Tom give him a weird look. Marco bumped him again and he swore Tom smiled a little bit as Tom bumped him back, Marco elbowed him again.

He missed this, missed this more then he should.

"When you two lovebirds are done making out over there, this human was up and up with some crazy mewman king!", Janna called from the table, Jackie laughing a bit at her comment. Tom and Marco stood up and made their way over to her, losing at bit of joy they had.

she looked bad, but at least she was fixed up to the best of the doctor's abilities.

"What happened?", Tom asked immediately, "How did you get hurt?". I mean Tom had a pretty good idea how she got hurt, but some context would be nicer then him having to imagine it himself. She sighed, "Me and Star were kinda exploring the caste trying to find you and might have come across your dad's office or something? I dunno but I went looking through his junk, tried to snag some spell-books while Star was looking through his weird collectibles."

She hissed a bit, moving didn't feel too good right now. "Then our thingy buzzed so we assumed you had something to say but apparently it was Star's mom looking for us and Star got all freaked out cause she thought you got busted and hung up immediately. Then of course the freaking king bursts in cause I guess he heard us and Star immediately grabs an axe he had hanging up there and flat out attacks him. Like geez Tom? Why did you break up with someone who can flipping fight like that?! It was epic!".

" _ **She**_ broke up with me...", Tom grumbled, "But just continue."

"So she had a good run on him for a bit and I tried to help, but this magic dude really knew what he was doing, and blasted us against the wall, then Star's Mom entered in and got him in the back since he didn't see her and was busy with us, oh it was so cool! Their eyes were all glowing and man i wish my cell wasn't busted during that fight-".

"And _**then**_ what happened?", Tom was getting impatient, every moment they wasted here was another moment where Star and Moon could be in trouble. Janna rolled her eyes, "Look the commission dudes came in, and the king flat out turned into a big bug or something, grabbed moon and star, and vanished. I pickpocketed one of those commission dude's scissors when she wasn't looking and came here cause I'd rather not die...they went out to go find them..".

"They...vanished?", the mewman blinked a few times, almost unsure whether to believe what she said was true. Janna nodded, "Yeah, in like a bunch of light they all went poof, it was super weird, I don't know where they went but it's freaky..".

Tom's heart sank, how was he supposed to find them all now?

Marco caught on, and looked relieved Tom couldn't risk going out to find them right now, but his worry was there for Star and her mom. He looked at Tom, "Do mewmans teleport? Can you guys really just...vanish like that?".

"No...I-I don't think so..."

Tom stared at his feet, "Janna, did my dad say anything before he vanished, a spell? like do you think he did anything magic related?". The girl shrugged, "My ears were ringing and everyone was talking, so if he did I sure couldn't hear it..". He nodded, "We have to do something, I don't know what but...", Marco took his hand to try and clam him down but Tom yanked it away. Tom was still a bit upset from everything earlier earlier, and it was clear he needed a bit of space after everything happening in his life with his father and the commission.

"Tom, you're not going to-"

"I gotta try, I might not have my wand but i can still perform magic...I think, if I can just...", Marco then took his shoulder, "You're hurt Tom, you're not in any shape to be going out there and you're already in enough danger, Star is strong, she and her mom can handle it..". Marco wasn't entirely sure if he believed those words himself considering Janna's state, but losing faith in Star was out of the question. He had to figure wherever they were they could handle it right?

Tom walked off to the counter, and picked up the scissors Janna had taken with her, he stared at them for a really long time. "Jackie, stay here with Janna and look after her, Marco, come with me...I-I need you to help me.". Marco was about to interject when Tom handed his rabbit over to Jackie, "I-I want you to also keep an eye on Marshmallow for me, he kinda means a lot to me and If something happens I don't want him to be hurt...". The bunny made small noises and Tom smiled, "I think he likes you..".

Jackie smiled as well and pet the small animal, "Just be careful dudes, and bring those two back in one piece ok?".

Tom nodded, and Marco silently agreed to follow him as he cut a portal into the air to the mewni castle. Marco looked at his companion, who looked very nervous about going through the portal, considering he just wanted to be over and done with this. Not to mention how hurt he was, or how uncomfortable those surroundings were on him, it could easily trigger him. Tom was having second thoughts based on how he was just looking at the portal, and Marco had to make sure he was ok first.

"Tom, a-are you sure you want to do this?", the human asked his companion. Tom was silent, "I have to go try, without my wand i'm not as skilled but..", he looked at Marco with those red eyes staring straight into his soul, "You're my catalyst, you are what brings this magic out of me, I can't do this without you...".

Tom held out his hand, "C'mon, just like old times right? Going on dangerous adventures together against forces of evil?". Marco smiled meekly and grabbed his hand, "Yeah, just like old times, one more adventure together around good.."

The two walked into the portal together hand in hand, still tense after the fight but willing to save their friends.

Marco gulped as he stepped back into the hallway that he had only been in hours ago.

This was a bad idea.


	19. Tom Butterfly

Tom went ahead down the halls, and Marco didn't like the way he was shaking. Tom's anxiety must be getting worse being here and Marco really wanted to convince him to go back instead of investigating himself, but he knew Tom was in too deep to give up on his friends.

The commission must have left, because they never ran into a single one of them as they went through the castle. There were distressed servants cleaning up and citizens who looked concerned about where the royal family was, but in the end none of them ever took note to either boy making their way through the halls.

"Tom, you're still hurt...", Tom's bandaged arms might be covered by Marco's hoodie, but he could see by the way they moved he was in pain. "You're not in any state to fight anyone right now, you should take a break using your arms and hands...".

Tom ignored him though, and kept going, trying to find his way to the room they vanished in.

He hated that room so much for all the times he and his dad spent together in there, but now he needed to go find it again for his friend's sake. Star was strong, and he had no doubt she was fine, but he had to do something...it was too weird for them all to vanish like this.

They could be dead and that was the last thing Tom wanted to assume.

He just wanted evidence, anything to prove they were somewhere safe, or that they weren't dead.

There had to be something, Janna's story was too fishy for him. Yeah his dad could do some crazy things but not once could he just teleport, and heck, teleport where? Both the demons he kidnapped can teleport! Star and Moon could just beat him up and teleport back!

Tom was almost there when he was stopped by some guards blocking the hallway. They frowned upon Tom's presence and Tom make a face back at them , he wasn't in the mood for being spoken down to again, with his family both not being here at the moment, he was in charge.

"Let me through...".

Last thing he needed was any evidence to be taken away before he saw it. The guards didn't seem to care though, "Prince Tom, there's been an attack, you should go to safety this instant...", Tom was about to protest when Marco spoke up from behind him.

"Yeah, there was an attack, the attack his dad caused to happen because he couldn't be bothered to negotiate!", the human sounded pissed, "It's all his fault this place was attacked, if he had just stopped, let the commission take him, none of this would have happened!".

Tom spoke again, more demanding this time.

" _ **Let me through**_..."

Another guard came up behind both of them, "C'mon, both of you are going to safety until things are figured out...". Tom struggled as his arms was grabbed and flinched at the stinging sensation. "Let me GO! I'm the prince!", Marco's arms were twisted around his back, making it harder for him to move and fight his way out.

'Yeah and you're in danger considering how many guards were taken out tonight...most of us just barely woke up.."., the guard noticed something fall to the floor as the boys were grabbed and picked it up, the dimensional scissors they used to get here. Tom's anger only got worse at the sight of them pocketing their scissors. Those were their way out and the only reason Tom didn't use them to get to his father's study is because his father magically kept that room safe from scissor use.

Tom fought back but then multiple guards grabbed them and next thing they knew they were thrown into Tom's bedroom, the door locked and the guards in front of it. Tom tried to push it by force, but with no luck at all, he swore under his breath but couldn't get out.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Tom.."

"NO MARCO! WE NEED TO GET OUT, NOW!THEY TOOK OUR SCISSORS!"

Marco grabbed Tom's shoulder, "They don't exactly know what's happening, that your Dad is in trouble, or anything. They think you're in danger and they're just doing their job.". Tom didn't seems to like his answer, as he hit the door again with his poor hand.

"Well, i'm the prince, and I want to be let OUT!", he shouted at the door to the people blocking it who were clearly choosing to ignore him. Marco turned around to look at Tom's bedroom, he'd only seen it from his mirror at home so seeing it now was interesting.

Tom gave up and turned towards his companion, "We gotta get out of here, I-I need to use my magic...break us out like I did before...then we can..". Marco shook his head, "No, you're not in any condition, and besides, you don't really want to hurt those guards...right?".

Tom softened, "No...".

"Then we're going to find another way out of this together...they can't keep us in here forever...", Marco looked around Tom's room for some kind of solution, it was pretty messy, but that didn't seem to matter to Tom very much. To Marco however, it showed a lack of servant care to help the prince, that or...his father went out of the way to make sure no servant ever entered his room while being held hostage. Marco cursed him in his mind for that.

"My Dad took anything else magic besides my wand remember?", Tom stated, "I don't have anything to help us break out, even if i could pick the lock, the guards are still in the way!". Tom sat on his bed, "My dad took precautions to keep me from escaping, he even got rid of my balcony...".

Marco's eyebrows raised, "You had a balcony here too?". Marco looked towards the oddly blank wall that would be facing towards the outside, and sure enough, it looked like something was missing from it. Marco bit his lip, he had an idea, a bad idea granted, but he still had an idea.

"Yeah, my dad magicked it away...guess he thought I was gonna use it to esc-oh...", his expression grew into one of realization. Tom shook his head, "No way Marco, he made it vanish, It's gone completely...there's no way we're getting out through that..".

"Unless you magic it back...and fly us out!", Marco said excitably.

Tom blushed, "Y-you...I don't know, i mean, I can just barely do magic on my own, not to mention fly with these tiny wings! You said it yourself, i'm not in any condition to _**use magic**_ right?". Marco rolled his eyes at his sarcastic comment and sat down next to him.

"I'm just saying, if we're going to find Star and her mom, and get into that room, we have to come up with some kind of plan to escape. If you think there's any better ones feel free to let me know because this is all I have for now...", Tom turned away and sighed, "Fine, I guess...".

"You don't have to do it if you're not feeling well..", Marco added, "But for now it's all i have as far as a plan that won't hurt anyone...". Tom mumbled, "I've tried to bring it back with my wand before, but I think my dad did something because It didn't work...".

Marco bit his lip, "Then blast a hole through the wall then...". Tom looked at him, more alarmed, "Wait, you want me to just blast a hole through it? Won't that get the guards attention? I mean, the castle has kinda had enough damage done to it already..."

"Says the guy who wanted to blast his way out of here and hurt the guards...", the human said back, Tom grumbled. "Ok fine, but I just...I don't entirely know how I did it the first time..", he stood up and faced the wall, "I know it had to do with you but I just...I don't exactly know how..".

Tom put his palms up to the wall, then he closed his eyes, trying to think about the same things he had before. But it was clear it wasn't the same thing, no bloodmoon to amp them up, no worry for Marco's actually safety to trigger him and no magic force-field he was trying to penetrate.

Marco watched his friend try and push against the way, clenching his nails at it, trying to get a response but to no avail. He looked more as if he was trying to push the wall then actually trying to perform any magic from it and Marco had to get up and try to stop him.

"Tom, it's ok...y-you can stop now...", Tom kept going though, "No, i's fine, I can do it...".Marco didn't buy it though, and put his arms around him and pulled him away, Tom was breathing heavily, and Marco and him dropped to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, I never should have tried to get you to do that...we'll think of something else...", he wasn't eager to watch Tom try and make his injuries worse just _**attempting**_ to do magic. Tom was bad enough as it was without breaking his hands.

"There is no other way out Marco...", he said, "I know it, and it's the only plan we have...I just...I need to...I need something in order to get my magic to work. I mean, before I was thinking about you and worrying about you and my emotions seemed to really help an-"

He paused, and a noticeable blush started to spread across his face.

Marco must have been thinking along those lines as well, considering his own blush.

"Tom, that's uh...that's not the same thing...and I uh...It might not even work...", yeah the idea of kissing Tom had come across his mind a few times but this was really not the time to be making out when they're friends were still in danger, whether it helped them or not.

Tom nodded, "Right...right...well I um...It was just an idea..".

"I mean, it's not that I don't mind kissing you or anything, it's just so much has happened today alone and I still feel bad for some of the stuff I said earlier and I just think we should see if anything else works before we uh- do that..", Marco tried to explain , embarrassed.

"It's ok, I uh...it was a silly idea of mine anyway...", Tom brushed it off, Marco looked as if he was going to say something in response but Tom turned around to find another solution. His room wasn't much help, unless he had something magical stored somewhere, Tom wished he'd bothered to find where his father his birthday presents before he left.

Tom was almost about to give up when he heard a racket going on outside of his room, a very familiar racket in fact. Even Marco looked up from digging through Tom's piles of junk and Tom could tell his was muttering under his breath and rolling his eyes without even looking at him.

"LET ME GO, I CAME HERE TO SAVE MY BEST BESTIE, GET OFF ME!".

It was shortly later when a floating unicorn head was forcefully being thrown into the room as the two boys, she was trying to break out on her own, when she noticed she wasn't alone. She immediately tackled Tom to the ground for a hug, and ignored Marco of course.

"I FOUND YOU! SEE I TOLD YOU I'D SAVE YOU!", She said happily, helping him up and looking him over, " OH MAN YOU LOOK MESSED UP, I MEAN JUST LOOK AT THAT UGLY HOODIE YOU'RE WEARING!". Marco coughed and she turned around to look at him, giving him a death glare.

" OH GREAT, WHAT'S EARTH TURD DOING HERE WITH MY BESTIE!?", She defensively got in front of Tom, and Tom pulled her back. "Lilicia, we weren't doing anything, Marco took me out of here, but we had to come back for Star and her mom...".

"YEAH BUT I SAVED YOU FIRST!", Marco rolled his eyes again, "You didn't do anything, I've been trying to help Tom for weeks, over a month even! You've never approached me or done remotely anything to help save him! Where have you been for the last few weeks hm?".

Tom got between them, "Guys...no fighting...please...". Ponyhead wasn't letting up though, "OH REALLY? WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO YOUR LITTLE CLUB?! YOU INVITED THAT GURL YOU LIKE BUT DIDN'T INVITE TOM'S BESTIE TO SAVE HIM?".

Marco growled, "Tom's MY best friend, I didn't wait weeks before doing anything to help him!", The princess pressed her forehead against his angrily. "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WASN'T TRYING TO SAVE MY BESTIE AFTER HE LEFT DURING HIS OWN PARTY CAUSE YOU SENT HIM OFF CRYING?!".

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH", Tom pushed them both away from each other, "You're both here now and we're all trapped together, so how about instead we try and find a way out of this room?". Tom turned to the ponyhead, "I'm glad you're here, I've been trying to use magic to get out but it's not working...maybe you co-".

" NAH NAH NAH NAH, THOSE GUARDS ARE CRAZY ABOUT NOT USING MAGIC TO GET OUT, THEY GOT ME COVERED!.". Sure enough, Tom looked up enough to finally notice the small magical cuff around her horn, well why did he think they would let a magical being in here with them anyway now that he thought about it?

Marco furrowed his eyebrows, "Well that's simple enough, we pick the lock, and ponyhead gets us out of here!". Tom wished Janna had been able to come along, she'd been able to pick the lock in an instant if she'd been here.

Marco noticed Tom's frown, and was determined to help him out. A few bad ideas and some failures were expected, but that didn't mean they were doomed. Marco went back to digging through Tom's things to find something he needed.

He pulled out a hanger and started to bend it, trying to make some kind of lock pick. Before turning to Ponyhead and trying to insert the device into the lock, she didn't look pleased about it but let him attempt to remove the device from her horn.

"I'm not very good at this...", the human said humbly, fiddling with his work. No matter how annoying Janna was, she was a master of many talents that would be useful when it came to sneaking around and finding information. If he had her skeleton key he'd be finished in seconds, he threw away the useless coat hanger and grumbled. People made this stuff look so easy in the movies, Marco secretly wished he had magical powers sometimes to be honest.

Tom sighed, "Maybe you have something in your wallet? Like a hairpin?".

Marco reached into his pocket, only to find out his wallet was gone. He cursed Janna in his mind, how'd she manage to do that will laying down in pain anyway? He was about to think of another option when he felt something else in his pocket instead and pulled it out.

Janna's skeleton key.

Marco had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing this correctly, all the times Janna has stolen his keys, and his wallet, and all of the stuff he tried to keep away from her. And now, after all this time, she finally put something _**back into**_ his pockets.

Tom looked as shocked as Marco did, "How did she-?". Marco shook his head, "Don't question Janna, trust me. Just be thankful she gave us something useful in secret rather then put a spider or a rat in there.". Tom smirked, "She took your wallet while she was at it?",

"Shut it...", Tom laughed happily. Ponyhead looked between the boys, she still seemed very confused, and that's when Tom remembered she wasn't aware that he even had a crush on Marco. She gave him a look and Tom blushed and laughed it off.

Marco took the cuff off easily, and the princess flew around in place excitably. Marco just couldn't believe that actually worked at all, he eyes the door, he knew the room wasn't exactly soundproof, but you had to really lean close to the door to hear much. Marco prayed quietly that those guards hadn't heard them and their escape plans.

Ponyhead was sadly, a very loud person, and before she made too many cheers of victory Marco closed her mouth and shushed her. Eyeing towards the door, "First off, we're still being guarded, it's best to not get anymore attention then we already got...".

She growled at him, but Marco kept going.

"Secondly, we're not going out through the door because we don't want to hurt anyone or get caught, we're going through the other side...the wall. I wanted Tom to fly out but he's not ready, we need to latch onto you to get out and we need you to not do anything crazy...".

Ponyhead shook Marco off of her snout and rolled her eyes, "Whatever earthturd...". He voice was noticeably quieter thought, so at least she had been paying attention to Marco's words and warnings about their escape whether she liked him or not.

She made her way over to the wall, and Marco saw her horn start to glow as the wall vanished from it's spot completely. Marco couldn't exactly recall many times he's seen ponyhead do magic before now that he thought about it? Was she always this powerful?

She gave Marco a look that made him pout, especially with how it was a smirk that could rival Janna's. "Wow, look at that earthturd, now if you had only asked me for help sooner-". Marco ignored her and latched onto her back, "C'mon, let's just get out of here...".

Tom also latched himself onto the princess, and she attempted to make her way out of the castle through her opening. She's carried others before, but the two of them were clearly quite heavy together, because as soon as she had liftoff and told Tom to "Hold onto his bestie" she fell a bit lower.

Now that Tom thought about it, did they even tell her they were trying to get into a room of the castle?

Uh oh.

"Lilacia! We have to fly back! To another part of the castle!", Tom said, and the pony turned around as if he was out of his mind, " WHAT YOU SAY B-FLY? BEST BESTIES DON'T LET BESTIES STAY IN CREEPY CASTLES! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!".

"We have to turn back! We came here to save Star an-", the mention of Star made the pony stop in her tracks. Marco was already freaked out enough by how high up they were, this wasn't making him feel any better as he clung to the ponyhead desperately.

"STAR'S IN TROUBLE?!", She turned her head at him, "WHERE IS SHE?!". Tom was also not liking the height based on his shaking, "W-we don't know, but we need to get back to the castle to save her, we need to find my Dad's study!".

Ponyhead turned around fast to make her way back, and Tom, much to Marco's terror, lost his grip on the princess's neck. Tom was falling and ponyhead was starting to panic as well, Tom felt himself falling and tried to flap his wings as he approached the ground.

"work stupid things...WORK!", He flapped them deserter as the ground neared.

"TOOOOOOOMMMM!", Marco cried in terror, tears welling up in his eyes. Why did he ever suggest they fly out? This is all his fault, he never should have let Tom leave to do this, what would he tell his folks? H-How would he be able to live with himself.

"No...", he said softly, "No...no...".

Ponyhead didn't say anything as she felt tears starting to run down the back of her neck, "B-Fly...T-tom...". Marco's fear of heights for the moment were gone, Tom was gone, he lost him. This was his fault, all his fault...how could he-

"Marco?", Marco looked up, tears still there, to see a pink haired boy in front of him, his tiny wings flapping like there's no tomorrow. Tom has a big stupid grin on his face, and Marco's matched as Tom hugged him in midair, "YOU'RE OK TOM! Thank god you're ok...".

"Marco, I'm FLYING!", Tom said happily, showing off his wings. "I-I can't believe I-", Ponyhead was shocked, she was probably still a bit freaked out from almost watching her friend die, but she watched Tom as if seeing a ghost. Tom laughed, "I-I almost died...I-I was so scared...c'mon Marco, Lilacia, let's get back to the castle before my wings tire me out...". Ponyhead didn't say anything but made her way back to the castle through a new window, Tom trailing behind and noticeably tired as he lands.

Marco hugged him immediately , "That's enough scaring me for one day...". Tom ran his fingers through his friend's dark hair and hugged him back, "Wow...I haven't even been free with you for a day and we've already confessed our love, fought, got locked up,and I almost died...can't wait to see what happens tomorrow..". He was trying to make light out of the situation, and Marco laughed at it, desperate to feel any kind of joy after the events of today.

They separated and noticed Ponyhead was staring at them, diverting here eyes suspiciously between them and raising an eyebrow. Tom shrugged it off, they were free now and it as time to find out where they were, and how to get back to where his friends vanished.

Tom at least knew where he was going, and it did help to have someone who had magical capabilities without the use of a wand trailing along with them. Nothing really could stand in their way anymore between the three of them, ponyhead however, made her way over to Tom and starting whispering to him as they made their way back.

"Tom, Are you and earth turd dating?"

Tom wasn't sure whether to be more shocked she used his first name or that she was asking this now of all times. "This isn't really the time to ask Lilicia, can you ask me more about it when we all aren't in danger? We just broke out after all...".

"What's this about confessing your loooooveeee? And why didn't you tell your _**bestie**_ about it?", Tom shushed her and kept an eye out for people, he could only hope any evidence that was there was still where it was. But then again, perhaps the servants would be too scared to enter his father's study without his permission.

Ponyhead wasn't letting up though, and Tom couldn't be surprised considering how nosy she was. But she needed to be quiet, otherwise they'd get in even deeper trouble and might confiscate anything they used to escape before locking them up.

Marco was giggling behind them, only a little bit, and Tom's face was red.

But ponyhead wasn't happy, nor thought it was funny, and got in front of Tom. Marco stopped after Tom did, was ponyhead about to yell? Get them in trouble? What exactly was she doing right now?! This is something that could be talked about another time.

"Lilaci-".

Then she burst out into tears, which was bad because man even when she cried she was loud. Tom tried to clam her down desperately, "W-what's wrong?. She looked at him through tears, "Best besties should tell each other everything! B-but you spend all your time with earth-turd now! I missed your mewberty! You didn't tell me about your crush!".

"Lilacia-"

"NO! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST BESTIES! Are we not...friends anymore?", Tom was surprised at her voice calming down. Tom frowned and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey..ponyhead, I-I sorry we haven't been hanging out a lot...since I left for earth...I-I've been going through things and...I didn't mean to leave you out or make you think I didn't care...".

She sobbed into his...er...Marco's hoodie, and Tom tried to comfort her, "Hey...I've been...a pretty sucky friend lately, to Marco, but also to you...I shouldn't have been ignoring you for so long, I've just had my own thing going on and...I shouldn't have completely thrown you out of it..".

Marco watched them talk to each other, he couldn't help but think back to times they talk to each other like this. He didn't really like ponyhead, as he always tolerated her for Tom, but he did feel a little sympathy for her as it wasn't that long ago when Tom had felt the same way she did right now.

"When we get out of here, we'll try and see each other more...sound good?", She hugged him closer and squeed, "YEAH! WE CAN GO PARTY AND DO OUR MAKE-UP AND TOTALLY WRECK SOME DUDES ON THE DANCE FLOOR AN-".

Tom help out his hand for her to stop, "But first, I want you to know...I'm not all that much of a wild party person, can I get to choose our hangouts sometimes? I don't mean to be boring I'm just...not as crazy about partying as you..".

Ponyhead didn't hide her disappointment well, but she still obliged. "Okkkkk, but if you bring earth turd, I'm bringing Star!', Tom laughed, "You know, you two make some good friends, I'd think it'd be fun hanging out with you all..".

Actually Star and Ponyhead working together sounded like a dangerous mix, but hey, he'd feel less worse spending time with Marco if she also had another best friend to hang out with when he was dealing with stuff. Tom was relieved at least she was done crying and drawing attention to their position.

"Ok, but you owe me alot of talkin, like ALOT of talkin..."

Ponyhead headed in front of them and Tom smiled at Marco.

"You...handled her quite well...", Marco actually seemed surprised, and Tom laughed. "I never really knew why we became friends in the first place, but...I think it's because we're both kids who feel constrained by our dads who just want to live their own life y'know? I mean, she's not perfect, but she's my friend...".

Marco watched her go up ahead and keep an eye out for danger, "I mean, she tried to murder me, got me captured, and clearly has no respect for me whatsoever even after I helped break her out of princess jail, but...she clearly means a lot to you...".

"So does Jackie to you...", Tom mumbled, "Whether you like ponyhead or not, you take it for me...like I did for you and Jackie despite how it kept eating me away...".

"Yeah...", the human pushed his hands into his pockets, "You're right..". Wow Tom, way to make me feel worse about what I said earlier now that you made me understand something? Why are you such a cute and clever prick sometimes?

Tom was smarter then he looked, Marco swore.

Not that Tom didn't look smart, it's just- ugh nevermind.

They finally made their way back, and Tom groaned at the guarded area up ahead, only to have ponyhead wink at him. "I'm gonna distract these losers and you two are gonna make your way inside and get what you need ok?". Tom looked a bit worried about her plan, "You sure you can take them on your own? They got you the first time after all...". Her response was of one who was told she was useless, "Well, would you rather earth turd got them away from that door?"

She _**was**_ faster, and she had magic powers.

"Fine, but one of the guards, also took our scissors, is it possible you can get those back to us after you lose them?", Tom was asking a lot of her here, but she was clearly willing to do anything to help considering her lack of chances before so she grinned happily.

it was grins like that that made Marco hope they were never stuck in a room together ever again.

She dashed out of their hiding place and right in front of them, which caught them all off guard based on their expressions. "COME AND GET ME!", she said, before laughing and dashing off as the guards were coming to their senses and trying to figure out how she got out of her chains.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!",Tom watched them go and dragged marco out right away as they dashed for the door and marco unlocked it. They locked the door behind them to find the place wrecked, pages everywhere, blast marks all over the room, the ominous smells.

But the dark blast mark in the center of the room was the highlight, and as Tom was about to say something, he noticed a broken bit of something familiar on the floor. It was a wing, but not just any wing, but the wign that was attacked to his wand.

He dropped to his knees and picked it up, holding it in his hands as if it were the most fragile thing he'd ever seen.

Marco gaped at him after he noticed what he was holding, "T-Tom...is that...part of your wand?". Tom didn't say anything, and Marco looked around the floor to see more parts of his wand scattered everywhere, Tom's wand had been destroyed.

"Tom...how...I-"

"The whispering spell...", Tom said softly, "He-he used it on my wand...t-to...".

A stray tear ran down his cheek.

Marco sat next to him, "I-I thought you said that spell would make a blast that could take down a castle...why is...why is the room still in tact?"

"H-He must have put a magic shield around them, to control the impact and keep the commission from stopped him and that means...he...they're...", and for what felt like the tenth time today, Tom started to cry, there was no saving them after a blast like that...they...they had to be...

"Tom...I...", How was Marco even supposed to begin comforting him ? He just found out his wand was destroyed and Star was probably-...oh god. Tom held the piece close to his chest and refused to let it go, that wand was a precious heirloom after all, something he had been attached to despite everything.

What would his kingdom even think when they found out it was gone?

And the Underworld, what would they do...without one of their leader and future leader? Gone forever, all because of Tom's stupid mistakes and his stupid life. They were gone for good and now...he was going to have to take over Mewni...at 15!

"Tom...I'm sorry..." , Tom stared at the floor, a part of him hoping they'd all just poof back, all unharmed and everything would be fine. But there was no way, no, they were gone and there was nothing both of them were going to be able to do about it.

Except..

"No...", Tom mumbled, "No...there's no way...they can't...". Marco held his shoulder, "Tom, this isn't your fault, there was nothing you could do...", but Tom brushed him off while still crying. "No, They can't be...dead, there's something wrong here...if they were blown up there would be...", he didn't want to finish that sentence, "But there's not...something's going on here...".

He stood up, and Marco followed after him, "Tom...you know there's no way they could've survived that if there was an explosion...". He didn't want to ruin any hope Tom still had but there was no way out of this, there was just no way.

Tom started to pick up any piece he could find of his poor wand though, determined not to give up oh his friends. "No Marco, i'm not giving up, there...there has to be something I can do...they're not dead...there's no way they can be dead...".

"Tom..."

"No Marco! I have to try...", Tom held all the bits in his hands and closed his eyes, and to Marco's surprise, Tom's eyes were starting to glow, even his hat eye. Marco's first instinct was to try and clam him down, only to find out he wasn't angry at all.

Tom's palms were glowing were the pieces were and Marco watched Tom as a glow started to overcome him, big bright wings emerged from Tom's shoulder blades, and the horns in his hat got longer. 6 familiar arms were now present within Tom's form and Marco suddenly figured out what was happening as flashbacks of Tom's mewberty incident came back to mind.

Tom rose into the sky, his form had went from a red to a beautiful pink one.

To Marco's surprise a pink and green glow surrounded the pieces of the wand and in a flash of light a new wand was rebuilt from the broken pieces. Tom grabbed it and turned around to face Marco, Marco didn't know how to react, but he walked closer to him.

"Tom...?", Tom watched the human come closer and Marco was unsure if Tom even recognized him at all based on his expression.

"Wow...how...how are you-?", Before Marco could even form a sentence,Tom moved his want to his third right hand and grabbed both of his hands with his second set of hands and his first set or arms before marco knew it, were wrapped around him as Tom went in for a kiss.

It took few seconds to process exactly what what happening considering this was Marco's first kiss and well...the circumstances in which this was even happening. What was he supposed to do? Kiss him back? Not kiss him back? Tom didn't even seem like Tom right now so was this even remotely ok?

Marco ended up closing his eyes though, only to feel Tom leaving him, Tom's marks glowed pink and his wand started to glow as three beams came from it. From those beams three figures also appeared, all covered in golden liquid and coughing horribly, it didn't take long for Marco to figure out who they all were.

All three figures looked up to see Tom staring back at them, no one looked more surprised then the king though, who dropped completely to his knees and stared at him as if he'd never seen anything quite like him before. Tom, finally dipped down just like he was hoping he'd do.

Then Tom's skin started to change back and his wings fluttered widely as he dropped to the floor, looking up to find everyone staring at him. Tom was back to normal, and it even looked like his arms had been healed from the incident, adding up to Tom's utter confusion about what had even happened to him the last few minutes or so.

Star was covered in sparkly yellow liquid, she looked in rough shape, but that didn't seem to phase her at all judging by the grin on her face. "THAT WAS SOOOOO COOOLLLLL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!", Tom blinked for a few seconds, trying to recall it, "I-I don't know...It just...I don't know what I did exactly..".

"WELL WHATEVER IT WAS, IT WAS AWESSOOOMMMEE!", She hugged Tom tightly, which didn't help the still recovering boy. But he appreciated it no less and hugged her back just as tightly, "I was so worried you all were...I just...I knew you couldn't be...".

Star and him stopped hugging and she started rambling, "Well, me and Janna were snooping through this room, after we nabbed some food from the kitchen anyway...bu-", Tom gave her a very unamused look. "You guys went through my staff's kitchen trying to save me?!", Star's sheepish grin told him enough as it was but Star shrugged, "Janna said maybe we should look in places they never thought we' look...er...sorry...". Tom facepalmed, "Ugh, just...nevermind, Janna filled us in on most if it but...what happened...where did you all go?".

"I dunno, your dad grabbed us, put a shield around us and started whispering some stuff, then next thing we know your wand blows up and we're in some weird sea thing...like it was a sea of golden magic and we were all drowning in it till we all flew out eventually and Mom kept your dad from trying to...with the sea...".

"Oh...", Tom eyed the man who had clearly surrendered completely as Moon was cuffing him magically without him trying to stop her.

"I don't think your dad...knew that was going to happen...", she added, "He seemed just as freaked out as we were...". Tom nodded, "Well, i'm just glad...you're all ok...Ponyhead, Janna, and Jackie are going to be so excited when they hea-".

"B-FLY!", Ponyhead burst though the door, scissors in her mouth, "I'M HERE-". She almost dropped the magical item at the sight of the room, and the people inside alone, and Star immediately ran over to hug her, not that she minded at all.

Marco was still processing everything himself of course, but that was accompanied by a blush.

Tom looked at his friend blankly, he was clearly very embarrassed and he was doing his hardest to not look the other boy directly in the eyes. Marco smiled, "You uh...that was amazing Tom, I didn't even know you could do that...".

Tom still didn't reply, hugging his arms and coughing into nothing. He didn't even know if the kiss itself was him, or whatever seemed to take over him. Ugh, when he pictured his first kiss with Marco, this was not what he'd been expecting at all.

He'd pictured it after first dates, during dances, in dreams, even curing his party. But not in a dazed magical state where he had not idea what was even going n or wasn't even sure if he was in control of himself! Was Marco creeped out by it? He was creeped out wasn't he?!

Marco laughed weakly, which snapped Tom out of it. He walked over and hugged Tom," You did amazing, that was...the coolest thing I've ever seen, you had your wings and your arms, and you made a new wand and...you weren't even angry when you did it!".

Tom hugged Marco back gently, "Thanks Marco..".

They looked at each other a very long time afterwards and it was clear Marco was about to say something when Moon called out to them, "Boys, come with me, you're heading back to the underworld, and we're finishing this...it's been a long enough day, and I think we all could use some rest".

Tom and Marco proceeded to walk back, all needing a break from the utter chaos of before. When Tom exchanged a look with his father, the surrendering man looked utterly terrified, and Tom gave him a saddened look. Tom turned away from him, heading off to follow his friends out.

* * *

"Tom, you're shaking..."

"Of course I am Marco, they're deciding what to do with me right now!"

Tom and Marco sat together in one of the underworld's rooms, it had been a few days since the incident, and Tom had been staying here until the decision of what to do next was handled. The biggest decision being, where Tom would go as of now.

The Lucitors had been more then kind to him due to recent events, so Tom had been fine being here, not to mention all the cool Underworld stuff he got to see. But he was terrified where he could end up after all of that, he was still too young to take over after all.

and his parents weren't dead, they were just dealing with the commission and getting help while Tom was out of their hands. Not by their own choice of course, but Tom could only hope them having a few personal Brian's around might get them to break from their ways.

"It's going to be ok Tom...", Marco said, rubbing his back, "Things are going to work out...".

Tom played with his new wand, fiddling with it. Honestly when he looked at it, it resembled him more then his last one, it was actually kinda of cool. But looking at it again and taking note of that was clearly him still trying to distract himself.

"I hope so, after everything that's happened...I'd like nothing more then to go easy and take a break. Maybe get to sleep in a lot like an earth kid...", Marco smiled at that,"Well no matter where you go, I hope Moon makes an exception for your birthday party..."

"Marco, my birthday was forever ago...you don't have to make me another one."

"Tom, you were pulled out on your own birthday, this will be a great way for everyone to see you safe again! And Besides, you get to have some cake!", Tom smiled weakly, which made him feel a bit better, "You're too good for me Marco...".

"We all could honestly use something lighthearted after everything going on, Janna should be feeling a lot better by that point anyway. I honestly, should still kinda thank her for somehow slipping me her key and trusting me to bring it back...then again she probably knows my every move...", Tom laughed, "Did you ever get her to give you back your wallet?". Marco froze with realization, and Tom swore he heard Marco say something rather rude in Spanish under his breath.

Marco grabbed Tom's hand, "Hey I-I uh...I wanted to let you know, I am still sorry I lashed out at you over Jackie and the Moon, and everything. It was really inappropriate of me to bring up the way we did, we-we should've talked about it... _better_ then that...". Tom sighed, "Marco, you don't have to keep apologizing, I was no better keeping them from you, we were both being sucky friends together...".

"I want us to talk these things out, we've been avoiding them long enough, no matter what we're bonded. ", Marco nudged Tom, "But frankly, there's no one else i'd rather be bonded with...". Tom nudged him back, "Why do you make everything super sappy between us?".

"You like it...", Marco teased back.

Tom smiled ear to ear, "But yeah, I'd love to talk...talking is kinda nice, so we can...go back to being friends and stuff." The last part of his sentence started to sound rather sad, and Marco bit his lip and smiled at him, "Hey? You're not still worried about the kiss are you?".

Tom stayed silent.

"T-"

"THOMAS!"

Moon entered through the meeting room doors, she looked a lot better then she did before. Cuts all healed and dirt and magic goo all gone, Marco wasn't sure if being able to heal fast was a demon thing or not, but he'd have to ask Star once she was ungrounded for breaking into a mewni castle.

Tom looked up and removed his hand from Marco's, startled, worrying the worst was up ahead, but Moon gave him a gentle grin.

"You're going back to earth with Marco."

Marco grinned widely, and Tom froze in place. Moon's grin was also wide, "It took some convincing, but after everything with you and Marco, and how you both saved me and Star, and well...Star says being on earth means alot to you...".

She must have been a bit worried based upon Tom's expression, considering her fading smile. Even Marco looked a little bit worried that Tom was rethinking it as his opwn smile was starting to fade ans his concern grew for his freaked out friend.

"Tom...", Moon continued, "If you don't want to go to earth, it's perfectly f-".

"No!", Tom shook his head immediately, getting out of his trance. He grabbed Marco's hand again and intertwined their fingers, Marco blushed but he didn't pull back. "No..", Tom said more gently this time, "I-I want to go back to earth, that...me and Marco have things to talk about and I miss my friends and...I might even miss school a little bit...", he smiled meekly and held onto Marco a little bit tighter.

Marco smiled warmly, Tom was coming back home.

"Are you sure?"

"I am...", He stood up, and before she could say anything else, he hugged her.

"Thank you...for everything...".

* * *

 **So the next chapter will in fact, be the last chapter for this series.**

 **Will i do a sequel? Maybe, but at the moment i don't have a continuing idea. I do have some other tom and tomco story ideas that could be made into other multichapter fics, but nothing currently for this is in mind.**

 **I'd like to hear your own thoughts and ideas of course though!**

 **And i have seen Tom's canon father from the clip for "Club Snubbed", but there was no saving Tom's dad as a character at that point in this story. We'll call this one "Fanon Dad", because in reality, I do like Tom's real canon father ((It's even awkwarder finding out he's a mewman)). Any stories involving him in the future will probably use Dave, and Dave will be...well better then this, and i'm excited to get to know him soon.**

 **See you for the final chapter when that comes out!**

 **Bonus Drawings of mine:**

 **Tom's mewberty form in this chapter:** **a84a/th/pre/i/2017/283/7/e/tvs_by_jess_the_**

 **Tom's new wand:** **fb2b/th/pre/f/2017/285/2/b/tw2_by_jess_the_**


	20. New Beginning

Tom took a seat on his bed, back in his old room, and by old room he should say new and permanent room on earth. Turning it back was almost a joy in fact, he kinda missed it, the Diaz guest room had life once again from the plain white walls and simple setup it used to have.

Tom's crown sat on his dresser, newly taken here from the castle, all his things were currently being cleared out in fact.

Tom held the letter down in his hands, sighing, he wasn't sure whether he liked getting updates about his parents. He did like hearing about their improvements on trying to fix the damage the mewman royal society did to the, for years, but it was kind've bittersweet to think about them

No matter how much better he'll get, he was never going to be his dad.

Tom threw the letter on the bedside table and took a long breath, he was wearing Marco's hoodie today, it was softer then usual thanks to Ms Diaz cleaning it up after Tom arrived back on earth. The Diazes were more then ecstatic for Tom's return, literally throwing him a party as soon as he walked in.

Tom was starting to get used to this family throwing him parties whether he deserved it or not.

Marco still saved him a slice of his birthday cake, and Tom ate it happily, despite it being a bit old and a lot less tasty then it would've been if things hadn't gone the way they had. Tom didn't care though, being back might have felt surreal at first but he eased into it again.

He got to leave his room when he wanted again, eat whenever, and all of his magic stuff for the most part wasn't being held from him. All the gifts his friends had given him for his birthday were here in his grasp again, and Star was at least kind enough to return his journal, which he swore Janna looked at beforehand.

Marco got his wallet back at least, and Tom had a feeling he was planning to keep Janna's key as payback until Janna was seen using it to sneak into Marco's room days earlier. Star was more then excited for Tom to be back on earth, she called him every day now, sometimes to brag how the rescue of Tom got her in with the counsel and that she took what place the arrested king had recently.

And well...the monsters were finally being approached with a new tone. Tom wasn't sure if it was the newly found displeasure of his family amoungst other mewmans or what, but it did sound as if his own people had recently had a slight bit of a new view on monsters after seeing their own.

Tom smiled to himself, maybe if there was hope for him to not be treated like crap, he'd be able to provide some for others.

He's finished putting on his eyeliner a few minutes ago, and his hair was messy under his hat. He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave yet, everything was still weird, it felt weird to be back. He was so sure he'd never come back and now here he was.

He didn't know who he was more nervous to see, his friends who were worried sick when he left during his birthday party, the band setting up in the backyard, or Marco. Marco and him were friends still, but the kiss was something unresolved.

"-we're bonded, and you know? I think that means good things for us.", Marco smiled happily, Tom blushed and nodded in agreement. "Pfftt, well, I guess if the almighty gods of whatever think we deserve to always be friends no matter what...I guess it's hard to be angry at that...", Marco smiled at that comment, "Let's just promise when supernatural things happen to us, we don't hide them from each other?".

Tom nodded, "Yeah, let's not do that...but hey...marco?".

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that...at least I got bonded to someone I'd like to spend time with for the rest of my stupid mortal days...", Marco grinned, "Me too..".

Tom smiled warmly, that had only been a few days ago, finally talking about the moon and it took a load off of both of them.

They even talked about Jackie, and Tom felt a lot better explaining his feelings to Marco then keeping them to himself. At least Marco wasn't angry at him, feelings weren't exactly things people can control easily or really help in general. Tom just needed help, he needed time to handle these emotions, and to express them healthily.

The kiss however, that was a bit fuzzy for understandable reasons.

Tom wasn't even sure what to make of that, was that even him, or was it something else? He still didn't quite know what that even was or that he could even remotely do that kind of thing, was Marco even remotely fine with it, he did kiss back didn't he?

Did that mean they were dating now? Marco didn't seem upset about it...

Tom remembered his first kiss with Star, where he barely even had the courage to do it but did it anyway cause he didn't want to seem nervous. He was freaked out during that because he thought he was a bad kisser or Star wouldn't like him after, but at least then they were both trying to kiss each other.

Tom wasn't pulling her into it in a giant bug state, and possibly not himself during it.

"Tom?", Marco walked in, wearing his hoodie with a notice dress underneath this time around. He looked really happy to see Tom though, it's like the kiss thing only seemed to be bothering Tom and didn't bother Marco at all since it happened. I mean, this was Marco's first kiss! Shouldn't he be saying something about it!?

"H-hey marco!", Tom said weakly, "Everyone ready downstairs?". Marco nodded and took a seat next to him, "my parents are finishing up some of the snacks, but yeah everyone is here, well...everyone that cared enough did at least...". Tom smiled softly, " How's janna?", and Marco rolled his eyes in response." She's showing off her "Battle scars" which will be finished healing in a few days or so, so I guess she's making the most out of her situation...".

Tom giggled, "Honestly she should be fully healed by now, does it really take that long for humans to heal from injuries like that?".

"They can when you're Janna, someone who finds a way to make them last longer by doing other dangerous things...", Marco kicked his feet on the bed, "You nervous? I know you're still getting used to being back on earth after everything you went through on mewni..".

"Maybe a little...but that's not the only thing, I just...I-", Marco held his shoulder, "Tom, it's ok, the kiss is not something to worry about...it happened. I'm not upset about it, i'm just happy to have you back.". Tom didn't seem to buy it though, "Marco, I didn't want to make things weird...I-I don't know what came over m-".

"Tom, today is an important day...", Marco took his hands, "I don't want you to worry, you deserve a break after what happened...stress-free...I want you to go out and not worry about your dad, or jealously, or even what you did...I want you to go out there, stuff your face with pizza nuggets, and jam out onstage with your favorite band..".

"I get to go onstage?", the mewman had stars in his eyes.

"Yes you do..", the human replied mischievously, "Honestly you should thank Star, she got you into everything...whether the way she did it was justified or not..".

Tom grinned widely and dragged Marco off the bed, from the corner Marshmallow made some excited noises. Tom raced over and took the rabbit out of his cage, then grabbed Marco's arm once again and finally left his room, wand in his pocket.

Tom headed down the stairs, Marco following behind him.

Tom was cut short however, as he was met by an assortment of hugs. Star, Janna, Jackie, and Marco's parent's held him tightly and Tom held marshmallow up and out of the line of fire so the poor bunny didn't get squished by all of their hugs.

They removed themselves from him one by one and Tom felt his face heat up, "Geez guys, It's not like you haven't seen me that long ago...". Star, wearing a sparkly pink dress, because of course she was, with a bow wrapped around her tail, jumped up and down in place.

"No but today we're partyiinngggg~ And you look awesome and clean and the band outside is sooooo cooooollll~!", Tom nodded, "Well you were the one that got the to show up today! Honestly I can't thank you enough for it...". She smiled and shoved a present into his more open arm, Angie carefully took the rabbit out of Tom's hands for safety as Tom held onto the sparkly present. "I know you said we didn't have to bring gifts but weeeeeeellll-", Tom carefully unwrapped it to find a brand new journal, a love sentence one.

He smiled, "Thanks Star, means a lot...".

"Oh and i also tapped a smaller book about the underworld to the back, y'know...if you wanna read up on it more!", Tom turned the journal around to find a smaller book attached to it, "Awesome, thanks for it...it's super cool Star...".

Tom looked around the decorated room, it was almost like he'd never left. Except he did, he did leave and terrible things happened and he suffered and his wand broke and he dipped down like he never had before and now he was back, and free.

He put the books down, and looked at his surroundings, other people were waving to him now and asking him questions. Honestly, Tom would be asking a lot of questions too if he was them, it's not everyday a classmate vanishes and comes back with such wild tales.

Marco trialed behind him, never leaving his side as people came up to talk to him. Marco was probably watching out in case someone said something mean or asked something insensitive to Tom, but Tom seemed to muster everything he had to be polite and calm.

Just like he wanted.

Ponyhead was here of course, hanging out with Janna and Star for the most part. But of course that didn't stop her from nudging Marco away and hugging her friend before they made plans to hang out sometime and she headed off to flirt, "Happy 2nd birthday besstieee!~".

Marco rubbed his arm, "Y'know, i don't hate her, but i don't think she's still very fond of me...".

Tom laughed and wrapped his arm around Marco, "Thanks for this...this is...nice, all of it."

"Well, if it weren't nice after everything else that happened, well I might as well turn in my friend card...we all needed this to be honest.", Tom smiled and Marco pulled out a camera, "C'mon, let's get a picture together, to remember this...".

Tom obliged, and Marco held out his arm to take them pic of them, the camera snapped the pic and Marco checked it out only to find Janna photobombing said pic. The girl grinned at them from behind as Marco groaned, "Hey lovebirds!".

"We saw you when I came down..", Tom said, laughing. Janna slapped him on the back, "Yeah, and then you both wandered off to check out more of your party and so did the rest of us, so how about that kiss you guys had huh?". Tom and Marco's faces became scarlet and Marco crossed his arms, "How did you know about the kiss? Who told you?". Janna raised an eyebrow along with her usual brand of smirking , "You did, just now". Marco gaped at her, embarrassed, but Tom got involved before Marco felt any worse.

"Marco and I are still talking about it, but frankly it's not really your concern Janna...", the prince was challenging her, defensive over his friend. Marco tended to give up on trying to fight against Janna considering she always was one step-ahead of him, but Tom didn't seem worried one bit.

"Well, I gotta say it, I knew it...told you things would work out in the end didn't I?", Tom rolled his eyes, "Janna...". She shrugged, "C'mon I wasn't wrong, you got to admit your crush on him, and you're both still hanging out just like before, and hey, you even got a kiss in...".

"So how you holding up?", Tom changed the subject immediately, "I suppose you're doing better considering the lack of bandages or earth magic bands...".

She shrugged, "To be honest, I'm healed. I don't feel sore anywhere and my burns seem to all be gone, honestly you outta teach me what your dad was doing cause I got a cool idea for a prank at the school and those spells would be so perfect for-".

"Then why are you showing off your "Battle scars"?", Tom interrupted again, using air quotes.

Janna pulled down a sleeve to expose a scar that had clearly not come from her injuries considering both Tom and Marco had witnessed her being fixed up, "Halloween make-up, I told them your dad turned into a giant bee and-".

"Ok, thank you Janna!", Tom clasped his hands together, "I'll see you later..."

She patted both boys on the backs, "Eh, you'll see me tonight once I unlock the window to Marco's room to find his diary...". Marco stepped in and pushed her away, "Ok then, it was great to see you too Janna, now please go do something else..".

Marco returned, red-faces and frustrated, and Tom had to laugh at his cute face.

"Careful Marco, she bites, not barks...", Marco groaned, "You know, part of me wishes i didn't invite her, but i know she would've invited herself anyway so honestly what was the point!?". He threw his arms up in the air and Tom laughed as they both headed to the kitchen for some snacks.

* * *

Marco watched Tom head out into the backyard to meet Justin Towers, promising to catch up with him in a second. Marco stayed back and it didn't take long before Jackie leaned up next to him, also watching Tom nervously saying hello to his idol.

"Everything is set up?", She asked him, still watching the happy mewman prince.

"Yeah...", Marco replied, "You're weirdly ok with this...you know? Are you sure it's ok?". Jackie smiled, "Marco, it's fine, I told you on the phone a few days ago. Stuff happened and it's ok, we're still hanging out and everything, and you and Tom have been talking it out...".

"It's just...I want to try ok? I mean maybe it won't work out and be incredibility awkward and i'll ruin everything and i'll suck...but...i'll never know for certain if I don't try." Tom was smiling like he'd never smiled before, taking a picture with his idol, what a dork.

Marco smiled, and Jackie took note of his expression, "Marco, we were friends first...we're still friends. I'm not gonna stop my friend from being happy, we're not dating and you're allowed to feel the way you do...and besides...you guys are great together..".

"Would you date me? If I asked you?", Marco asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact, "You uh...you don't have to answer that If you don't want to...". Jackie laughed, "Marco, yeah, of course I would, and honestly...Tom's a lucky guy.".

Marco hugged her, "Thanks Jackie...this means a lot to me..".

"Hey, you'll always know where to find me...", She returned the hug to him easily, "Go get your prince, Princess Marco...". Marco nodded and ran off to go see Tom who looked excited out of his mind, "Marco look! He signed a picture of us! I gotta frame this!".

Marco grinned from ear to ear, Tom looked like he was about to burst.

"That's wonderful Tom! Also Star managed to get them to play all your favorite songs tonight!", Tom smiled towards the band, "you guys are spoiling me too much I swear, you know when i'm here i'm not exactly much of a prince you have to bow to, ya know?".

"So you don't want Love Sentence to play for you?", Marco teased, Tom fake-punched his friend and laughed. "Shut up Marco, you know this is awesome, but how the heck do you expect me to make your next birthday even better then the ones you've thrown for me? How do I top LOVE SENTENCE?!".

"Well I think you could always use a good challenge...you're really just gonna have to try won't you?", Tom shook his head, "Don't mock me, like how can I make a party of your cooler, can I uhh-...maybe i can get Star to bring back Mackie Hand or...wait maybe that's too extreme.."

Marco slapped Tom on the back, "More extreme then that time you tried to bake with your wand?"

"Well, it SHOULD have worked!", Tom argued back.

"Dude, how is using a fire blast to back cookies going to work in any reality!, Marco said back, then next thing he knew someone tapped him on the shoulder. Marco whisked around to see one of the band members looking at him, "Hey so you're marco? The kid who lives here?".

"Well, if you mean the kid who lives here and whose parents own here, then yeah...that's me..", The man smiled, "I know we're going on in about an hour or so, but me and the guys wanted to ask more about...". He looked at the pink-haired boy watching them with immense curiosity, then he switched back to Marco,"About the thing...".

Marco nodded, understanding, he looked over to Tom and gave him a sign he'd be right back and went to find a more private part to talk to the member. Tom started kicking at the dirt for a bit, when he heard a portal opening up, and to his surprise Moon and the high commission stepped out.

Moon spotted him and walked over to the confused mewman, "Ah good, we didn't miss a lot did we?". Tom shook his head but the look of utter confusion never left his face, and it must've been clear since Moon seemed to notice it. "Star didn't tell you I was coming did she?", Tom shook his head again, "Sorry, originally it was going to just be me, but...we have a lot to make up for...and...I convinced them to come. Your party isn't much but...".

"You came to support me..", Tom finished, hugging his arms, "How is...everything?".

She sighed, "You father...and mother...they're getting better, slowly...but surely. Never though one day Star's methods would be this handy, but...I don't think things are ever fully going to get better...they...this was how they were raised...how they grew Tom..".

"I know..", he said quietly, "It's ok...".

He didn't exactly sound "OK", he sounded quite sad, maybe it was the fact Tom knew he'd never get real parents, maybe that in the end his parents were victims like him, or maybe it was him thinking back to his messed up life. But whatever it was, it was still a bit upsetting to him, and Moon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tom..", Tom nodded, not saying anything in response. Marco walked back to Tom and Tom snapped out of his funk immediately, Moon smiled at Marco, and Marco also looked surprised to see her here since he hadn't invited her himself.

"Marco, er, how are things back on earth for Tom?", Marco put an arm around Tom, which seemed to make him feel a little bit better. "He's doing fine, we're hanging out, talking, he got his room back and everything! Even Marshmallow seems in better spirits here then Mewni.", Tom smiled to his friend.

"Well, that's good to hear...I-Um, keep me updated and such...ok?", Marco nodded, and Tom did so as well. Moon looked around to find the commission messing with some humans and her daughter showing Janna a fire spell and like a race car she was off, "STAR DON'T YOU DARE!".

Tom leaned against Marco and the human let him, "Rough times?".

"I'm going through a lot, I thought when I was free and on earth...I'd be happy...and yet...I feel sad...", he bit his lip, "I just...why don't I feel...happy? Is something wrong with me...?". Marco got into his Dr Marco PHD character immediately, "No Tom, this is perfectly normal, you're a kid who went through a lot of things a kid should never have had to go through. It's hard to get over things like this, especially when they happened so recently, it's perfectly normal for you to feel this way..".

"I just don't want to feel bad right now, i'm supposed to be having a great time...", Marco sighed, "Don't force yourself to have a good time ok? It's gonna take some time for everything to wash over...I didn't expect you to come back here after all that and just be how you used to be...".

Tom nodded, "Ok..thanks, can we just move on from it for a bit? I do really want to enjoy this party and stuff, without thinking about...all that hard stuff..". Marco seemed to understand and replied, "Yeah, we can. You're still young Tom...you've still got a childhood to finish up and...you can worry about those things when you're ready..".

Tom smiled, "Good, cause honestly i'd rather be eating nachos and watching lame movies with you...".

Marco smiled and Tom bit his lip, "So...do I want to know why one of the band members needed to pull you aside? Or is this an earth thing I'm not aware of?". Marco laughed, and to Tom his laugh was still like music, "Tom, you don't honestly want me to ruin the rest of the night for you, do you?".

"Maybe...", Tom said, playfully, "You know how both of us are when it comes to keeping secrets from each other after all?". Marco rolled his eyes, ugh Tom could be such a prick about these things, "Tom, c'mon... I think my parents would like to take some pictures of you.."

"Marcoooooo~ What's going on?", He teases, and Marco dragged him along back to the house, "C'mon, picture now, surprise later.". Tom groaned as the human boy dragged his arm back to the house and out of the backyard, "Aw c'mon! But your parents take HUNDREDS of pictures!".

* * *

It was getting dark out, and Tom was surprised at just how many people were even at this party, neither him or marco were all that popular in school, but this seemed to boost them up quite a bit by the looks of it. Then again, it's always possible Moon and the Diazes invited all these random people and kids themselves.

The stage looked amazing, Tom wondered how they set this up in one day but had the feeling Star was responsible somehow considering the party person she normally was. But anyways after spending some time taking pictures and spraying magic silly string on Marco to get him back, Tom was super eager for the main event.

They had a cake of course, but that was for later, after mostly everyone had left.

And besides, this was the part of Tom's party he had to miss out on BEFORE it happened, the cake could wait. Tom had never been to a concert before, I mean he could suppose his song day would have counted if his father hadn't moved the date due to...their sessions.

But seeing his favorite band live, playing for him was something he'd never seen before. No prince event on mewni was quiet as exciting as this, nor did it allow him to dress like himself without wearing bowties or frills. This was just a causal event, for him, set up by his friends.

Yeah, he didn't deserve this, nor did he deserve such great friends.

And yet here he was, up front at this concert, waiting for his favorite band to go onstage with Marco, Janna, Ponyhead, Jackie, and Star next to him. Some looked a bit more eager then others, but he had a feeling Janna and Ponyhead would both sneak off at some point during this show anyway.

Smoke was filling he stage, and cheers came from everywhere. Even Tom and Marco themselves were screaming to high heavens, over a boyband getting ready to come onstage. Tom grabbed Marco's hand and squeezed in excitement as the band magically appeared and the smoke cleared.

"HOW'S EVERYONE TONIGHT!", Tom couldn't contain his excitement when Justin spoke onstage, this was so much cooler then any adventure he'd been on. Justin had taken a picture with him, talking to him, gave him an autograph, and now he was performing for him.

He wasn't sure how Star got this to work, but he owed her big time for getting this to happen.

Everyone cheered at the lead singer's question and he smiled in response, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!". The crowd roared even louder, and that only seemed to make him happier, "WELL, IT'S GREAT HAVING YOU ALL HERE TONIGHT, BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO GIVE A HAND TO THE REAL STAR OF TONIGHT! TOM!".

To Tom's surprise the lights were aimed on him as the crowd cheered and whistled at him. He blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he felt all eyes on him, Justin grinned and kept the audience going using arm movements.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TOM!"

The music started and the lights were just on the band and Tom smiled as Awesome feeling came on, one of his absolute favorite songs. And He and Marco were singing along and dancing together, and Tom could only wish this moment would last forever.

Favorite song and after favorite song came on, and Tom and Marco sang every word together. Jackie and Star were also having some fun to the music as well, but it was clear most of their focus for now was on each other as the concert kept going on.

Then there was the finale, and Tom was awestruck as Justin actually helped him onstage for the final song. Tom didn't seem too happy about leaving Marco behind though, although Marco seemed to be egging him on considering what an amazing thing it was.

However, Tom reached a hand out shortly after the song came on, and Marco took it. Lights were showing on them as well as Marco was invited onstage with Tom, Tom could see Star and Jackie cheering in the front for them and pumping their fists.

Even Janna and ponyhead were cheering him on from...the roof.

Marco was sure going to have some stern words for them when this was all said and done that was for sure.

Marco didn't seem too comfortable being in front of so many people like this, but Tom felt the same way and took his hand to clam him down. He coaxed the boy to dance with him and the nervousness left and never came back, even after they took a bow and the place started to clear out.

Tom felt a rush of adrenaline he'd never felt before after such an event, that even watching everyone leave couldn't make him sad again.

Tom and Marco's feet swung off the empty stage, and Tom kept glancing over to Marco, who was pretending not to notice him playfully. Tom was still suspicious there was something else Marco wasn't telling him, and he was keeping his guard up just in case.

"How was tonight Tom?", Marco asked, "Am I still your best friend or what?". Tom rolled his eyes and playfully punched Marco, "I owe you a lot...well, you and Star both. This has been one of the best nights in a long time, I don't know how to describe it, it just feels...amazing..".

"More amazing then anything you've gotten as a prince?", Tom laughed, "Yeah, way better then anything I've gotten as a prince." They sat in silence, watching the stars and the moon above them, it was such a nice night out, so peaceful.

"You know something else I like about you Marco...?", Tom asked, gettign Marco's attention. "Besides the many things you've already said you liked about me? I'm not sure what to say...", Tom lied down on the stage, feet still hanging of and hands placed onto his chest, "You don't see me as a freak, or a prince, you...like me for me..you did all this to make me happy...".

"That's what friends do...", Marco said simply, he lied down next to Tom, facing the stars above them. "No one should've gone through what you did, and you really needed something to pick you up after everything that happened...we all did. Star and Her mom were trapped, Janna was hurt, Ponyhead saw you almost die...and I...was freaked out."

Tom sighed, "My world hit you hard, it really did, if even Marco Diaz the misunderstood badboy couldn't handle it...". They started up at the moon silently, "I'm glad to be here, with you, I really am. I just wish things were better, that you saw the better parts of my world. My world isn't all full of horrible people and bad fathers, it's...full of amazing creatures, and places, just like earth."

"We should go see it sometime, not just for a mission or anything, just...go see the parts you like.", the human suggested,"I know we tried once and It freaked you out, but we can go to other places, and our friends can come too! It could be more fun that way!".

"It could be, as long as we all be careful ok?", Marco smiled, "Looks like my "Safe kid" instincts have rubbed off on you..".

"Doesn't sound like a bad thing to me...", Tom smiled back.

"TOM, MARCO!? C'MON! IT'S CAKE TIME!, Star called out from the house, both boys shot up and exchanged looks. Marco headed off the stage, and Tom followed after, running their way inside where Marco's parents, moon and the high commission, and their closest friends were, but also much to Tom's surprise, the Love Sentence Members were also here.

Maybe he expected as a band they had other places to be, or they were here for the gig, but here they were, spending time in Marco's living room and talking to one another. Tom wasn't sure what to say, was he supposed to ask why they were here? Was he supposed to be excited? Play it cool?

Then he looked over at Marco suspiciously, which Marco took note of and tried to change the subject.

"Ok! Cake Time!", he clapped his hands together and everyone made their way around the table Janna and ponyhead were also here and Marco made a mental note to inspect the roof for any damage after cake time was over.

Tom sat in his seat, right in front of his new cake, and everyone was gathered around him. Well, at least everyone that was close to him plus his idols and some magical adults at least, all singing to him so he could blow out his candles.

Deja vu.

They finished singing and Tom was supposed to blow out his candles and make a wish, earth magic like this was still a mystery to him but honestly he didn't mind having a wish right now. He took a moment to think, and blew out his candles, cheering occurred, and everyone started eating some cake.

It was good, really good, it was homemade of course and Tom was sure Star was probably involved somehow. Luckily however, there was no glitter embedded in this cake, so if she did play a part in these, he was thankful Marco probably stopped her.

Everyone...looked so happy, they were all talking together and laughing and it was nice. It was like Tom had a new big family, one that looked happy to each at the table together and who didn't make him want to hide in plain sight.

The hardest part, was saying goodbye.

Tom knew he was going to see all of them very soon and it wasn't forever, but he didn't want to watch them go either.

Star of course, couldn't leave without a big group hug. She was a pretty strong demon overall, and she looked the most sad to leave her friends, her tail lacked even the typical bounce it always seemed to have as she gave Tom one last big hug. "I promise to call you tomorrow, and we can gossip and hang out ok?" Tom nodded and then she whispered something into the prince's ear, "Marco's a keeper by the way, for planning this party for you, don't lose him ok?".

Tom blushed, then nodded , and Star smiled at him before walking over to her Mom. Moon looked over to Tom and nodded at him, Tom nodded back, he was sure to be getting memos from her from now on, and probably visits when possible.

Which, honestly was fine with Tom for now, as long as he had more nights like this to help.

Star waved to both Janna and Ponyhead and signaled Jackie to call her before she and her mother disappeared in a burst of flames. The high Commission left quickly afterwards, disappeared into another portal, they probably had some important things to get back to anyway. But they did all wave to Tom on their way out, which was fine enough.

Janna of course promised to visit through the window as often as possible, making Marco be sure to put locks on everything he could, and then seal them with duck-tape.

Ponyhead had the longest goodbye ever, and marco was just waiting for her to head out, only for her to keep talking to Tom about their next hangout and other things Marco didn't really care too much about overall. But eventually she made her way through a portal after some hugs and promises to call and Marco let out a sigh of relief.

Jackie's was pleasant, she exchanged hugs with both of them, and she seemed pretty happy. Tom and her were still friends, and he was working through his complicated feelings, and she didn't seem at all the least bit upset about the situation.

Marco still felt a bit guilty though.

Before she left, she looked back at Marco and smiled at him, Marco looked into her eyes and she nodded at him. Marco nodded back, he understood what she was trying to say, even without really saying everything, like she practically read his mind.

"See you tomorrow Tom and Marco!", She said, Tom and Marco both waving at her as she closed the door behind her. "See you tomorrow Jackie!", Marco said softly, he looked over to Tom who was now staring at the boyband that was still in the room with them.

Marco's parents were cleaning up, and Tom had a feeling that whatever Marco was planning, they were slightly in on it. Marco got Tom's attention and took him somewhere slightly more private, "Hey, your belated birthday isn't over just yet, I do kinda have one more surprise for you...".

Tom smirked, "Oh did you now? I'm shocked... does it have anything to do with the boyband lounging around in your living room?", he raised an eyebrow and an amused Marco shook his head at him. "Nope, can't say, I just need you to meet me on the roof...".

"The what now?", Tom asked, "Why the roof?". Marco began to push him upstairs, "Don't question it, it's supposed to be a surprise after all. Now get up there and i'll meet up with you in a few minutes ok? ". Tom looked at him before he went anywhere, "Can I bring my rabbit?".

Marco thought for a moment, "Sure, go ahead. I think my parents put him back in his cage in your room. Just keep an eye on him ok? I don't want him to get hurt.". Tom grinned, "Don't worry, i'll make sure he's fine, I'll meet you up there..".

Tom's wings flapped and he made his way up the stairs, Marco looked back to his parents and the bandmates with a knowing smile.

"C'mon, let's get ready."

* * *

Tom waited on the roof, looking at the stars, a little pink was rabbit sitting on his lap ,snoring happily. Tom missed seeing the stars now that he thought about it, he was usually locked in his room when he was on mewni, and his balcony sure didn't make it easy when it was gone.

But here he was, watching the Stars above, waiting for Marco to show up to do who knows what. It had to be something pretty good right? If the band was involved and Marco wanted Tom to watch the stars with him, and he didn't mind Tom having his rabbit..

Tom took a moment to wonder before Marco climbed his way up through Tom's balcony wearing a nicer dress, still wearing Tom's armband of course. Marco even seemed to have fix his hair and put a little bit of make-up on, and Tom froze a bit.

Was this a date?

This felt like a date, romantic setting, a boyband somewhere around here,Marco looking oddly fancy to just spend time on the roof with his roommate. Tom felt his stomach jump, and his face got even redder cause wow Marco looked really good.

Like REALLY good, and he clearly looked that way for him.

Marco seemed to know based on his expression, he gave him a knowing smile that send flutters through him. Tom hated that Marco knew sometimes, that he knew with a simple smile he could make Tom feel the way he did about him. He felt powerless, powerless to a simple mortal with a mole and a stupid red hoodie.

"You like it don't you?", Marco asked, still pleased with himself, "Sorry I kept you waiting a bit...hope the rabbit kept you company while my mom kept fiddling with my make-up..". Tom gave out a weak laugh to hide his reddened cheeks , "Well, she did a good job, the uh...eyeliner really brings out your eyes..".

Marco smiled, "You're blushing Tom~", Tom pouted and turned his head away from the human boy. Marco smiled and while tom's head was turned placed his own hand upon the prince's, grasping it and making the alien jump a bit.

What was he supposed to even say? Was he supposed to acknowledge the obvious? Or would that make things too awkward? Tom wasn't even sure what the heck was going on or even what Marco brought him up here for?! Tom bit his lip and tried to look at anything that wasn't the adorable human sitting next to him.

"Tom, it's ok...nothing to be worried about...I mean, unless you're bothered cause I can totally go down and change if I'm making you uncomfortable if I'm bothering y-", he was about to remove his hand but Tom grabbed it tightly, "No, Marco...this is fine, i'm just...maybe a bit overwhelmed..".

"Overwhelmed?"

"It's just...you're dressed up, and I know you're hiding something...and maybe...I just kinda feel like...", he couldn't finish his sentence, there was no way in heck he was gonna be able to finish it. Marco smiled, "You're cute when you're being awkward..".

Tom said nothing, leaving them in silence.

Marco sighed, "Ok, you clearly want to know what's going on...and I was planning to make a big speech about it and it was going to be really corny and awkward and weird, and we might start crying and singing together but let's actually cut to the chase..before this gets more weird."

Tom looked over to see the stage light up once again, the band was onstage, humming a melody, and entirely new song since Tom sure didn't recognize it. Tom looked closer to find the lights were spelling out a message, Marco was trying to hide his face a little bit, embarrased himself as Tom read the message.

Will U Go Out With Me Tom?

Tom froze, he didn't know what to do first, should he say yes right away? Hug Marco? Cry? Kiss him? He kinda felt like he wanted to do all at once overall, but instead opted for tackling Marco and freaking out his poor rabbit, who woke up immediately between the two.

"I guess that's a yes?", Marco asked, unsure if this was all too much for Tom.

It wasn't.

"YOU SET ALL THIS UP TO ASK ME OUT!?", Tom didn't even remotely care how close their faces were or that Tom was straddling Marco, none of that mattered now. He was sure he blew it, that even after Marco admitted he liked him, the kiss ruined things and only set them back.

This was both a surprise, and a relief.

"You like it?", Marco felt so proud of himself, Tom's excitement and expression was priceless. "My family and jackie, and pretty much everyone helped set this up, well...most of it was me but they helped pick out the outfit and recommended ideas...I just thought well, I want to try...with you..if that's ok?".

Tom felt tears run down his cheek form his happiness, "But I thought I scared you off...because of the kiss, and what about Jackie...?"

"Jackie is still my friend, we're still close. But It was my choice, and I just kinda...wanted to try...see where it goes...with us? The kiss...was unexpected but...if you think i'm going to be completely done with you over that then you're crazy..".

"B-but I kissed you without your permission! I wasn't entirely myself...I think...I stole your first kiss and I shouldn't have and i'm really sorry...". Marco covered his mouth with one of his hands, "Tom it's ok, it's not your fault...".

Marco bit his lip for a moment, "If anything...It's mine, you were under...something...but I...kissed you back. I knew what was up, and yet...part of me...still wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry I made you feel like this for so long...I guess maybe..I was just kinda embarrassed to admit that well..". Marco trailed off, not sure about finishing the sentence, but Tom seemed to understand what he was referring to.

Tom's eyes shifted over, "Does that mean...you...liked it?".

"Yeah...", that answer shot through Tom like a lightning bolt, "It was...It was nice...".

Marco looked at Tom, blushing and nervous as the rabbit between him and Tom make some noises. "So uh...Tom? You uh-...you got any plans to get off me? I mean I don't mind either way i'm just curious cause I'm rather we didn't fall off my roof..".

Tom got up off of Marco and tried to clam down his poor rabbit, who looked looked terrified."Sorry...I uh...I didn't mean to well...", he was stuttering like crazy, was he always this awkward? "Anyways I uh...", Tom coughed into his hand, still not entirely over the fact Marco liked kissing him.

The band had stopped singing and there was silence again, Marco cleared his throat, "You uh...you still haven't given me a yes or a no...".

Tom just looked at him for a moment, lips parted, eyes wide, he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Marco was looking right at him, and Marco wasn't leaving anytime soon, Tom took a deep breath mentally, he could do this.

Tom smiled and fought back happy tears going down his face, before leaning in to kiss Marco's cheek, "Yes...". It was very brief, and lasted only seconds, but Marco looked as if the most amazing thing in the world just happened, all because of a simple cheek kiss.

Before he could say anything, Marco pressed their lips together. He kept his eyes shut tight and Tom closed his own, his marks were starting to glow a faint pink and he knew it, but that didn't matter right now. Things were finally starting to look up.

Tom's new wand started to glow and snow started to fall from the sky, snow, in summer. Marco separated from him and watched in awe as snow fell around them, "So you really can make it snow...you're a boy of many mysteries Tom Butterfly..."

Their fingers were intertwined, and the rabbit fell asleep once again.

There were good things and bad things out there, things were changing and they were changing faster then ever for Tom. But it was time to open up a new chapter, starting with his return to earth. There were many things he needed to figure out about himself, and places he needed to see.

and sitting there, holding Marco's hand, watching the stars above and wondering about his future, he needed to be ready. Someday he was still going to be king, and someday, he was going to come back to earth, with a radio, and a snowfall and glob dammit if he forgot to do that.

"You know what's funny Marco?", Tom said softly, and Marco let out a hmm as he leaned his head on Marco's shoulder. "You skipped the speech and the crying and all the sappiness, and yet here we are, still sappy, still crying, and still weird...".

"You want to hear the overly long speech and sappy about you being my friend and how I feel about you?"

"Maybeeeeee...I'd love to hear how _**cute**_ you think I am or how _**amazing**_ I am from _**your**_ perspective, mind if I record it with my wand?".

Marco punched him on the shoulder and pecked his cheek.

"I hate you...", he said through grumbles, an obvious smile on his face.

"I love you too Marco Diaz...", the prince returned through light tears.

It was good to be back home.

* * *

 **I want to thank you all for following this story! I was so happy to write it and work on it for all of you and your reviews make me smile!**

 **Will i write a sequel? Maybe? But not until I have a story for it.**

 **I DO however, have some short story ideas in mind i could do in the meantime. So you might see some one-shots and such coming up for funsies, or maybe short tomco fics of a few chapters rather then 20.**

 **Either way, i'll still be writing, and still working on tomco fics and such in the future.**

 **Anyways thank you SO much for reading this fic and loving it, that's the best birthday gift i could get today. I hope to see all of you again with my future stories, and a potential sequel in the future.**

 **Cya soon!**


End file.
